


[授權合譯] You Don't Even Know Me!

by HD2_0, Jawnlock123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Epic Cosmic Stuff as Usual, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, internship AU, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 113,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: 「還是別把我們的戀父情結(*Daddy Issue)帶進工作裡吧。」Even說。「你說什麼？」又名：Isak 和 Even 都是實習生，卻在一開始時陰錯陽差地討厭起對方(其實一點也不)





	1. NRK

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don't Even Know Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506903) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Jawnlock譯註：  
> 對這篇一直念念不忘，HD竟然就要到了授權 QQQQ 太開心了  
>   
>  ~~希望在下個週年慶以前可以全部翻完~~
> 
> HD譯註：  
> 這篇是SKAM圈女神可愛扭大大（cuteandtwisted）的知名作品，平常三次元太忙許久沒翻譯了，但為了讓用Jawnlock重拾人生熱情（？），就用湯跟大大要了這篇我們倆都很愛文的翻譯授權啦！

Isak用食指在眼前的水瓶蓋上畫圈圈，現在正值午休時間，他與Jakob和Lynn一同待在員工餐廳。

「我們可以問問看Mari？她人很好，」Lynn說。

「我們不需要好人，Lynn。我們需要的是火花，需要創造力！我們要又辣又有魅力的人，」Jakob回。

Isak揉著眼睛，往座位中又沉了一些。 **_誰在意這些狗屁啊。_ **

「那André呢？他能力很強。你怎麼想，Isak？」Lynn問。

「呃，啊，André挺酷的，隨便啦，」Isak聳聳肩。

「什麼？！André超愛裝懂的！他的超強自尊心會把我們整個專題拖下水。Isak，你到底有沒有在聽？」Jakob說。

**_沒在聽，真的，一點也沒。_ **

「你們挑誰我都無所謂，老實說。」Isak回答。

而且他是真心這麼認為。Isak完全不在意誰會成為他們這個小組的第四個成員。

「要不然那個高個子，金髮的那個？」Lynn問。

Isak咻的坐直了。

「喔，你說那個夏季主持人？」Jakob開口，「你們倆是朋友啊，對吧，Isak？雖然那天在近況報告會議的時候-」

「幹才不！」Isak打斷他。

「你幹的是你們不是朋友，還是你不想他跟我們同一組？」Jakob問。

「我兩個都幹。」Isak說。

「為什麼不想讓他跟我們同組？我聽說Even對份內工作很在行，」Lynn說。

「Even！」Jakob打了個響指。「對，就是這個名字！ Even Bech啥的。」

**_Bech Næsheim，他媽的Bech Næsheim。_ **

「嗯隨便，反正我絕對不跟那傢伙一起工作！」Isak說。

「為什麼？」

**_因為操他的，就這麼簡單。_ **

 

* * *

 

**一星期前**

 

Isak在鬧鐘響前二十三分鐘就醒了。他的胃揪成一團，心亂如麻。

**_第一天，靠。_ **

他眼睛半睜的步出房間，已經開始不想面對例行的晨間閒話。

「早安啊，寶貝室友！」Eva高昂又雀躍的說，「準備好迎接第一天了嗎？」

「滾開，Eva。」

「我就當成你是在跟我道早安囉。」

Isak洗好臉，盯著鏡子中的倒影整整三十秒，接著返回廚房。

Eva坐在餐桌旁，一副準備好要出門的樣子，她甚至已經化好妝了。

「老天啊，妳什麼時候起床的？」Isak說。

「大概兩小時前？」Eva回，盯著手機頭也不抬。「你出門可能只要花兩秒準備，因為你根本不在意外表看起來怎樣，但我可相反！」

「不好意思喔！」Isak回嘴。

「隨便，我在三分鐘後得出門了。我可不能在第一天遲到，要我等你嗎？」

「Eva，我他媽的還穿著短褲而且我還沒吃早餐，」Isak說。

「火氣還真大！啊，算了，我要走了！」Eva揹起背包，朝著門口走去。「如果他們因為你第一天上班就遲到而炒你魷魚可別哭出來！」

Isak翻了個白眼。

**_嗤，也太戲劇化了吧。_ **

就在他正要打開那個三流口味的即溶咖啡罐時，他聽見Eva靠近的腳步聲。

「忘了帶什麼了嗎？」他頭也不回的問。

Eva的手指托起他的下巴，忽然間她的嘴唇印在他的臉頰上。

「這是演哪齣？！」

「這是為了給你好運！喔，我幫你做了午餐。在那邊的檯子上！掰！你沒問題的，Isak！」

Eva跑出公寓，Isak等到聽見電梯關門聲後才讓自己露出笑容。

**_妳也沒問題的，Eva。_ **

.

暑假快開始了，而Isak竟然做了一件難以想像的事：申請到一個真正的實習缺。

**_「鬼扯！」Magnus說，「你！實習？搞屁啊？怎麼可能？你大概是我認識的人中最懶惰的。」_ **

**_「閉嘴，Mags！」Isak說。_ **

**_「喔，等他告訴你他在哪實習你才會真的嚇到，」Jonas說。_ **

**_「蛤在哪？」Magnus皺起眉。_ **

.

**_「媽的NRK？你唬爛我的吧？他們有提供實習？啥？怎麼弄？」_ **

.

他多數的大學同學們不是在旅行、上暑期課程，就是在商店或餐廳中打工。但是Eva也透過她媽媽的關係找了份實習。

Isak知道她對此的感受不太好。他注意到有些人因此認為她並沒費什麼力氣，一切都是靠關係得來的。但Isak也知道她整整一個月，為了準備實習的面試而不眠不休。

所以當幾個和Eva同系的討厭鬼，在Vilde逼迫他參加的某個 **愚蠢** 派對上，開始講Eva的閒話時，Isak忍不住和他們槓上。那天晚上之後，Eva對他更是好到不行。她不但確保他有乖乖吃飯，甚至偶爾還幫他洗衣服。她還讓他因為負疚感而去看了他媽媽，還提議要陪他一起去。

成為Eva的室友從來不在Isak的計劃之內。他們只是恰巧在同一天到這間招租中的公寓看房，然後Eva為此煩了他好多天直到他同意跟她當室友為止。他們還有第三個室友，Nils，大多時候都獨來獨往，這也很好，一切都很棒。

.

Isak差點在公車上睡著。

**_振作一點，該死的。_ **

他既緊張又興奮，對於這一天會過得如何毫無頭緒。不知道當這天結束後，他在回程的路上會有什麼感覺。這讓他既害怕和又振奮。

 

Isak在報到開始前十分鐘就到了Marienlyst，照著e-mail所寫直接進了大樓。

_**目前為止，一切順利。** _

已經有一些跟他年齡相仿的人站在大廳等著，Isak猜他們就是其他實習生了。他快速的走到一個空位，不自在的站在那邊，避開所有眼神接觸。

事情進展得還算順利，他努力的讓自己在職務介紹過程中保持清醒。Isak忽然覺得前一晚熬夜到凌晨兩點實在太蠢。但積習難改。

到了下午，他已經見過了幾個實習生，並記住某些人的名字。Jakob，那個在簡報時間時坐在他右邊的傢伙，特別外向，而且只花了一個小時就給他取上小名。

Isak簡直要為自己的座位被安排在Jakob旁而慶幸，因為現在無須Isak費心，就有許多人跑來找他搭話了。

_**好吧這還挺簡單的。至少這暑假我不會孤單一人。** _

「所以，有看上誰了嗎？」Jakob問。

「什麼意思？」Isak回答。

「你懂的啊，看到哪個喜歡的女生，還是男生？我這人沒有偏見的，有哪個你想搞上的嗎？」

_**搞什麼東西。** _

Isak盯著他瞧了一會兒。

「我不是為了這個來實習的，」他說。

Jakob笑開懷，拍了拍他的肩膀。

「說得太對了！就是這個態度！說真的我問的每個人都是回『啊哈你真懂』之類的。我欣賞你，Isak！」Jakob說。

「你用這招在測試別人？」

「嗯哼，我來這裡是為了最後能拿到正職工作。我得搞清楚哪些人只會浪費我的時間，哪些人才是能真的一起共事的人。」

_**酷喔。** _

Isak欣賞他。

.

Isak和Jakob還有另外五個人坐在餐廳吃飯時，第一次看見 **他** 。

他，一個穿著牛仔外套、白色襯衫和深色長褲，高得誇張的金髮男子。 **完美的** 頭髮上掛著一副雷朋眼鏡，修長的雙腿翹在其中一張桌子上。

他正對著某個人微笑，他的臉很完美，太完美了。Isak差點一口氣喘不上來。

Isak直盯著對方瞧，直到那男孩的眼神與他交會。

_**糟糕。** _

Isak迅速轉開視線，與同桌的人一起為了某個他根本沒聽到的笑話哈哈大笑。

.

下午兩點，Isak找到了自己的座位，也認識了其他小組成員。

他花了幾小時重設密碼、確保語音信箱正常、確認了e-mail系統的運作方式、讀了實習督導交給他的資料，在電腦上敲敲打打。

在差不多四點時，他決定自己值得好好休息一下。

.

Isak花了十五分鐘坐在馬桶上划手機，回簡訊和臉書訊息。

當他終於離開廁間洗好手，卻發現盒子裡連一張擦手紙都沒了。

他四處張望想找個什麼來擦手時，聽到某個人在他身後開口。

「來，」餐廳裡的 _ **那個男孩**_ 說，遞給他一張看起來用過的紙巾。「都怪我，我有點慌所以把它們全抽光了。」

他的嗓音好低沈，Isak嚇了一跳。

「啥？」

那男孩笑了，從牛仔外套的口袋中抽了個東西出來。一卷大麻菸。

_**搞什麼鬼。** _

「要不要一起來？」那男孩問。

.

「雖然我想過在這個夏天就會被開除，但可沒想過是因為在工作的時候呼麻。」Isak說。

他們坐在離主樓三棟遠的戶外長椅上，那男孩不停為了Isak的蠢笑話發笑。每當男孩的眼角露出笑紋時，Isak都想舉手歡呼。

「放輕鬆，我不覺得NRK會在意。你知道他們強調 **『開放，勇氣，可靠』** 的價值 **，** 」男孩說，「我們現在可是在實踐開放和勇氣。」

「見鬼！你真的把NRK的價值背起來了？」Isak佯怒道。「我不知道，但我滿肯定在工作場合吸毒是不被允許的。」

「如果真有這麼回事的話，他們在今天播的三十八張簡報中可沒提到。」

「你簡報時間也在？你是實習生？」Isak問。

「是啊，算是吧，我在當夏季主播。」

「喔哇，所以你算是公眾人物？你在廣播還是電視台？」Isak問。

「廣播，但網站上可以看到我的臉，你呢？」

「呃，我是在技術部門，」Isak說。

「真的？所以你是程式設計師？真是出乎意料，」男孩回。

「呃，嗯，我是說，我在大學的主修是生物科學，但我可以寫程式所以我想說管他的，」Isak說。「你本來猜我是做什麼的？」

「嗯，電視或別的，可以讓人看到你的臉的，」男孩回。

「嗯，我的臉？為何？」

男孩轉過頭來看著Isak。Isak有種簡直要被他的視線灼穿的感覺。

「因為你的臉可愛到不行。」

Isak雙眼微張，忽然難以繼續維持他酷酷的「哥兒們」樣。他幾乎要被嘴裡的菸給嗆到。

那男孩笑了起來。

「你還好嗎？」他露出笑容問道。

「還好，嗯，這口抽太長了。」

「你知道你該做的是輕抽一口而不是用力吸它吧？」

「喔走開啦！我才沒這樣，」Isak說，他激動的樣子讓男孩爆笑出聲。

他笑了，Isak覺得他的笑聲在他胸口迴盪。

_**靠，你不是來這裡搞這個的。** _

「Isak！」Jakob不知道從哪裡冒了出來。「你在這幹嘛？！」

_**靠靠靠。** _

他快速的把大麻扔到地上，從長椅上跳下來踩在上面。

「呃，嗨！就是休息一下，」Isak說，感到很不自在。

「我發現你交到朋友啦，」Jakob說，看著仍坐在長椅背上的男孩。

「呃，是啊，呃，這是，呃－－」

「Even。」那個金髮男孩對Jakob伸出手。「夏季主播。很高興認識你。」

就在這兩個男孩互相握手的同時，Isak在腦子裡刻下他的名字： **_Even_ ** 。

「等等，你們剛剛他媽的是在呼麻嗎？！」

.

 

Isak公車站等車的時候Even出現在他身邊。

「我們又見面了。」他說。

「的確是。」

「要回家嗎？」

「是啊。」

在公車上，Even站得離他超近，而且一直盯著他微笑。Isak簡直手腳都不知往那裡擺。

_**控制一下你自己。** _

回想今早上班前他設想過的下班情境，這完全不在範圍內。

「我到站了。掰。」Isak說。

「我們應該多聚聚。」Even微笑道。

「呃，是啊。」Isak笑得超尷尬。「再見。」

「喔，你會再見到我的。相信我。」

.

「你幹嘛自己在那邊傻笑？見鬼在NRK是發生什麼事了？」Eva在沙發另一頭說。

「滾啦。」Isak說。

「你的主管很辣？是不是這麼回事？」

「我要回我房間了。」

「拜託！跟我說嘛？你幹嘛什麼都不講？」

.

Isak坐在他的床上，在Facebbok和LinkedIn上尋找『Even』。然後他突然覺得自己好蠢，立刻關上筆電。

.

.

**_搞什麼啊。_ **

.

第二天早上，Isak走進茶水間倒咖啡的時候聽見了他的聲音。

「讓我猜猜。你從來沒看過你的LinkedIn訊息對吧。」Even微笑道。

「我真不敢相信你會用LinkedIn給我發訊息。」Isak說著回以微笑。「你哪個星球來的啊？」

「順便讓你知道一下，LinkedIn會通知你誰看了你的檔案。給你未來偷窺行動的一點小提醒。」

「拜託喔！我只是想了解一下競爭對手。我整個實習班都查了。」Isak說。

Even走近了點，Isak開始慌亂起來。

「噢。我還以為我是特別的。」Even說。

**_這傢伙是在跟我調情嗎，搞什麼鬼。_ **

「對啊真抱歉。」Isak咕噥。「我得走了。我要遲到了。」

Isak抓起他放在檯子上的咖啡正要離開，Even止住了他。

「嘿，等等。」

「嗯？」

「今天要不要跟我一起吃午餐？」Even說。

「呃，好啊當然了老兄。」

**_老兄？老兄？_ **

「不過要是你打算這麼叫我就算了。」Even說。

「蛤？」

「中午我會到你座位那找你。」Even說完跟他擦身而過。

「你根本不知道我坐哪。」

Even轉身微笑。

「喔，我知道。Isak，我知道的。」

.

Isak試圖設定好他的電腦環境並且讓Visual Studio可以進行編譯，但他就只能不停想著跟Even的午餐約會。

**_這不是他媽的午餐約會。你不是來這裡搞這個的。_ **

大約11:47的時候，Jakob停在他桌子旁。

「哈囉夥伴！吃午餐嗎？來去餐廳？」Jakob說。

**_啊。靠。_ **

「呃。我似乎，大概有別的計畫了。」Isak說。

「什麼？才第二天你已經找到人一起吃午餐了？我真是佩服。」

「這又沒什麼大不了的。而且，我現在還有事要忙。」

「酷喔。我得暫離座位清醒一下。我那組正在做一個精神疾病的專題，所以我整個早上都在讀資料。我的頭簡直要爆炸了。」Jakob說。

Isak忍不住在聽到『精神疾病』關鍵字的時候畏縮了一下。

「喔，酷。」Isak說。

「老兄，那些資料可沈重了。像我的實習督導就一直在訪問有在照顧精神病患的人，比方說得照顧自己的另一半的老公老婆。我在看編輯前的原始檔的時候都給看哭了。我可是從來不哭的人！」Jakob滔滔不絕起來。

「聽起來可真有趣。」Isak說。

「你幹嘛反應那麼奇怪？」

「哪有。我只是對這類事情有點意見。」Isak說。

「什麼意思？」

「我也不會講。但我不想跟這種事扯上關係。我知道這些訪問很激勵人心啥的。但老實說，如果可以選擇的話，千萬不要跟精神病患扯上關係。如果你在乎你自己，就該跑得越遠越好。」

「這太扯了，Isak，」Jakob說。「你幹嘛說這種話？」

「嗯，只能說這來自我的親身體驗。」

「什麼親身體驗？等等，你跟精神病患交往過？」Jokob現在整個人都坐到Isak桌上了。

「不。但我老爸有。」

「啥？你爸的女朋友？」Jakob看起來很困惑。

「啊，不。我是指我媽。」

「你媽怎麼了？」

「她根本一團糟。」Isak說。「而且她基本毀了我整個家庭。」

**_我幹嘛要跟這傢伙講我的人生。_ **

.

Even沒有依約來他的座位找他，Isak只有生氣個40分鐘左右就放棄了，在他的電腦螢幕前喀掉午餐。

.

接下來好幾天Isak都沒有Even的消息，他開始以為他是不是被抓到呼麻然後被開除了。

但他後來又聽到一些女孩談起他，所以他認為那個高個兒只是單純的失去興趣或逗膩Isak了。

**_隨便啦。混蛋。_ **

.

週五的時候，實習生們集合在一個大房間裡跟專員做近況報告，Isak忍不住一直偷瞄Even而對方卻從來不曾往他這邊看過來。一次都沒有。

**_隨便啦。算了。_ **

「第一週過得怎麼樣啊各位？每個人都在做些什麼呢？」

他們讓整個房間的每個人輪流講講自己的第一個任務。

「Isak，換你了。」

「呃。我負責P3網站某個節目的區域封鎖工作。」Isak說。

「哦，哪個節目？」Lynn問。

「嗯，SKAM。」Isak說。

「哦，現在還是有人從世界各地連過來嗎？」某人問道。

「是啊，真是煉獄。他們不停在找各種方法收看和下載影片。」Isak說。「下週，我會弄一份技術文件來抓出這些人用來連我們主網域的VPN。」

他們迅速換到下一個人。輪到Even的時候，Isak忍不住癡癡望著他。他應該無視他，應該埋怨他就這麼放自己鴿子而且從來沒說明原因，但他就是做不到。

Even在傍晚有一個他自己的廣播時段。房間裡的每個人都想聽他的播放清單、上他的節目、參觀他的錄音室，然後跟他當上朋友。

**_我也是。_ **

.

果然，Jakob花了整整十分鐘講他的案子。

「所以沒錯，我們小組正在做一個精神疾病專題。如果有人能給我任何方向我都會很感激的。」Jakob說。

「我可以幫忙。」Even說。「我們可以晚點或週一早上聊聊，如果你願意的話。」

**_蛤。_ **

「哦，當然了老兄．謝了！這太棒了。」Jakob說。「希望你不會跟Isak一樣，一提到精神疾病就怪怪的。」

「嘿，你幹嘛扯我下水！」Isak抱怨。

「因為你就是個白目的渾蛋，先生！」

「我不過是說說我不想讓精神病患毀了我的人生，怎麼就渾蛋了？」Isak說，「這是怎樣啦？」

「好了，還是回到主題吧，」那個頂多只比Isak大兩歲的專員緊張地說道。

「是啊，還是別把我們的戀父情結(*Daddy Issue)帶進工作裡吧。」Even說。

**_戀父情結？什麼鬼？_ **

「你說什麼？」Isak說，他的雙頰現在紅透了。

「你聽得很清楚了。」Even說，雙眼定定注視著Isak。

**_喔，你現在願意看我了？_ **

「喂，你根本就不認識我！」Isak說，對自己在整個實習班面前激動成這樣感到有點丟臉。

「哦，我認識你，Isak。相信我。」

.

Isak快爆炸了。會議後他生氣激動，幾乎無法專心做事。他的雙手在下班去搭巴士前都一直緊握成拳。

他氣到都連晚餐都沒吃。

「怎麼了？SKAM那個案子快把你搞瘋了是嗎？」

「不是！滾啦！」

「你可以跟我聊聊的Isak。我希望你知道這點。」

.

「什麼？什麼東西啊，真是個渾蛋！」Eva說。

「就是啊。我猜他是聽到我跟Jakob講我爸媽的事了。」Isak說。

「搞什麼？那太惡劣了。怎麼可以在大家面前說這種話。」

**_就是嘛。_ **

所以，當Isak在幾分鐘後收到LinkedIn的訊息通知時，他怒氣沖沖的回覆了。

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：
> 
> 【戀父情結－Daddy Issue】嚴格來說，Daddy Issue的概念非常複雜，一個比較通用的概念描述是：女性在年少時父親的角色缺失，或者與父親的關係存在問題（如漠視、辱罵、衝突，嚴重的可能是曾經受到父親的虐待或性侵犯）；這些沒有解決的和父親的衝突，負面影響了長大成年後與男性的親密關係。（原文網址： https://read01.com/nxg2LM.html ）
> 
> 關於這段衝突，譯者們的理解是：Even的原意應該是不要把私人情緒帶進公事裡，但Isak被字面意義戳到了。


	2. 櫃子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你無視我，所以我也無視你。」

「我的天啊！你真的在LinkedIn上叫他操自己去嗎(go fuck himself)？！」Eva說，下唇還貼著酒瓶。

「呃對啊，」Isak回，仰頭往沙發背上靠。

在他停喝Eva的 **_三流_ ** 酒後，才慢慢意識到他回傳給Even的訊息，可能讓他看起來像個憤怒的小鬼。

「哇喔，那個標榜不愛與人起衝突的你發生什麼事了？這大概是這個月你第二次跟人吵架了，」Eva說。

「喔閉嘴吧！我才沒跟他吵架。我只是，不知道，看到他發來的訊息後沒多思考一下。」

「好吧，反正你們倆不用一起工作，所以誰在乎，對吧？剩下的暑期時間避開他就好。」

「對啊，我才不在乎。」Isak說。

但事實是，他在乎得很。他真心希望Even不會告訴別人他在 **_見鬼的_ ** LinkedIn上發飆了。

.

週六一下就過去了。在Isak意識到以前，他已經與Mahdi和他女友，以及Jonas出現在某個派對中。

不用多久他就喝得醉醺醺地，開始稀哩呼嚕地的多話起來。

「你酒量還是那麼差，真不意外，」一個熟悉的聲音出現在他身後。

_**Erik 。** _

「嘿！」Isak發出了連他自己都認不出來的高八度音調，「你怎麼會在這？」

「你說什麼啊？我怎麼可能能會錯過我女友的餞行派對，」Erik說。

**_去你的，幹，你這王八蛋。_ **

****「喔，嗯當然，」Isak說。

「讓我猜猜，你根本不知道這場派對是誰辦的。」Erik笑了起來，Isak真想揍他一拳。

「嗯，是啊，你了解我的，專業的派對突擊隊。」Isak開玩笑的說。

Erik笑了起來，他忽然厭惡自己為何沒有直接把他推開。他很想這麼做，真的很想。

「你還是一樣有趣，」Erik說，伸出手想摸上Isak的頭髮。

Isak立刻拍開他的手。

「你他媽的以為你在幹嘛？！」Isak眼睛睜大。

「啊，不好意思，老習慣了。」

「啥？！你他媽的在跟我開玩笑嗎？！」Isak差不多是吼了起來。

接下來發生的事一片混沌，Jonas不知用什麼辦法把他拖出了派對。

「這傢伙還真敢！哇！真他媽的垃圾一個！」Jonas說。

「這場派對是為他女友辦的，」Isak咕噥，他坐在人行道上，把頭埋在雙膝間。

「我剛發現了，真抱歉啊，兄弟，」Jonas說。

「不是你的錯。」

.

**_Erik算不上帥，但他風趣、有魅力又聰明。他也是第一個為Isak口，第一個跟他舌吻，第一個將他壓在牆上，以及第一個讓他心碎、待他如糞土的人。_ **

******_Erik大他一歲，也主修生物科學。他已經有女友了，卻不停不停回頭找Isak。每隔幾個月他就會傳簡訊給Isak，直到Isak回覆為止。_ **

******_就是打砲而已，Isak無數次告誡自己。但事實上不是。至少對他來說不只是這樣而已。_ **

******_當別人的秘密出軌對象，剛開始幾週還挺有趣的，但到後來就不好玩了。他痛恨Erik甚至沒把他的號碼存在電話裡。他痛恨他總是一次又一次地給出承諾，但從未跟女友分手。_ **

******_Isak終於把這件事告訴Jonas，將一切叫停。拉黑了他的號碼，重新開始。頭幾次讓人難受，但越來越好了。_ **

******_他把全部心神都花在念書跟找實習工作上，因為他暑假不可能待在實驗室。在Erik長時間都在那兒工作時不可能。_ **

******_這原本已經成功了。Isak得到了NRK的程式設計師實習缺，Erik再也沒在他的腦海裡出現過。然而，每次看見Erik時，他仍會覺得自己像被車燈照到的小鹿。他會無法控制的恐慌並且覺得糟糕透頂，然後做出一些很瞎的事來。_ **

****.

「我要走了，」Isak說，「你不用跟著一起離開派對，沒事的，不用擔心我。」

「你確定嗎？」Jonas說。

「是啊，謝謝你剛才挺我。」

「小意思。」

Jonas是Isak最好的朋友。他也是Isak唯一出櫃的對象。

.

Isak走到轉角時才發現他把手機忘在那了。 **_靠。_ **

他壓低頭走回派對，直接走向可能把手機忘在裡頭的廁所。

他打開門，四下張望。

「靠，到哪去了，」Isak低聲咕噥。

「在找這個嗎？」一個低沈的嗓音出現在他身後，那感覺就像是今晚被賞了第二個巴掌。

**_Even。_ **

****高個男孩躺在幾乎要塞不下他雙腿的浴缸中，左手拿著一本攤開的書，右手拿著一支手機。

「你他媽的在幹嘛？」Isak說。

他實在太醉又心力交瘁到沒力氣搞這個了。

「操我自己啊，」Even說。

「啥？！」

「你叫我去操自己，對吧？還是你只是說『操你的？」我想不起來了，」Even說。

「隨便，我可以拿回我的手機了嗎？」Isak說。

「我怎麼確定這是你的？」

「你現在是在整我嗎？」

「對啊。」

「我沒時間搞這個，Even。」

Even在浴缸中坐直了身，放下手中的書，將手機遞給Isak，但仍不放手。

「放開，」Isak說。

「你看起來很難過，怎麼了？」

「不關你的事。」

「真是不友善。」

「對，沒錯，我從來沒說我是個友善的人，」Isak說，伸手搶回Even指間的手機。

Isak正準備離開廁所時，Even又開口了。

「對啊，認真想想，你是有點冷酷無情沒錯，」他說。

_**哇靠。** _

「隨便，掰了，」Isak回。

.

**_冷酷無情！？冷酷無情！？_ **

****Isak無法接受。如果要說誰冷酷無情，那也是Even，不是他。

已經星期一了。Isak在公車上刷著自己的歌單時，看到了Even。

**_我操，他什麼時時候也開始搭這班車了？_ **

****幸運的是Even從未往他的方向看過來。

.

「每個小組必須有四個成員，不多不少。你們有十六人，所以自己分組。我們希望每組都由不同專長的人組成。所以每組不能有兩人以上來自同部門。星期三時把所有分組名單交給我們，」他們的專員，Anne說。

整場會議Isak都在翻白眼。

**_我實習可不是為了搞這個。_ **

****每組都必須產出一個原創計畫，在實習期末報告。計畫內容規則不拘。可以是影片，歌曲，文章，紀錄片，短片，專題報導，網站，或任何其他東西。

Isak討厭不確定性，他需要規則，他喜歡規則。

.

「所以不找Even Bech Næsheim？」Lynn說。

「對，不要，」Isak回。「除非你的小組想另尋程式設計師。」

「掃興鬼，」Jakob說。「我下午要跟他碰面討論我的精神疾病專題的。真高興我現在知道他的全名了。不然還真尷尬。」

**_隨便吧。_ **

****.

**_Jakob邀你加入『2019 NRK 實習生群組』_ **

 

* * *

**2019 NRK 實習生群組**

****Jakob：哈囉各位，我決定創個群組讓我們可以討論活動，安排一下午餐聚會之類的

Sara：好主意

Jakob：還有如果有人還沒找到小組的話，可以在這個群組說？我們在徵第四個成員。

David：我可以！

Jakob：我們是同個部門的

David：所以咧？她說不可以超過兩人。我們還是可以在同組

Sara：Isak你有組別了嗎？

呃有

Jakob：沒禮貌。你幹嘛挖走他

Sara：他在幫SKAM工作。我想知道劇透。

Jakob：他就只負責封鎖其他國家不給看。他根本不知道節目內容而且還討厭這戲

你幹嘛又把我拖下水

Jakob：我一直跟他說他長得很像那個叫 **Tarjei** 還是啥名字的演員，但他一直生氣

我長得一點都 **不像** 那傢伙！

Sara：喔 **天啊！你說得沒錯**

David：有哪組想要我嗎？

Nils：這有點可悲耶老兄

Lynn：哈哈哈

Even：嗨各位。我也還沒找到組。

Sara： **什麼？那你現在找到了**

Even：哈哈:)

* * *

 

Isak翻了個白眼，把對話消音。

到了星期三，他的小組絕望到決定讓David加入。

他的生活開始有了固定的的規律。每天醒來都覺得自己像被人打了一頓，幾乎不吃早餐，衝去搭公車，站沒站樣的努力保持清醒，並且刻意無視Even，反正對方也總是只盯著窗外。

.

實習生們開始會一起在餐廳吃午餐。星期四時，Even就坐在他正對面的位置。

他們會閒聊任何事，例如那天早上剛發佈的最新單曲、政治、編輯部的派系鬥爭。Isak大多時間都盯著手機，給Jonas和Magnus發訊息。

「實習生總共十六人中卻只有五個女生，還滿爛的，」Sara說。

「對啊，平等個屁，」Lynn說。

「嗯哼，可能有些男生就是比較適合啊？」David說。

「噁，真不敢相信我這個暑假得跟你一起工作，」Lynn回答。

「喔！」Jakob打斷了他們。「順帶說一句，Isak，你可能得注意言詞了。我聽我的實習督導說其中一個廣播主播有精神疾病，她要訪談對方。」

「你又要扯這些狗屁！」Isak嘆氣。「我不是什麼討厭精神疾病患者的渾蛋。我對他們一點意見都沒有。我只是跟你說了我自己的經驗。不要再糾纏這件事了行嗎。」

「隨便啦，冷靜點，」Jakob說。

「等等，所以他們僱某個人只因為他們有精神病，還是？」David說。

「我不這麼認為。我不覺得會有人在面試階段就透露自己的病情，」Jakob說。

「嗯，我聽起來倒有點像逆向歧視(positive discrimination)，」Isak說。

「啥？逆向歧視？！」Even突然開口。

**_啊，饒了我吧。_ **

「就是，NRK試著要表現的很進步很開明，所以就找個公開自己精神病患身份的人當門面，」Isak說，連看都不看Even。

「喔，所以這個實習班有十一個男生卻只有五個女生，是因為『可能有些男生就是比較適合』。但某個被錄取的人因為有精神疾病，就變成逆向歧視？」

「我不是這個意思，」Isak說。

「記得我曾說過你冷酷無情嗎？」Even的眼神充滿壓迫感。「這就是了。」

Even推開椅子站起來，離開了餐廳。

「搞什麼鬼？」Jakob說。

整桌的人一片寂靜。

「你們兩個有什麼過節還是？」Sara問。「你們之前就認識了嗎？為什麼他總是吼你？」

「我他媽的毫無頭緒。」

.

「你們兩個人從實習第一天就一起呼麻變成對彼此恨之入骨。到底發生什麼事了？」Jakob說。

「我真的不知道為什麼。但他就是個渾蛋，」Isak回答。

「他對所有人都超好。太奇怪了。我覺得他在生你的氣。」

「我從來沒對他怎樣。他幹嘛要生我的氣？」

「有可能因為你太可愛了。搞不好他因此陷入性向掙扎喔，」Jakob說。

「滾一邊去，Jakob。搞屁啊？！」

Jakob笑了起來。

「我開玩笑的。放輕鬆，哈哈。嗯。有可能因為你對精神疾病的態度很差？搞不好他有精神疾病？我是說，我之前跟他聊過這個，似乎這個議題對他來說意義重大，」Jakob說。

「嗤，他看起來好的不得了，」Isak翻了個白眼。

「這是『精神』疾病，Isak，本來就很難從外表看出來，」Jakob說。

「滾，我今天已經受夠大家說教了。」

.

日子一天一天過去，Isak只在搭公車時看見Even。不過他從來不往他這邊看過來，而且幾乎每天都沒跟其他成員一起吃午餐。

到了第二週結束的時候，幾乎所有認識Isak和Even的人都知道他們討厭彼此，不能邀請他們參加同一個活動。Even時不時的會回一下群組訊息，而Isak有時會暗諷他一下－－如果他當時夠醉或Eva說他活該。

**_我們怎麼會變成這個樣子。_ **

Jakob說得不錯。Even總是笑咪咪的並且對每個人都超好－－除了他以外的每個人。

Isak才不在乎－－但其實他內心有個一部份是在意的。他曾是Even溫柔微笑的對象，然而這一切卻戛然而止。

**_也許是我做錯了什麼？_ **

.

週五早上，Isak在茶水間倒咖啡時Even走了進來。他在夏天穿了幾百層的衣服，但看起來很可愛。他看起來軟萌又漂亮。

**_夠了Isak。就跟他說話，問他為什麼。_ **

Isak尷尬地放下他的咖啡，然後決定盯著Even，看到他回望為止。但Even沒有。

**_該死的渾蛋。_ **

「呃，嗨。」Isak說。

「嗨。」Even沒看他。

「我只是想說－－」

「我要遲到了。我得走了。」Even說，從他身邊擦身而過，留他獨自雙眼大睜地待在茶水間裡。

**_哇喔，我也操你*的。_ **

 

* * *

**2019 NRK 實習生群組**

Sara: 下班後喝一杯？

David: 加一！

Andre: 還不確定

Even: 我會到:)

Lynn: 好耶

Jakob: 靠北好啊啊啊啊

我已經有別的計畫了

Jabob: 漂亮的男孩永遠有事忙

滾啦jakob

Andre: 我會到

Lynn: 連Andre都來了。Isak來嘛！

* * *

 

 

Isak最後還是加入他們了。

他全程刷手機，試圖找出什麼方法溜走。

Even又一次坐在他對面，於是Isak決定閉嘴以免引發另一次衝突。

因為某些 ** _該死的_** 原因他們最終都到了Lynn家，Isak真的很想回家但Jakob不許。

「別再一副氣呼呼死小孩樣了。長大一點吧！」Jakob說。

「滾開！」

Isak配合的為一兩個蠢笑話笑了。他站在靠近前門的置物櫃邊，心想只要Jakob一沒注意就要立刻閃人。

越來越多人從前門擠進來，一下子這邊就成了一場派對。 **_搞甚麼鬼。_ **

就在Isak打開前門正打算離開公寓時，他看見了他們。

**_Erik和他的女朋友。_ **

他的胸口發緊。他慌了，馬上轉過身，打開他眼前的第一扇門。

就在他還搞不清楚自己在哪時，置物櫃的門開了，有人加了進來。

「你還好嗎？！」Even說。

「啥？」

置物櫃裡十分黑暗，但仍然可以藉著門縫透進來的光看出那是Even。

「當我看見你鑽進見鬼的置物櫃時還以為產生幻覺了。」Even說。

「我不知道這是置物櫃。我以為是個房間之類的。」Isak說。

「你還好嗎？」

Even的聲音突然變得十分溫柔，而Isak瞬間意識到他們倆靠得多近。他們正緊貼著彼此，Isak的背貼在牆上。

「管好你自己就好。」

「哇哦。行。抱歉。我這就走。」

但接著Isak聽到Erik的聲音在門後響起，他慌張起來。他大概是慌過頭了，因為他竟然抓住Even的踢恤把他拉得更近。

「你做什－－」

「噓！」Isak低聲道，不放他走。

Erik正在門後跟某人說話，沒有離開的跡象。

「靠！靠靠靠！」Isak咕噥。

「你在躲人？」

Isak沒有回答。他就只是不停咒罵自己。

「哦，所以你現在要無視我了。」Even說。

「彼此彼此。你無視我，所以我也無視你。」

「有意思。」

「話說回來你為什麼要對我這麼渾蛋？我有什麼地方對不起你嗎？」Isak說。他現在又累又情緒激動所以 **_管他去死吧_ ** 。

「我想我們離彼此遠一點會比較好。」Even說。

「同意，隨便吧。但你為什麼那麼恨我？」

「我不 ** _恨_** 你。你才恨我吧。」

「什－－」

「是我真的瘋了還是牆後面真的有人在說話？」Erik在門的另一端說。

**_該死該死該死。_ **

Isak此刻最不需要的就是Erik打開置物櫃的門然後發現他被某人壓在牆上。

「我操。」Isak低聲咒罵。

但接著Even就用他的大手摀住他的嘴，更進一步把他往牆上壓。

「噓。」他低語。

**_搞什麼。_ **

Erik和某個傢伙在試圖搞清楚牆後面是否真有聲音的同時，Isak和Even在櫃子裡緊緊貼著對方。Even持續摀著他的嘴，Isak可以感到自己的心跳得比平常還快。

**_操。_ **

他們靠得好近，太近了。Isak可以聞到Even鬚後水的味道，聞起來幾乎讓人迷醉。他們近到Even的臉頰擦過他的太陽穴。近到Isak幾乎沒注意到Even的另一隻手掐著他的腰。

這一切既尷尬又丟臉，但Isak的整張臉都因為他們如此貼近而發燙。這一切都太過，太超過了。

Even忽然把手移開，然後Isak喘了一口氣。他 **_喘氣_ ** 了。

「喔，」Even說。「我－－」

Isak什麼話都說不出來。他仍在喘著粗氣，整個身體都背叛了他。他沒意識到Even高到，能在兩人貼那麼近的時候整個人罩住他。他沒意識到Even的手有多大、貼在他身上時感覺有多好。沒意識到Even的手指幾乎要碰到他衣服下的肌膚，還有他聞起來多好，還有他相比起來體溫有多高。還有－－

**_靠我他媽的需要冷靜冷靜。_ **

但Even的另一隻手扶上他另一側腰身，他現在雙手摟著Isak的髖骨。

「你在做什麼？」Isak耳語道，幾乎碎不成聲。

「操，我不知道，」Even喃喃道。

Isak發出令人尷尬的聲音。

**_天殺的我在幹嘛。_ **

血液不僅竄上他的雙頰，現在還竄到了別的地方。因為他的牛仔褲忽然開始發緊，Isak真想原地爆炸。

Even可能感覺到了Isak有多硬，因為他靠向他，朝著他耳朵細語。

「操！」

就這一個字，就足夠讓Isak呻吟。真正的呻吟。

**_老天啊，我真的需要盡快跟人搞一發。_ **

「Erik，Carl！快到廚房這邊來！」某個人在走廊盡頭大喊。

.

Erik走了，Isak硬了，而Even好柔軟。

**_我操。_ **

「你，呃，你可以走了，」Isak結結巴巴的說。

「真他媽的，」Even咕噥，放開了幾乎腿軟的Isak。

「什－－什麼？」

Even後退了一步，整整自己的上衣。

「你讓保持距離這件事變得他媽的難，」Even說。

「為什麼？」

Even打開櫃門，轉過頭，盯著Isak的雙眼。

「看看你的樣子吧。操。我。(Fuck. me.)」

.

「你跑哪去了？」Jakob問。

「呃，我，呃，」Isak試圖想出個藉口。

「在櫃子裡，」Even說。

.

「喔我的天啊！他剛是？啥？他剛是想說你是？什麼？」Jakob陷入歇斯底里。

.

 

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

**23:43**

嗨我從群組中找到你的聯絡方式

順帶一提你不用接受我的好友邀請

只是想再次為櫃子事件道歉。我不是故意要說成那樣的

我不希望你認為我在給你下什麼定論因為我並沒有

而且我確定你一定是有必須自己處理的難處，所以才會講出一些很白目的鬼話

**他媽的什麼？？**

你根本 **不認識我！**

 

不管怎樣我很抱歉

我們可以休戰了嗎？

操你自己吧

也許『操你自己』會成為我們的暗號

你他媽的啥！！

我今晚過得很愉快:)

掰了

* * *

 

Isak氣炸了。他氣炸了而且痛恨Even甚至都不需要費力就可以點燃他的情緒。他痛恨Even對他有這種影響力，而且竟能讓他自己的身體背叛他。他也痛恨Even他媽的一直都看起來那麼可愛。

**_至少你不用跟他一起工作或面對他之類的。_ **

.

**星期一**

「所以我們檢查了小組名單。不幸的是，我們覺得某些小組的專業技能分工不均。所以，我們決定自己分組，確保沒有哪組比較弱勢。你們可以在後面的佈告欄上找到自己的組別，」Anne專員說。

.

**第三組成員**

**Andre**

**Isak**

**Even**

**Lynn**

 

 


	3. 公車

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我真的累壞了，」
> 
> 「我知道。」

Isak又一次在公車上睡著。當他在某一站醒過來的時候，發現Even正盯著他看。

 _**好極了。**_  

* * *

 **Even Bech Næsheim  
** **08:13**

你應該早點睡的

你應該離我遠一點的

祝你有個愉快的早晨 :)

* * *

 

> ****Kristin Rønningen - ronnk@nrk.no** **
> 
> **09:25**
> 
> Hello Isak,
> 
> 13:30我們找個會議室聊聊近況，討論一下最近一些引起我注意的事。
> 
> -Kristin

* * *

**Eva Mohn  
** **09:36**

我想我要被開除了

???

為什麼

我實習督導剛剛跟我約了會議 

已經二個禮拜了。大概就只是聊聊最近狀況

我也被約談了

她說她想要要討論一下『最近一些引起她注意的事』

什麼？

也許是你搞砸了網站的什麼事？

我的程式沒通過審核是無法上線的

我不可能真的搞砸什麼

是別的事

還是你爆雷了之類的？

我對這齣戲一無所知Eva，我只負責封鎖

嗯嗯那你做了什麼？

是不是跟Even有關？

你是用email叫他去操自己嗎？

什麼啦我沒有那麼蠢好嗎

好吧你可是在linkedin對他這麼說了

兩次

滾啦

我兩次都又氣又醉的

那你覺得會是什麼事？

我不知道

我可能說了些屁話惹到某些人了

??

算了我晚點再跟你說

我跟其他實習生要跟專員開個會

好吧

再跟我說後續發展

ok

<3

我才不回你這個

呿

* * *

. 

 

> ** 第三組成員**
> 
> **Andre**
> 
> **Isak**
> 
> **Even**
> 
> **Lynn**

.

「這是在開什麼玩笑？」Isak站在公布欄前，難以置信。

他甚至都沒注意到Even就站在他旁邊。

「看來我們終究是得一起合作了。」他說，臉上掛著禮貌的微笑。

「我真不敢相信。這簡直，就像是...我根本不知道。」Isak啞口無言。

「就像老天爺想把我們湊在一起。」Even說，現在的他簡直樂翻了。

Isak轉向他。

「你真是太奇怪了。」

「有人跟我說過了。」Even說。

有那麼一會，他們就只是盯著對方看。Isak定住視線，直到他因回想起他們在儲藏室的時光而不得不轉開視線。

Even大概看出來了，因為他咧嘴笑了。

「在想什麼啊，Valtersen？」

_**你。** _

「離我遠一點，」Isak說著回頭繼續盯著公布欄。

「我真希望我知道該怎麼辦到。」

「嘿你們！」Lynn不知道打從哪裡冒出來，拍了拍Isak的背。「還好我還跟你同組！」

「噢痛耶，」Jakob說，「你不能把Isak還我嗎？你甚至都不喜歡他，Bech Næsheim。」

「滾啦Jakob！」Isak皺眉道。

但Even笑了起來，Isak感覺自己糾結的眉頭瞬間鬆散了。

「抱歉了Jakob，我想我要留下他。」Even說。

.

Isak和Lynn與Jakob一起吃過午餐後，直接去找Kristin開13:30的會。他很緊張。

事實上，自從Jakob在大家面前提起他對精神疾病的那些評論後，他一直都很緊張。他從來不是故意要把話說得那麼惡毒又刻薄的。

_**你他媽的根本就不認識我。** _

但比起被發現他為何每天都那麼封閉又憤怒，Isak寧願被誤會是個渾蛋。 

.

「嘿Isak。你今天過得如何？」Kristin說。

她是個高大的女人，三十幾歲，戴著新潮的眼鏡頂著一頭亂髮。她總很忙又很累。但她也是Isak有幸共事到最令人激賞的技術主管。他聽過幾次她給出來的程式覆檢，每次都被她能看出大部份人都沒看到的點而所震攝。

Isak喜歡Kristin。

「嗨，我很好，謝了。你呢？」

「又累又煩，但坐這個個位置的人誰不是這樣呢？」

Isak笑了。

「好了，所以你應該知道我是喜歡你的，而且我們這裡的每個人都認為你是個聰明的孩子。但還是有些事情我們得聊聊。」Kristin說。

_**操。** _

「我在20分鐘後還有個會議，所以就長話短說了。我接到人事部的來電，說他們收到一個針對你的投訴。」她簡單快速的說。

Isak真的不知道該說什麼好，所以他一語不發。

「有人舉報你曾在工作場合發表不當的評論。我不知是真是假，這也就是這次會議的目的，」Kristin說。

「呃。是什麼樣的不當發言？是罵髒話之類的嗎？」

「不，比較類似精神正常優越主義(sanism)言論，」Kristin說，「不當的評論精神疾病。」

「哦。」

Isak突然間好想大哭。

_**你們他媽的根本什麼都不知道。** _

「這是真的嗎？」Kristen說。

「我想我是說了些可能被誤解然後擴大解釋的話。」

「總之，就確保下次不會再犯吧。我們這裡不能容許這樣的言論，這點你大概已經知道了。」Kristin說。「我們這次就算了，因為你是個實習生，而且我為你擔保了。如果你再犯，就可能得向上呈報了。」

「好的。我很抱歉。不會再發生了。那本該是個私下閒聊的。」

「不管是不是私底下，都不能當作不當言論的藉口。」

「你說的對。不會再發生了。」Isak說。

「很好，因為我有份真正的工作要做，而我的職責範圍不包括監控大家工作的時候都在閒聊什麼。好好保持專業態度吧。」

「我很抱歉。」Isak真心說道。

「沒事了，孩子。」

Kristen起身準備離開，但然後又突然停住捏了捏他的肩膀。

「你還好嗎？你在發抖。」

「我很好。謝謝。」

.

Isak很不好。他既生氣又挫折，但更多是悲傷。

_**你們什麼都不懂！你們不知道這是什麼感覺。你們知道個屁。** _

.

_Isak說不上來他母親的症狀是什麼時候變得無法挽回的。但那大概是他在尼森高中讀一年級的時候。_

_每天感覺都像世界末日，Isak的情緒完全超出負荷。他幾乎每天跟Jonas還有Eva混在一起好遠離那個家。_

_他無法承受每天的嘶吼、哭泣、歇斯底里以及毫無理性的謾罵。他無法承受每次進到家裡就會襲來的崩潰與無助感。他才16歲但卻感覺像58。他感覺自己像肩負了全世界的重擔。他沒有人可以分擔。他覺得丟臉又害怕別人會議論他或他母親。所以他極盡所能地隱瞞。_

_他痛恨每次朋友想來家裡時他都得想藉口推託。他痛恨他母親有時還會忘記他的名字。他痛恨這點。_

_當他父親離開的時候，他開始痛恨她是那個樣子。她設法疏遠了他們認識的每一個人，甚至是他們的親戚。再也沒人跟他或他母親說過話。他無法忍受。某些夜裡他會縮成一團，希望自己重新出生在一個他母親會照顧他而不是反過來的家庭裡。_

_._

_那天晚上Isak出門喝到再也睜不開眼睛為止。他去了某間同性戀酒吧，一切都痛苦得要命，所以他就對第一個出現在他面前的人投懷送抱。_

_Esklid非常好心並且讓他待在他那兒。他看得出來他很難過，而且基於某種原因決定收留他。_

_隔天Isak想過乾脆就這樣待在這個陌生人家的地下室裡。但在發現他是Noora的室友後，他立馬打包回家。_

_「這裡隨時歡迎你回來，知道嗎。」Esklid在電話另一頭說。_

_但他無法。當他一回到家，就發現他母親倒臥在地板上，他的心臟差點從喉嚨跳出來。_

_「選擇先顧好自己沒關係的。」Esklid說。「如果事情真的太超過，離開也是OK的。」_

_「不，一點也不ＯＫ。」_

_Isak選擇了他母親並且留在她身邊，因為沒有其他人會這麼做了。_

_._

_隨著日子一天一天過去，他愈來愈恨她。他覺得自己無法呼吸，覺得自己被困住了，就好像她奪走了他的青少年時光。_

_他吞下了全部的嘶吼，那些世界末日的胡說八道，還有全部的謾罵。他吞了又吞而且從不還口。_

_「你就跟他一模一樣！」她會這麼說。但那並不是在讚美。_

_Isak不再出門。他幾乎不再見Jonas和其他兄弟，至於Eva在他試圖害他們分手以後就恨他了。但沒關係反正他也恨他自己。_

_他怎麼可以對自己最要好的朋友有這種感情？Isak都被自己噁心到了。_

_最後他陷入自我厭惡的嚴重循環。他照顧他母親，把自己鎖在房間然後盯著電腦螢幕。_

_等到他上奧斯陸大學時，他已精疲力盡，疲累又孤獨。非常非常孤獨。他母親已經被送進療養機構，所以他終於搬了出去。_

_他也許會因為她對待他的一切而心生怨懟，但還是無法克制地在把她送進機構時哭濕他的Nike夾克。_

_「我們不能就把她留在這裡，」他說，幾乎語不成聲。_

_「你得開始過自己的人生，Isak。」他父親這麼說。_

_._

_第一週最為痛苦。Isak不知道該做什麼。他不知道不用每天確保他母親是否沒事的話該做什麼。_

_他覺得很孤獨。既孤單又孤獨。於是他迫切渴求與人接觸。迫切想要感受到被愛與被呵護。所以他不停不停的盯著每一個傢伙，但從來沒人回看他一眼。直到Erik。_

_「我想她毀掉你了。」那個大男孩有天在達到打電話叫他過來的目的以後這麼說。_

_「什麼？」_

_「你總是那麼憤怒又空虛，」Erik說，「你得放開你的戀父戀母情結然後長大，Isak。這不是在演《SKAM》。」_

_『去你的，我就不該跟你說這些屁事，』Isak很想這麼跟他說，但他什麼都沒說出口。所以他只是穿上衣服低著頭離開因為『她再過一小時就要回來了』。_

_Isak既空洞又破碎，Erik的話擊中他了。『她把我毀了。』_

_Isak從此認定再也沒人會愛他了，於是他停止嘗試，也不再盯著別人看。他就只是完全放棄了。_

_但這個留了一頭不羈髮型、看起來又帥又軟萌的男孩找他抽大麻、在公車上盯著他看，還想跟他一起吃午餐。_

_這是Isak多年以來第一次感覺心頭小鹿亂撞。_

_『就別把我們的戀父情結帶進工作裡來吧。』這感覺就像被甩了一巴掌－－一個來自老天爺、不怎麼溫柔的提醒。_

_永遠不會有人愛你。_

* * *

**Lynn Skavlan  
** 14:54

Isak我們在Andre’s座位旁的會議室裡

來進行一下腦力激盪

馬上來

* * *

 

Isak完全無法保持注意力。Lynn在說話，Andre在搶她話，而Isak只是盯著自己的雙手。

「你知道每一組都會做跟愛與和平或某些跟『覺醒』有關的蠢片子，對吧？我們得再突出一點。」Andre說。

「但我不覺得寫一個專題報導就能讓我們脫穎而出。你認真的嗎？我們組裡甚至有程式設計師，你不覺得我們可以利用他的才能嗎？」

「怎麼，你是想架個網站嗎？幹嘛用？那只會讓我們看起來很遜。」Andre說。

「程式設計師能做的不只是架網站，」Even說，「我確信我們能為Isak的技能找到什麼用處的。」

「是啊，但我想他自己也得幫幫忙吧，」Lynn說，「Isak，你有沒有在聽啊？」

Isak突然從座位上驚跳起來。

「呃，是。好，抱歉。我的案子快把我搞瘋了。」Isak說。

「嗯，我們每個人都要自己的案子要忙，」Andre說，「我們就先專心處理這邊一下行嗎？」

「好的，我的錯。」Isak說。

當他看向Even時，那個高個兒正用一種奇妙的表情看著他。他看起來甚至有點... _ **擔心**_ 。

「你看什麼？」Isak說。

「你還好嗎？」

「啥？」

「發生什麼事了嗎？你看起來怪怪的。」Even說。

「你在說什麼？」

「你竟然沒有平常的一半粗魯，太奇怪了。」

Isak翻了個白眼，正打算滿足Even的願望時突然靈光一閃。

_**等等，那個投訴。** _

「是你嗎？」Isak問，死死盯著Even的雙眼。

「什麼？」

「你知道我在說什麼，Bech Næsheim。」

「我完全不曉得你在指哪件事，Isak。」

_**去你的。** _

Isak想跟他對質，但在他跟Kristin談過以後不行。他不能再次讓她失望了。所以他深吸了口氣坐回位置去。

「你們倆吵完了嗎？我們可以回來工作了嗎？」Andre說。

_**真是個渾蛋。** _

「吵完了。」Isak與Even同時說道。

「真不敢相信我要跟兩個想互上的傢伙困在同一組裡。」

「你說什麼鬼啊老兄？！」Isak大喊。

* * *

 **Jokob** **將群組名稱改為「** **Isak** **失散多年的雙胞兄弟** **Tarjei** **」**

.

 **Isak** **失散多年的雙胞兄弟** **Tarjei  
** 16:14

搞什麼鬼jakob

Sara：哈哈哈哈哈

David：但哪裡不對了

Jakob：就是個事實

你那幹嘛對我那麼窮追不捨

Lynn：大概是你太漂亮之類我猜

Jakob：你太漂亮了

Lynn：哈哈哈

Jakob：Lynn 你真懂我  :’)

Sara：你別煩他啦

Lisa：拉我來這個群組幹嘛

為什麼我不能變更群組名稱？

Jakob：因為你不是管理員 :p

我要退出了

Andre：你們能不能別再傳訊息了我還有工作要做欸

David：有個東西叫 **消音**

Sara：你可以設為消音 :)

Lisa：哇isak真的長得很像那個叫tarjei的傢伙

滾啦

Lisa：他的角色叫什麼名字來著？

Jakob：Adrian

Lynn：Adrian Eksett

Sara：沒錯！

 **Jokob** **將群組名稱改為「你選** **Isak Valtersen** **還是** **Adrian Eksett** **」**

Jakob：投票到17：00

-________-

什麼鬼

Sara：Isak脾氣有點壞，所以我選Adrian

Lynn：Adrian <3

David：Adrian my mans

Jakob：Isak <3

Andre：Adrian

Lisa：Adrian

Even：Isak Valtersen :)

Sara：:OOOOO

David：你們倆終於搞上了還是怎樣？

.

_**你離開了這個聊天室** _

.

在與Kristin會談後的那天晚上，Isak徹夜難眠。他忍不住一直想著自己真的搞砸了。

_**你他媽的在想什麼，居然在那些想搶你工作的人面前說那些屁話。** _

隔天早上Isak幾乎要錯過公車，但當他發現Even在同班公車上，正站在他眼前時，他幾乎要惋惜自己沒錯過車了。他轉過身背對著他，抓著某根扶手站直。他撐了整整兩分鐘然後意識就開始模糊。

公車忽然一個緊急煞車，讓Isak失去平衡，他在臉撞上某人的包時驚醒過來。

他尷尬的站直身子，拉了拉身上的衣服。當他轉頭時，Even笑到眼淚都快掉出來了。

_**我恨死你了天啊。** _

.

Isak的小組無法決定他們的專題要做什麼，所以他們決定各自提出不同的點子，然後隔天再開會討論。

Isak在Reddit找靈感的時候，他的iPhone螢幕上跳出了他最不想看見的那個號碼。

_**不。** _

他快速的離開座位，連電腦都沒鎖上就直奔樓梯間。

「哈囉？！她還好嗎？！」

「嗨Isak，我是Emilie。你媽媽現在的狀況不是很好。我覺得應該知會你一聲。」

「操，靠，靠！」

「呃。」

「抱歉，抱歉我說了髒話。」

「你何時可以過來？」護理師問道。

「我現在有全職工作，我可以在晚上或週末的時候過去，」Isak說。

「訪客時間有限制，所以晚上不能。你不能請個假嗎？我真的覺得你得過來一趟。」

「我不行，我不知道，我，呃，靠。」

「冷靜點，Isak。沒事的，狀況已經都控制住了。你盡量就好，Okay？」

「Okay。」

.

Isak頭靠著牆，閉上眼睛。他媽媽最近一次的發作非常恐怖嚇人。Isak那次本以為她真的要離開了。

他捏緊手機，深呼吸了幾口氣，直到梯間門突然打開，他瞬間張大雙眼。

_**Even。好極了。真是我現在想看到的人啊。** _

Isak迅速的用手抹了抹臉，試著掩飾自己混亂的狀態。他緊握著手機，試著從一直在偷瞄他，彷彿不知如何是好的Even身邊溜走。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」Even的聲音溫柔，聽起來幾乎是真心誠意的。

Isak不知為何停下了他的腳步。

「還好，」他說。

「你確定嗎？你在發抖。」

「不，我才沒有！」Isak怒道。

但接著Even的右手溫柔的攬住了他胯骨，Isak才意識到自己真的在抖。

「呃，你幹嘛？」

「你在發抖，發生什麼事了？」Even說，眉頭緊皺。

「你為什麼在乎？」

「沒有為什麼。」

「喔是嗎？所以你向人事投訴我也沒有為什麼囉？」

「你在說什麼？」Even問。

「算了，」Isak說，推開他的手後走開。「我真的搞不懂你。」

「我也搞不懂自己，」

「掰了，Even。」

「掰，Isak。」

.

Isak把合併完的程式送出，然後攤在椅子上。他的當日進度幾乎都完成了，Kristin甚至給他豎了個大拇指以示讚賞，所以他提出請求，詢問是否可以早點離開去醫院探望某人。

他沒提到嚴格來說那其實不是個醫院，某人其實是他媽媽，但隨便吧。

.

她看起來很不好。她看起來一點都不好。

Isak的心碎到不行，所以當他回到家後，他讓Eva擁抱他。

「我很抱歉，」她躺在Isak床上摟著他說道。

「沒事。」

沒有人能像他想要的那樣愛他，但Eva已是他所認識最關心、最照顧他的人了。所以他讓她抱著他，就一個晚上，沒事的。

他無法入眠。

_**我再也不想跟任何人經歷這一切了。我再也不想感覺這麼糟。我不想覺得如此無助。我不恨精神疾病患者。我只是從現在開始需要先顧好自己。** _

.

「晚上見，」隔天早上，Eva在比一般人要早上三十分鐘出門時對他說道。

「掰，Eva。」

幾分鐘後，她傳了封簡訊。

* * *

 **Eva Mohn  
** 07:43

祝你今天愉快 <3

<3 <3

* * *

 

Isak故意去搭了比平常更早一班的公車。但當他看見Even出現時，下巴差點掉下來。

_**這。怎。麼。可。能。** _

Isak站在門邊，盡可能遠離Even，然後像個還沒畢業的高中痞子一樣靠在門上打了一會兒盹直到他口袋裡的手機震動起來。

* * *

 **Even Bech Næsheim  
** 08:07

我就說

老天爺在調整我們倆的軌道

所以我們永遠都會像這樣碰在一起

我們沒有『永遠都像這樣碰在一起』

你睡覺的時候看起來很可愛

還有別那樣靠在門上

你可能會死掉

我要去人事部門投訴你

:’)

因為啥？櫃子事件嗎？

媽的啥

你要假裝那沒發生過嗎？

別再傳訊息給我了

那你不要回啊

所以你是在假裝那沒發生過嗎？

我們現在是要來這套嗎？

你是在無視我嗎？

『那你不要回啊』

喔拜託

:)

不過你看起來好累。你到底有沒有睡覺？

你每天都在公車上睡著，至少一個多禮拜了

一直在跟蹤我喔？

不是說我冷酷無情你打算離我遠一點

我改變心意了

這個你最會了，我懂

啊喔

傷到你了嗎？

是的

很好 :)

* * *

 

Even在公車上大笑了起來，Isak沒發現自己也在笑直到他旁邊的小姐給了他奇怪的一瞥。

.

小組會議就跟預期的一樣尷尬。他們都拋出一堆自己的想法但沒達成任何共識。

Even想拍個超出Isak理解的小電影，而Andre仍然堅持他們應該寫個專題報導。

Lynn在白板上畫著什麼，而Isak在看手機裡今晚要跟Magnus碰面的細節。

「在幹嘛？」Even說，滿臉笑容。

「蛤？」

「你好嗎？今天早上過得如何？」

「我們不是朋友，Even，」Isak說。

「很好。因為我也沒興趣當你的朋友。」

「讚，所以你現在可以不要跟我講話了嗎？」Isak說。

「畢竟朋友可不會在櫃子中貼著對方——」

「我發誓我真的要掐死你，Bech Næsheim！」

「口味真重，但說真的你碰得到我的脖子嗎？」Even說。

「搞屁啊？！你根本沒那麼高啊？我也很高好嗎！什麼東西？閉嘴吧你！」

「老天啊，你們兩個可以別鬧了嗎？」Andre惱怒的翻了個白眼。

「我又沒幹嘛！」Isak說。

「你有聽到自己在說什麼嗎？我覺得根本像回到國中時代，」Andre說。

但Even笑了。他笑得太厲害了，笑得眼睛彎到Isak都快看不見他的眼眸。

_**你笑起來的時候真漂亮。** _

_**呃不，這一切都見鬼去吧。** _

* * *

**爸  
** 15:13

嗨Isak。你過得好嗎？剛才得知你媽狀況不太好。你怎麼沒跟我說？無論如何，我這週末會去看她。你有空一起嗎？這對我來說意義重大。我很想你，兒子。很為你驕傲。保重。

* * *

 

Isak那天稍早被引出來的笑容突然消失了。他又回到原本惱怒、暴躁又疲累的狀態。

他睡不著。他單純就是做不到。他也習慣了。甚至不再介意了。所以他看著深夜節目直到凌晨四點然後陷入昏迷。所以他第二天在公車上睡著或者在中午時打盹而非吃飯。

有一天Even發現他坐在在廁所隔間的馬桶蓋上睡著，因為他忘記鎖門。

「喔天啊！你是在跟蹤我還是啥？又來『老天安排』這套？靠。」

「Isak，你有睡眠障礙嗎？」Even的聲音聽起來真的憂慮。

「我很好。我好得很。」

.

Isak一點都不好。他累死了，筋疲力盡，如果他一晚可以睡上四小時就算幸運了。他擔心他母親，也擔心自己表現得像公司最大的渾蛋而得不到回聘，還因為他父親忽然覺得為他驕傲甚至想要見面而感到焦慮，而且他真的好疲倦又寂寞，而Eva也開始忙了所以他不再規律的吃飯。

Isak一團糟。他知道。他就像個定時炸彈。他感覺得出來。他有次在看那個白癡《毒梟》時哭了。他居然就哭了。

_**我他媽是怎麼了啊。** _

他讓自己忙於工作，自願幫別人抓蟲，他不再加入其他實習生的午餐聚會，雖然Jakob仍不斷纏著要他一起去。

Isak覺得自己能量要耗盡了，但他一點也不在乎。反正也沒人在乎。雖然Eva在意，但只要Isak總是設法在她可以看見他的臉前溜回房間，他就很安全。他的兄弟們正在暑期旅遊，基本上週末時他不與任何人碰面，幾乎不踏出房門一步。

Isak很悲傷，空洞又疲倦。Isak好累。

.

所以在某個星期二早晨，Isak遲了點才到達公車站。他一踏進車廂中就看見了Even，但他太累了，甚至沒有力氣翻白眼或是轉身或是朝他怒目而視。他只是用泛紅的雙眼瞥了他一下就走到車廂中間。他抓住其中一根扶手，然後任頭垂在胸口。

_**睡覺時間。** _

Isak差不多立刻彌留過去。但大概過了一分鐘，或許更短，他的頭就不再搖來擺去。不。他的頭紮實的靠在什麼上。靠在某個人，某人的胸膛。

_**Even。** _

在Even其中一手環住他的腰時，Isak的眼睛忽地睜開。

「你在做-」Isak太累了，連自己的聲音都快認不出來。

「睡吧，就睡會兒。我們還有二十一分鐘才到站。你就睡吧，」Even說，並沒有看向他。

「我不需要你-」

「閉嘴吧，Valtersen。」

Even的手探向扶手，鬆開Isak的手指。有那麼一會兒，Isak以為他們的十指交握了，但他不能肯定。他不能肯定，但那肯定感覺很好。

Isak累到只能任Even一手抱著他，另一隻手捧著Isak的頭壓往自己的胸膛。Isak累到任Even輕撫他的頭髮並揉著他的後頸。

他閉上眼睛汲取這奇怪男孩的氣息。他貼在他襯衫上嘆氣，全然放鬆，讓Even抱緊他的腰。被這樣摟著感覺太好了，太太太好了。

「我真的累壞了，」他承認。

「我知道，親愛的。我知道。」

.

Even在他們到站時叫醒他，Isak貼著他的脖子蹭了起來還差點在他的襯衫上呻吟出聲。

「 _ **噢。**_ 」

Isak迅速把他推開。

「靠。操。對不起。」

「沒關係，」Even說。

「靠。我得走了。」

Isak心跳如鼓的溜走了，同時胃部像有蝴蝶在亂飛。

_**我不想搞這種屁事的。可惡。**_

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim  
** 09:43

我在開會

我現在覺得自己可能真的要恨你了

蛤？

好吧..

為何？

十五分鐘後我的節目就要開始了但我現在硬了

操你自己去吧bech næsheim

靠北這什麼

你是先準備好這圖了嗎

這是我們的電影海報啊

在我開會前就做好了

了不起

你的工作還真有進展

你沒接到梗嗎？

我看起來像是會看青少年電影的人嗎？

那你怎麼知道這是一部跟青少年有關的電影：P

神奇耶？google嗎？

這原本是本書

酷

其實滿老套的

我沒時間搞這個Even

跟我一起吃午餐？

不要

* * *

 

Isak鎖上手機螢幕，把它丟到一邊，試著不要尖叫起來。

_**馬的他快讓我淪陷了。** _

.

Isak在他的座位上吃著午餐，笑得跟個白癡一樣，Sara剛好經過。

「嗨Isak。想跟我們一起來嗎？午餐後我們要到錄音室待待。我想Even要做個訪問，如果你們倆還跟對方說話的話。」她說。

「呃。我還有工作什麼的，所以不去了，」Isak說。

「好吧。順便一說Jakob也會去。他要訪問他。」

「等等，誰訪問誰？」Isak說。

「Jakob訪問Even。」

「蛤？這不是Even的節目嗎？」

「不是，Even的節目是今天早上。這是另一節了。」

「我搞不懂。」

「嗯，我也不清楚。但如果你不能過去的話也該打開聽聽。也許他們會提到你喔。畢竟Jakob好像只會做這個，」Sara說。

「噢，滾開啦。」

.

Isak戴上耳機，用無痕模式開啟視窗，然後把它拉到角落，盡量縮小到其他人看不出來他在看什麼為止。

幾分鐘後，他意識到自己多蠢，這只是個廣播節目所以他就算把視窗收起也可以聽。

大概還有十分鐘節目才會開始，所以Isak開始隨處亂點直到終於放棄，在搜尋欄打上Even的名字。

Even的聲音在廣播中聽起來更低沈了。Isak忽然覺得自己需要去廁所一趟。

_**快把這個鬼東西關掉。** _

節目開始了Jakon出現在訪談中，但他不負責主導對談。他只被他的實習督導還有主播大概提了一下。

Isak一秒比一秒困惑。

_**這都在搞什麼。** _

「今天我們要探索一個沒受到應有重視的議題。本來我們的每月議題打算做一個更大的主題，但這個月有些事引起我們的注意，因此決定運用這個平台進行一些健康且必要的討論。老規矩，歡迎聽眾打電話進來，也可以在網路或社群帳號上留言。」

「在工作場所裡汙名化精神疾病的情況，很不幸的至今仍相當嚴重，而且也沒得到該有的注意。今天，我們有位為NRK工作的特別來賓，他希望且自願跟聽眾們分享自身經驗。」

「哈囉。我的名字是Even Bech Næsheim，患有躁鬱症。」

 


	4. 樓梯間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Even 離開了這個聊天室。」

* * *

**Lynn  
** **14:25**

喔我的天啊你知道Even是躁鬱症患者嗎？

* * *

 **David  
** **14:27**

他媽的啥

這就是為什麼他一直針對你嗎？

兄弟啊！！:o

你完蛋了你

* * *

 **Sara  
** **14:27**

你正在聽那個節目嗎？

我的天 :（ 你在說那些逆向歧視的時候他一定很難過

* * *

 **Lisa  
** **14:29**

哇我下巴都掉了

這解釋了他上次為什麼會在你面前爆炸

你打算跟他道歉嗎？

他一定覺得糟透了

* * *

 **Andre  
** **14:34**

我真不敢相信我要跟你們兩個困在同一組

你最好跟他道個歉什麼的

* * *

 

 

大概在Sara的訊息之後Isak就沒看了。他感覺糟透了。他覺得自己是整個地球上最糟糕的人。

他拿出筆記本試圖回想自己到底說過什麼。他只是想確認一下。他只是想知道現在整個實習班都開始討厭他了以後，他該怎麼為自己辯護。

Isak從來不是故意要說的那麼刻薄的。他從來都不是那個意思。

**_我操。當然了！全都操他媽的去吧！_ **

Isak在Even說他是躁鬱症患者的那一刻就把視窗給關了。有那麼一會兒，他除了自己腦子裡的聲音其他什麼都聽不到。

**_當然了。他媽的當然了。_ **

他跑去廁所，在臉上潑水，試圖假裝他的手機沒有響到快爆炸，然後靠在牆上。

**_當然了。_ **

* * *

**Jonas Noah Vasquez  
** **14:43**

我死定了

* * *

 **Even Bech Næsheim  
** **15:07**

嘿

15:30喝咖啡休息一下？

好

在哪？

:o

怎麼了

你是不是聽了14:00的節目？

嗯

好吧我懂了

我可以過去你座位找你

你根本不知道我坐在哪

沒錯

對不起

你想在哪碰頭

……

？

你已經開始用不一樣的態度對待我了 ：)

什麼意思？

算了

就約我們第一天抽菸的地方吧

Ok

* * *

 

 

Isak很緊張。他的雙手汗濕而且不知該做什麼或說什麼。他前往他們當初一起呼麻的地方，一路心跳快得像要從喉嚨裡蹦出來。

在他抵達那把長椅的時候，Even已經在那兒了。這個高個兒曾在那裡說過Isak的臉 ** _『可愛的要命』_** 。

**_他根本不是真心的。_ **

.

「哈囉，」Even招呼道，臉上有一抹柔軟的微笑，一個不怎麼像微笑的微笑。

「呃，嗨。你好嗎？」Isak問。

「還不錯吧我想，」Even說，「你怎麼回事？一副坐立不安的樣子。」

「我才沒有坐立不安！」

「有，你有。」

Isak不知道該如何回應。他大概是真的有。

「呃，聽著Even，我只是想跟你說我很抱歉說了那些話。我當時真的不知道而且我現在明白你為什麼會對我吼之類的。我懂了。但我不是那個意思。我很確定你夠格進這裡，所以是啊。呃－－」

Isak打住了他的喋喋不休，因為Evan的手突然放到他的肩膀上。

「嘿－－」

Isak畏縮了一下並後退一步，然後馬上就後悔了。

「哇喔，」是那個高個兒唯一說得出來的話。

他看起來很受傷，Isak大概知道是為什麼。

「總之，我，呃，」Isak看著地板。「如果你想要的話可以繼續恨我沒關係。我是說我完全理解。但我只是想親自跟你道歉。反正我不這麼做的話Andre大概也會殺了我，而且我也不需要更多原因來讓我整晚都睡不著了，你知道的。」

「我不恨你，」Even說。

「呃。不喜歡我什麼的。」Isak咕噥。

「我也沒有不喜歡你。」

「我是說你懂的，呃，」Isak真希望這整個對話可以馬上結束。

「我喜歡你。事實上是很喜歡你，」Even說。「你有時候就是個混蛋但我喜歡你。」

『 ** _我喜歡你。_** 』以前從沒人跟Isak說過這種話。他突然覺得情緒激動。他不知道該說什麼。他感覺彷彿是老天爺在開他玩笑、嘲笑他。

**_當然了。_ **

「Isak？」

**_能不能他媽的發生點什麼事？來點什麼事救救我離開這裡？_ **

突然間，他的手機響了起來。是Jonas。

**_謝天謝地。_ **

「我得走了，」Isak說，對Even頭也不回的擦身而過。

.

「什麼？他是躁鬱症患者？」Jonas在電話裡說道。

他這個暑假去了葡萄牙的里斯本（Lisbon），去衝浪以及享受陽光。

「是啊。我完蛋了。所有人加上他們的狗都他媽的恨死我了現在。太好了。」Isak說。

「可是等一下，你說他在你說了那些跟精神疾病有關的話以後還一直跟你說話？」

「是啊。」

「什麼？為什麼？這是什麼『*親近敵人』之類的策略嗎？」  
（譯註：原文全文為 Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer）

「我不知道。我現在他媽的沒有半點頭緒。」Isak說。

「他還是對你很機車嗎？」

「不不。他其實對我很好。」

「這一點道理也沒有。」Jonas說。

「是啊，嗯你大概不會相信但是...」

「但是什麼？」

「他說他喜歡我。」Isak說。

電話那頭頓了一下，然後就Jonas再次開口了。

「為什麼我會不相信？這不是好事嗎？」

「不，不是。」

「Isak，喜歡男生也沒關係的。才沒人在乎呢。我們不是聊過這個了嗎？」Jonas說。

「不是因為這個。」

「什麼？」

「這很好笑，但這就像是老天爺在開我玩笑一樣你懂嗎。」Isak發出一陣長長的歎笑，事實上沒半點笑意。

「什麼意思？」

「這就好像你得被搞壞腦子所以才會喜歡上我。字面意義的。你能相信有這種事嗎？」

「呃，Isak，兄弟，什麼東西啊？」Jonas說。「這太過份了。別說這種話－－」

「哇，我真不敢相信。」Isak身後傳來一個聲音。

他迅速轉身然後差點摔了他的手機。

 **_Even_ ** **_。_ **

他看來很受傷，非常非常受傷。

**_靠。靠要死了。靠馬的。靠。_ **

他立刻掛了電話，雙眼圓睜氣息不穩。

「呃，我，呃，」Isak結結巴巴，「我不是那個意思！」

Even突然衝到他面前，Isak不得不直視著他的雙眼。

「那你是什麼意思說啊？」

「我不知道。該死。」Isak無法呼吸。「你為什麼到處跟著我，搞什麼嘛？」

「你現在是認真的打算要怪我嗎？」Even的眼神一點也不和善了。

他看起來既受傷又憤怒。

「我不是那個意思該死！你他媽的無處不在！就好像我每次說錯什麼話都能被你聽到，然後讓我覺得自己好像屎一樣竟然會有那種想法。你他媽的根本一點都不認識我！」

Even盯著他看了好一會兒，然後向後退了一步。

「你知道嗎？去你媽的。」

「什麼？！」

「這世界不是繞著你轉的，Valtersen。你沒權利把我奮戰的一輩子的事搞得重點變成你和你的感受一樣。你很可愛，但去你媽的，寶貝，你還沒有 **那麼** 可愛。我不能這樣對待自己。」

「呃，我..」

「忘了我稍早說的話，行嗎？」Even說，開始邁步離開。「就忘了吧。」

 

* * *

  **Jakob aka** **我的夢中情人** ** <3  
** **16:05**

嘿 issy

你還好嗎？

我剛碰見Even而他看起來很不爽

抱歉沒告訴你節目的事

不知道會這樣 :/

希望你沒事 ：)

希望你不介意我把你手機裡我的聯繫名字給改了;pp

Even說了什麼？

什麼？

你碰見Even的時候他有說我什麼嗎？

嗯只能說他不是你的頭號粉絲了現在

我知道了...

至少我們現在知道他為什麼會向人事部投訴了

* * *

 

 

Isak真的搭了計程車回家，因為他再也無法處理任何狀況了。他在公寓門口丟下包包然後就直接進了房間。

「Isak？」Eva敲了敲門。「你還好嗎？」

他沒回答，只是將自己悶在枕頭裡。

「我知道你在裡面！」

**_滾開。_ **

「總之，稍早Jonas打電話給我了。你還好嗎？」

他沒回答。

.

Eva在幾分鐘後帶了瓶啤酒回來。

「我現在要打開你的門囉。」她在說之前就已經這麼做了。

他整個人都埋在被窩跟枕頭裡。

「哦Isak，你這次他媽的幹了什麼啊？」

.

「他媽的不可能！什麼啊？他是個躁鬱症患者？我的天啊。Julie Andem寫的是你的人生嗎？搞什麼呀！」

「我現在沒那個心情，Eva。」

「抱歉。所以你跟他談過了嗎？」她說著往Isak的床再挪近一點。

「是啊，他現在是真的討厭我了。」

「好吧，至少你現在可以確定這點了。」Eva說。

「大概吧。」

「要不要看個電影？」

「我他媽的才不要看你愛的那些狗屁浪漫電影，Eva。」

.

他們看了一部由巨石強森演的災難片《加洲大地震(San Andreas)》。

「這真是我所看過最爛的電影，」Isak說。「什麼東西啊？」

Eva笑了，而他出乎自己意料的也跟著笑了。

「我真不敢相信有這種狗屎。誰拍的啊？比方說他女兒到底是怎麼活下來的？一點都沒有道理。」Isak幾乎要抓狂。

「哈！好吧，她辣的要命嘛。而火辣的角色就是不會死。」Eva說。

「嗯，是喔？」

「怎麼？你不覺得她辣嗎？」Eva說。

「我可沒這麼說！」Isak嗤聲道。

「所以她辣還是不辣？」

「是是是，她很辣吧，我猜。」Isak翻了個白眼。

「那我呢？」

「什麼啦，Eva？」Isak覺得心好累。

「我是說客觀說來呢？」

「 我才不要回答你。」

「Isak。」

「好吧，你很辣啦。現在我可以去睡了嗎？」

Eva笑著挪近了點。

「我可以睡這裡嗎？我跟Nils住隔壁，他現在每晚都帶女朋友回家，因為下禮拜他就要去歐洲旅行。我都沒法睡了。」

「啊，好吧。隨你便。但等他離開這公寓你就別想再踏進我房間。」Isak說。

「要是他又讓他朋友住他房間呢？要是我們又來了個整晚講電話吵得要死的女孩呢？」

「那可不是我的問題，Eva。」

「噢，好吧。」

.

「Eva？」Isak在寂靜的夜裡的輕聲道。

「嗯？」

「我喜歡男孩子。」

Isak看不見，但他可以從她的聲音聽出來她在微笑。

「我也是，大多數時候。」

.

 _Isak_ _只告訴過一個人他喜歡男孩子。那個人就是_ _Jonas_ _。_

 _那是在一月一個寒冷的星期二。_ _Isak_ _剛離開_ _Erik_ _那兒。他才剛爬上他公寓的樓梯，那個大男孩的_ _IG_ _上就有了一個新的限時動態。_

 _他跟她躺在床上，他的女朋友。他們摟在一起，打打鬧鬧，笑成一團。_ _Isak_ _把那十秒都給看完了，連續三四次，直到他決定自己夠痛了為止。_

_他沒能回到他的公寓。他轉身跑去最近的酒吧。那實在太痛了。他總是跟自己說這不痛，但其實很痛。_

_._

_Isak_ _那天沒有回他的電話跟簡訊，但那個大男孩帶著大大的笑容在某天下課後出現。_ _Erik_ _從來不曾等他下課。_

_「你在這裡幹嘛？」_

_「我想你了。」_ _Erik_ _說。_

 _他帶他回他那兒，把他用力壓進床墊，_ _Isak_ _疼的哭出聲來。_

 _Erik_ _從來不曾吻他。一次都沒有。_

_._

_Isak_ _喝醉了。他喝了威士忌。他從沒喝過威士忌。_

 _「_ _Jonas_ _！_ _Jonas_ _！是我，」他在電話裡哭道。_

_「你他媽的在哪？」_

_「我他媽的不知道！」_

_Jonas_ _在某個公園的某個地方找到他然後帶他回家。_

 _「_ _Isak_ _，老兄。他媽發生什麼事了？你剛剛幹什麼去了？」_

_「我剛剛被搞了，老兄！」_

_「搞什麼鬼？！」_

_「我他媽的好累，_ _Jonas_ _！」_

_「老天，你喝了什麼啊？」_

_._

_Isak_ _躺在他的床上，_ _Jonas_ _正在幫他脫鞋。_

 _「聽著，我知道我們沒像以前那麼常一起玩了，但你還是可以跟我說任何事的，你知道的吧？」_ _Jonas_ _。_

_「任何事嗎？」_

_「對，任何事。」_

_「我喜歡男生。」_

_Isak_ _的一隻鞋掉到了地上，_ _Isak_ _的心也跟著沉了下去。_

 _但不到一會兒，_ _Jonas_ _就接著脫掉他的襪子。_

 _「很酷啊，」_ _Jonas_ _說。_

_「我曾經愛上過你。」_

_「我也會愛上我自己的。」_

_「滾啦。」_

_好幾周以來的第一次_ _Isak_ _笑了，然後他在第二天清醒點了以後跟_ _Jonas_ _說了關於_ _Erik_ _的事。_

_他封鎖了那個大男孩的電話，然後每次在校園裡遇見時都會把他推開。_

_Erik_ _最終還是放手了。_

也許他是找到新對象了。

.

Isak睡不著，連Eva拿他當人肉枕頭都沒辦法。

第二天早上，他跟著她比平常提早了幾乎一個小時離開公寓。

**_至少他不會在這班車上。_ **

Isak在公車站掙扎著保持清醒時，Eva在聊她工作上遇到的某個一直纏著她的傢伙。

「就好像他永遠都聽不懂，你懂嗎？他一直跟我調情，我一副我沒興趣離我遠一點的樣子。但他卻覺得我也在跟他調情？啊，男人啊。」

當Isak走進公車時，他差點嗆到。Even。

**_他媽的不是吧？_ **

「你還好嗎？」Eva問。

「沒事。」

Even看見他時幾乎跟他一樣驚訝。他看著他好一會才別開視線。

「到底怎麼了？！」Eva沒耐心起來。

Isak拿出手機傳了訊息給她。

 **_Even_ ** **_在這班公車上。_ **

「什麼？在哪？！」Even說。

「噓！」

 

* * *

 **Eva Mohn  
** **07:23**

你他媽的在開我玩笑對吧Isak？？

看看那傢伙

Kfdkjfdhkdfh

什麼鬼

你是真的在跟這個帥哥玩欲擒故縱嗎？

我真不敢相信

他媽的閉嘴吧搞什麼東西？

我的天啊

?????

媽的他恨死我了好嗎

Isak

瞧瞧他看你的眼神

是不是！

我覺得他想揍死我

Isak甜心

不是的

相信我

我到哪兒都認得出那種眼神

???

他想上你

* * *

 

「Eva！什麼東西？！」Isak在公車上大喊起來。

當他回頭一看，Even正直直盯著他看。

**_我操。_ **

.

「我的寶貝男孩今天過得如何啊？」Isak一踏進餐廳，Jakob像是埋伏已久的跳了出來。

「滾開，Jakob。我才不是你的寶貝男孩。」

「喔好倔強啊。我懂我懂，我喜歡。」

「我真的沒心情玩這個，」Isak說。

「是啊，我想也是。只是想確認你的狀況。我知道現在大部份人都覺得你是個惡魔之類的，但我可是站Isak隊的。」

「謝啦，我想，」Isak說。

「我認真的。很抱歉看到你感覺那麼差。」

「不是你的錯，Jakob。」

「你看起來糟透了。你有睡覺嗎？」

「我很好。」

 

* * *

 **Eva Mohn  
** 09:48

好吧認真的說如果你不想要他

那可以讓我追嗎？

滾開Eva

:’)

所以你要他囉？

我要工作了

* * *

 

.

Isak開始處理品管組抓到的蟲。他想專注在那些通常會讓他振奮起來的事情上，這樣才可以不用再想自己感覺有多糟。

.

* * *

 **Lynn Skavlan  
** **10:37**

欸

快打開NRK P3

；)

* * *

 

Isak不明所以，但仍然照她說的做了。

Even正在主持廣播。他聲音聽起來又低沉又美好。Isak覺得非常難過又充滿罪惡感。

**_我幹嘛要聽。_ **

Even魅力又風趣，整個就是酷。他似乎也很受歡迎。人們從各地打電話過來詢問他的躁鬱症。

Isak從來沒聽過那個訪談，所以他不太清楚前後脈絡。但Even聊起來充滿自信又成熟。他的聲音沒有一絲自憐自艾。他毫不羞恥。全然無懼。他聽起來滿足又平靜。

Isak的情緒激動。

「下一個，打電話進來的是來自Trondheim的Kari。Kari你在線上嗎？」Even說。

「嗨！對，我在，早安啊，Even。」

「早安！今天過得好嗎？」

「很棒，因為我現在可以跟你說上話了，」來自Trondheim的Kari說。

Even笑了，聽起來低沈又驚奇，Isak從骨子裡就能感覺到。他翻了個白眼。

「我也很開心你跟我說上話了。」Even說，「所以打進來的原因是？」

「我只是想跟你說，你昨天的訪談真的讓我收穫很多。我沒有即時收聽因為我還在唸大學，下午兩點有課。但我就是想跟你說聲謝謝。我有憂鬱症，有時候我覺得自己就像被詛咒了，你懂嗎？就像我永遠沒法經營好私人生活和工作。但不管怎樣，我覺得受到你的鼓舞了。」

「Kari，真的很謝謝你這麼客氣，我很開心自己的故事能讓你產生共鳴。就像我昨天說的，在有今天的生活以前我也奮戰了很久。但我也很慶幸能運用這個平台傳遞訊息，與大眾交流。」

「喔還有你的聲音超好聽的！」Kari說。

**_對啊，他的聲音真好聽。_ **

.

「哈囉Anne，你好嗎？」Even說。

「很好謝謝，其實我已經在臉書專頁上面留過言了，但我想你可能沒看見，」來自Bergen的Anne說。

「噢？你的留言寫些什麼？」

「網路上不斷有傳言，說有某個你一起工作的菜鳥故意針對你講一些對精神疾病很沒禮貌的評論。這是真的嗎？如果是真的，你是怎麼處理的？我不記得你昨天有在訪談中提到這個。」

**_搞。什。麼。鬼。_ **

「網路上有關於我的謠言？」Even笑了。「看來我還真的有點成就了。」

「哈哈，你說笑呢？有人特別為你的笑容創了IG帳號呢，」Anne說。

「我的笑容？」

「對啊，有人截了一整串你的各種笑臉。你笑起來非常甜，」Anne說。

Even又笑了。

「我一定會去看看那個帳號的。我媽搞不好會很愛，」Even說。

Anne也笑了起來，然後似乎才想起她的提問。

「所以關於那個謠言？」

「就像大多數謠言一樣都是假的。別相信網路上讀到的任何東西，哈哈，」Even說。「NRK的招聘人員非常致力於培養工作場所中開放跟尊重的文化。」

.

Isak覺得像被卡在椅子中動彈不得，但不知為何他無法停止收聽。Even的聲音很療癒而且很會說話。他似乎也是這個地表有史以來最善良的靈魂。

**_他其實可以直接把我供出來的。_ **

Even一直笑，充滿娛樂，放了Tom Misch、Majid Jordan、Chance The Rapper還有Nas的歌，他是如此多元又完整。

**_為何你過得那麼好而我不好。_ **

.

「唷，Even，我的兄弟！Bakka向你問好！真希望你還在這。你聽起來超酷的，」來自Oslo的Jørgen說。

「我也很想念Bakka。哈哈，我確定你也挺酷的，」Even說。

「對了，你知道有個在Ett Bord工作的傢伙因為長得跟你很像而一直被騷擾嗎？」

「哈，什麼？」

「我沒在開玩笑的。他在念戲劇學校然後跟人提到他差點要參加《SKAM》的試鏡，」Jørgen說。

「這真有趣。但拜託各位別因為我的關係而去騷擾別人。大可直接來煩我，」Even說。

「太晚了，我覺得大家已經煩膩你了打算改煩他。他似乎是個挺酷的傢伙，名字好像叫Henke之類的。」

.

 **_Bakka_ ** **_？_ ** **_Nils_ ** **_是_ ** **_Bakka_ ** **_畢業的。_ **

Isak點開他第二位室友的臉書，正準備打開訊息欄，然後突然意識到自己行為有多蠢。

**_我在幹嘛？_ **

* * *

  **Jokob** **把你加入『你選** **Even** **還是** **Henke** **』**

Jakob：投票到16:00

Even：哈哈哈哈

Lynn：Even <3

David：Even

Sara：我真的去查了一下這個Henke然後我的天啊

Sara：我投Henke

Andre：你們這些傢伙一直都這麼無聊嗎？

Jakob：對了我投Henke

Lisa：Isak

Jakob：這次選項沒有Isak

Lisa：Isak永遠都在選項裡。你今天是怎麼了？

Jakob：該死你說得對

Jakob：Isak <3

Amalie：Even

Anna：Even

Chris：Even很不錯

Alexander：Even。我媽喜歡你的節目

Even：哈哈哈哈

Even

Sara：:OOOOO

Lisa：kjfdhjfdkj

Andre：我操為什麼我這組是這副德性

Jakob：:( </3

Jakob：（Isak這邊還有第三個選項：Jakob）

David：你真是沒救了

Jakob：所以？

Jakob：@ isakyaki

Jakob：hello

Even

Lisa：flsksdljdshj

Lynn：:p

Even：大家知不知道稍早在我節目裡，一個聽眾提到的那個流言是怎麼回事？

Lynn：看來我們有個內奸

Sara：一定是Andre他討厭我們每個人

Andre：我還在群裡好嗎！Jakob才是那個想贏過我們所有人的瘋狂競爭者，不是我！

David：是啊但jakob愛死isak了所以

-________-

Jakob：無法否認這點 :’)

Sara：我的天啊想想看如果這個叫Henke的傢伙跑來試鏡《SKAM》然後真的跟Tarjei一起工作

Lisa：我的天啊噫噫嗚嗚嗚喔喔。根本是Isak和Even的複製人哈哈哈

Jakob：我不喜歡這樣 :/

.

**_你離開了這個聊天室_ **

* * *

 

 

Isak把頭垂得低低的去參加他們的小組會議。他不知道該怎麼面對Even和其他組員。他感覺糟透了。他們大概都討厭死他了。他真希望自己還跟Jakob和Lisa同一組。

「嗨。對不起我遲到了。」Isak說著快速瞥了Even一眼。

Even沒看他。一秒都沒有。

**_沒關係。是我活該。_ **

「好了，既然我們搞不定，Lynn跟我決定先做點小組活動建立默契。因為某種不明不白的原因，Jakob決定加入我們，」Andre說，「而所謂的不明不白，我指的是Jakob幾乎就是黏著Isak。」

Isak通常會翻個白眼，但他現在就是很高興Jakob也在。

他給了他一個『謝謝你』的眼神，Jakob點了點頭。

『我陪你，』他用口型說。

.

「好啦，第一個活動是四真一假，」Lynn說。「我們每個人都會拿到一張紙。得寫下四件跟自己有關的實話跟一個謊話。其他人要來猜猜哪個是假的。」

.

Isak一點都不想玩。所以他寫：

  * 我千杯不醉
  * 我會唱饒舌歌
  * 我每天睡3小時
  * 我會平衡化學方程式
  * 我會寫程式



.

「你才不會饒舌歌！」Jakob說。「這個是假的。」

「啥？」Isak嗤道。「你居然敢這麼說？」

「我會寫程式？真的嗎Isak？你真的寫這個？你有認真想玩嗎？」Andre說。

「呃，我不覺得你會唱饒舌歌，但我也不太相信你千杯不醉，」Lynn說。「還有每天睡三小時？」

「你覺得自己會唱饒舌歌可是你其實唱得很爛，但沒關係因為你唱的時候看起來超可愛。毫無疑問你會寫程式還有會平衡化學方程式，因為你在奧斯陸大學的主修是生物科技。你每晚只睡三小時因為你會在公車跟馬桶上睡著。不過你根本喝一杯就不行了，所以這個是假的。」

大家陷入一片沈默，然後Even的雙眼突然圓睜。

Isak從未看過他失態的樣子。

「哇喔，老兄，這真是。」Andre說。

「你是有在跟蹤他還是啥的？」Lynn說。

「差不多吧，」Even說。

「所以你們又變回朋友囉？」Jakob說。

「沒有，」Even說。

Isak不知道該說什麼。

_**搞什麼東西。你是怎麼知道這些鬼事的。** _

「所以？」Andre問。

「呃，我猜我的確沒有千杯不醉，」Isak說。

.

**Even**

  * 我重讀了高三
  * 我跟一個女孩交往了四年
  * 我曾有次試圖自殺
  * 我討厭Gabrielle的歌
  * 羅密歐與茱麗葉是我最愛的電影



.

所有人讀到『試圖自殺』這條時都一陣尷尬，所以大家都自動略過它。他們都選了不同的項目。Jakob懷疑Even可以跟一個女生交往四年。Andre不認為Even有重讀高三。而Lynn不相信羅密歐與茱麗葉是他最愛的電影。

他們都期待地盯著Isak。

「你喜歡Gabrielle的歌，」Isak說。

Even終於看向他了。

「嗯？」

「你喜歡她對吧？你大概愛死5 Fine Frøkner了，」Isak說。「你會在別人家的浴缸裡看書。所以你絕對是Gabrielle粉。」

在Even試圖壓下笑容時，Isak也正竭盡所能不要跟著微笑。

.

「所以你們兩個是以前就認識嗎？」Jakob說，「這他媽的是什麼狀況？」

* * *

 **Jakon** **將你加入『小組活動** **-** **實習生版』**

Jakob：好啦所以我們決定所有實習生都來玩

Jakob：不知道各位是否知道第三組玩的小組活動

Jakob：我覺得如果大家一起會很酷

Andre：事實上是他不請自來然後又突然叫停因為他怕Even都要摸上Isak的老二了

Lynn：我要笑死了

Lynn：但這是真的

Jakob：喔滾一邊去吧

Sara：哈哈哈我加入聽起來很好玩

David：沒人要摸我的老二：)

Lisa：我要去向人事部投訴了

David：滾啦Lisa

Chris：我沒時間玩但各位繼續

Alexander：我也跳過

Even：我會參加的 ：)

我也是

Lisa：我沒辦法再承受這種性張力了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

Jakob：lisa :）

Lisa：不好意思但我要站Even隊

David：我站Jakob隊。他太可悲了

Lynn：笑死我了哈哈哈哈

Even：沒有Even隊這回事：)

Lisa：我生下來就是為了看虐心劇的

Chris：你們都超詭異的

 **Even** **離開了這個聊天室**

Sara：他剛剛是

Lisa：喔喔喔喔喔喔我收回。我一點都不想看虐心的東西 ；__；

**.**

**你離開了這個聊天室**  

* * *

 

 

Isak每天都用來工作避開大家。他還是有收聽Even的廣播以防萬一。

事實是Isak在工作時仍然感覺很糟。他仍然覺得每個人都在評論他、對他指指點點。他睡不著，幾乎沒吃，無時無刻處在壓力、擔心與焦慮之中。

「綁好鞋帶，孩子，」Kristin說，「這禮拜已經第四次了。怎麼搞的？你有睡覺嗎？」

他只是希望跟Even之間能恢復正常好讓他能再次呼吸。

所以在一個週四下午，他深吸口氣然後前往廣播錄音室。

「嗨，」Isak站在Even的桌邊說道。

「嗯，嗨。」

「我們能談談嗎？」

「一定要嗎？」Even說。

**_噢。_ **

「是的，一定要。」Isak說。

「好吧。」

.

他們去了幾週以前，Isak接到他母親的療養院打來的電話後躲了進去、後來被Even發現的樓梯間。

他們尷尬地站在台階上。

「什麼事？」Even說，幾乎沒怎麼看著Isak。「你還好嗎？你看起來很累。」

「嗯。我沒事。」Isak說。「基本上就是，我們兩之間實在太尷尬了。我再也不想繼續這樣下去了。」

「Okay。」

「Okay？」

「我是說我在聽。」

「哦，呃。我不知道啦但你已經跟人事部門投訴我了，所以我想如果你去要求他們把我換到別組應該是沒問題。你覺得呢？」Isak說。

Even總算看他了。

「Isak，我沒有跟人事部門投訴你。」

「呃。那還會是誰？你是唯一有精神疾－－」Isak瞬間住嘴。

「老天，」Even嘆氣。「我真不知道你怎麼有辦法他媽的每一次都狠狠捅我一刀。」

「幹，我不是那個意思。抱歉。」

「沒關係。我現在都要習慣了。」Even說。「哦，還有你的主意糟透了。」

「為什麼？我覺得你可以利用一下精神疾病當理由來換得方便啊。你認為呢？」

「利用精神疾病當理由？哦我的天啊，Isak。你真是要殺了我。」

**_我操。_ **

Isak好幾天沒睡了。他大概可以提出來但那聽起來只會像個藉口。

「對不起。我操。就當沒這回事吧。我要走了。」Isak說。

他轉身轉得太快結果被自己沒綁好的鞋帶絆到後差點跌下樓梯。

Isak迅速重新取得平衡。但在他能站穩之前，Even的手臂已經攬住他的腰讓差點喘不過氣。

他們的胸膛緊貼著彼此。有那麼一會兒，連呼吸都讓人疼痛。

Isak張大雙眼望著他，雙唇微張，胸膛不住起伏。

「呃，我，」Isak結結巴巴，「我沒事。放開我。」

但Even沒有放手。他用炙烈的眼神看著他，Isak覺得自己就要當場燒起來了。

**_喔我的天啊。_ **

Even的視線在他臉上遊走最後停在他的唇上。Isak差點呻吟起來。

**_不，不能讓你這樣掌控我。_ **

就在他能想清楚之前，Isak攢住Even的襯衫把他拉向自己。

「真他媽的要命，」Even呻吟，摟在他腰上的雙臂跟著收緊。「你在幹嘛？」

「我不知道，」Isak耳語，眼皮因為太過疲倦還有Even這個人而沉重起來。

他在Even突然把他頂在牆上時差點叫出聲。

「你在幹嘛？」Isak喃喃。

Even的雙手在他背上遊走，Isak得用上全部的自制力才能不呻吟出聲。然後那個高個兒就在他耳朵邊低語。

「這一套你會我也會，寶貝。」Even喘息道。

「操，」Isak呻吟。

他的脖子暴露成一個尷尬的角度，頭往後仰，雙唇張開，闔上眼睛。他的牛仔褲感覺起來太緊。他全然放棄控制。他準備好了。

**_碰我。_ **

「你跟我...」Even耳語。

「嗯？」Isak用讓自己都害羞的聲音呢喃。

「什麼都不會發生。」

Even突然放開了他。這瞬間失去的碰觸如此殘酷到Isak差點就摔倒了。

「我還有工作要做，」Even說完轉身，打開門，隨即離開了樓梯間。

Isak真希望自己剛剛摔下樓梯。

 

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim  
** 15:17

你應該把鞋帶綁好的

我忍不住一直想起這件事

你可能會摔死呢

操你自己去吧 ：)

；)

* * *

 

 

因為線上系統出了問題，Isak比平常晚了一個小時回家。他感到尷尬又生氣，而且急需把自己鎖進廁所裡解決一下褲子內的小問題。

「Isak！」Eva打開門，聲音比平常來得尖。

「呃嗨，妳幹嘛？」Isak說，瞇起眼睛。

「你有收到我的訊息嗎？」Eva說。

「我手機差不多三十分鐘前就沒電了，幹嘛？」

「嗯，因為Nils去歐洲旅行了，所以他的朋友這個月要過來住他房間，」Eva用非常令人惱怒的高八度語調說。

「酷。我可以進去了嗎？妳想說什麼？搞啥飛機啊？」Isak與她擦身而過邊說。

「Isak，等等－－」

.

「喔操我的吧，」Even說，站在他們的微波爐前看起來在煮什麼。「老天的安排。我就說了。」

「這他媽的是怎麼回事？！」Isak說。

Even將他從頭看到腳，然後視線停在Isak褲子的前方。

「噢，你還頂著那個走來走去？」Even邊說邊竊笑。

「操你的！你他媽的在我家幹嘛？！」Isak大吼。

「Isak，認識一下Nils在Bakka的朋友Even，」Eva說。「他這個月要住在Nils房間。」

「他媽的這是在玩我嗎？！」

 

 


	5. 沙發

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「有好點嗎？」
> 
> 「有好點了。」

 

 

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

13:34

嘿我們有火柴嗎？

廚房裡找不到

別再傳訊息給我了

事先聲明我並不知道你住在這裡

好喔

你不相信我？

不信

你以為我故意來這裡嗎？

別再傳訊息給我了

好吧

* * *

 

 

「你不覺得你對他有點兇嗎？」Eva說，人正趴在他床上。

「你認真的嗎？所以怎樣，你現在改站他那邊了嗎？」Isak說。

「沒有所謂的哪一邊，Isak。我只是在說你真的有點沒禮貌。」

「啥？哪有？我只是叫他別再給我傳訊息了而已。你看他根本就是鬧著我玩吧問什麼火柴。是想幹嘛？我們的爐子是吃電的，搞什麼東西？」

「他房裡有香氛蠟燭。我想這就是他為什麼會想要火柴。」

「等等，香氛蠟燭？你又是怎麼知道的。」Isak困惑了。

「嗯，他今天帶了點禮物來公寓，表達謝意吧我猜？他也送了我一些蠟燭。很可愛而且味道很棒。他人超好。」Eve說著對自己微笑起來。

「喔我的天啊！他把妳收服了嗎？他是不是暗自打算一邊毀掉我的生活順便偷走我所有朋友？」

Eva翻了個白眼然後轉過身，好跟Isak一起坐在床上。

「Isak，我愛你，你是知道的。但你真的得冷靜冷靜。不是每件事都跟你有關。」Eva說。

「為什麼每個人都一直跟我講這句？把我說的好像世界上最自我中心的渾蛋一樣。」

「總之，」Eva又翻了個白眼。「我今早跟他聊過了，他真的不知道你住在這裡。他只是因為某些複雜的原因，所以問了Nils能不能讓他借住他的房間。」

「什麼複雜的原因？他原本住的地方怎麼了？」Isak說。

「我沒問。不過也許，你該問一下。」

「我才不要跟他講話。」

「你真是幼稚，Isak。」

「饒了我吧！他讓我的工作環境變得跟地獄一樣。每個人都討厭我，覺得我是個惡魔什麼的。他還很愛鬧我，讓我每次一開口就覺得自己像坨屎。他還充滿自信一副什麼都知道的樣子。然後每次我想道歉，他不是打發我就是被什麼新東西給惹到。」Isak說。

Eva沒回答。她只是看著他，好像他長了兩個頭一樣。

「幹嘛啦？」

「天啊。你真的是吼。Isak，抱歉，但我想我接下來兩個小時要改站Even那邊。」

「你敢？」

「他一副什麼都知道的樣子？你到底有沒有聽他在廣播上做的那個訪談啊？」Eva問。

「沒有，怎麼了？你聽了嗎？」

「我當然聽了。最近每個人都在談這件事。還有，你知道自己老是說錯話，對吧？聽起來像是你每次提到精神疾病的時候都真的傷到他了。」

「啥？我從來都不是那個意思！再說了，他現在也好得很！」Isak說。

「Isak，那跟你有心無心沒有關係。躁鬱症不會因為你吃了藥就好。那只能控制症狀，但你永遠都不知道什麼時候會再次發作。這是一場打不完的戰爭。他沒有好得很。而且即便他是，你也不能說那種鬼話。你每次見到他就不停提起他有精神疾病這件事。我很肯定這他早就知道了。就放下吧。開始把他當個真正的人看待好嗎。」Eva說。

「怎麼搞的？你幹嘛攻擊我？而且你啥時開始對精神疾病那麼懂了？」

「Sana跟Noora前陣子好好教育了我一下，而我所謂的教育指的是吼我。Even也在節目裡解釋了一些東西。」

Isak拿起他的枕頭悶住自己。

「我不想再談這個了。」Isak說。

「我現在要去找Even坐坐了。」

「你認真的？」

「沒錯。」

.

剩下的那個週六Isak都在試圖專注看完一集《毒梟》，但在Eva和Even在客廳笑個不停時實在做不到。

他把筆電放到一邊，四肢大張的躺在床上，盯著天花板看。

**_難道我真的有那麼渾蛋？我是不是真的傷到他了？_ **

他試圖回想每次在他們之間到底都發生了什麼事。Even總是會問他是否還好，不論他當時有沒有在生他的氣。他總是會注意到Isak沒睡、看起來很累，不論Isak那天說了多傷人的話。他忍不住想起他們在公車上那時候。Isak那麼累，而Even卻對他那麼好又溫暖又支持他。每次這個大男孩對他惡言相向，都是在Isak說了跟精神疾病有關的話之後。

**_我操。也許我真的有點沒禮貌。_ **

Isak再次打開筆電，然後開始google『躁鬱症』。他覺得自己有點笨竟然沒早點想到要這麼做。

**_我操。_ **

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

20:34

嘿

你在嗎？

？

能談談嗎？

我現在有點忙

我知道你在家

跟蹤我？

媽的你燈亮著好嗎

:p

反正我現在要去你房間了

我在忙

我不管

* * *

 

 

Isak穿越屋內停在Even的房門口，然後才突然意識到自己穿著四角褲。

他才敲了一下門，Even立刻就開了門站在Isak面前。

他把身後的門關上，Isak忍不住猜想他在裡面幹嘛。

「嗨！」他說，氣喘噓噓地。

他穿著牛仔褲跟灰色襯衫，而且視線似乎就黏在Isak腿上。

「你在看什麼東西？」

「呃，抱歉。嗯，我們能不能晚點再聊？我現在有點忙。」Even說。

「嗯，我－－」

「Even！我找不到我的胸罩！」有人在門後喊著。

「噢，」Isak只說得出這麼一個字。

「該死，」Even嘀咕。

「Even？」他房裡的女孩再次呼喚。

「我瞭解了。」Isak說。

「跟你說過我在忙了。」Even說。

「是啊，呃。我現在就回房間去。」

「Even，你是在把我藏起來，不讓我見你室友嗎？搞什麼？」那女孩說道。

「老天，Sonja。再一下下。」Even說。

但Isak已經回他房間了。

**_媽的王八蛋。_ **

* * *

**Eva Mohn**

21:13

你在哪？

Vilde家

幹嘛？

我要過去

來參加派對？ :O

你是誰？

* * *

 

 

「Isak，他帶女生回家哪裡混蛋了？」Eva說。

「他根本就是故意要打我的臉。那個垃圾。」Isak說。

「可是你還說他想藏起來不讓你知道。」Sana說。

「屁啦。他可以在簡訊裡告訴我的，但他卻讓我去了他房間。」

Sana翻了個白眼。

「長大點好嗎？不是每件事都跟你有關，」Sana說。「說真的妳怎麼有辦法跟他住一起啊？」

「他是個很好的人肉枕頭。」Eva說。

「你本來想跟他說什麼？」Sana問。

「我不知道。我是想跟他說我很抱歉之類的吧。」Isak說。

「嗯，也許等你回去後就直說吧。」Sana說。「還有別再這麼自憐自哀。你也會好過好一點的。」

「是啊，聽起來好像每次你想跟他說話，就會發生什麼讓事情變得更糟。就直接說吧。」Eva說。

他們說的對。但突然間他發現了什麼。

「等一下，搞什麼鬼？Sana怎麼什麼都知道？」Isak說。

「Isak，甜心，」Sana說著翻了個白眼。「我總是什麼都知道。」

「你開什麼玩笑？Eva，你是跟她說了嗎？」

「嗯，她跟我說你的新室友是最近很紅的廣播人，還剛好跟你一起工作，」Sana說。「她還說你們倆不喜歡對方。為什麼？」

「不重要。」

「還發生了什麼事嗎？」Sana問。

「沒有。」

「好吧。」

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

00:25

嗨

我只是想跟你說如果我曾經讓你難過或傷了你，我很抱歉。我從來都不是那個意思。我現在明白自己是個混蛋了。所以這就是我的正式道歉。沒有藉口也沒有胡扯。就是單純的道歉。你不一定要接受，但我只是想讓你知道我真的很抱歉。

Okay

Ok?

是啊

這是Eva幫你打的嗎？

去你的

lol

嗯我也很抱歉到處跟著你還在大家面前唸你

我應該在私底下說的

沒事

Ok

所以我們談和了？

是啊

酷

酷

你今晚又要到早上五點才睡了嗎？

不關你的事

Ok所以是這種談和法

沒錯

01:26

順便一說腿很讚

操你自己去吧

哈哈哈

* * *

 

 

「早安！」Even說，「快樂星期天！」

Isak揉揉雙眼然後無視了他逕自進了廁所。

**_現在搞這實在太早了。_ **

「我做了炒蛋，」Even在Isak回來時說道。

Eva坐在廚房餐桌邊，雙眼亮晶晶的看著Even。

「呃，不用了謝謝，那麼早我吃不下。」Isak說。

「我又沒有要給你，」Even說，「這是給Eva的。」

_**噢。** _

「呃好吧。」

Eva吃吃笑了。「你們倆還在吵架嗎？」

「沒有，」Even說。「但我們也不是最好的朋友。」

「他說啥就是啥吧。」Isak說。「我要去睡回籠覺了。」

「嘿Isak，」Even在他走向房間時開口叫住他。

「幹嘛？」

「我是認真的，」Even說。

「你在說啥？」

「腿很讚。」

「喔你去死啦！」Isak大叫，在Eva坐在那邊嗆笑起來時對為自己只穿著四角褲而尷尬不已。

 

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

07:34

你什麼時候要去搭公車？

幹嘛

因為我想搭不同班公車

噢

我不想讓別人起疑心

起什麼疑心

我們同居？

Isak我們搭同一班公車上班好幾個禮拜了

不管

還有我們沒有『同居』

我室友轉租房間給你而已沒有別的

別跟任何人說

我認真的bech næsheim

但你男朋友遲早會發現的

？？？啥

Jakob

他不是我男朋友去你媽的

擔心你自己女朋友去吧

？？？

Sonja？

她不是我女朋友啊？？

她還問她的胸罩在哪咧

所以咧？

隨便你吧

忌妒了？

滾啦

* * *

 

 

結果他們還是搭了同一班公車，然後因為車廂擁擠而差點要靠上對方。

他們到了下一站時，周遭的人開始推擠，直到他們兩的胸口緊貼著彼此。

「這真是似曾相識。」Even說的時候甚至都沒看著他。

「我恨死你了。」Isak頂著他的下巴嘀咕，Even大笑起來。

.

「早安，小太陽！」Jakob掛在Isak桌邊招呼道。

「滾啦。」Isak回道。

「喔，看來你還是跟以前一樣氣呼呼的啊。週末過得怎樣？」

「聽著，Jakob。我想我們得談談。」

「談啥？」

「過來，」Isak說著把他拖到比較有隱私的地方。

.

「我真的不喜歡你一直這樣鬧我。」Isak說。

「什麼意思？」

「你一直叫我『寶貝男孩』、『小太陽』什麼鬼的。我不喜歡。我知道你就喜歡來這套，但我不愛。」Isak說。

「哦，呃。我不知道這會讓你不開心。我很抱歉。」Jakob以一種Isak從沒聽過的後悔語調說。「我不是在故意鬧你。我發誓。」

「沒關係。不管怎麼說，你是這裡唯一挺我的人了。」Isak說。

「嗯是啊。第一個禮拜在大家面前說你我真的覺得很糟，我真的還蠻喜歡你的，所以。」

Isak突然覺得一陣尷尬。 _ **等等，啥？**_

「我也喜歡你， _ **兄弟**_ 。」

「兄弟？」Jakob笑了。「你真是很懂得怎麼讓人心碎啊。」

「Jakob，不是吧。什麼鬼？」

「以一個聰明人來說，你還真有點遲鈍。」Jakob說。

「呃，我。」

「晚點見了，Isak。」

Jakob就這麼走了，Isak忍不住覺得情緒有些難以負荷。

**_好吧。_ **

.

Even的廣播時間就快到了，Isak已經戴好耳機並把視窗縮到最小。

「我有點感冒，所以聲音有點沙啞。非常抱歉。」Even說。

Isak沉進椅子裡然後閉上雙眼。

_**媽的耶穌基督，你幹嘛連 那個都要道歉。** _

.

「嗨，Even。天啊我真不敢相信我被挑中了！」某個來自Sandvika的女孩說。

「哈囉，你今天還好嗎？」

「很好，只是想跟你說我跟我朋友們都太愛你的節目了，現在我們都依著節目時間表來排我們的活動了。」

「哈哈，真是受寵若驚。謝謝你。」Even說。

「還有你今天的聲音聽起來超性感的。」

_**我討厭你們每個人。** _

.

「Even，你現在最喜歡的歌是哪一首？」來自Bergen的Adam發問。

「嗯。是一首不怎麼新但我發現自己還蠻常聽的歌，Majid Jordan的《 **互相學習（** **Learn From Each Other** **）** 》。」

Isak馬上把歌名抄在紙上，然後突然被自己的反應一驚。

**_他媽冷靜點。在幹嘛啊你。_ **

「哦，為什麼選這首歌？」Adam問。「有什麼特別的對象嗎？」

「嗯，搞不好喔。誰知道呢？哈哈。」

**_啥。_ **

.

_Thought I knew what it was the first time I saw you_

_雖然第一眼見到你我就知道_

_But I only found out when you walked away_

_但卻在你離開時才懂_

_Yeah, it's easy to fall into a cycle_

_是啊　落入循環是如此容易_

_Yeah, and it's easy to say that you don't wanna change_

_是啊　說你不想改變是如此容易_

_._

_See we can only learn from each other_

_瞧　我們只能互相學習_

_And we can only grow here together_

_我們只能一起成長_

_I only know how to be myself when I'm with you_

_我只有待在你身邊才知道該怎麼做自己_

_Yeah, we can only learn from each other_

_是啊　我們只能互相學習_

_._

_I know there was love opening to the madness_

_我明知愛會導致瘋狂_

_But even the madness can't keep me away_

_但即使瘋狂也無法讓我遠離_

_I always thought you were a person of substance_

_我總認為你是個重要的人_

_Yeah, but then when you left, you had nothing to say_

_是啊　但你離開時卻不發一語_

.

Isak關掉他的Spotify然後轉頭看向四周。他的心臟狂跳而他一點都不明白是怎麼了。

* * *

 **2019 NRK** **吃屎團**

15:13

Lynn：大家下班後要幹嘛？

Lisa：喝到掛

David：?

Lisa：我的船沉了

Andre：有船沉了？？

Sara：lol 你是在說Evak嗎？

Jakob：Evak?

Lynn：Evak?

Sara：Even+Isak = Evak

Lynn：不是應該是Isen嗎？ Isak+Even= Isen

Sara： **給我收回去**

Sara：Isen？Isen？！

 **David** **把群組名稱改為「你選** **Evak** **還是** **Isen** **」**

滾啦

Lisa：是EVAK！Isen他媽是什麼鬼？

Lisa：無論如何我有聽你的節目Even

Lisa：我不知道你已經有對象了；(((

Even：lol 我沒啊

Lisa：那麼那首歌是給誰的？

Lynn：有意思了

Even：沒有特別的對象 ；)

Lisa：我的天啊你有

Lisa：讓我來看一下歌詞

Jakob：Lisa你今天幹嘛這麼討厭 ：)

Sara：哦我不行了

Even：對了謝謝大家收聽我的節目。我今晚還有一檔。我要代Nora 18:00的班

Sara：我會準時收聽的 :dddd

David：我會支持你的兄弟

 **你把群組名稱改為「** **2019 NRK** **實習生群組」**

Sara：你幹嘛那麼無趣Isak？

Sara：還有jakob 怎麼那麼安靜 lol

Sara：你是給他管理權限了嗎？？！！

Sara：jakob 你是告白了嗎啊啊啊啊？

 **Even Bech Næsheim** **離開了這個聊天室**

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

 

Isak自己搭公車回家，並在六點時快速戴上耳機，轉到p3頻道聽Even的節目。他根本沒意識到自己現在雖然『討厭』Even，卻收聽了他所有的節目。Even非常風趣又有魅力，而且對音樂的品味真心不賴。他的聲音低沈又讓人放鬆，還對Isak產生了一些他暫時還沒打算大聲承認的作用。Isak也不知道為什麼，但已經開始期待他的節目了。

.

「嗨各位，今天由我幫Nora代班，希望大家不介意，哈哈。」

.

「嗨，Even。如果可以的話我希望匿名，」某個打電話進去的人說。

「沒問題，今天下午過得還好嗎？」

「還好，不錯，謝謝。如果可以的話，我打進來是想傳遞幾個訊息。」

「當然，」Even說。

「所以現在所有人加上他們的狗都知道你的故事了，我第一次從我同事那邊聽到你這個人之後，就忍不住查了一下相關訊息。你似乎是個非常真誠跟善良的人。我也很開心你熬過這一切，」匿名者說。

「非常感謝，」Even回應。

「現在講回重點。我希望你不要會錯我的意思。但我對於你講自己故事的方法感到非常冒犯。在我這個也得照顧躁鬱症家人的人聽起來，感覺就像這是個多大恩惠似的。我知道每個人的狀況都不太一樣，但照顧他對我來說是非常沮喪又有害情緒的事。我得照顧這個人，永遠隨侍在側。每天我都被提醒這些對他們來說有多痛苦多困難、這種生活他們沒得選擇。但你知道嗎？這種生活也不是我選的。我犧牲了好幾年，每天都覺得像個垃圾，完全不讓自己好好生活，只因為我『比起來已經很幸福了』、『至少我不用因為躁鬱症而受苦』。但就，我不知道，當你提到你生活中的其他人時，我覺得你對他們非常不公平。而且你聽起來毫不感激。我無意冒犯但是你就像那些大吼『噢快看啊我過得好苦、日子好難過啊』但從來不看看自己身旁那些狀況可能沒他們那麼糟，但仍然有自己的難題得面對的人。我就是覺得雖然你的故事啟發了很多人，但也讓另外那些選擇離開，沒待在精神疾病患者身邊的人覺得自己像個垃圾。我不知道該怎麼說，但我非常不喜歡聽個公共廣播電台也要被迫充滿罪惡感。我確定你是個好孩子，但在我聽來你也非常自私又不專業。」

**_他媽的什麼東西。_ **

一陣長長的沈默，Isak一度懷疑Even是不是還在線上。

「呃，我真的很抱歉我講自己故事的方法讓你有這樣的感受，」Even的聲音聽起來明顯在發抖。「我不是故意聽起來很高傲或是沒有同理心，如果我聽起來像是在施恩，或是讓你或讓任何人覺得我不尊重你們的經驗，我很抱歉。我知道每個人都有自己的困難要面對，而我永遠都不會看輕這點。現在開始我會盡全力好好表達自己的想法。再次跟你說聲抱歉。」

「呃，不。我不是這個意思，我--」

Even的回應似乎給這個匿名聽眾造成了壓力，讓他覺得有點糟糕。

**_讚，吃屎吧賤人。_ **

Isak氣死了。這個聽眾聽起來年紀較大而且非常高傲。她沒資格在廣播上這樣罵Even。或許她說的大部分內容Isak都同意，但他沒聽過Even的訪談，而且她真是太刻薄了，似乎在把她對某人的怨恨連想到Even身上。

立刻有聽眾從全國各地打電話進來維護Even，最後他不再接任何電話，開始放起了音樂。

Isak看著他們的實習生群組被各種鼓勵的訊息灌滿，想著自己是否也該傳點什麼給他。

他抬頭然後發現自己坐過站了， _ **靠**_ 。

.

Isak跳上床時聽見大門打開的聲音。

**_他回來了。_ **

「嗨，Even！」Eva在客廳中說。

「哈囉，」Even說。雖然看不見他的臉，Isak仍然聽得出這不是他平日開朗的『哈囉』。

他來不及穿上褲子，所以他穿著四角褲就走出房間。

「嗨，Even，」他一踏進客廳就開口。

「呃，嗨，」Even說，他的眼神停在Isak的腿上然後微笑。「這是幹嘛？露點肉給我看讓我心情好起來？」

Eva笑了起來。

「滾啦！」Isak抓起一個沙發抱枕擋住自己的四角褲。

「我會滾一邊去的。抱歉，我現在感覺怪怪的，」Even說。

「呃，我聽了你的節目，」Isak說。

「真的嗎？我以為你是從群組中看到那些亂七八糟的事情。」

_**靠，早知道這樣講就好了。** _

「隨便啦，你還好嗎？」

「我很好，Isak。但不管怎樣謝謝關心。」

「嗯。」

.

那天晚上Isak睡不著。他一直想起Even難過的表情，想著Even是否也曾因為他所說的話而有這種感覺。他還對於那個匿名聽眾所說的故事跟他自己的有多相像，還有他們兩人都對Even有多不客氣感到不可置信。

_**Even在訪談中到底說了什麼？我是不是也跟那個聽眾一樣盲目？** _

大約凌晨三點時，他離開房間去倒水喝，然後在撞上某個人時差點嚇出心臟病。 _ **Even**_ 。

「我的天啊，你差點把我嚇死！」Isak倒抽一口氣。

「喔抱歉，」Even輕聲說。

「你幹麼那麼小聲？」Isak說。

「Eva可能已經睡了。」

「喔對喔。」

Isak意識到他們兩個仍在客廳微弱的燈光中直盯著對方。

「我要，呃，廚房，」Isak喃喃。

「啊，抱歉。」Even移到一邊，讓Isak從他身邊走過。

他以為Even會再拿他的腿開開玩笑，但Even只是徑直走進客廳窩進沙發裡。

「睡不著？」Isak說。

「嗯。」

「歡迎加入我的世界。」

「你為什麼睡不著？有什麼心事嗎？」Even說。

「我們不是朋友，Even。」

「對，一時忘記了，」他笑了起來，Isak也跟著笑了。

「晚安，Even。」

「晚安。」

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

03:34

那女人就是個王八

這樣講真壞

我本來就很壞

這倒是

晚安

<3

他媽的這是啥

lol

* * *

 

 

隔天Isak和Even一起搭車。這班車沒那麼擁擠，所以他們不用貼著對方。

過了某站後車上有了兩個空位，Isak快速的走了過去，靠著窗邊縮了起來。當他抬起頭，Even帶著詢問的表情看了看他旁邊的空位。Isak聳聳肩，翻了個白眼，很快的他們兩個就並肩的坐在一起。

Isak已經習慣缺少睡眠，所以他偶爾才會在公車上打盹了。他的身體開始適應，而他盡力不去想這有多可怕。就在他盯著窗外、看著人們忙著上班上學的時候，Even的頭靠上了他的肩膀。

_**噢。** _

Even睡著了，這真是世界上最荒謬的事。Isak差點想抽出手機拍照，趁機敲詐他一下。但他怕自己的動作會把Even吵醒。

**_他媽的我幹嘛在乎。_ **

但他真的在乎。Even曾在這班公車上，讓Isak借他的胸膛小睡了二十分鐘。他至少可以給點回報。

Isak調整了一下自己的姿勢好讓Even的頭不會晃來晃去。在抗拒了幾分鐘之後，他終於讓自己望向對方。

Even睡著的樣子看起來好平靜，好小隻，好無辜。

沒多做細想，Isak伸出手來拖住Even的臉頰，讓他的頭可以在Isak脖子凹陷處安頓得更好。但當他想把手移開的時候，Even卻伸出手來抓住了Isak的手，把Isak的手放回他臉頰旁。

**_呃。_ **

**_好吧。_ **

這個角度很不舒服，但感覺很好。現在Isak不用因為每次都從Even那邊獲得安慰，卻從來沒得回報而感到不安了。

.

「呃，搞什麼鬼？我在做夢嗎？」David大叫。

「蛤？」

**_靠。靠。靠。_ **

Isak快速把Even的頭從肩膀上推開，從座位上站起來。

「這怎麼回事？喔我的天！你們兩個在該死的公車上摟摟抱抱嗎？這是什麼惡作劇還是？」David說。

「我們才沒摟摟抱抱搞屁啊！他只是睡著了而已什麼鬼！」Even慢慢醒過來的同時，Isak陷入一陣歇斯底里。

「喔嗨，David，」他說。

「你們兩個？搞啥？」

「冷靜點，Isak打賭輸了，我要求他出借肩膀當一下枕頭，」Even說，一臉若無其事的樣子。

「蛤，打賭？」David瞇起眼睛。

「對啊，我們是同一組的，有小組活動啊，記得嗎？」

Isak無言以對。

* * *

 **2019 NRK** **爛爛爛爛爛透團**

08:49

David：lisa你在線上嗎？？

David：妳一定會 **愛死** 這個的

 **DAVID** 給我閉嘴

Even：喔天啊

Jakob：啥

Lynn：蛤

Sara：是跟EVAK有關的嗎？

David：今天早上Isak和Even他媽的在公車上抱抱

Lisa：什麼哇喔喔喔啊啊啊啊

Jakob：？？？

我們沒有抱抱搞什麼東西

我們在公車上坐一起而已

David：別想唬我valtersen

Lisa：這個消息點亮了我整個上午

你們超煩的

你們是沒工作要做嗎？

11:57

Even：Isak你的午餐在我這。你早上忘記從廚房檯子上拿走了

Even：要我給你送過去嗎？

搞什麼鬼

Jakob：啥？

Lisa：jkhfkjkjhfdjdf??

Even：靠。這不是Isak的對話框啊

你認真的嗎？？？

Even：對啊你的午餐真的沒拿

**我是說在這裡給我發這種訊息幹**

David： **我就說他們兩個有一腿**

Lisa：fkdkfdhhfjdkhkjfdk

 

 **Even** **離開了這個聊天室**

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

 

Isak那天打開Even的節目時，驚訝的發現今天是別人代班。

**_嗯好吧。_ **

他後來才知道，廣播組認為最好坐下來好好檢視一下Even最一開始的訪問，評估一下那些內容是否真的有偏見。

Isak認為這對Even來說超級不公平，但Even用非常專業的態度接受了一切。

.

所有的實習生都為了近況報告而集合。

「我無法相信SKAM這季之後就要完結了，」Sara說。「你該怎麼辦，Isak？你基本上就沒工作可做了。」

「不好意思喔！我的工作不只是 **擋各國** **IP** 。我可以做別的事情。這只是其中一個項目。還有，又不是現在結束，還有一季才完結，」Isak說。

「但要結束了你不難過嗎？這就像是我們這個世代的專屬節目，差不多是，」Lynn說。

「呃，我無法體會，」Isak說。

「但你昨天在客廳看重播的時候還差點哭了，」Even說。

Iska抓起了他正在吃的點心棒朝Even丟去。

「天啊，我不知道你們兩個之間是怎麼回事。但你真有點情緒管理問題，Isak，」David說。

Even笑了起來。

「所以說，你們兩個住在一起？我搞不懂，」Lynn說。

「嗯，各位，我們能專注在你們的工作而非私人生活一下嗎？我等等還得去開另一個會，」專員Anne說。

「對讓我們來聊聊另一個可能要丟工作的人，」Chris說。

 **_蛤？_ ** **_Even?_ **

「對了，Even，有任何進展嗎？」專員問。

「嗯，我提議在節目中正式道歉，進一步解釋一下我的意思。但要等看看上面是否允許。現在我暫時被停職了，」Even說，帶著微笑。

**_啥？你現在怎麼還笑得出來？_ **

「停職？！真是狗屁，搞什麼？」Sara說。

「別罵髒話，」Anne說。

「我知道聽起來可能有點不公平，但那通電話後我意識到我可能表現的太過強勢，沒有考慮到別人在掙扎的難題。我不是真的被停職。我只是利用時間反省一下之類的。那個聽眾的意見是有其正當性的，」Even說。

「噢，他媽的別演了，Even，」Isak說。

「什麼？」

**_靠，我們又來了。_ **

所有人的視線都轉向Isak，Jakob拼命向他打手勢要他別再說了，無論他本來想講的是什麼。

「不管她的意見有沒有正當性，那人就是個渾帳，」Isak說。「她很不客氣，在節目上堵你。那些攻擊聽起來也像在針對個人。比方說她完全他媽的不認識你卻說你很自私之類的狗屁。我的天啊閉嘴吧！」

所有人都被他的小小演說嚇到了，連他自己也是。

「我懂你的意思，Isak。但最好也別這樣評論聽眾？我是說你根本不了解她面對的難題，」專員Anne說。

「我了解的，」Isak說。

「蛤？」

**_也許我該乾脆把事情講清楚？_ **

「他是說，呃，同樣身為對Even很不客氣的一員，他懂她的沮喪，」Jakob說。

_**什麼東西？** _

「這一點道理也沒有，Jakob，你在隱瞞什麼？」

「什麼都沒有，」Jakob說。

Isak直到看向自己的雙手時才發現他在發抖。當他抬頭，Even用一種他說不清的眼神直盯著他瞧。

「謝謝你，」Even說。

「不客氣。」

有那麼短暫的一刻，房間內就像只剩下他們兩人。

.

大概23:00時Isak躺在床上思緒混亂卻又感到腦中一片空白。他的心揪成一團，不知道為什麼事情老是那麼複雜。他原本向自己保證去他的不管怎樣這周六都要去看看他母親。

他走向廚房，中途在Even的房門口逗留了一下。好吧也許是好幾下。

**_我他媽幹嘛要那麼在乎？搞什麼啊。_ **

就在他正打算敲門時，門開了。

「嗨！」那個留著金色短髮的美麗女孩說。

「呃，嗨？」

「我是Sonja。你一定是Isak了。」

「呃，是啊，嗨。」

她好美，Isak一點都沒有忌妒。

「Even睡不著，所以我在這兒待到他睡著。如果你可以別吵醒他就太好了。」

「哦，好啊當然了。」Isak說。

他覺得慌張又妒忌並感到受威脅，而且完全不明白這些感覺從何而來。

她走向門口然後轉身看著他。

「他是個很好的人，」Sonja說。「真的。」

「嗯，okay...」

.

當Isak終於在半夜來到廚房時，Even正在客廳喝啤酒。

「我影響到你了嗎？」Isak說。

「看來是，」Even說，「你是個不好的影響。」

「我是啊，可不是嗎？」

他們一起笑了，Isak給自己拿了瓶啤酒後回到客廳。

Even拍拍身邊的空位。

「我不會咬你的，」Even說，「當然除非你想要我咬。」

「吃屎啦。」

Isak在他身邊坐下，有那麼一會他們就只是在幾乎全黑的房裡喝他們的啤酒。

.

「我感覺他媽的糟透了。」Even說。

「我知道。」

「怎麼會？」

「我不知道。我現在就是可以分辨得出你是真笑還是假笑。」Isak說。

「有意思。」

「我是說真的。」

「當然。」

.

「所以你會聽我的節目，蛤？」Even說。

「滾啦！也就那麼一次。」

「那我專門為你播了一首歌那次呢？」

「那是點給我的？見鬼？」

「所以你有聽嘛。」

「閉嘴啦你。該死。」Isak說。

Even大笑，Isak忍不住也跟著笑了。

.

他們又喝了更多啤酒，很快的桌上就堆滿了空瓶子。

「你可以喝那麼多酒嗎？」Isak問。

「不。其實不行。」

「好吧。」

Isak大概是醉了，因為他的一隻腿跨到了Even的膝蓋上然後他開始提起Jonas。

「所以你們兩個曾經？嗯？」

「什麼？」Isak嗤聲。「從來沒有！我就是。我那時才十六歲而且他那麼辣，幹。」

「哇哦，你醉了。」Even說。

「不，我才沒有！」

「是啊當然了。」

「滾啦！你為什麼老是要這樣弄我？」Isak說。

「你在說啥？」Even微笑道。

「沒事。啊。我討厭你！」

Even再次笑了，於是Isak把另一條腿也放上他的膝蓋。他幾乎就是坐在他腿上了。

「Isak，你在幹嘛？」

「我不知道。隨便吧。」

他又喝了一口啤酒，幾乎灑得到處都是。Even從他手裡拿走瓶子然後放到桌子上。

「你真是一團糟。」他說。

「滾啦。」

Even輕笑一聲，手往Isak的頭髮伸去，但又突然縮了回來。

然後是一陣沉默。Isak的心揪成一團而他痛恨這點。他真的恨死了。於是他抓起Even的手放回他的頭髮上。

「Isak...」

「幹嘛？」

Even撫著他的頭好一會兒然後又把手收回了。

這感覺好疼。不知為何，這疼死了。

「為什麼你都不碰我？」Isak低喃。

**_為什麼我聽起來那麼可悲。_ **

「因為我不想誤導你。」Even說。

**_蛤？你他媽的就是一直在誤導。_ **

「你根本就一直在誤導我。」Isak說。

「對不起，」Even說。「我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉樓梯間跟櫃子的事。我忍不住。但我真的不能這麼做。」

「是因為你女朋友嗎？」

「什麼？不是！她不是我女朋友，我告訴過你了。」

「那麼倒底是為什麼？為什麼我總是不夠好？」Isak說。

**_我真他媽該閉上嘴了。_ **

「該死，當然不是這樣，寶貝。你在說什麼？絕對不是！」Even把他拉近了點，現在他的雙手捧住Isak的臉頰了。

「反正我從來都不夠好。」Isak重複道。「沒差了。」

「嘿，你夠好了。我跟你保證。我發誓。」

反正不該講的都講了，Isak決定豁出去了。

他笨拙地移動身體直到整個人坐在Even腿上，然後雙手捧住他的臉。

「那，到底，為什麼，你，不，碰，我？」他說道，感覺無法再壓抑自己內心的緊繃。

「該死。」

「碰我。就碰碰我。拜託。」Isak求道。

於是當Even的手指掐進他的身側時，他嗚咽一聲幾乎癱軟。

「你真是要殺死我了。」Isak呢喃。

他能感覺到Even的氣息噴在他的臉頰上。他們靠得這麼近。那麼那麼近。

**_吻我。_ **

「我不能－－」Even彷彿聽到他的乞求般低語。「你絕對夠好了。只是對我來說不好。」

**_噢。_ **

那感覺就像個巴掌，讓Isak幾乎摔下Even的腿。

「哇喔。可惡。好吧。」

「我不是那個意思。」Even說。

「沒關係，真的。」

Isak正打算起身離開，但Even不放開他的腰。

「放開。」Isak說。

「我們能不能，就，今晚就待在這？我睡不著而且－－」

「怎樣？」

「我們能不能就在這睡？」Even說。

「沙發上嗎？！」

「對。」

「我自己有床。」

「我們可以去睡你的床如果你要的話。」Even說。

「你他媽有什麼毛病？我是說我自己有張好好的床可以睡，幹嘛要跟一個挑明講了我對他來說不夠好的傢伙睡沙發？」

「你說的對。算了。抱歉。」Even說。

他放開了他，然後Isak在回房的路上差點又絆倒一次。

**_去你的。去你的。去你的。_ **

.

Isak離開床的時候接近凌晨一點三十。

**_去他媽的。_ **

.

「你在幹嘛？！」Even在Isak鑽進他的被窩、雙手從背後摟住他時問道。

「來睡覺吧，」Isak說，「就只是他媽的睡覺就好。」

「搞什麼？」

「閉嘴，Bech Næsheim。我睡不著。你睡不著。所以我們就抱抱然後睡覺，好嗎？」

「Isak… 」

「閉嘴吧。」

「至少讓我面向你。」

Even在他的臂彎裡轉過身直到他們面對面，然後把他拉進自己的胸膛。

「有好點嗎？」Even說。

「有好點了。」

Isak好想尖叫，因為這感覺好對。Even的手臂緊緊摟住他的肩膀，他感覺安全又平靜。沒人這樣摟著他過。連他媽的Erik都沒有。

所以他蹭近Even的脖子，伸手摟住他的腰，然後就這麼待在那裡。

「你遲早會要了我的命。」Even說。

「酷啊。」

「酷？酷！？」

「閉嘴啦Even。」

「你聞起來真好，」Even說。「我愛你的味道。」

「啊。你有什麼毛病啊到底？」

「我有躁鬱症。」

「天啊媽的啥！不要拿這個開玩笑！見鬼！」

Even大笑著把他摟得更緊。

「我有資格拿這個開玩笑啊。還有，瞧瞧你這嬰兒等級的『覺醒』反應。」

「嬰兒等級的覺醒？閉嘴啦你。」

.

「我還是討厭你。」Isak說的時候整顆心都懸在喉頭，手指掐進Even的肉裡，力道大到大概會留下瘀青。

「如果這就是你所謂的討厭，那我也討厭你。」Even說著在他的太陽穴上印上一吻。

.

數週以來的第一次，Isak睡著了。

 


	6. 廚房流理臺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我是指像這樣。」

「你感冒了？你在咳嗽。」Jakob在影印室問道。

「嗯？我沒事。」Isak說。

「誰會在夏天感冒啊。」David說。

「我不過是咳了兩聲而已，冷靜點。」

「等等——」David睜大了雙眼。

.

**那天早上**

Isak在床上轉過身，有那麼一會兒覺得渾身不對勁，不知自己身在何方。

**_這不是我的床。_ **

當他終於睜開眼，一對雙湛藍的眼睛正盯著他看。

「呃。」

「早安小太陽。」Even說，雙手摟著Isak笑得燦爛。

「哇。見鬼了我怎麼會在Nils的床上？」

Even的臉突然垮了。

「噢。你，你不記得了？」

Isak記得。他只是 ** _不知所措_** 。

**_操。我不能就假裝昨天沒發生過。他媽的。我再也不喝酒了。_ **

「啊。媽的。我記得。當然記得。」Isak說。

「喔酷。那你感覺還好嗎？」Even說，伸手將Isak的頭髮塞到他耳後。

「呃你在幹嘛？」

「我在碰你啊。你不是想要這樣嗎？」Even說。

「喔滾啦。」Isak推了他一把，而那個高個兒只是笑。

「所以你感覺如何？」

「有休息到？覺得怪怪的。現在幾點了？」

「6：54？我們還有點時間。」Even說。

「沒有『我們』這回事。」

「好吧，我是說你懂的。『你』，『空格』，『我』，還有點時間。」

Isak翻了個白眼然後想從Even的手裡脫身。

「可惡，希望Eva還在睡。不能讓她看到我在這。」他嘀咕。

「為什麼不行？」

「Even，她絕對不可能看到這個之後還不誤會。」Isak說。

「看到啥？」

「隨便了。」Isak嘆氣。

他正準備下床時，Even的雙臂卻緊摟住他的胸膛把他拖了回去。

「搞什麼鬼？！」Isak驚叫。

「再多睡一會。」Even說。

「不要，放開我。我得去洗澡。」

「這我也可以加入。」

「你幹嘛這麼渾帳？你不能每次都說這種鬼話然後又說我對你而言不夠好什麼的。」Isak說。

「噢。抱歉。」Even的語調突然變得非常嚴肅。「Isak，我希望你知道我的意思不是那樣。」

「他媽的別再玩我了行嗎，」Isak說。

「Okay，」Even說，鬆開摟住Isak的手臂。

但Isak沒動。

「嗯？」

「我想我們是可以再多睡會。」Isak說。

他看不見，但他知道Even貼著他的頭髮微笑了。

.

「這晨勃是因為我，還是？」

「滾啦Even！」

.

「喔我的天啊？！我是錯過哪一集了嗎？」Eva在撞見Isak試圖盡可能安靜地離開Even房間時尖叫。

「噢我操。」

.

搭公車時，Even就站在Isak對面。不論Isak何時抬起頭，都會看到Even笑瞇瞇的看著他。

**_停下。不要再笑成那樣了。_ **

就在他在大眾交通工具上越來越躁動不安時，Eva給他發了訊息。

* * *

**Eva Mohn**

08:16

但這是？？？？

你們兩個？？

你們兩個搞上了？

你們做了嗎？？

閉嘴

沒有！

Isak你穿著四角褲從他房裡跑出來

我只是去睡覺而已

什麼鬼你幹嘛騙我？？

我不會跟sana說的我發誓

我們真的只是睡覺我沒騙你

真不敢相信我這麼照顧你你竟然這麼對我

滾啦-___-

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

08:18

我們沒事吧？

是啊幹嘛？

只是確認一下

嗯？

今天要不要跟我一起吃午餐？

這是幹嘛

午餐邀約

為什麼

因為我想跟你一起吃午餐？

你幹嘛把眼睛眯成那樣？

因為這太詭異了

所以不要？

我考慮考慮

什麼啊不過是個午餐

又不是邀請你來幹一砲 

幹你個屁

真的嗎？：p

喔幹滾啦

喔valtersen

別那樣叫我

valtersen?

我們幹嘛在公車上互發訊息

別再給我發訊息了

喔我們又回到別給我發訊息的老樣子了

沒錯

總之等你決定好隨時讓我知道吧

K

K？K？？？

哈哈哈你還好嗎bech næsheim？

我要開始用lisa的dhgkhskksd來回你了

* * *

  **David** **把群組名稱改為「** **Evak** **是真的」**

 

**Evak **是真的****

11:34

David：好來猜猜看誰感冒了！！？？

Lisa：沒人在乎唷 david ：)

David：媽的我不是在說我自己

Lynn：？？

Sara：Even感冒了這我們早就知道了

David：對啊但猜猜看 **還有** 誰？

Lisa：ISAK？？Fdfdkj

David：答對了

啥啦？現在我連感冒都不行了嗎？什麼鬼

Even：Isak你感冒了？

Even：幹我忘記我生病了

Even：所以 你+我 吃午餐？好？

Jakob： …

Lynn：我要笑死了媽啦現在什麼情形

David：？？？？？？

Lisa：kjfdjkj

Sara：看來你的船好的很啊Lisa哈哈哈

搞什麼鬼Even

Even：靠又傳錯對話框啦

 **Jakob** **離開了這個聊天室**

Sara：喔天啊

Lynn：喔該死jakob剛是宣告放棄了嗎dkjjfkdfd

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

 

Isak坐在他的桌邊，在腦子裡構思起各種可行方案，好讓Even為他又一次『失手傳錯對話框』付出代價。

所以當Even在正午出現時，他差點要用鍵盤巴他了。

「我現在正在腦子裡用鍵盤巴你的臉。」Isak說。

「好極了。餓了嗎？」Even說。

「我從來沒答應要吃。」

「你從來也沒拒絕，」Even微笑。「來嘛就只是吃個午餐而已。我不會說什麼奇怪的話我發誓。」

.

Isak跟Even坐在室外的桌子邊，外頭陽光燦爛。

「你為什麼那麼那麼想吃午餐？」Isak問。

「因為我們每次都沒吃到。總是有什麼事情發生讓我們沒法一起吃個午餐。」

「我懂了。」

「你為什麼每次都不答應？」Even說。

「嗯。你之前放我鴿子。第一次的時候。我不喜歡被放鴿子。」

「喔。」

「嗯啊。」

「對不起。」

「沒事。」

「順便澄清我不是故意要偷聽的。我那時走到你座位附近，看見你在跟Jakob說話，所以我知道你不是特別針對誰，但就，嗯，」

「沒關係。」

「嗯。如果你哪時想聊聊，我都有空，」Even說，不敢看向Isak。

「呃。好吧。還真尷尬。」

「尷尬？啥？誰會真的講出來？」Even說。

「我啊。你自己都會講一些『我愛你的味道』之類的屁話，還敢說我。」

「呿。那樣說有什麼不對？我是真的喜歡你的味道啊。」

「你有聽到自己在說啥嗎？老天，你自己說不會講些奇怪的話的，」Isak說，翻了個白眼。

「聽著，每次我們靠得太近，我就會失去控制。似乎你的味道對我有奇怪的效果。」

「我的味道？老天，我要回去工作了，」Isak說。

「好啦好啦，別理我的屁話。坐下來嘛。」

「好吧。」

Isak坐了下來，剛咬了口三明治就打了個噴嚏。

「靠，你真的被傳染了，哈，」Even說。

「隨便啦。」

「我只是不希望你以為我做這些是為了讓你生病，故意捅你刀而已，」Even說。

「啥？我根本沒這樣想，搞什麼？」

「你一直在質疑我所有行為的動機啊。」

「我現在唯一懷疑的只有那個他媽的『傳錯對話框』垃圾。就覺得你到底是不是故意的啊？」Isak若無其事地說。

「嗯哼嗯哼，」Eve不置可否的咬了口食物。

「啥？！這是什麼意思？你是故意的嗎？」

「也許吧，」Even說，滿臉微笑。

「搞屁啊？我討厭你！」Isak從位子上站了起來瞪著他。

「我也討厭你，寶貝。」

「你他媽是個混蛋，」Isak邊吼邊走開，試著藏起發紅的雙頰。

**_寶貝。_ **

.

* * *

 **你被加入「這不是** **Isak** **的對話框」**

 

 **這不是** **Isak** **的對話框**

14:35

Lynn：嘿大家

Lynn：我這禮拜六要在我家辦派對

Lynn：你們都被邀請了

Lynn：除了david以外

David：啥？？

Lisa：你爛透了

Chris：lol

Andre：哇我被邀請了但David沒有的感覺真好

謝謝邀請lynn

但我還不知能不能去

Even：我們會去的

Lisa：kfjhfkdjdflkkj

去死啦Even

Even:：『Isak [空格] 我』會去的

滾啦

Sara：我感覺自己錯過了好幾集

Sara：jakob到哪去了？

Andre：是阿...

Jakob：我在這 ：)

Davis：...兄弟啊

Jakob：謝謝邀請lynn

Jakob：但我不知去不去得了

Sara：啥？？你是實習班上的大佬耶你組織所有活動

Sara：你必須到

Jakob：我再看看啦哈哈

Lisa：這三角戀看得我好糾結

Anna：lol

David：anna是哪位

Lynn：這就是你為什麼沒被邀請david

Even：哪有什麼三角戀哈哈

 **Jakob** **離開了這個聊天室**

David：夭壽Even你有夠狠

Even：？？

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

 

下午時，Isak寫的程式碼送去檢核，Kristin邊看邊大大的誇讚讓Isak的臉紅個不停。

「為什麼每次有人誇講你做的好你都那麼驚訝？」她說，「就大方收下吧。你真的很棒，Isak。」

「謝謝你。」他低喃。

Isak那天下午超開心。他的小組似乎已經忘了他是個被人投訴到人事部門的白目 ** _混蛋_** 了。

跟Even越親近，他就越困惑。他原本非常確定就是Even投訴他的，因為他想不出還有誰對他有那麼大怨恨到會這樣做。

他藉著激增的信心問了Kristin他能否知道究竟是誰投訴他。

「嗯。我不知道我能不能告訴你這事，但說實話我才不在乎。那其實是實習第一週的週五下午收到的，」她說。「花了點時間才傳到我裡，因為你也知道人事部門的效率就是這樣。但我是隔週的週五收到信的。」

「哦。」

Isak突然對這事異常在意了起來。某人在第一次近況報告後立刻提出投訴。可能是任何一個實習生。

**_他媽的，到底是誰幹的。_ **

Isak開始做出各種理論，然後在試圖給每個人都心理分析一下的時候收到了Even的訊息。

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

16:24

今天晚上想一起看個電影嗎？

不要

:/ 為什麼不要？

你知道這就是你所謂的『誤導我』對吧？

所以現在連朋友都不能一起看電影啦？

我們不是朋友

也對

我們是抱抱夥伴

就那麼一次

忘了吧

而且我在忙

？

我還在找到底是誰提出投訴的

？？？你還沒發現？

？蛤？？

對一個聰明人來說你有點遲鈍

搞什麼鬼？

所以搞了半天真的是你？

哈哈哈不是！但我知道是誰

媽的誰啊？

我不當抓耙子

操你的Even

時間地點？：p

噢滾啦

哈哈

明天你會去參加小組聯誼活動嗎？

不去

為什麼不去

太蠢了

Jakob會不開心喔

掰Even

順帶一提我今晚會重新開始廣播

六點和Nora一起

K

geeez

* * *

 

 

Isak在公車上，Even的節目正要開始。這是他回歸後的第一檔節目，Isak可以從他的聲音聽出他在緊張。

不知怎地，所有電話都跟Even本人沒什麼關係，幾乎就像製作單位在接聽之前就篩選過了。

Even充滿笑意，娛樂大家，隨機的聊各種事情。當Nora問他為何他今天那麼開心，他頓了一會兒。

「嗯，我不知道。現在的生活很棒，」Even說。

「噢，有令人興奮的事發生？」Nora說。

「可以這麼說。但別聊我了。今天我腦中卡了差不多有2017條歌，如果你們不介意的話我很想分享一下。」

「當然好。」

.

Even播了Drake、Black Coffee和Jorja Smith一起合作的《振作(Get It Together)》，Isak無法抑制地縮進他的椅子裡。

**_這個操蛋的傢伙。_ **

.

  _I’ve been hurt so many times_

_我受了那麼多次傷害_

_It got to a point when I decided_

_我認為已經到了_

_can’t do this anymore_

_不能再這麼繼續下去的時候_

_I need someone to hold me_

_我需要有個人擁著我_

_I need someone that needs me_

_我需要有個人需要我_

_I need someone that loves me_

_我需要有個人愛著我_

_._

_You need me to get that shit together_

_你需要我振作起來_

_So we can get together_

_如此我們才能在一起_

_._

_You know, we don’t have to be dramatic_

_你知道的　我們不用轟轟烈烈_

_Just romantic_

_就只需要浪漫_

_Do all the little things, little things_

_就只需要做些小事　小事_

.

「所以《SKAM》要完結了？嗯？」Nora說。「身為一個跟目標觀眾很貼近的人，你怎麼看？」

「嗯，很難過。《SKAM》很多層面來說都影響了我們這一代，我很傷心他要結束了。但我尊重劇組頭頭Julie Andem的決定和坦白，」Even說。

「你有看過這劇嗎？」

「有啊，我超愛Adrian Eskett。他大概是我最喜歡的角色，」Even說。

「他的確讓很多人產生共鳴，由Tarjei飾演。真是個令人印象深刻的年輕演員！」

「對，沒錯。Tarjei如果你有收聽的話，我是你的超級粉絲，」Even說。

Isak皺眉。

**_搞什麼鬼。我幹嘛生氣？_ **

「喔對了有趣的是，我們負責擋國際IP的人長得跟他一模一樣，」Even說。

**_搞。屁。啊。_ **

「擋國際IP？」Nora問。

「對，負責將挪威以外的連線擋掉的工程師，」Even說。

「還真有趣，」Nora說。

「對啊，非常諷刺。對了，Isak如果你在聽的話，那首歌是給你的。」

**_喔我的天啊。我要殺了他。這根本是宣戰。_ **

 

* * *

  **你被加入「** **Isak** **和** **Even** **要被炒了」**

 

 **Isak** **和** **Even** **要被炒了**

23:25

David：喔老天額你們玩得真大

**啥？**

Lisa：我的天啊Isak是你做的嗎

我不知道你們在說啥

科科

Sara：是因為Even在廣播裡把你賣了嗎？哈哈哈你們喔

我什麼都沒幹

Even：Isak你是從哪找到那張照片的

Lisa: 笑死我了kdkjfdkkjfd

Lynn：你們在說啥？

David：快看NRK p3的臉書專頁

Lynn：我的手機慢得要死誰貼個螢幕截圖給我

David：

Lynn：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈kjfdkjkjdflfdjkd

Lynn：那個是Even嗎

Lynn：我要死了

我的天啊誰幹的

:/

Even：天啊Isak哈哈哈

Even：你可能會丟工作的

你也是！

你不應該透露我們誰在做啥的

還有根本沒人在看臉書專頁

等早上我就刪掉

David：這太扯了我笑得停不下來

Even：你從哪找到那張照片的

隨便啦

Even：你在偷偷注意我？

Lisa：現在是怎麼回事

Even：開門啊Isak

滾開

David：？？？？？

Even：又傳錯對話框啦哈哈

Lisa：我死透了

* * *

 

 

Even敲著他的房門。

「滾開，」Isak大吼。

「我要開門了。所以如果你裸著或是在做啥，這是給你的最後警告啦，」Even說。

「你想怎樣？」Even進到房間後，Isak在床上坐起身說。

「那招非常有趣，值得稱讚。」

「我真不敢相信你在國家電台上出賣我。你這混蛋！」Isak說。

「我不是出賣你，」Even嗤道　。「我是公開誇獎你。」

「你知道有多少人跑到我的LinkedIn和Insta嗎？」Isak說。「你的粉絲們跑來給我留了一堆留言。搞什麼。」

「噢我的天。我沒想到這個，對不起。」

「好了，你現在可以走了，」Isak說。

「嗯。你這週末要做什麼？」

「問這幹嘛？」

「就回答一下該死的問題，Isak，」Even說。

「我週六一整天都要忙，幹嘛？」

「我可以一起去嗎？」

「不行。」

「為什麼不行？」Even說。

Isak的臉垮了下來，這高個兒大概看出來了，因為他的臉也跟著垮了。

**_因為我要去看我母親。_ **

「是私事，」Isak說。

「噢，好吧。我們還是會去Lynn的派對，是吧？」

「我會考慮看看，」Isak說。

「Okay。晚安。」

「晚安。」

.

Isak睡不著。自從上次探望過他母親後，他就對下次見面感到很緊張。他考慮要取消，但他已經打給Emilie說他會過去了。他在床上翻來覆去，拿著手機胡亂瞎逛。

他試圖要跟Jakob談談，但他沒回應。 ** _好吧_** 。

他打開燈，在網路上漫無目的的亂逛直到覺得無聊。他最後把筆電放到一邊，在床上蜷起身子。

大約在凌晨一點半的時候，有人慢慢的推開Isak的門，而他就是知道這誰。

「我今晚沒喝醉，Even，」Isak說，背對著門。

「很好，那我就可以動手動腳了。」

「滾啦。」

Even笑了，他的重量讓Isak身側的床墊下沉。他伸出手從背後環住Isak的胸膛。

「這真他媽超詭異的，Even。」

「我只是希望你能睡著。」

「你為什麼在乎？」

「我就是在乎。」

「我覺得快沒法呼吸了，」Isak說。Even抱他抱得太緊。

「我也是，」Even說。

Isak不知道他為何會讓Even抱著自己。這感覺很好。他驚慌失措，心跳得飛快，臉大概也漲得通紅，但他一點也不在乎。他感到那麼安全。那麼好。就像是回到家。他們的呼吸頻率一致，Isak感覺自己的心彷彿要撐破胸膛。

「你在想什麼？」Even輕聲耳語。

「現在？」

「對。」

「你，」Isak說。

「噢。」

因為某些原因，當他們靠得太近時，Isak總不由自主的融化。他築起的牆會倒塌，然後再也不在意自己聽起來是可悲、黏人或是絕望。

他想轉過身面對Even，但知道自己最終會做出一些蠢事，例如拜託Even吻他之類的。所以他只是靜靜待在他懷裡。

「 ** _你_** 在想什麼？」Isak說。

「你。」

Even收緊手臂，Isak傾盡全力不要抽氣。

「晚安，Isak。」

「晚安，Even。」

.

「靠，」早上Isak一睜開眼，就聽見Even在他髮間嘟囔。

Isak正準備開口發問，就感覺到什麼東西頂著他的下背。

**_噢。_ **

Even把下巴埋入Isak的頸窩，他感覺自己也正在逐漸失控。

「晨勃，哈，」Isak說。

「你自己也沒好到哪裡去，」Even說。

「滾啦。」

Isak掙開他的懷抱，雙手遮著四角褲前方衝進浴室。

「我說你那雙細腿喔真的是。」

「操你的！」

.

「Isak你們倆是搞上了嗎？就跟我說實話，」Eva說。

「我的天啊！天啊！才沒有。搞什麼鬼！」Isak差點被麥片噎死。

「搞屁啊，你們睡同張床！別以為我沒注意到。」

「我就是。我也不知道。其中一次是我喝醉了，另外一次是 ** _他_** 自己跑到我房間的！」Isak說。

「那你們兩個有親熱還啥的嗎？」

「沒有！我們什麼都沒幹！」

「喔，什麼都沒？」

「沒有。」

「這真不健康，」Eva說。

「妳在說什麼鬼？」

「不管怎樣，記得在被我抓到你們一起洗澡之前告訴我，」Eva說。

「妳到底在說什麼鬼？！我們才不會一起洗澡。滾！」

.

Isak在出發去探望母親的路上才忽然發現他的手機忘在浴室了。 ** _靠_** 。

他快速的爬上公寓的樓梯，衝進浴室裡，有人正在裡面洗澡但他沒有多想。

「抱歉Eva，我就進來拿一下手機，」他稍微大聲的說，以便在浴簾後方的她可以聽見。

「啥？」Eva從她房間裡回答。

**_幹。_ **

「尷尬囉，」Even說，他的臉現在從浴簾後冒了出來。

「Isak，你是在洗澡嗎？」Eva出現在浴室門外說。

「呃，對！」

**_靠。靠。靠。_ **

「我可以進來拿吹風機嗎？」

Isak嚇歪了，他爬進浴缸，拉上浴簾。

「可以啊隨便啦！」他吼道。

Eva進到浴室內拿起她的吹風機。

「你通常都會鎖門的啊，是發生什麼事？」Eva說。

「忘了，」Isak嘟囔。

他整個人都濕了，Even正用雙手摀住嘴以防自己笑出來。

**_操我的人生啊。_ **

「喔我的老天啊！」Eva一關門Even就笑翻了。

「他媽的閉嘴！」Isak看看自己，評估當前狀況。

「你的髮型毀了。」

「我看起來像是在意髮型的人嗎？」Isak嗆回去。

「也許現在不像，但通常是啊。」

「我超討厭你，」Isak嘆氣

「我也討厭你，」Even笑瞇瞇的說。

Isak終於看向他，他看起來很好。 ** _是真的非常非常好，也非常非常裸_** 。

「你裸著。」

「我裸著沒錯，」Even說，臉上露出竊笑。「而你還一直盯著。」

Isak不知道他是怎麼了，但他實在控制不住。他抬不起頭來。

「天啊，Valtersen。你得冷靜冷靜，」Even逗他。

Isak抬起頭，因為Even那麼 ** _濕_** 又那麼 ** _裸_** 又那麼 ** _辣_** 而頭暈目眩。

「真他媽的，我需要儘快跟人來一發。」

「我可以自願喔。」

「你可以滾一邊去。」

「噢痛，」Even說著一手壓住胸口邊。 ** _那個赤裸裸的胸口_** 。

「我要走了，」Isak說，踏出浴缸，伸手拿起毛巾。「太好了，我現在肯定是遲到了。」

.

「別把毛巾拿走啊！」Even在他要離開浴室時大叫。

「好可憐喔，Even。」

.

一切一如既往。Isak走進療養院，尷尬的跟護理師們閒聊，假裝他的心還沒死透，帶著笑容與母親見面，跟她聊他的生活，並試圖忽略她完全沒有在聽。他捏捏她的手，告訴他母親她看起來很美。然後她對著他笑了，說他看起來很帥。他照舊道了歉，而她也像以往一樣問了『為什麼』。

**_因為把妳留在這裡。因為那麼該死的怨恨妳。_ **

他待得比預計時間長了點，並且注意到她的眼神有些空洞，有些無神。有時候，她的靈魂還在那裡，有時候，她不在了。

「很抱歉上次嚇到了你，」她說。

「沒關係，我很高興你沒事了。」

她問他是否有交到新朋友，而他回答有。不知為何Even出現在他腦海裡，他不禁為這狀況有多諷刺而微笑起來。

她問他為了什麼而笑，Isak回答因為他遇見了某個人。

「某個人？」

「嗯，」他微笑。

「你快樂嗎？」

「不，不真的快樂，」他承認。

**_他不想要我。從來沒人想要我。_ **

.

Isak的情緒已經不堪負荷，他考慮回家然後直接睡到星期一。但Even不准。

「你在幹嘛？快準備好，」Even說。

「我不要去，」Isak趴在他的床上說。

「為什麼不去？」

「我累了。不想去。」

床墊因為Even的重量而下沉了幾寸，Isak只想清靜一下。

「你還好嗎？」Even說，坐在床沿。

「我很好，我只是想睡覺。」

「你今天去哪了？」

「不關你的事，Even，」Isak喃喃道。

**_也許我夠沒禮貌的話，他就會離開了。_ **

Even的手忽然摸上Isak的頭髮，讓他幾乎倒抽一口氣。

「你在幹嘛？」他問，臉仍埋在枕頭裡。

「我在摸你的頭髮，」Even說。「這很療癒啊。我很喜歡別人摸我頭髮。」

「你在說什麼？」Isak終於轉過頭來望著他。

Even身著白襯衫，還穿著 ** _那種_** 牛仔褲。他看起來很棒。

「來嘛，我們出去，」Even說。「你會感覺好點的，我保證。」

「你啥都不知道，Even。」

「對，對， **我甚至都不認識你** 。我現在知道這首歌了。我現在要出去跟Eva混一下，大概一小時後出發。如果你改變心意的話就告訴我，」Even說。

.

Isak真的努力掙扎過了，但他感覺像坨 ** _屎_** ，而且Even把頭髮梳成那樣看起來好可愛。所以他把自己拖下床加入他。

「我們一定要同時抵達嗎？那會看起來很怪，」Isak說。

「寶貝，我確定他們一半以上的人認為我們已經偷偷結婚了，」Even笑著說。

「再叫我一次寶貝我他媽的就要揍人了。」

「哇，放輕鬆點，寶貝，」Even說。

Isak捶了他的肩膀然後看著他大笑。

「你怎麼敢？」Even佯怒。

「操你自己去吧，Even，」Isak說，越過他走向公車站。

「Isak。」

「幹嘛？」

「你現在看起來超辣的。」

Isak整張臉都紅了起來，他討厭這樣，他討厭自己必須這樣遮遮掩掩，就只因為他不想讓Even知道他對Isak有多大的影響力。不想讓Even知道只要他開口要求，Isak就願意立刻替他口。

**_我討厭感覺這麼脆弱，操。_ **

.

Isak尷尬地站在廚房，拿著啤酒與Chris聊天－－他看起來是唯一一個對於他跟Even同時到達派對毫不在意的人。

「所以你們的專題進行得如何？」Chris說。

「爛得跟屎一樣，兄弟。我們完了。連要做什麼都還沒決定，」Isak說。

「嗯好吧。我的小組也陷入瓶頸了。但至少我們這組還有Jakob在。」

「對啊，我也想跟他同組，」Isak說。

「對了，你找到是誰向人事部投訴你了沒？」

「呃，沒有。沒找到，」Isak說，啜了一口啤酒。「等等，你怎麼知道這件事的？」

「呃，Jakob提到過，」Chris說。

「喔對，酷。因為我不記得有跟別人說，」Isak說。

「嗯啊，Jakob人很不錯。你會跟他說很合理。」

**_等一下。_ **

.

「嘿Jakob，」Isak開口，他在冰箱旁看見Jakob。「你來了。很好。」

「呃，對啊。嘿，還好嗎？」Jakob說。

**_沒提寶貝男孩？什麼都沒加？有趣。_ **

「沒啥特別的。我覺得好久沒看到你了。」

「對啊，在忙工作之類，」Jakob說，眼睛盯著自己的腳。

「我想問你件事，但我不知道該怎麼說聽起來才比較不渾蛋，」Isak說。

Jakob睜大眼睛，然後Isak就知道了。

「是你向人事部投訴我的，對吧？是你。」

「呃。什麼。」

「我從來沒跟你講過，但你不知怎麼的就知道了。你甚至傳訊息跟我講這事。我從沒跟任何人說過，除了Even，而那還是因為我以為是他投訴的，」Isak說。

「Isak..」Jakob只說得出這麼一個字。。

「哇。」

「我很抱歉。」

「所以真的是你。」

「對，我只是。那時候是第一週，我不怎麼認識你。我很抱歉，」Jakob說。

「搞什麼？你知道這在我聽來有多扯蛋嗎？」

「我知道。就是。你知道回聘的全職職缺數量有限，我一心一意想得到這個工作，只是想踢掉競爭對手，我沒有認真思考過。我真的真的很抱歉。」

「你為了想被回聘所以捅我刀？我真不敢相信。」

「你不會明白的，但我真的真的需要這份工作，Isak，對不起我之前這樣弄你 。真的，第二週我就試著要撤回那個投訴了因為我感覺像個垃圾，但沒辦法因為我是用匿名投訴的。」Jakob說。「從那之後我就一直挺你。之後我所有行為都是真心的。」

「這一點道理也沒有。你他媽讓我以為是Even幹的。你幹嘛這樣？」

Jakob嘆了口氣，把手上的龍舌蘭放下。

「你知道為什麼。」

「啥？」

「真他媽的，Isak你真的要逼我大聲說出來嗎？！」Jakob幾乎是在大吼了。

「發生什麼事了？」Even說，人往廚房走了過來。

「沒事，」Jakob說，嘆了口氣後離開了。

Isak雙手撐著廚房流理臺，深深的嘆氣。

 **_所以這就是_ ** **_Eva_ ** **_一年級時的感覺了。_ **

「怎麼了？」Even問。

「你是怎麼發現是他幹的？」Isak說。

Even走到冰箱旁，替自己開了罐啤酒。

「那很明顯。他第一週的時候就挖坑給你跳，在近況討論會議的時候故意洩露你對精神疾病的評論。他很聰明。他的確是個混蛋，但令人印象深刻。」

「啥？」

「我覺得他本來想對付你，但最後卻迷上你那張漂亮的臉蛋，」Even說。「我就喜歡這種爛梗。」

「你他媽的到底在說啥？」

「你知道就是電影裡常見的，某個角色試著毀掉另一個人，但最後反而愛上對方。我很喜歡這種橋段。如果在別的情況下我大概會站Jakob隊了，」Even說。

「愛上？其他情況？他媽的啥？」Isak翻了個白眼，轉過身來面對著Even。

「對啊，因為我不能讓他得到你。你知道的，」他笑了起來，Isak開始感到腿軟。

Even就在他眼前，他所有的感官忽然間都超載了。

「不，我不懂。解釋一下，」Isak有氣無聲的說。

Even把雙手撐在Isak的腰際兩側的檯面上，然後傾身靠了過去。

**_天啊，這裡是公共場合啊。_ **

Isak的臉大概要燒起來了，但他一點也不在乎。當Even靠得這麼近時他就什麼也不在乎了。

Even靠得更近了點，直到他的嘴唇幾乎碰到Isak的耳朵。

「不能讓他得到你，因為你是我的，」他輕聲說。

Isak差點在他懷中融化，但Lisa走進廚房後的尖叫聲讓Isak把Even給推開了。

「喔我的天啊！我是打斷了什麼嗎？！」

.

Isak大概醉了。他並不太確定但他確實加入了一個蠢遊戲，所以他大概是醉了。

Even坐在他前面而且一直微笑個不停，讓他的心跟著燃了起來。

「所以呢這就像真心話大冒險，差別是我們其他的都不在乎，只是想讓大家都搞上，」Sara。

「喔耶，這一定很好玩，」David說。

「說真的你來幹嘛，David？」Lynn說。

「喔滾一邊去啦，我可是派對的靈魂人物！」

.

Sara和Lynn正在接吻，看起來很尷尬因為她們一點也不投入，Isak忍不住因為她們的困窘而坐立難安。

**_為啥大家要玩這個？為啥大家要這樣對自己？_ **

「Even，你得親一個房間裡的女生，」Sara說。

**_什麼跟什麼。_ **

「呃，為啥？」Even充滿困惑。

「因為這是遊戲規則啊。你抽到粉紅色那邊了，」Sara說。

「呃，這遊戲是不是有點性別歧視啊？為何粉紅色就是女生？」

「他媽的閉嘴啦，Even，」David說。「就挑個女的然後吻她。」

「誰可以幫我挑一個？」Even說。

「Lisa，」Isak說。

**_我在幹嘛。_ **

Even充滿疑惑的看著他。

「真的？」

「真的，」Isak說。

「喔我的天啊這啥？」Lisa問。

「這是個吻，」Even說著起身跪著，然後伸手按住她的後頸。

他親在她的嘴上，Isak忍不住盯著他覆住Lisa的豐唇直看。Lisa幾乎沒有回吻。

**_幹得好啊女孩。_ **

Even吻到一半睜開雙眼，然後就這麼盯著Isak看，讓他差點死在當場。

**_這渾球。_ **

.

「Okay，Isak，親個女生，」David說。

「呃，好吧。誰？」

「Lisa，」Even說。

「喔我的天，今天是我的幸運日還是啥？」Lisa說。

「好。」

Isak往Lisa的位置靠過去，傾身在她唇上印下一吻。

「搞定，」Isak說。

「說真的這有點令人失望耶，」Lisa說。

「噢滾啦。真抱歉我沒像這位Bech Næsheim先生那樣啃你的臉。」

.

Isak忍不住因為David對嘴親了Chris而臉紅。他們表現得毫不在乎。他嫉妒他們可以這樣毫不在意。他嫉妒因為單是看著他們就讓Isak覺得很想消失。

他瞠目結舌了好一陣子，直到再次輪到他。

「Isak，親個男生，」Lynn說。

「啥？」

「你說『啥』是什麼意思，你已經知道規則了。」

「呃，誰？」

「Even。親Even，」David說。

「啥？」

「這他媽就是個遊戲。快點做。」

「呃。好吧。」

.

Isak都快暈過去了。他緊張死了，而Even看起來既惱怒又不情願。這太可笑了，但現在Isak不只有點醉而且還有點心碎。

**_「碰碰我，吻我。」_ **

他想起那天晚上在沙發他聽起來有多絕望。

**_他並不想要。_ **

Isak看著Even，眼裡滿是猶疑。他們面對面跪坐著，整個房間陷入一陣沈默。

「快親他，我們不能整晚耗在這，Isak，」Sara說，Lisa在一旁屏住呼吸。

「呃，好吧。」Isak不知道手該往哪擺。

Even的瞪視就像詛咒一般。他看起來簡直就像在生氣。Isak考慮是否捧著他的臉快速親一下就好，但他實在太緊張了。

**_他媽的不過是個吻而已。_ **

Even的手忽然撫上他的臉，Isak發出一聲難堪的呻吟。

「喔我的天！」Lisa尖聲道。

Even把他拉近，Isak的雙手下意識地攬上他的腰。他們的臉越靠越近，越靠越近，Isak的心臟彷彿要在胸膛中爆炸。

**_對。求你。吻我，拜託吻我。_ **

Isak閉上眼睛張開雙唇，完全拋下一切。 ** _求你。_**

所以當Even忽然放開他的臉還差點把他推開時，Isak幾乎可以聽見自己的心在肋骨下碎掉的聲音。

「呃，我－－」Isak有點震驚，當他睜開眼睛時，Even仍盯著他。

「不該像這樣，」他輕聲道。

接著Even轉向派對中的其他人。「不好意思但這太蠢了。我們可以不要玩了嗎？」

整間屋子陷入沈默。

Isak感到既尷尬又羞辱。他竟然在整個實習班面前任自己看起來那麼飢渴。他本來都準備好了。 ** _他媽的都準備好了。_**

「呃，你可以不要玩。我是說，這本來就是Isak的大冒險，」Lynn說。

 **_對啊，這是_ ** **我的 _大冒險。_**

Isak環顧整個房間，沒有多想地，他帶著還在抽痛的心轉向Jakob吻上他的唇。

.

Isak和Even一起走在回家的路上，兩人都不發一語。

Isak氣炸了。他超尷尬又超生氣。他就知道今晚根本不該離開房間。他知道自己一整天的情緒配額已經用光了，他應該就直接去睡的。

Even安靜地走在他身邊。安靜但也在生氣。

**_去你的。_ **

.

「好吧，發生啥事了？」Eva在他們一進門就開口。

「沒事，」他們同時回答。

「Okay...」

.

Isak睡不著。他太激動了。所以大約凌晨三點時他走出房門，打算去廚房再拿罐啤酒。

撞上Even的時候他差點尖叫。

「操，」他嘟囊。

「抱歉，」Even說。

Isak沒有回答。就只是穿過他走向冰箱。

「要冷戰是嗎，哈？」

「去你媽的，Even，」Isak回罵。

「很好，我也去你媽的，Isak。」

「你說什麼？」Isak轉身面對他，背靠著廚房流理臺。

客廳的小夜燈是他們唯一的光源。

「你聽到我說啥了。」

「搞什麼鬼？你因為我親Jakob而生氣？你認真的嗎？」

「對。」

「這算什麼？你憑什麼？」Isak說。「與你以為的相反，我不是你的。你沒資格生氣。」

「你不就是想要我這樣？你明知道我對他作何感想，」Even說。

「搞屁？我得親個男生，既然你無法忍受跟我接吻，我只好去親另一個不會介意的人。」

「Jakob也不想要這樣，」Even說。

「噢滾吧你！這只是個大冒險。況且他在背後捅過我。所以他至少可以幫我這個小忙吧。」

「我說你他媽的根本沒搞懂，」Even說。

「好吧也許我根本就不想懂。也許我就是厭倦你一邊誤導我又叫我寶貝又摸我的頭髮又抱著我直到我睡著還問我好不好讓我每次因為你一靠近就想死，然後就給我來一句我對你來說不夠好。也許我只是受夠了！」

「他媽的什麼東西，Isak。說真的。」

「幹嘛？你連在一個蠢遊戲中都他媽的不願意親我。就像，我到底是哪邊有問題？為什麼我那麼沒人要？我只是想搞明白！」

.

當Even的手臂環上他的大腿後方將他抬離地面時，Isak差點尖叫出聲。

「搞什麼！」

Isak現在坐上了廚房流理臺，Even就站在他的雙腿間，他的心臟整個懸在喉頭。

「你氣死我了，」Even說。「我從來沒說我不想吻你。我只是不想像那樣吻你。」

Isak無法呼吸。Even的手指掐進他的腰側，他就這樣坐在廚房的蠢檯子上，雙腿掛在Even兩旁。

「我，呃。你他媽的以為自己在幹嘛？」Isak勉強擠出這些話後，Even就縮短了他們之間的距離，將他們的唇貼在一起。

**_幹。_ **

他們嘴唇相觸的那一瞬間，Isak只覺得背脊一陣戰慄、電流在體內流竄。Even在他唇間歎息。他吻得好像他一直以來都在等待這一刻。他吻得好像溺水之人終於浮出水面得到空氣。

Even一手伸進Isak的髮間，另一隻手掐住他的大腿，力道大到Isak確定會留下瘀青。

Isak難以負荷。他不知道該怎麼做。他的雙手在Even吸吮著他的下唇時都還擺在自己的腿上。

**_老天。我他媽的該做什麼好。_ **

「回。吻。我，」Even抵著他的唇呻吟。

他伸手捧住Isak的臉頰，拇指撫過他的雙唇。

「張嘴，寶貝，」Even低喃，用他的手指分開Isak的雙唇。

這些就足以讓Isak呻吟出聲。

所以他張開雙唇，彷彿在餐廳第一眼見到他以後就想要這麼吻上去。他吻得好像他才不在乎別人怎麼想。他吻得好像這輩子都沒有吻過別人似的；那麼生猛、粗暴又飢渴。

「操，」Even呻吟。

Isak把他拉得更近，雙腿緊緊鎖住他的腰。他一手環住Even的脖子，另一隻手伸進了他的頭髮裡。他扯得太用力讓那個高個兒叫出聲來。

於是Isak扯的更用力了。 ** _很好_** 。

但當Even將舌頭伸入他的嘴裡時，他整個只能融化在對方懷裡。

**_靠。_ **

Even一遍又一遍的吻他，直到他們已不只是親吻，而是在廚房就這麼親熱起來。

Isak極盡所能地又推又拉，完全沒有意識到自己幾乎就是蹭在Even身上，而對方的手現在正在他的下背四處游移，直到他差點從流理檯上摔下來。

但接著Even的手再度伸向他的大腿下方，把他往流理台更裡面推去。

「天啊，」Even抵著他的唇笑了起來。

Isak也笑了。不知為何，他就是跟著笑了。

他們一直吻到Isak的嘴唇發疼，吻到他無法呼吸。他們一直吻到他們起伏的胸膛灼燒，吻到他們的吐息合拍。他們一直吻到Isak心蕩神馳，一切只剩下Even，Even，Even，Even，Even。

Even最後還是抽身了，然後再次輕啄了他一次或兩次，好吧也許是三次。Isak無法張開眼睛。他就是無法。所以他緊閉著雙眼直到Even用手指抬起他的下巴。

當Isak張開眼，Even看起來既沈迷又凌亂，既美麗又空靈。

**_我真的完了。_ **

「我是指像這樣，」Even低語。「我想要像這樣吻你。」

「呃，我。」Isak睜著雙眼，腦中一片空白。

「晚安，Isak。」

.

那晚，Even回了自己房間，把Isak的心也一起帶走了。

 


	7. Isak的床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我可以說出來嗎？」

「你怎麼了？」Eva問，人正癱在電視機前的沙發上。

「什麼意思？」Isak語帶防衛的回應。

「你整個人怪怪的。」她說道，狐疑的瞇起雙眼。

「什麼鬼？」Isak皺起眉。

「你好安靜，還一直笑，行為詭異。你還穿著 _ **四角褲**_ 走來走去。你從來不會穿著 _ **四角褲**_ 走來走去。」

「喔滾啦！」Isak說。

「喔我的天啊，你臉紅個什麼勁？」

「我哪有臉紅你胡扯什麼！」Isak大叫。

他正要繼續扯點謊時，有人打開了他們的公寓前門。

「該死，幹。」Isak慌了，轉眼目測他房門的距離，試圖在Even看到他之前溜回去。

「你他媽到底怎麼回事啊？」Eve說。

**_太遲了。_ **

「嘿，」Even說，滿臉微笑的將身後的門關上。

**_我操。_ **

「呃，嗯，嗨，」Isak結結巴巴。

Even跟Eva好好的打了招呼，稱讚了她擦的紅色指甲油之類的，視線完全放在Eva身上。而Isak的心臟整個卡在他的喉嚨。他很緊張。真的緊張死了。

然後Even的視線突然轉到他身上，他感覺就像體內被燃起一把熊熊烈火。

「嘿你在啊，」Even說，笑容燦爛地盯著他的腿盯得有點久。

**_該死。該死。_ **

「呃，嘿，」Isak說，感覺臉頰整個燒了起來。

他們就這樣看著彼此好一陣子，Even一直微笑，而Isak還在試圖整頓好自己。突然間，Eva尖叫起來

「喔我的天啊！你們倆是終於搞上了嗎？喔我的天啊！這就是為什麼Isak一整個早上表現得又可愛又害羞的原因嗎？喔我的天啊！！」

「媽的閉嘴啦Eva！」Isak大叫，他的臉大概已經跟她指甲一樣紅了。

「喔我的天啊！還有那些炒蛋！這不是在作夢吧？你們倆終於操了個爽？」

Isak抓起一個抱枕甩到她臉上，Even在一旁笑得像該死的大太陽。

「滾啦你們兩個！」

.

**那天晚上**

 

_**「我是指像這樣。我想要像這樣吻你。」** _

Isak說不清他在那個該死的廚房流理台上待了多久，等著自己的胸口不再激烈喘息，等著呼吸平緩下來。

他最後放棄了。因為他就是沒法好好呼吸，他的心臟彷彿要在胸膛中爆炸。他無法思考也無法呼吸。他情緒太過激動。激動到甚至都開始氣Even把他留在這裡，卻帶走了他全部的靈魂。

他的心跳飛快，太快了。肚子裡像有蝴蝶 _ **橫衝直撞**_ 的，Isak再也搞不清楚這一切到底都意味著什麼了。

他曾被吻過。他吻過別人，也被別人吻過。但沒有一個比得上剛才跟Even的那場親吻。連邊都摸不到。

**_媽的我要完了。_ **

等到Isak終於從檯子上跳下來，他的膝蓋差點撐不住。他感覺像是喝醉了般頭暈目眩。

他一進房間就面朝下的埋進床墊裡，用枕頭蓋住一聲尖叫。

**_媽的冷靜點。媽的你冷靜點。媽的你給我冷靜點。_ **

他在床上轉過身，盯著天花板，感受胸腔裡的心臟揪起、緊縮得發疼。但疼得很爽。

他掏出手機然後就這麼盯著他跟Even的訊息視窗看。他一直盯著直到終於有訊息冒出來。 

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

03:47

我睡不著

我也是

你在想什麼？

你

❤️

* * *

  

Isak盯著那個心型表符，深深的呼吸了整整三分鐘才下定決心。

 

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

03:51

來找我

* * *

 

Isak按下發送鍵後幾乎是立刻把手機給丟到一旁。他很緊張，但仍等著手機的震動何時響起。

五分鐘過去了，什麼回應也沒有。他的胸膛開始洩氣，整個人縮成一團。

**_當然了。_**

.

他臥室房門開起的那一剎那，Isak的心又回到他喉頭，他的氣息又再次開始不穩了。

他保持原本背向著門的姿勢，就這麼等著直到Even鑽進他的被窩。他不知道該做什麼，所以他就只是繼續等著。等著Even碰碰他或抱抱他或隨便什麼都好。

**_碰碰我。就碰碰我。_ **

但Even在他身邊動也沒動。

然後他突然懂了－－Even已經踏出了第一步，發球權換到他身上了。現在有權決定的人是他了。

.

當他轉過身，Even的臉近在咫尺，窗外的光在他的顴骨上照射出出令人難以置信的光影。

Isak無法呼吸，Even大概也在屏息。因為就在Isak的手撫上他臉頰的那瞬間，這個高個男孩發出一聲渴求的吐息，讓Isak感到一陣戰慄。

「嗨，」Even呢喃。

「嗨，」Isak低語。

.

先吻上去的人大概是Isak，但他無法肯定。這時候Isak除了親吻Even的感覺多好已經什麼都不知道了。他把手伸進他的頭髮、摟住他的脖子，整個人融化在對方身上。

Even貼著他的唇呻吟一聲，手按著他的臀，舌頭抵進他的嘴裡，Isak瞬間失控。他的腦子裏除了滿滿的慾望和Even，Even，Even以外再也裝不下別的。

他們這次的吻比較沒那麼飢渴、沒那麼急切、沒那麼緊迫了。Even緩慢而小心翼翼的吻他，彷彿他不太確定似的。於是Isak將他拉得更近一點、再近一點，直到Even整個人覆在他身上。

「吻我，」Isak在他們的唇終於分開時乞求道，「吻我。」

「操，你好美，」Even耳語。

「就吻我，」他再次求道。

Even吻他，吻到Isak忍不住呻吟。Isak用手指耙過Even的頭髪時，他的手在Isak身上四處愛撫。Isak緊緊按住他的後腦，直到Even也呻吟出聲。

「該死，我愛你這樣做，」Even喃喃。

「我知道，」Isak輕聲道，然後將兩人轉身直到他跨在Even身上。

他的手環在Even的脖子上，緩緩的吻著對方，Even的雙手在他背上四處撫摸。

「你要把我逼瘋了，」Even在他的頸邊呢喃，印上溫柔的一吻。「我想要你。我好想要你。」

Isak閉上雙眼，再也不想宣稱他還有什麼自制力了。

**_你可以擁有我。_ **

所以當Even將頭抬離枕頭，與他在空中相會同時張嘴吻住他時，Isak任Even用雙手環住自己將兩人翻了個身，直到他再次以背著床。

Isak發現自己從來沒有跟Even待在一起那麼長時間卻沒說上半句話。但他想不出話來。他說不出話來。他甚至連好好呼吸都快做不到了。

「你還好嗎？」Even問。

「嗯，是啊，」他呢喃。

Even的雙手鑽進他的T恤底下抓住他的臀，就隔著他的四角褲，Isak呻吟得好像他從沒被碰過似的。

「呃，我...」

Isak既尷尬又慌亂又難以呼吸。他硬的要命。這一切幾乎沒有真實感。

「寶貝...」Even就只說得出這麼一句。

Isak以為Even會開個玩笑，但他就是只是坐在他的腿上，手指來到Isak的褲頭。

「我，什麼－－」

「我想照顧你，」Even說，「可以嗎？」

**_你他媽的在跟我開玩笑嗎。_ **

Isak努力深思接下來該說什麼。他不想聽起來太飢渴。他真的不想。

「你想對我做甚麼都可以。」Isak幾近呻吟。

**_真他媽的老天。你冷靜點好嗎。_ **

Even再次吻了他。他接著吻上他的臉頰，然後吻他的脖子，然後吻他的太陽穴。

「我只想好好照顧你，」他說，「我就只想這樣。」

Isak在Even把他的四角褲拉下大腿時差點叫出聲。

「你真是完美，」Even說。

**_停下。_ **

當Even將他含進嘴裡時，他差點死在當場。

**_媽的真是要命。_ **

.

_**「我只想好好照顧你。」** _

Isak覺得很丟臉。他沒辦法撐太久。看著Even待在他雙腿間 _ **那副模樣**_ 時不行。真的不行，看著Even用嘴 _ **那樣**_ 含住他的－－

「停！」他嗚咽。

「不要，」Even呻吟，他的聲音粗軋，用手穩穩地壓著Isak的腹部，將Isak定在原地。

「我就要－－」

「對，為我射出來，」Even說，「讓我嘗嘗你，寶貝。」

「老天，你他媽不能說這種鬼話！」

.

「幹。」

「沒錯，」躺在他身邊的Even回應。

「要命。」

「有那麼爽，哈？」

「閉嘴，」Isak推了他一把然後把臉埋進枕頭裡。

Even笑著把他拉進懷裡，然後在他的太陽穴上印下一吻。

「我們好噁哦，」Isak說，試圖藏起微笑。

「嗯， _ **我們**_ 是很噁。」

Even將他摟得更緊，Isak整個融化在他的懷裡。他無法自己地縮進Even的懷抱，深吸著他的味道，然後閉上雙眼感受這份親密。從沒人像這樣摟著他過。從來沒有。

.

第二天Isak醒來時，Even已經不在了。

_**Okay.** _

**_當然了。_ **

.

他繼續在床上躺了超過15分鐘，然後終於接受現實，他只能自認倒楣。

.

「早安，」Eva說，看起來似乎正準備離開公寓，「你這個禮拜天起的真早。」

「我，呃，是阿。」Isak說。「早安。」

他在半路發現Even人就在廚房，瞬間停下腳步。他不知道該說什麼或做什麼，所以就只是呆呆站在入口。

「早安，」Even在看到他的時候露出一個柔和的微笑，「我做了炒蛋。」

「早安。」Isak咕噥。

Even穿著白T恤和牛仔褲，看起來帥到令人喘不過氣。Isak只覺得好慌而他恨死這點了。

「來，」Even指著桌子讓他坐下，然後在他面前擺了一盤炒蛋。「Bon appétit.(法文：請慢用)」

Eva瞇起眼睛狐疑地看著他們，然後走向冰箱拿東西。

「Isak這麼早不吃東西的，」她說著關上冰箱門，就看見Isak正把一口炒蛋送進嘴裡。

「什麼鬼？」Eva說。

「轉大人的證明啊。」Even說。

「總之，我要去Vilde那吃早餐了。晚點見。」

Eva一關上門，房裡的氣氛瞬間緊繃了起來，Isak不知該做什麼。

Even拉開他身邊的椅子坐下，他的心一下子懸了起來。

**_冷靜點。_ **

「哈囉。」Even說。

「呃，哈囉。」Isak吃著他的炒蛋不肯跟他對上視線。「要出去啊？」

「對。我很快就得走了。不過晚上就回來了。」

「Okay。」Isak說著啜了口咖啡，努力不讓自己看起來一副要死了的樣子。

「你還好嗎？你看起來很緊張。」Even微笑道。

「我沒有緊張。」

「好吧。」Even說著伸手摸了摸Isak的頭髮。

Isak反射性地靠了過去，對於自己會如此失措感到難以置信。

**_我操。_ **

「我可以吻你嗎？」Even說。

「蛤？」

「我、可、以、吻、你、嗎？」

「為什麼？」

「因為我想。」

「呃，好。」

Even的吻溫柔到Isak的腳趾頭都忍不住捲了起來。他在他的碰觸下融化了，難以相信自己變得多無力。

**_這一切到底怎麼回事。_ **

Even又啄了他幾下，一手撫過他的臉龐，然後從椅子裡站起身。

「晚上見，Isak。」

「呃，好。」

.

Isak剩下那一整天都在自己房裡，等著看是否能收到個訊息或其他。然而當他的手機震動，Instagram通知他收到了一封私人訊息時，卻是那個他最不想聯絡的人。他忍不住皺起眉。

* * *

**Erik**

16:03

排在我前面的這傢伙買了五頂棒球帽讓我想到你

想你了

* * *

  

**_滾開！_ **

.

「所以，感覺如何？」Eva說。

「你什麼意思？」

「他的吻技好嗎？他看起來就像吻技很好的人。那雙嘴唇啊老天。說真的，如果你不想要他的話我完全願意接收。」

「滾啦Eva！」Isak尖聲道。「他就在隔壁房間而已！」

「他在洗澡。我們還有時間。所以怎麼樣？做起來像黑特砲(hate sex)嗎？」

「什麼鬼！我們才沒做 _ **那個**_ ！」

「哦，真的嗎？真令人失望。所以你們做了啥？」Eva說。

「我不想談這件事！」

「哦拜託嘛！我不會跟任何人講的。而且我打賭你一定超想講的。我不會說出去的我發誓。」

「滾啦Eva！」Isak邊說邊走開。

.

「他喜歡啃我的臉。」Isak說。

「哦我的天啊！」

「別尖叫了！」

「好的好的。還有呢？」Eva說。

「我不知道。就這樣。」

「你幹嘛再次吊我胃口，Isak？」

「什麼東西，就這樣啊。」

「有伸舌頭嗎？」Eva說。

「我才不要回答！什麼鬼啊！」

.

「有伸舌頭。超多次的。我真不敢相信他就這樣放我一個人待在他媽的流理臺子上。」

「流理臺？！是我們那個他媽的流理臺？喔幹天啊！」

「別再叫了Eva！」

.

「然後他說 _ **『我是指像這樣』**_ ，」Isak說，紅著臉四處張望，就是不敢看Eva。

「媽的我要死了！我真不敢相信他用了Nick Miller的梗。我要死了！」

「Nick誰？」

「Nick Miller！《New Girl》裡那個懶鬼！」Eva說。

「你他媽的在說啥啊？」

「有一個電視節目叫做《New Girl》。他們的初吻就跟你講的幾乎一模一樣。」

「啥？」

.

「你今天去哪了？」Isak說，快到午夜時，他在自己床上躺在Even的懷裡。

「嗯。我不知道我們已經進展到那種程度了沒耶，」Even微笑道。

「嗯哼，好啊。」Isak推了他一把，然後任自己被拉回懷抱。

「啊，脾氣真差，」Even笑了，將他摟得更緊，然後在他的頭髮上印下溫柔的一吻。

「隨你說吧。」

「那麼， _ **你**_ 昨天去哪了？」Even說。

「好吧。」

.

「Even，你是不是有看《New Girl》？」Isak說。

「New什麼？」

「《New Girl》。」

「那是什麼？」Even說。

「一個電視節目。」

「嗯....。」

「有嗎？」Isak說。

「可能有？」Even說著揚起微笑。

「哦我的天啊，你真是難以置信！你真的是想重現他們的初吻場景嗎，什麼鬼！？」

.

他們再次睡在同一張床上，然後他們再次接吻了，Isak忍不住把手伸進Even的褲子裡。

「Isak－－」

「噓。」

Isak發現，單單是碰觸Even、看著他失去所有自制力，對他來說就足夠了。他張著雙唇為Isak高潮的景象就足夠了。從他嘴裡溢出的呻吟聲就足夠了。

**_我完蛋到不行。_ **

.

「我其實是97年生的，」Even說。

「蛤？」

「怎麼了？」

「真的嗎？我以為你只大我一歲。」Isak說。

「為什麼？你突然要改變心意了嗎？你只跟*96年生的交往嗎？」Even逗他。

（譯註：對應isak說的只大一歲，這邊應該是98年，應該是可愛扭筆誤）

「滾啦，」Isak回罵，但聽起來超沒氣勢。

他還在 _ **吃吃笑個不停**_ 。 _ **真是夠了。**_

Even將他摟得更近，雙臂攬住他的肩膀然後在他臉上到處亂親。

「你。真。他媽的。可愛。」Even邊吻邊說。

Isak只能縮得更小融化成一團。

「你是被調包了嗎？」

「閉嘴啦！」

.

接下來的幾天Isak總是滿臉笑容，在每次Even從他身後冒出來捏捏他的腰時抽氣，還要忍住衝動別撲倒Even、向他傾訴所有從沒告訴別人的事。

Isak再也沒對別人怒目而視，再也沒誇張的嘆口氣然後叫所有接近他的人滾開。他做任何事都無法專心，並且在每次收到訊息時都驚跳一下。他真是一團亂。

Eva有天還抓到他把臉埋在自己的枕頭裡，試圖聞裡頭Even的味道，讓他差點心臟病發。

Isak超怕被同事發現，所以他有時會在Even之前出門。「噢藍瘦。」Even會發訊息給他。然後Isak那整個早上都會傻笑個不停。

* * *

**Even**

15:15

嘿

嗨

你那麼專心的樣子辣死了

別在我桌子邊遊陰魂不散了

我現在好想對你這樣那樣

媽的我還在工作好嗎！

打賭我可以光靠發訊息就讓你硬

我要關手機了

❤️

❤️

* * *

 

 「你變得好柔軟。真是誇張。Even的老二是對你做了什麼好事？」Eva有天早上說道。

「滾啦！我的天啊！」

.

「你是全世界最柔軟的男孩了。」Even邊吻邊說道。

「閉嘴啦。」

「你看看你。你臉紅個不停。真不敢相信。」

「我他媽要走人了！」Isak說。

但接著Even再次抓住他的腰，溫柔地將他壓在牆上。他們正在樓梯間－－他們的那個樓梯間－－而Isak再次感到呼吸困難。

「記得上次我們在這裡的時候嗎？」Even說。

「記得。」

「我當時對你超混蛋。我很抱歉。」

**_沒關係的。_ **

Isak看著Even的雙眼，雙手摟上他的脖子將他拉進一個深吻。他傾盡一切，將他的全部都放進這個該死的吻裡。

所以當他發現自己成功讓Even慌亂起來、失去冷靜那麼一會兒，他幾乎想握拳歡呼。

「這是幹什麼？」Even說，幾乎喘不過氣。

「我也很抱歉。」

 

* * *

**Erik**

08:03

對了我聽說你這個暑假在NRK工作　真棒

我為你感到驕傲

你很聰明。我一直都這麼跟你說的

* * *

  

那個早上，Isak跟Even搭了同一班公車，而他仍然不知道他們之間算什麼，所以他只是沉默地站在他身邊。

Even突然一手摸上他的屁股，害Isak差點被空氣嗆死。

「你還好嗎？」Even說，笑容滿面。

**_這個王八蛋。_ **

「我很好，」Isak說，大概整張臉都紅了。

「粉紅色真的很適合你呢。」Even說。

「哦，滾啦。」

 

* * *

  **David** **把你加入「** **Jasak** **崛起」**

 

 **Jasak** **崛起**

09:43

David：願賭服輸啊各位魯蛇

Lynn：Jaska？

David：Jakob+Isak = Jasak

Lisa：不是Isakob嗎？Isak + Jakob

Even：是Jope吧

Sara：Jope ?

Even: Jakob+nope(沒人)

 **Even** **離開了這個聊天室**

David：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Lisa：喔我的媽

Lynn：這麼早就來一齣大戲

 **Jakob** **把群組名稱改成「** **2019 NRK** **實習生群組」**

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

09:48

你真他媽的太扯了

但你還不是笑了

:p

❤️

:)

這啥

一個微笑

</3

哈哈

10:23

我想這是你第一次沒在對話裡叫我操自己去

你是誰

操你自己去吧：)

:’)

來了

這才是我的寶貝

滾啦Even

❤️

❤️

* * *

Isak在座位上笑得跟傻瓜一樣，他停不下來。他打開Even的節目，為了他的爛笑話發笑，抄下每一首歌名，試著忽視自己整個就像墜入愛河的青少年。

**_振作一點啊你！_ **

事實上Isak根本不知道自己在做什麼。沒錯，接吻、撫摸和讓對方射出來之類的事都很棒。真的很棒，但他不知道這都代表什麼。他不知道自己是否想要搞清楚這代表什麼。

* * *

**Erik**

14:09

我只是想談談

* * *

 

Even是繼Erik後第一個願意在他身上花時間的人。Isak唯一讓自己投入感情的那次結果並不好。Erik傷他傷得太深，讓Isak暗自承諾絕對不讓自己再陷入類似情形。

Isak不知該如何解釋自己與Even的連結。那連結就在那裡，赤裸裸在他眼前。無法否認，無法避免。完全無法抗拒。

也許Even是對的。也許老天爺真的想把他們送作堆。

.

「今日之歌嗎？嗯，應該就是Alina Baraz ft Khalid的《觸電(Electric)》。Even說。

.

_Darker than the ocean, deeper than the sea_

_黑過大洋　深過大海_

_You've got everything, you got what I need_

_你就是一切　我需要的一切_

_Touch me, you're electric, babe_

_摸我　你就是電　寶貝_

_Move me, take me from this place_

_帶我走　離開這個地方_

_Movin' to the tempo, show me what it takes_

_律動起來　不顧一切秀給我看_

_Speeding up my heartbeat, playing in the flames_

_讓我心跳加速　在火焰裡玩耍_

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_

_吻我　我們蓄勢待發　寶貝_

_Love me, take me to outer space_

_愛我　帶我上太空吧_

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

14:23

你喜歡這首歌嗎

什麼歌

最好是：P

不知道你在講什麼

❤️

❤️❤️

* * *

「接下來，是位來自奧斯陸的聽眾。哈囉！」Even在廣播上說，但沒有人回應。

「哈囉？」他重覆道。「看來這通電話很不幸的斷了。那就讓我來播一首－－」

「哈囉？」一個男性的聲音。「Even？」

這個說話的人大概超過四十歲了，Isak猜測，他用力嚼著薯片，整個人開始焦慮起來。

Even沒有回答。

「Even，你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」這個來電的聽眾問。

「呃，哈囉。是，嗯，我是Even。」他幾近結巴的道。「你今天還好嗎？」

Isak意識到Even在緊張，他肯定認出這個聲音是誰了。

「我很好。你好嗎，兒子？」來電者說。

Isak不知為何下意識地改用手機聽節目，然後鎖上電腦，一路往廣播錄音室前進。

**_我在幹嘛？_ **

「我很好。非常謝謝你的來電。你今天想點播什麼歌嗎？」Even的語調是完全疏離、毫無溫度。他聽起來就像在背誦文字，就像他的內心已死。

「Even，」對方說。「我聽了那個女人說的話，我只想告訴你，還有她，還有所有在聽的人，你一點都不自私，也沒有不知感激。」

「呃，抱歉，先生－－」

「不。我真的得讓大家知道這點。我認為你的訪談非常棒。如果還有什麼，那就是你給我的讚揚超過我應得的。我只想讓你知道我很抱歉，好嗎？」

Isak不知道這個人倒底在講啥，但因為Even毫無回應，讓他愈來愈擔心。下一刻他就發現自己在大樓裡狂奔。

節目突然切成某首Even再過一百年也不會播的歌。

.

Isak找遍所有樓梯間、問遍他小組裡的所有人，就是找不到他，最後只得放棄回自己座位去。

**_等等。_ **

他突然記起還有一個地方他忘記檢查。

.

「你怎麼找到我的？」Even說，人正坐在那個現在屬於他們的長椅上，抽著菸。

「我才沒在找你。」Isak說，在他面前尷尬的站著。

「是啊好吧，」Even給了他一個極其悲傷的笑容。「你聽了那個爛節目了？」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Isak說。然後Even笑了，他忍不住在腦子裡握拳歡呼。

「我知道你聽了我每一檔節目，Isak。我知道你是我最死忠的粉絲。」

Isak翻了個白眼。「拜託喔！」

他們一起笑了，然後Even把菸丟到地板上踩熄。Isak等著他抬起頭，但Even的視線緊盯著地上。

**_那是你父親嗎？你們處得不好嗎？你還好嗎？_ **

Isak有一百萬個疑問，但Even看起來好小好痛苦又好哀傷，所以他就做了他唯一想得到的事。

他走向Even坐的地方，站進他的雙腿間，捧著Even的頭靠上自己的肚子，然後雙手環住他的肩膀。

有整整十秒鐘Isak超級恐慌，因為Even毫無反應。

**_你搞砸了。_ **

但就在Isak正打算退開跑去找個最高頂樓往下跳時，Even的雙臂環上他的腰，把他摟近。

.

他們一起站在那兒好一會，什麼都沒做僅只是呼吸，Even摟著Isak的腰，而Isak則玩他的頭髮安撫著。

「你不打算問嗎？」Even說。

「我不打算問。」

「謝謝你。」

.

「你大概已經猜到了，那是我爸。」Even說。

「他怎麼了？」在Nils床上心不在焉地玩著Even的頭髮。

「我們沒怎麼講話。 完全沒了。」

「嗯，我完全可以理解這點。」Isak說。

「我們這麼相似還真是詭異，你不覺得嗎？」Even說。

「為什麼我們會糟成這樣？」

「這個嘛，不知道我有沒有跟你提過我有躁鬱症。」

「閉嘴啦Even！」

.

「我一團糟。」Isak在寂靜的夜裡開口道，Even正把他擁在懷裡。

「嗯？」

「我爛透了。」

「怎麼會？」

「我拋棄了自己的親生母親，」Isak說。「因為我再也撐不下去了。」

「什麼意思？」

「我覺得她的崩潰毀了我。我想待在她身邊，真的很想，但那真的要殺了我，你知道嗎。」Isak說。

Even環著他的手臂緊繃起來，Isak蹭了蹭他的脖子。

「我希望她可以多像你一點。你知道的。像這樣狀況穩定，什麼事都搞清楚了，一切都在掌握中。」Isak說。「我不知道。這樣一來會讓我的人生會輕鬆許多。我真的再也撐不下去了。我得開始過自己的人生，你懂嗎？而且－－」

Isak突然頓住。

「Even，我是不是又混蛋了？」他問。

Even沒有回答。當Isak抬頭看向他的臉時，他迴避了視線。

「Even？我是不是－－」

Even突然傾身吻他。只是一個小啄，但已足夠抹去他的憂慮。

「你不是混蛋，」Even說，「你很好。他媽的太好了。我很抱歉。」

**_呃。好吧。_ **

 

* * *

**Erik**

00:05

你還封鎖我的號碼嗎？

我真的很想你

* * *

 

第二天，Isak獨自在Nils的床上醒來。

「Even已經走了，」Eva說。「他在你醒來以前就走了我想。」

「哦好吧。」

* * *

**Even**

08:48

那麼早就走啦？

你怎麼了

* * *

Even一直沒回，Isak決定不要想太多。他無法專心工作，每個三分鐘就檢查一次手機。

**_別再那麼詭異又黏人了。_ **

.

Isak怎麼都找不到Even。後來他才發現他請了一天假，Sebastian代了他的班。

**_好吧。_ **

* * *

**Even**

11:32

你生病了？

回我訊息

* * *

Even沒回訊息。而且也沒有回家。

* * *

**Even**

23:29

你在哪？

到底怎麼了。

* * *

.

Isak那晚無法入睡，當他反射性地想窩進Even的臂彎時，才發現這是他第一次沒有Even窩在身邊一起睡。

* * *

**Even**

03:21

我睡不著

07:47

你今天會上班嗎？

* * *

 **David** **把你加入「** **Even** **還好嗎？」**

**Even** **還好嗎？**

13:24

David: 我聽說Even又請了一天假

David: 他怎麼了

Lynn: 網路上有關於那個打電話進去的男人的謠言

Lynn: 有人說那是他爸

Sara: jodel上有人說是他戀人之類的

Chris：啥

Anna：蛤

David: 看來這個話題引起大家的關注了

David: Isak我的好朋友啊你家男孩到底怎了

我不知道

Lisa：:((那通電話後他就消失了是有點怪

Lisa：希望他沒事

Lisa：如果他是發病了呢

Sara:我的天啊你是說他狂躁了？

Lisa：或是抑鬱？我不知

Jakob：前兩天我看他好好的

David：對啊我也不覺得他發病

Lisa：Isak？你到底知道啥

我啥都不知道

Lynn：://希望他沒事

Lisa：對啊

* * *

Isak太絕望太焦慮太擔心了，所以他撥了Even的手機。

「Even？」某人接起電話時他立刻說。「你還－－」

「嗨，我是Sonja。Isak，是你嗎？」

**_什麼。_ **

「呃，嗨。是我，」他喃喃道。

「你好嗎？Even現在正在洗澡。想我幫你傳個話之類的嗎？」

**_去你的。_ **

.

當Isak隔天上班看到Even，他既鬆了口氣又感到生氣。

**_你跑去哪了。_ **

Even在餐廳中跟某個人一起笑鬧，Isak一把火都要起來了。

**_我還以為你怎麼了。_ **

.

「嗨！」Isak說。「發生什麼事了？你還好嗎？」

他認真的看了看他。Even看起來沒什麼不一樣。他的髮型依舊完美，唯一有差別的是他沒有笑。

「嗨，Isak。我很好，謝啦。前幾天覺得有點低落，」他語氣平淡的說。

「噢，好。呃，為什麼你這幾天沒回家－－？」

「我要遲到了。得走了，」Even打斷他。「晚點聊，好嗎？」

Even徑直的穿過他的身側，Isak聽到自己心碎的聲音。

* * *

**Even**

13:34

我知道你現在遇到糟心事

但你不能永遠忽視我

16:39

嗨Isak。我不知道，但我覺得我們之間有點進展太快..

我知道是我的錯，但我需要點時間，對不起

* * *

 Isak怒氣沖天的回家。他氣死了。他既生氣又傷心，既心碎又疲憊，他媽的太疲憊了。

「你還好嗎？」Eva說。

「我他媽超好！」他狠狠甩上房門。

「呃，好吧。他媽的什麼情形？！」

.

Even再也沒回來了。他也沒回來拿他的東西。一整個星期，只剩下Isak自己，和他的思緒，Even的東西，還有Isak破碎的心。

.

他在Lynn的某個 _ **爛**_ 派對上喝著最 ** _爛_** 的酒，整個過程緊捏著自己的電話。Even沒出現。他當然沒有。Isak太可悲了。他來這個派對只是因為以為可以看到Even。結果當然了。

「你還好嗎？」Jakob說。

「你可以滾一邊去，Jakob，」Isak說。

「靠好吧，抱歉。」

Isak考慮打給Even一了百了，但他只是放下手機，喝了更多的酒。

.

Isak醉了，神智不清。所有的事情都太傷人了。太 _ **他媽**_ 傷人了。他好孤單，如此的孤單又寂寞。

* * *

**Erik**

我可以過ㄍㄑ去？

* * *

 

Isak踏入Erik公寓的瞬間，他可以感受到一股奇異的防衛感油然而生。

**_轉身，他媽的快轉身離開。_ **

但他沒有。他讓Erik領著他進了臥室，讓Erik脫掉他的衣服，讓Erik將自己放上床－－那張感覺太過熟悉的床。

Erik抓著他的腰，而Isak只想尖叫。

**_不，不該像這樣。_ **

他伸出雙手捧住Erik的臉，試著想說點甚麼。

「這是幹嘛？」Erik說。

「吻我？」

「呃，好吧。」

.

一個吻就足夠讓Isak想直接推開他。

**_不該像這樣。_ **

他快速的爬下床，穿上褲子，抓起地板上任何看起像是他的東西，離開的途中還差點絆倒。

「搞什麼東西，Isak？！」Erik在他身後喊，抓住他的手腕。

「他媽的別碰我！」

「你有什麼毛病？」

**_我他媽醉了而且我他媽的心碎你這混蛋。_ **

.

電話響了一次，兩次，三次。Isak本想掛掉的卻接起來了。

「Isak？」Even的嗓音低沈但， _ **喔好柔軟**_ 。

他忽然忘了該怎麼說話。

「Isak，你還好嗎？Jakob不停的傳訊給我說他聯絡不上你。他說你看起來狀況糟透了。」

Isak不知道該說什麼。

**_你他媽的在意個屁？_ **

「哈囉？Isak？！現在差不多凌晨兩點了。你在哪？你還好嗎？」

**_我不好。_ **

「Isak？！」

「幫幫我，拜託。」

.

之後一切都模糊了起來。Isak坐在Erik公寓外的階梯，四肢癱軟。他把手機抓得太緊，幾乎沒意識到有人試圖要扶他起身。

「Isak，搞什麼鬼？」

Isak視線模糊，幾乎聽不清任何聲音。

「Jakob？」他問。

「Jakob？JAKOB？！」

.

Isak在Even身邊醒來。那是他自己床，外頭仍然一片漆黑。

**_我在作夢嗎？_ **

但那不是個夢。因為沒有什麼能比Even的手撫摸著他的臉感覺更真實了。

Isak想不顧一切的推開他，叫他 _ **滾開**_ ，踹他下床並當著他的面大叫。但他好累。太累了，而且又醉又孤單又寂寞。所以他向Even的碰觸依偎過去，彷彿世界末日一樣用力抱著他。

「Isak，我－－」

Isak不想聽。他不想。所以他緊緊抓住Even的上衣，將臉埋進Even的頸窩，在Even的皮膚上嘆息。

「我也愛你的味道，」Isak呢喃。

當Even伸出手來環住他時，Isak _ **他媽的**_ 哭了出來。

他想不起來自己上次哭是何時了。但不知為何他停不下來。

「我很抱歉。我很抱歉，」Even說，緊緊擁著他。

「幹，」Isak的聲音破碎。他止不住眼淚。

「沒關係。沒關係的。就盡情哭出來吧。」

Isak收緊手臂環著Even的腰，手指緊緊陷進Even衣服，融化進他的懷抱中。他哭到直到想不起為何而哭。他哭到無法再繼續。

當Isak停止顫抖，他終於放開Even的脖子看著對方。

「吻我？」

他們接吻。Isak不知道這算什麼但他全盤接受。無論Even願意給他什麼，Isak都心甘情願的接收。

.

「你在想什麼？」Even說。

「現在我全心全意的恨你，」Isak說。

「我知道。」

Isak伸出手來捧住Even的臉，將他拉進另一個充滿絕望的吻裡。他不在乎，他什麼都不在乎了。所有築起的牆，所有尖酸，所有傷痛以及所有自我保護之類的 _ **狗屁**_ ，所有尖銳，所有他深深埋藏拒絕透露的 _ **垃圾**_ 。去他媽的他再也 _ **不管**_ 了。

「我可以說出來嗎？就今晚。我可以就說出來嗎？」Isak問。

「你可以跟我說任何你想說的話。」

Isak深吸了一口氣，完全的放手。

「我愛你，」Isak說。「我不知道愛是什麼，但我覺得我愛你。」

「我想我也愛你，」Even說。

他們接吻，直到那些空洞的話語彷彿有了意義。他們接吻，直到太陽升起。他們接吻，直到Isak沉沉睡去。

.

隔天，Even的東西自公寓消失了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者補充:  
> \- Even試圖離開了。他在試著離遠一點。為什麼？你大概猜到了：他狀況不好。他沒有Isak以為的那麼穩定。他不想毀了Isak。他不想像他媽媽那樣毀了他。  
> \- Isak因為Even而柔軟。不管他多暴躁，永遠都會因為Even而柔軟。這可不是我訂的規矩。


	8. 電梯，廣播室，Nils的房間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我會陪你。」
> 
> 「我也會陪你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章還是很長，譯者們還是很忙，所以兩周後見(吧

 

「早啊，」Jakob說，聲音隱隱透露出一絲緊張。

「早安，」Isak淡淡回應，幾乎沒看向他。

今天是星期一，他正在茶水間裡替自己泡咖啡。

「呃，你週末過得如何？」

「還可以，」isak說。

「你還好嗎？」

「我很好，Jakob。」

「噢，okay。嗯，祝你一天愉快。」

Jakob正要離開時，Isak改變了心意。

「嘿，等一下，」Isak說。

「嗯？」

「那天晚上謝謝你，」他嘟囔。

「什麼？」

「謝謝你特別留意我的狀況，在我醉了的時候還傳訊息找人幫忙，」Isak覺得有些尷尬的說。

「沒事的。我很高興你安全的回到家了，」Jakon微笑說。「Even有傳訊息給我。」

**_那個混帳。_ **

「呃對，我一喝醉就會做傻事。這實在太蠢了。我酒量實在不好。」

Jakob笑了起來，一時間彷彿回到他們實習的頭幾週，剛交上朋友而且感覺很棒的時候。

「我注意到了，」Jakob說，仍然笑著。

Isak想起那天他叫Jakob別再開他玩笑時，Jakob對他說的話。他想起Jakob總是站在他這邊，即使根本沒這個必要。

「很抱歉之前對你那麼差勁，」Isak說，直盯著地板。「被人投訴到人事部也算是我活該。雖然感覺像被賞了一巴掌，但從此之後我在講話之前都會多想一下了，你知道的。」

「我還是覺得自己很糟糕，」Jakob說。

「沒事了。真的。」

他們兩個有些尷尬的站在咖啡機前。

「所以...」Jakob喃喃地開口。

「就。」

「當朋友？」Jakob說。

**_我現在真的挺需要朋友。_ **

「嗯，你最好別再暗算我了，」Isak開玩笑的說。

「那你得承諾不會再為了要讓Even吃醋而親我，」Jakob也開起玩笑。

「啥？！你瞎說甚麼？」Isak嗤之以鼻。

「噢得了吧。我已經得出你們倆根本就瘋狂愛著對方的結論，我會走出來的，」Jakob說。「我沒法跟他比。」

Isak的臉大概已經紅了起來，但他實在無法否認。

「你是真的喜歡我，呃，是 ** _那種_** 喜歡？」Isak小聲嘟囔。

「對啊。」

「為什麼？」

「你他媽超可愛啊，」Jakob說。

「滾開啦。」

Isak意識到如果他沒遇到Even，他搞不好會跟Jakob發展出點什麼。也許會。好吧。也許不會。Isak實在無法想像那個畫面。但有朋友的感覺還是好的，即使是個會一直嘲笑他音樂品味的朋友。

「你真該停止聽那些充滿愚蠢大男人心態的饒舌歌了，」Jakob說。

「滾。」

「你有聽我貼在塗鴉牆上的Khalid專輯嗎？」

「誰？」Isak說。

「Khalid啊，Even一天到晚播他的歌。」

**_隨便吧。_ **

.

「所以他把東西拿走了，」Eva在下班後說。

「嗯對，」Isak說。

「發生什麼事了？」

「呃，他離開了，」Isak聳聳肩。

「他還剩十天啊。為什麼那麼早就搬走了？」

「我不知道，」Isak說，倚著餐桌繼續喝他的芬達。

「你為什麼還能這麼冷靜？」

「為什麼不行？」

「Isak，你們倆是分手了還是吵架了還是啥？」Eva說。

「分手？我們根本沒在一起過。」

「隨你說吧。我是說他離開是跟你們倆之間的事有關嗎？」

「可能吧，」Isak再次聳聳肩。

「你太難套話了。他媽的到底發生什麼事？」

「什麼都沒。Even打包走人因為我是個爛人還啥的吧。或者是因為他女友。我不知道。他只說了事情進展太快什麼的，」Isak喝了口汽水。「不管怎樣，我會走出來的。」

「Isak..」Eva的表情忽然溫柔了起來，她想伸手握住Isak，但Isak立刻站了起來。

**_我不要妳的同情。_ **

「好啦，談心時間結束。晚點見。」

他回到自己房間，躺在床上直到天亮。

.

Isak在那個酒醉意外以及他的『我愛你』事件後，第一次看到Even時，他的大腦一片空白。他無法動彈，凍在當場。他整個像是癱瘓了一樣。

謝天謝地，Even沒有看到他。他正在跟廣播組裡的某個人說話。大概是叫Sebastian還 _ **啥**_ 的。他看起來不錯。不， ** _更正_** ，他看起來超棒。好看得令人窒息。

**_快停下。_ **

這感覺很傷。看到Even笑成那樣讓他感覺很受傷。但不知道為何，Isak無法恨他，就是無法。

**_「我想我也愛你。」_ **

Isak知道這根本不代表什麼。他懂。Even已經說過Isak對他來說不好。Sonja大概是他的女友，而Isak大概只是個配菜。這一切對Even來說可能只是肉體吸引，或只是想體驗一下或 ** _隨便什麼吧_** 。也可能只是個遊戲。可能沒有任何意義。但不知為何Isak總覺得一切都會沒事？到底為什麼他每次想到自己又一次被利用完甩掉時，心頭就會浮現這種感覺？到底為什麼這感覺那麼真實？

Isak在座位上無法集中精神。他所有的感覺都被胸口的疼痛給佔據了。

**_忘了吧。他不愛你。快忘了吧。_ **

每首歌， ** _他媽的_** 每一首歌都會讓他想起Even。

* * *

**_你被加入「_ ** **_Jasak_ ** **_生生不息」對話框_ **

**Jasak** **生生不息**

11:43

Lynn：嗨大家，我剛看到isak和jakob在餐廳聊得很開心

Lynn：所以我想這星期六應該來我家慶祝一下他們的友情復活

Lisa：等等啥？Isak上星期五在你家的派對上不是還對他大吼大叫嗎？

David：是因為他救了在你家派對上喝得爛醉的Isak一命嗎？

Andre：你只是想找理由開派對而已吧？

Lynn：：P

Lynn：三天後等著看爛醉如泥的Isak2.0版吧

Chris：我很確定有聽到isak叫jakob滾一邊去耶

-_________-

Mari：Isak跟所有人都講過滾一邊去

David：^妳哪位？

Lynn：DAVID

Jakob：嘿大家：P

Jakob：我喜歡這個群組名稱：PP

Lisa： **他出現了**

Lisa：喔耶耶耶耶耶耶

Lisa：這是真的嗎？？

David：你又要重新開始對Isak公開示愛了嗎？

-_________________-

Jakob：對唷:’)

Lisa：啊啊啊啊啊喔喔喔喔喔

Andre：天啊

David：太高潮迭起了。Even跑哪去了？？？

Lynn：Even你在嗎？

Lynn：你星期一跟今天的節目超棒

Even：謝啦Lynn

Lisa：噢噢

Even：你們有沒有什麼歌可以推薦給我在之後的節目上播？

David：Even你有聽說你家男孩isak上星期五喝的爛醉的事嗎？

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

Isak放下手機回頭專心工作。

**_去你的。_ **

Even離開後他就再也沒聽過Even的節目了，他無法。這一切仍然讓他覺得受傷。

.

「你跟Even之間沒事吧？」Andre忽然出現在他的座位旁問。

「搞什麼鬼？」Isak說。

「我們還有專題要一起完成，我感覺你們倆又變回之前那種戲很多的蠢蛋了。」

「你他媽的有什麼問題？」Isak嗆了回去。

Andre翻了個白眼。

「我懶得管你們青少年鼻屎大的煩惱，Isak。總之，明天的小組會議人記得到。」

.

Isak睡不著。他一點都不想看到Even。他整整五天沒看到對方了。他實在太焦慮。太害怕自己會崩潰。太擔心Even會看穿他。太怕就算他當著Even的面崩潰，對方也無動於衷。

* * *

**Even**

02:47

我睡不著

* * *

Isak看到訊息的第一個動作是丟開手機。然後又爬回去撿起手機快速的打了幾個字但馬上又將它們刪除。

**_我想你。_ **

他最後還是沒送出任何回應。

.

一切就跟Isak料想的一樣。他一看見Even就差點一口氣喘不上來，然後接下來整整三十分鐘都緊盯著手機，假裝自己沒受到任何影響。

每次他抬起頭，都可以看到Even直直的盯著他看。

**_別看著我。_ **

.

「你跟Even之間是怎麼回事？」Lynn在午休的時候問。

他們被一個開太久的會議耽擱到，其他人都已經吃完走了。

「你在說啥？」Isak嘟囔。

「你倆看起來都很悽慘。吵架了嗎？」

「悽慘？啥？！」

「好吧，也許你還好。但他看起來是這樣，」Lynn說。

**_搞屁。_ **

「蛤？我看他好得很，」Isak說，咬了一口Eva善心大發為他做的三明治。

「如果你願意花一秒鐘好好看看他，而不是裝得一副他不存在的樣子，你就看得出來了，」Lynn說。

**_去你媽的。你知道個屁。_ **

「Lynn，你到底在說什麼？」

「還有他最近的節目內容都有點悲傷。我不知道，他看起來比平常沮喪。但也可能只有我這樣覺得，」Lynn說，吸了一口她的健怡可樂。「Isak，老實告訴我。你是不是把他甩了？」

「什麼鬼？！」

**_是他不要 我！_ **

「你是因為他有躁鬱症所以甩他了嗎？」

「Lynn，我現在要認真的請妳不要再講了，因為這他媽的都是什麼？」

「抱歉我聽起來像個混蛋，但其他實習生也這樣想。」

**_你們他媽的知道個屁！是他不要我！是他不要 我！_ **

「所以是真的嗎？」

Isak認真的思考了下該怎麼回答。他不想讓任何人在工作場合談論他的八卦，但他也不想撒謊。

「不，我沒有。」

**_我永遠都不會離開他。_ **

* * *

**Even**

01:57

我很抱歉

* * *

Isak意識到自己注定要栽了。他發現即使他那麼受傷，即使Even就是在玩弄他的腦袋，不知怎麼他還是在乎Even。他在乎。非常在乎。

所以當他在Marienlyst大樓的入口看見Even時，他停下腳步，然後好好的看了看對方。

Lynn說得沒錯，Even不再自帶快樂光環了。他還是會跟每個人打招呼，但他的笑容微弱又暗淡。一點也不溫暖。他很努力了，但看起來仍然假假的。Isak就是看得出來。

Even看起來甚至都不像原本那麼高了。Isak知道他當然不是一夕之間縮水了，但他的肩膀有點頹喪的樣子讓他看起來小了許多。

他的眉頭緊鎖，Isak真想伸出手撫平他眉間的皺摺。但Even忽然進了電梯消失了。

Isak終於從躲著的角落裡走了出來，然後花了點時間深呼吸。

**_你真是太可悲了。_ **

* * *

**NRK** **夏日派對**

13:21

Jakob：唷呼各位

Jakob：剛剛聽我實習指導說今年的夏日派對會在兩個星期內舉辦

Jakob：令人振奮！！

David：夏日派對？

David：他們會租個游泳池嗎？

Sara：噁心死了我才不想看David穿四角泳褲

David：為什麼大家都討厭我啊？

David：而且我不是穿四角泳褲喔哈哈哈哈。是緊身三角褲寶貝兒

Lisa：噁爛

Jakob：不，這次不是泳池派對

Jakob：是那種很時尚的。可能會在宴會大廳之類的地方舉行

Lynn：聽起來有點遜耶

Lynn：結束後來我家續攤

Andre：是那種應酬交際活動嗎？我們可以跟大老闆們說上話？

Jakob：我不知但聽說一些有名的DJ會參加

Even：對啊我們這邊有些重量級的會去

Lisa：嗨Even *-*

Even：哈哈嗨

Sara：你會去夏日派對嗎？

Even：會啊。我們整個組都會去。我可能有機會在派對上播些歌

Lisa： *-*

David：看看這傢伙。為什麼所有人都愛你啊

Even：哈哈。

Even：對了大家，如果有歌可以提供我在節目上播的話別猶豫

Even：我收到抱怨說最近的歌單都有點憂鬱 lol

David：播Taylor Swift最近出的單曲

Anne：拜託不要

Lisa：Anne？tswift最新單曲惹你了嗎？

Lynn：Rihanna - Work

Mari：Beyonce - Drunk in Love

Sara：Anne of the North - The Dreamer

Andre：Kendrick Lamar - The Heart Part 4

Khalid - Saved

Lisa： **幹我的耳機在哪**

Lisa：Chris **我可以跟你借耳機嗎？？？**

Jakob：你終究還是聽了Khalid啊：D

是啊

Sara：嗨Isak我好久沒看到你了很想你

：）

Sara：明天想一起吃午餐嗎？

Ok

挺好的

 **Even** **離開了這個聊天室**

Lynn：靠

David：所以到底是誰甩了誰啊我好疑惑

Jakob：各位你們看了Mr. Robot最新的一集了沒？超讚

David：別想轉移話題Jakob

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

  **Lynn Skavlan**

15:36

他播了你點的歌

;)

？

Even在節目上播了你推薦的歌

酷

* * *

 

  _The hard part always seems to last forever_

_痛苦總是貌似一輩子消失不了_

Sometimes I forget that we aren't together

_有時候我會忘記我們沒在一起_

Deep down in my heart, I hope you're doing alright

_在內心深處，我希望你過得好_

But from time to time I often think of why you aren't mine

_但我不時在想為何你不屬於我_

_._

_But I'll keep your number saved_

_但我會存著你的號碼_

Cause I hope one day you'll get the sense to call me

_因為我希望有一天你會願意打給我_

I'm hoping that you'll say

_我希望你會說_

You're missing me the way I'm missing you

_你想念我如同我想念你一般_

So I'll keep your number saved

_所以我會存著你的號碼_

* * *

**Even**

03:15

我想你

* * *

**_我也想你。_ **

.

隨著日子一天天過去，傷痛跟著慢慢減少。Isak埋首工作，幾乎沒再看到Even。Andre做掉了小組裡大部分的工作，還敲定了某個無聊的主題。Isak一點都不在乎，所以他同意讓Andre主導。讓他驚訝的是，Even也不在乎。

Isak有時會在餐廳或茶水間或大廳裡看到他。他看起來又累又渙散。Isak看得出來他沒好好睡覺。Isak看得出來－－

**_我幹嘛在乎呢。_ **

* * *

**第三組**

14:32

Andre：嗨第三組

Andre：哇這個群組跟死了沒兩樣

Andre：總之對於建立小組默契我有個想法

Lynn：呃現在又要幹嘛

Andre：Even，你想我們能去上一次你的節目嗎？我們可以坐在角落看你做廣播就好

Andre：我只是想說我們可以看看節目到底怎麼錄之類的

Lynn：這超詭異的搞屁啊Andre

Andre：啥？

Even：嗯我不太確定行不行，但我會問一下我們組的人

Andre：我們會乖乖坐在後面

Lynn：這都是為了啥？

Andre：滾一邊去lynn

不確定我有沒有時間

我得覆核程式碼之類的

Andre：別騙我了Valtersen。我知道你聽了Even的每一個節目

操你自己去吧andre

Andre：哇喔冷靜一點

Lynn：Andre這跟你女友迷戀Even的事有關嗎？

Andre：他媽的啥

Even：哈哈什麼意思

Lynn：Andre的女友超愛你的節目，我覺得他就是想趁機讓自己看起來很厲害

Andre：完全就是胡扯閉嘴lynn

15:48

Even：問過我的實習督導了

Even：她說沒問題

Andre： **太棒了**

Andre：何時？

Even：下星期二？

Andre： **完美**

* * *

Isak嘆了口氣。

**_不是吧。_ **

.

那個週末Eva設法把Isak拽去參加了幾個派對。

他沒喝酒。在回家之前，他就只是不停灌水然後跟Sana聊了快一小時。

他錯過了Lynn星期六舉辦的派對，一直到那天夜晚前都沒想過Even。

**_有進步。_ **

* * *

**Even**

23:23

我好想你。這太難受了。

* * *

**_我也想你。_ **

.

星期天下午，正當Isak在看Netflix上的某個新節目時，他接到了護理師Emilie的電話。

.

「Isak，你還好嗎？你要跑去哪？」Eva在他身後大喊。

他穿著不成對的鞋子跑出公寓。他根本都顧不上了。

.

「她狀況不是很好。你爸今天早上來看她。然後她，呃，她吵著要見你，」Emilie說。

「沒關係。謝謝妳打給我，」isak說。

「不客氣。不好意思嚇到你了。」

.

「媽，妳還好嗎？」Isak說，坐進她對面的椅子裡。

她沒有看他。

「媽？」

「我恨你，」她說。

三個簡單的字。他以前聽過很多次。但這還是讓他很受傷。這總是讓他很受傷。

「什麼？」

「你就跟他一樣。」

「媽，我——」

「你拋下我。你把我丟在這等死，對吧？你希望我趕快死一死，對不對？」

.

Isak那晚完全沒睡。每次他去見自己母親，無論結果好或不好，無論她是和藹還是殘酷，都會對他造成不利影響。每次他都覺得自己的心又缺了一塊。

「你還好吧？」Eva說。

Isak微笑。

「我很好，一直都好。」

**_他一點都不好。_ **

.

星期一總是那麼殘酷，加上昨晚Isak根本沒闔過眼，感覺就更糟了。

「你還好嗎？」Jakob說，「你看起來比平常還糟耶。」

他們在員工餐廳內，Isak正等著他的炒蛋。

**_對啦。就是炒蛋。隨便吧，炒蛋又不是他發明的。_ **

「我還以為你覺得我超可愛。現在怎麼變了？」Isak說，被自己竟然還有能力說笑給嚇了一跳。

「喔！」Jakob嗔道，「你這個不要臉的傢伙，在說什麼鬼！還有這啥？炒蛋？一大早？你是誰？」

「滾啦。」

Jakob笑著在他們走向樓梯時攬住他的肩膀。

「你還是這麼他媽的可愛。要是有好好睡覺的話你看起來會更可愛。」

就在Isak正打算推他一把、將他的手臂拿開時，他們就撞上了Even。

**_噢。_ **

「噢。」Even說。

Jakob收回手臂然後跟Even打了個招呼。

「早安啊你，我們的明日之星！」Jakob說。

但Evene根本沒在看他。Isak感覺他的視線幾乎要穿透他的皮膚。

**_別那樣看著我。_ **

Isak試圖迴避他的視線但徒勞無功，所以他瞪了回去。 ** _去你媽的。_**

「炒蛋？」Even說，他的笑容雖然微弱但還是存在。

「哈。是啊。轉大人的證明嘛。」Isak開玩笑道。

他們對著彼此微笑。有那麼一會兒，這世界彷彿只剩下他們倆。

「呃，我－－」Even咕噥。

「嗯，我得走了，」Isak說著越過他，把Jakok跟他一起留在身後。

**_媽的。我不需要搞這種事。從現在開始我他媽的改坐電梯。_ **

.

Isak聽了Even的節目，一個多禮拜以來的第一次。

Even聽起來不像Lynn說的那麼疲倦。他有時講話速度真的超快，而且其他時候幾乎讓人不明究理。但他還是那個Even。Isak發現自己在對著螢幕微笑。他不管了。他就是不想管了。

「今天的主題曲嗎？」Even頓了一下。「嗯。就Allan Rayman的《25.22》。」

「有什麼特別的原因嗎？」他這週的共同主持人，Sebastian問。

「有啊。我想點給某個我欠他解釋的人。如果你在聽的話，這首歌是點給你的。」

.

（譯註：這首歌譯者無能，還是希望各位能自行體會一下原文...)

_I'd love to love you, baby_

_我真的想要愛你，寶貝_

_I'd love to love you_

_我真的想要愛你_

_I love to love you, baby_

_我真的想要愛你，寶貝_

_I'd love to love you_

_我真的想要愛你_

_._

_I never wanna let you go_

_我從來不想放手讓你走_

_And I am the reason that you let me go_

_但我就是你該放手讓我走的原因_

_I am the lover, I'm the undertow_

_我是個愛人，我是個暗潮_

_I never wanna let you go_

_我從來不想放手讓你走_

_And I am the reason that you let me go_

_但我就是你該放手讓我走的原因_

_I am the lover, I'm the undertow_

_我是個愛人，我是個暗潮_

_I ain't got time no more_

_我再也沒有任何時間了_

.

**_去你媽的。你他媽到底什麼意思。_ **

.

 「所以說你用github幹什麼來著？」Sara說。

「說真的，你到底為什麼會需要知道這種事，」Isak邊打哈欠道。「你在我的行事曆上排會議時間就是要問這個？搞什麼鬼啊？」

「我就是要知道！我的實習督導說我視野太狹隘了，需要多知道一點別的東西。所以我問了每個人他們都在做些什麼。」

「這一點道理都沒有。Github跟你在做的屁事一點都沒有關係。」

「隨便吧，別再哼哼唧唧了，反正告訴我就是了。」

「啊，好吧。Github是網頁版的版本控制服務。」

「翻譯一下？」

Isak翻了個白眼。

「它可以讓工程師控制程式異動，並且依照功能進行管理，就像，呃，反正，這讓我們可以保留所有版本，並讓程式上線。」

「我完全不知道你在講什麼。」Sara說。

「好吧就是－－」

Isak被口袋裡震動的手機打斷。他正想塞回口袋時瞄到那上面有十則未讀訊息和一個來自Emilie的未接電話。

**_操操操操操。_ **

.

Isak毫無預警的就這麼跑走了，無視Sara在他身後叫喊。

.

「怎麼了？她還好嗎？」Isak在樓梯間對著手機叫道。

「是的。她現在好了。但稍早她突然嚴重發作了一下。」Emilie說。

「該死。」

「Isak，如果打擾到你的工作還是什麼事情的話，我很抱歉。你雖然特別說過不管發生甚麼事都要通知你，但我們還是可以調整這點。」

「不。不，我想接到通知。」他說。

「Okay。」

「她還好吧？是嗎？現在狀況多糟糕？」他幾乎說不出口。

Emilie沉默了好一會兒。

「情況不是很好，Isak。」

.

有那麼幾分鐘Isak就只能想辦法呼吸。

**_為什麼每件事情都跟爛得跟屎一樣？_ **

Isak累了。沒有一件事情照著他的預期走讓他覺得好累。感覺那麼疲倦又孤單又苦澀又孤獨讓他好累好累。

* * *

 **2019 NRK** **實習森**

16:32

Sara：isak你還好嗎？

Sara：你接到電話後跑得那麼快是怎麼回事？

Lisa：？？？

Sara：該死這不是Isak的對話框

David：窩操這世上真的有人會搞錯這種事欸

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

  **Jakob**

16:33

你還好嗎？

* * *

 ** _媽的。該死的_ ** **_Sara_ ** **_。_**

Isak在樓梯間待了15分鐘。他無法呼吸。他幾乎無法張開雙眼。他好疲倦。簡直累爆了。他好想大哭一場。

他還記得那個 ** _蠢死了_** 的夜裡，他如何在Even的臂彎裡哭得像個孩子似的。

 **_在我需要_ ** **_Even_ ** **_時候他人在哪裡。_ **

.

Isak在這個沒那麼熟悉的建築物裡四處走動了好一會，等著眼淚掉下來－－也許會吧。也許他哭一哭就能不再覺得好像要爆炸了似的。也許。

他最終還是放棄了，轉身走向電梯。他累到不想走樓梯了。

**_你真他媽的可悲。_ **

.

他按下按鈕然後等待。他等了又等等了又等，在等的時候差點睡著。

當門終於打開時他睜開雙眼，然後他的心臟差點跳出來。

 **_Even_ ** **_。_ **

他就站在電梯裡，頭靠著牆，獨自一人，看起來既疲倦又美麗。一如既往。

Isak受不了了。 ** _今天不行。現在不行。_** 所以他進了電梯，盡量貼近電梯門，背對著一直待在他身後的Even。

Isak無法呼吸，而Even一句話都沒說。

**_我多希望你現在能擁著我。_ **

Isak累了。又累又孤單。他好幾周沒睡而且每件事都 ** _糟透了_** 。

**_為什麼我們不能在一起？為什麼你不要我了？為什麼我總是這麼痛苦？_ **

Isak再也受不了了，所以他終於開口了。

「我也想你。」他挫敗的低聲說道，呼吸急促，低頭盯著自己的雙腳，仍然背對著Even。「我真他媽的想你。」

Isak盯著門。仍然吸著鼻子，仍然過度換氣，仍然難以順利呼吸。他盯著那個即將開啟的門希望時間可以就這麼停止。就這麼一會兒。 ** _能不能就我們兩個人多待一會兒。_**

當Even移動到他身後時，Isak差點腿軟。當Even的胸膛幾乎貼上他的背時，他的心臟跟著狂跳。而當Even從他身後伸手按下電梯停止鈕，他整個人差點軟倒。

**_停止鈕？誰會幹這種事？誰他媽的會幹這種事？_ **

「我－－」

Even突然間無處不在，Isak閉上雙眼。他們沒有實際觸碰，但他仍然感覺肌膚一陣灼熱。他感覺Even就在他身後的每一個角落。他感覺得到他的熱度。他感覺得到他。

Isak頭往後靠，雙眼維持緊閉。在Even的雙臂終於攬住他的腰時融化在他的懷裡，縮起自己的身子。

Even摟著他的腰力道大到Isak都忘了該如何呼吸。這個高個兒接著還把臉埋進他的肩窩裡。

Isak嗚咽一聲。他控制不住。他輕聲嗚咽著把手覆上Even的手臂，緊緊抓住。

**_我實在累到他媽的不想假裝沒事了。我太－－_ **

「哈囉？電梯裡有人需要幫忙嗎？」電梯的話筒傳來聲音。「是什麼事情要按緊急按鈕？」

「該死。」

Isak迅速掙脫Even的摟抱然後把按鈕回復。

.

Isak在樓層中疾步奔走。他就快要哭出來了。淚意終於來了。他感覺到了。他需要好好發洩一下。

**_很好。來個一次搞定吧。_ **

門一開他就衝出電梯，甚至都沒有回頭瞧Even一眼。

**_好好哭一場我就可以從這團爛泥裡解脫了。_ **

但Isak無法停下腳步。他像個定時炸彈一樣在樓層裡遊走，他呼吸急促，但雙眼還是乾的。

他轉過一個彎後看到他的實習督導Kristine。她大概會奇怪他為什麼在該完成技術文件的時候出現在廣播大樓。

**_幹。真是幹到爆。_ **

突然間，出現一隻手拉住他的手腕把他拽向前。

 **_Even_ ** **_。_ **

「他媽的什－－」

「閉嘴，Isak。」

.

Even把他帶到廣播室，然後在身後關上門。

「你他媽以為自己在幹嘛？」Isak說。

Even迅速轉身把他推靠上門。

「啥－－？」

他的雙臂突然摟住Isak的肩膀抱住他。

「你能不能就先別這麼強硬了？」Even在他耳邊嘆氣。

「搞什－－」Isak貼著Even的脖子咕噥。

「就好好的呼吸。就好好地哭出來或尖叫或隨便什麼都行，好嗎？這房間是隔音的。沒人聽得到你。」

Isak想推開他。他真的想。他真的真的非常想。但他的身體一點也不。因為他現在正死命的摟著Even。他抓住他的背抓的超用力，手指都掐進他的肌膚，用力到他自己都意外Even竟沒把他推開。

「我會陪你，」Even輕聲道。「我會陪你。」

Isak無聲的哭了，Even一直陪著直到他收住眼淚。

「呃。謝謝你。」Isak低聲嘟囔。

「不客氣。」

「我通常不會這樣的我跟你說。」

「怎樣？哭嗎？」

「是啊。」

「我真希望我也能這麼說。」Even說。

「呃。明天見，Even。」

「好，明天見。」

.

「我聽說你明天會參加Even的節目。我是說親自去。」Eva那天稍晚說道。

「呃，是啊，」Isak聳聳肩。「你怎麼知道的？」

「Lynn提到的。」

「啥？你怎麼會認識Lynn？」

「她也上奧斯陸大學，而且我上個週六去了她的派對。」Eva說。

「蛤？！」

「總之，你們兩和好啦？」

「我不知道。」

「啥？所以說你已經不恨他了？」

「我本來就不恨他。」Isak說。

**_我不恨他。_ **

「但是他對你很過份，什麼東西啊。你怎麼會不恨他？」

「我不知道，但我想我就是不恨吧。」

.

Isak坐在椅子上，夾在Even和Lynn之間，他覺得自己緊張到快死掉了。

「我們一定得坐這嗎？就是，我們就不能坐地板之類的就好嗎？」Isak說。

「我們覺得該好好介紹你們一下，對今天的節目來說可能是個亮點，」Sebastian說。

「啥？！」

.

「今天是個特別節目，因為Even的組員來到我們節目現場啦。他們不能談論自己負責的案子內容，但你們可以打電話進來問問他們在NRK工作的感想之類的，」Sebastian說。「Even，要不要替大家介紹一下？」

「好啊，今天來到這裡的是Andre、Lynn和Isak，我們是第三組，也是最棒的一組。」Even笑著說。

**_真他媽的屁話連篇。_ **

Even說得好像他們是全世界最好的朋友一樣，全國各地的聽眾立刻瘋狂的打電話進來。

「Even本人跟照片上一樣帥嗎？」某個聽眾問。

「沒有，一點也不帥，」Andre說。

整個錄音室爆出一陣笑聲，聽眾們立刻喜歡上Andre。

.

「喔我的天啊，你是Isak， **那個** Isak？」

「蛤？」Isak立刻警覺的看向Even。

「他絕對是 **那個** Isak，但你的意思是指？」Even問。

「他就是那個負責擋Skam國際IP，長得很像Tarjei的人嗎？」聽眾說。

Isak用手扶額。他都快忘了自己曾被人在網路上肉搜而紅過那麼幾秒。

然而整間錄音室的人都笑了，連Even都是。Even看起來終於比較像他原本的樣子了。

.

Isak忍不住開了好幾個玩笑、把饒舌歌唱得很爛然後還不停胡扯。不知為何大家都很愛他，一下子，大部分的聽眾都是打來向他提問，Even驚嘆的盯著他直看。

「真抱歉我今天沒怎麼講話，我完全不知道Isak原來這麼火力這麼強大，」Even說。「我們實習第一天我就跟你說你該在娛樂圈工作的。」

「噢滾一邊去！」Isak說。

「欸！注意言詞啊小子，哈哈，」Sebastian說。

.

Isak覺得很愉快，幾乎都要感謝一開始提出這個蠢主意的Andre了。

一切都進行得很順利，大家開開心心直到一切變了調。

.

「嗨Even和Sebastian。不好意思我要打破前例，但我沒有要對Isak提問，」一個年約中年的男性聽眾說。

「哈囉，」Even說。「今天過得如何？想點播首歌獻給某人嗎？」

「不。不是。我打進來是想問你個問題，Even。」

這人的語調聽起來不那麼和氣。 ** _呃好吧。_**

「好的，請說，」Even說。

「我在想你為何都不回我發在facebook粉絲專頁上的留言。」

「噢，真不好意思。我們的組員沒辦法逐一看完每筆留言而且－－」

「其實也不重要了。我很慶幸我打成功打進來，因為我真的很想分享一下自己的看法，」對方說。

「說吧，」Sebastian表示。

「我最近買了輛新車，得繳很多稅。超誇張的。我氣炸了，然後意識到我根本不知道我們繳的稅都花去哪了。所以我查了一下。說來有趣，我今天會想打進來，其實是因為你們的客座來賓是負責《SKAM》那個節目。對我來說，我繳的稅有一部分要用來製作這個專門給飢渴的青少年看的節目真的很扯，但這就暫且不提吧。」

**_搞什麼東西。_ **

「真正讓我震驚的是，跟精神疾病相關的議案要花掉多少錢。超扯。我的錢竟然不是花在真正重要的事情上，而是用在讓這些懶鬼能繼續耍廢上。」聽眾繼續說道。

「不好意思打斷你，但－－」Even開口。

「不，等等，讓我講完。我知道你又要利用精神疾病患者的身分來講的那些有的沒的，然後說你有躁鬱症或什麼鬼的。我知道，我鄰居也知道。見鬼，連丹麥人都知道了因為你每天都在講。」

**_這傢伙他媽的是有什麼問題。你幹嘛攻擊他？_ **

Isak想說點什麼，真的很想。他在看到Even聽到『利用精神疾病患者的身分』這句話而垮下臉來時一陣畏縮。

「不好意思，這位先生，這不能講說只是躁鬱症或 ** _什麼鬼_** 的，」Sebastian說。「躁鬱症是一種很嚴重的失調，很難處理。」

Even保持著沈默，眼神空洞。

「反正那不是我的重點。我不是說這小子在說謊。我很確定他在某方面說來真的是瘋了。但這跟失調沒關係，才不是什麼失調。就花點腦筋想想吧。躁鬱症是只是一時流行。25年前你有聽過誰得了躁鬱症嗎？沒有，因為根本沒有這種病。這只是精神疾病相關產業的人捏造出來的，為了要開藥給別人，讓他們持續回來付更多的錢。而且我敢說，本來我們每個人就會有心情好或心情差的時候。別誤會我的意思，我不是針對躁鬱症，而是幾乎所有精神疾病或隨便你們怎麼稱呼吧都是這麼回事。根本沒有什麼精神疾病這種事。」

整間錄音室陷入一片沈默。Andre瞪大了眼睛，Sebastian無聲地叫某個製作人把麥克風全關成靜音，好讓大家可以決定要怎麼回應。Isak可以透過Even戴的耳機聽到討論的聲音，有人提議放首歌，有人正在建議Sebastian該怎麼回應。

Even像是整個人都不在那了。他的雙眼無神，靈魂像是離開了身體。沒人試圖給他任何指示。大家就只是任他一個人待著。

Isak氣極了，Even在他身旁渾身發抖。他不確定該做怎麼，但他在桌下伸手抓住了Even的手。Even看向他，眼神呆滯，所以Isak將他們的手指交握，點了點頭。

當Even回握他的手時，Isak知道了。

**_我也會陪你。_ **

「呃，先生，我是Sebastian。首先，謝謝你打進來分享你的意見－－」

「嗨渾球，我是Isak。」

「他媽的搞什麼？！」某個人在耳機裡大吼。

「就像之前提到的，我不是這裡的主持人，我只不過就是個暑期程式員。大概在節目結束後就要被炒了。但隨便啦，我只是想先聲明等一下我講的一切都不代表NRK的立場。首先，我不知道你幾歲，但你似乎很無知。你為了車繳的稅又沒進到跟精神疾病相關的議案，你真他媽的有夠垃圾。第二，你居然敢說Julie Andem製作節目只為了飢渴的青少年？你有什麼毛病？第三，你居然敢打進來，在國家廣播上說這些我這輩子所聽過最蠢的話？P3是專門給青少年收聽的，所以我搞不懂你他媽的在想什麼，居然打進來傷害所有正在與精神疾病纏鬥的青少年。真的，等等我回到座位就要來追蹤你的電話。第五，還是才到四？隨便啦不重要。你說躁鬱症是一時流行？幾乎所有精神疾病都是假的？行行好，操你自己去吧這位先生。你根本不知道這些人每天要面對什麼。你根本不知道他們他媽的每天都得吃藥，才能不那麼想剝掉自己一層皮－－那種會讓他們感覺爛透了，所有一切都沒有樂趣的藥。而我們現在講的還只是能透過專家診斷出來，如果病人夠幸運的話還可以用藥物或療程來治療的疾病而已。精神疾病才他媽的不是什麼為了要能合理收你稅、讓你晚上睡得比較好的陰謀。不，這是真的而且會讓家庭、人際關係還有生活分崩離析。你根本什麼屁都不懂！還有你說到每個人都有好心情壞心情？我的天啊，躁鬱症才不是什麼暗戀的人有女友了好傷心喔哭哭這種狀況。才不是，躁鬱症會讓你活生生的想從樓上跳下去因為你就是再也受不了了。25年前這症狀被稱作狂躁憂鬱症(Manic Depression)，你這蠢貨！就是有一堆污名和渾蛋，到80年代才被正名為躁鬱症。然後『根本沒有什麼精神疾病這種事』？！什麼東西啊？！你可是一口氣得罪了所有或多或少有些精神症狀的人了。而你居然還有那麼一兩秒自認為今天這樣打電話進來會是個好主意這真是太荒謬了。我完全不敢相信！」

**_靠。_ **

說完後Isak大大吐了一口氣。眼前一片模糊。他感覺好像斷過線似的。他簡直不敢相信自己剛剛做了什麼。

他手心都是汗，而Even緊握著他的手。

**_反正不管怎樣我都要被炒了。_ **

「有什麼要補充的嗎，Even？」Isak說。

Even笑了出來，往麥克風的方向靠近。

「嗯，操你的，這位先生。」 

* * *

 ** _你被加入「_ ** **_EVAK_ ** **_他媽的搞什麼」群組_ **

 

 **EVAK** **他媽的搞什麼**

14:47

Lisa：JKFDJHFKDJFDJFDKFD

David：我的老天鵝

Chris：噢靠北啊

Anne：Isak哇喔

Sara：我的天Even你還好嗎？

Mari：天啊啊：O

Jakob：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

認識你們是我的榮幸：）

Andre：我不知道到底該對我們同組這件事感到痛恨還是開心

Lynn： **不敢相信我居然在場目睹**

David：最後那句『操你的』真是經典啊Even

Even：哈哈哈我可不敢搶了所有功勞

David你他媽的怎麼敢

這根本是我的獨角秀好嗎靠

Even：哈哈

Jakob：Isak你好酷<3

Lisa：說真的那真的超帥的

Sara：我不敢相信你真的 **做** 了！！！

Sara：我的天啊你這算得上*OOC了

(譯註：*out of character，不符合角色性格)

妳不能說我OOC

我他媽的又不是什麼角色

Sara：你又是怎麼知道那些東西的？

有Google

還有reddit

維基

Wikipedia

Google

Sara：真謙虛

Jakob：Even兄弟你還好？

Jakob：那傢伙爛透了

Even：我沒事

Even：只是有點震驚

Even：本來以為是個惡作劇之類的

真他媽的就是個垃圾

隨便啦等不及要被開除了反正我也受夠你們了

Lisa：開除？？所有人現在都在討論你！就算buzzfeed跟你聯絡說要寫篇文我都不意外了

Buzzfeed? BUZZFEED?!!

-_________-

Jakob：<3

Jakob：為你驕傲。看看你進步多大

Jakob：從個混球變成覺青，讚

Even：我喜歡buzzfeed。他們那些蠢測驗很好玩

Jakob：我也喜歡哈哈

Even：哈哈哈<3

Lisa：這他媽的是啥，你們兩個是因為對Isak的愛所以變同一國還是怎樣

**你離開了這個群組**

* * *

  **Eva Mohn**

16:13

ISAK LADIDSLKFJKFDJFDL

**我太為你驕傲了**

**我愛你**

-___-

你下個月要自己付房租了

* * *

**Jonas Noah Vasquez**

17:02

Issy

有人在facebook上貼了個連結然後出現在我的新聞推播裡

看起來好像你現在出名了欸？？？

你超酷的

<3

給你出名的朋友從巴賽隆納寄點禮物吧

* * *

Isak一副很冷靜的樣子，但事實上他也不敢相信自己竟然講了那些話。自從在廣播室握住Even的手以後，他的心跳就沒緩下來過。連他都被自己的爆發嚇到了。

Sara大概說的沒錯。這完全不像他。他不是那種人。他既自私又無情。但為什麼。到底為什麼一碰上Even他就亂了套。為什麼Even總是能搞得他熱血沸騰，不管是因為憤怒、渴望還是保護慾，甚至只是單純的在乎？為什麼他的腦子跟身體每次遇到Even就那麼不聽使喚？

他甚至沒法面對他。廣播一結束，他就衝回自己的座位，試圖無視自己剛才對一個廣播聽眾大吼大叫。

到了這種時候Isak已經沒什麼好損失的了。隨著時間過去他甚至感覺自己勇氣跟著倍增，於是他掏出手機來開始打字。

* * *

**Even**

17:17

你為什麼要離開我

因為我愛你

* * *

**_你根本不愛我的。你甚至都不認識我。_ **

.

日子一天一天過去，Isak不停檢查是否收到解雇通知的email，但什麼都沒有。然後他想起Kristine曾提到人事部門效率很差事情都要搞上一個禮拜，於是他在椅子裡放鬆下來。

Jonas沒有撒謊。他現在真的出名了。沒有Even那麼有名，但也很接近了。現在甚至出現專為他建立的instagram帳號。有人搜出他臉書上的舊照片貼到網路上來。

**_這些人他媽有什麼毛病啊。_ **

他的那場小爆發顯然在某個叫做Tumblr的網站上散播開來了，他的長篇大論還被翻譯好放上推特，得到超過1.4萬個轉推。

* * *

 **Isak** **的歡送派對**

13:14

Lynn：Isak的歡送派對今晚在我這舉行

Lynn：帶上你們自己的酒來

Jakob：isak都還沒被開除好嗎

Lisa：遲早的事吧

Lynn：Isak你來嗎？

David：lol 萬一他不出席自己的歡送派對怎麼辦

我會到的 :p

David： **就是這種精神**

我可以邀請我的室友嗎？

Lynn：當然！

Lynn：Eva？

沒錯

Even：我想念Eva :)

Mari：？

Mari：我可以帶我男友嗎

Lynn：好啊都行

Jakob：我也要邀請一堆朋友

Lynn：大家可以邀請任何人。我也會邀請其他人來

* * *

那是個週五之夜，而Isak好久沒有感覺那麼好了。他穿著黑色襯衫而且感覺就像有史以來第一次似的真心誠意地笑著。

Jakob和Lynn一點都不馬虎。他們佈置了整個地方，甚至還給他買了個上面寫著『炒魷魚快樂』的蛋糕。

「誰在蛋糕上寫這種東西啦？」Isak說。

「賣蛋糕的太太寫的，」Jakob說，「她樂壞了。」

「我想也是。」

Jakob往他臉上抹蛋糕糖霜，Isak差點把他推倒。

就在Isak在清理自己的時候Even進了廚房，瞬間吸光房間裡所有的空氣。

他穿著簡單的白襯身與牛仔褲，看起來很讚。他的身形 ** _引人注目_** 。

「Even的奶頭一直都那麼硬嗎還是？」待在他身邊的David問。

「喔滾啦。」Isak滿臉通紅。

「幹嘛？他看起來就像在炫耀啊。還有他帶的那個女生是誰啊？」

 **_Sonja_ ** **_。_ **

**_去你的去你的幹。_ **

.

Isak躲著Even，每次一瞥見那個誇張的頭髮就馬上換房間。

「Even在找你。」Lynn說。

「隨便吧。」Isak說。

「哦，等等。還有另一個人也在找你。」她說。

「嗯？」

 **_Erik_ ** **_。_ **

**_搞什麼鬼？_ **

「Isak，這是我親愛的朋友Erik。他是我最好的朋友的男朋友。暑假剛開始時他也有去我那個派對。Erik，這是Isak，我同事兼朋友。」

Erik微笑著對Isak伸出手。

「很高興見到你。我聽了你那段廣播，所以真的很想見見你本人，」Erick說。

**_這傢伙他媽的在玩什麼花樣？_ **

Isak跟他握了半秒然後就把手抽走。

.

「你他媽在幹嘛？」Isak嘀咕。

「我一時慌了，就隨口說說好賭Lynn的嘴。」Erik說。

「好吧。我現在要走了。」

「那天晚上那個傢伙是誰？」

「啥？」

「那天晚上跑來把你帶走害我消不了火的傢伙。」Erik說。

「干你屁事。」Isak罵回去。

「他還不許我碰你。你們倆是不是有點什麼？」

「你在說什麼東西？」

「真是個蠢問題。如果你們是的話你就不會跑來找我上床了，還是說你會？你現在喜歡這套了？」

「你可以滾了，Erik。他媽的就－－」Isak正打算多講幾句的時候Even不知道從哪裡冒了出來。

「哈囉。」

他才開口說一句就能讓Isak渾身顫慄真是太丟臉了。

「我是Even。我想我們還沒機會好好互相認識一下。」他繼續說道，對Erik伸出手直到對方終於握住。

「Erik，」他說，「你是Isak的朋友？你在NRK工作？」

「是啊。廣播組。」

「哦！你就是 **那個** 躁鬱男啊！」Erik說。

「我偏好大家叫我Even。」

「喔是嗎？我發誓你的節目真的就叫『躁鬱男』。」

「哇喔。我嗅到敵意了呢。怎麼？覺得受到威脅了？」Even說，幾乎是咧嘴笑了。

「受到威脅？喔拜託。我只是想交個朋友。」

**_這兩個人在搞啥啊？_ **

「那你的方式還真是有趣。所以得罪人就是你的搭訕方式？」Even說，仍然面帶笑容。

「喔，我得罪你了嗎？抱歉阿老兄。我還以為你很得意自己有躁鬱症。」

「你他媽能別那麼機掰嗎？」Isak打斷道。「滾一邊去，Erik。」

「真抱歉我沒粉上這個差點在我家門外攻擊我的傢伙啊，我那時只不過是想幫幫你這個醉鬼而已。」

「幫他？這個說法可真有趣。」Even說。

「我還以為你早就受夠瘋子了。你是怎麼回事Isak？」Erik說。

「去你媽的！」Isak狠狠推了他的胸口一把。

「不，我才去你媽的！」Erik說著衝回Isak面前。

Even的手突然抵在Erik胸膛上。

「我從來沒對別人動過手－－當然想讓他們爽的時候除外，但如果你不退後的話，我很可能就要為你破例了。」Even非常冷靜的說道。

.

Isak怒火中燒。

「我不需要你他媽的跑來保護我。我可以處理他好嗎。」Isak說，邊在冰箱裡找冷開水。

「我知道你可以。」Even說。

「去你媽的。」

「你幹嘛生我氣啊？！」

「去你媽的，Even。」

「搞什麼？」

「我要回我的派對去了。隨你去找Sonja或誰吧。」

「她正跟她男朋友在忙著呢。」Even說。

「蛤？」

「我到底要跟你說幾次Sonja不是我女朋友？我們曾經交往過但已經都過去了，她現在是我的好朋友而已。」Even說。

Isak瞇著眼睛瞪他。

「沒差。去你媽的。」

.

「Isak，」Eva在他身邊咕噥。

「幹嘛？」Isak咆哮一聲。

「我覺得Even就要走過來把你壓在牆上操了。」

「滾啦！你在講什麼鬼話？！」

Isak滴酒未沾，但他感覺自己就要醉死在Even的注視下了。

**_媽的真該死。_ **

.

Isak離開Lynn的公寓想好呼吸點新鮮空氣，他搭了電梯。就在電梯門就要關上之前，Even設法鑽了進來。

「真是夠了。」Isak咕噥。

「要我搭下一班嗎？」

「你真是煩死人了。」

「你幹嘛這麼生氣？」

「因為你表現得很機車，Even。」

他們就這樣沉默了好幾秒，然後Even開口了。

「所以你喜歡Erik那型的哈？」

**_去你的。_ **

「你那天晚上跟他做了嗎？」Even繼續說。

「去你媽的！」Isak狠狠推了他一把，用力到他的背都撞上牆了。

Even沒有反擊。相反的，他只是一盯著Isak，彷彿想把他生吞活剝了似的。

Isak瞪了回去，他滿肚子火，心臟懸在喉頭，滿腦子都是EvenEvenEven 。

**_可惡。_ **

「Isak...」

「去你的！」

Isak像要沒命了似的用力按下電梯的緊急停止鈕，感謝上天諸神沒觸發什麼警鈴－－除了他 ** _該死的_** 腦袋裡那一個。

「去你的！」

Isak率先吻了上去。他雙手捧住他的臉，吻得好像天就要塌下來了似的。

Even貼著他的唇嘆息，雙手現在放在Isak的身側，輕輕抓著。

**_不。_ **

Isak抽身一會好看著他。他正咧著嘴笑開懷。

「我操你的，Even！」

「操，寶貝。」

他的手收緊了。Even的背突然離開牆面，把Isak推抵上電梯門，然後在跟他在半途張嘴相會，接續另一場鹹濕的吻。

Isak在Even舔進他嘴裡時伸出雙臂環他的脖子把人摟近。

「我他媽的恨死你了。」Isak在吻跟吻之間呻吟。

「我也他媽的恨死你了。」

Even把他推得高高的抵在門上，他的雙手幾乎要抬起Isak的大腿。

**_他是不是他媽的想把我抬起來。_ **

Isak隨他了。因為他慾火焚身又飢渴不已，因為為什麼不行。他任自己被頂壓得更用力、在門上被推搡得更高，用雙腿環上Even的臀。

「該死，寶貝，」Even呻吟。

「閉嘴。」

他們吻得越來越深入，Isak伸進他頭髮裡的手把他的髮型抓得一團亂。他們靠著門一起喘息，然後Isak突然明白，他就是知道，這沒法好好結束了。

所以當Even伸手透過他的牛仔褲摸上他的時候，他嗚咽一聲幾乎失去控制。

「操！」他呻吟著咬了Even的下唇一口。

「噢。」

「你是我的。」Isak喃喃著再次吻住他。

「我是你的。」

「你是我的，我是你的。」

「我是你的，你是我的，」Even重覆道，「我的。」

就在Isak意識到他再也受不了身上仍穿著衣服時，他推開Even然後拉起緊急按鈕，整了整自己的衣服。

當電梯來到一樓時，David跟Lisa人就在那裏，他們在看到Isak的表情以後尖叫起來。

**_該死。_ **

Even抓起他的手跑向他們的公寓－－帶著腦子裡沉默的共識以及褲子裡的不適。

.

「你屁股包在這條牛仔褲裡的模樣，喔操！」Even在他們爬上樓時在他身後喃喃。

「操你的，Even！」

.

「老天，你呻吟的樣子簡直要讓我發瘋，」Even在他們跌跌撞撞的進到公寓裡時貼著他的唇呢喃。

他的力道強勁。他用手勁無聲訴說著『我就在這裡我就要你而且我會得到你』。

「操你的！」Isak重覆道，他的眼皮因為慾望而沉重，心臟幾乎要爆炸。

「我不知道我們從『操你自己去吧』已經進展到『操你的』了。」

「操。你。的。」Isak又說了一次，整個人撐在廚房餐桌上，Even就站在他的兩腿間，呼吸急促。

「真的？」

「真的，」Isak喘氣。

Even吻上他的脖子並伸手在他的背上游移，Isak差點被慾火燒成灰燼。

於是他開始自立自強的解開Even的牛仔褲。

「寶貝，這是－－」

「操你的，Even，」Isak現在聽起來八成像個壞掉的唱片。

Even又深又重的吻他，而Isak差不多就是一路呻吟。

「寶貝，你想要什麼？你需要什麼？」

「操。我。我需要你操我。」

.

Isak從沒想過他會在周五夜晚躺在Nils床上、為正吻著他大腿內側的Even Bech Næsheim張開雙腿。但話說回來他從沒想過的事情可多了。

Even在Isak為他口過以後動手把Isak脫了個精光，他簡直不敢相信自己光是被脫個衣服就差點要高潮。

**_冷靜點。冷靜點。_ **

「完美，太完美了。」Even呢喃著吻遍他的每一吋肌膚。

Isak慌亂又尷尬，無法相信Even會這麼溫柔。他不停吻他，全身上下，Isak只想尖叫。

**_就操我好嗎。_ **

所以當Even越來越低，來到他的腿間將他分開然後親吻 ** _那裡_** 時，Isak差點嗆到。

「搞什麼！？」

「怎麼了？」Even抬起頭。

「嗯。呃。你在幹嘛？」Isak臉紅透了。

「我要好好的舔開你，寶貝。」

「哦我的天啊！你說啥？」

「啥？你覺得不自在嗎？我保證我會讓你很舒服的。如果不行的話，我可以只用手指加上潤滑劑就好，我們可以－－」

「喔我的天啊！閉嘴！」Isak在他把頭埋回去 ** _那裏_** 時大叫。

.

「Isak，你在哭嗎？」

「才沒有！幹！」

「寶貝，別哭。如果你願意的話我可以每天給你舔肛。」

「拜託，別說了。」

「好吧，回頭繼續舔囉。」

「啊。閉嘴！」

.

「你真是完美得令人難以置信。」Even說。

「閉嘴。不許說話。沒人在打黑特砲的時候說話。」Isak說。

「黑特砲？寶貝，我這是要跟你做愛。」

「滾出我家！」

.

Even挺進他身體裡的那一剎那，他們兩人都同時停下了笑鬧與爭吵。眼淚從Isak的眼角滾了下來，他忍不住因疼痛而瑟縮了。

**_該死。_ **

Even親吻他然後抹去他的眼淚，然後再次吻他。他看著他的雙眼，而Isak只覺得自己就要從內崩潰了，因為從來都沒人在性愛的時候這樣看著他的眼睛。從來沒有。

他們甚至都沒怎麼討論。彷彿這一切是再自然不過的事。Even伏在Isak的雙腿間然後呢喃著，「像這樣嗎？」

「就像這樣。」Isak回答，然後摟住他的脖子。

.

他們的親吻很棒。超棒。Isak毫無保留的呻吟起來。他呻吟就因為他想呻吟。因為他感覺超好因為那是Even。Isan從來沒有呻吟成這樣過。

他把雙腿纏上Even的腰把他拖近，永遠還想更近。

「寶貝...」

「嗯？」Even呻吟。「感覺好嗎？你覺得怎樣？」

「太他媽爽了，」Isak呻吟，然後再次尋求親吻。「不要停寶貝。」

「我不會的。」

.

Isak拉扯他的頭髮、撓抓他的後背、嘶喊他的名字然後還想要更多。全部都還要。永遠都還要。

「還要，拜託！」

「你需要什麼？」Even貼著他的肌膚低聲道。

「你。我就只需要你。」

Even伸出手臂摟住Isak的背，然後把他拉向自己的胸膛，直到他幾乎是坐在Even的大腿上。

Isak激動不已。

**_以前從沒試過這個。_ **

他感覺如此激動，因為他可以感覺到Even在自己體內的每一吋。

「該死，」他呻吟。

Even摟在他背上的雙臂在奮力操進他時鎖得更緊了。

「Even...」

「Yes，寶貝。」

「該死。」

「我知道。」

「操。」

「你感覺好棒，」Even呻吟著一遍又一遍的吻他，「好軟，好完美。」

「你操的我好爽，」Isak呻吟著說完了才意識到自己剛剛說了什麼。

**_冷靜點啊幹。_ **

反正不該說的都說了，於是Isak咬上Even肩膀。

.

Isak再次以背著床的時候差點哭出來。他對自己的身體已經毫無控制能力。一丁點也沒有。

他差不多要丟臉的直接射出來了。他差不多要在都還沒被摸到的情況下就射得一蹋糊塗。 ** _怎麼會這樣。_**

Even埋得那麼深Isak幾乎可以感覺他在體內的每一處。

「Even。」

「Yeah。」

「寶貝。」

「該死你每次這樣叫我我就不行了。」

Isak吻上他，因為Even真的好美。俯瞰著他、好像在看著月亮星星、好像來到世界末日要為他獻出一切的樣子 ** _他媽的_** 真的太美了。

在這個長長的一吻後Even卻不再看著他的眼睛了。他的雙眼開始泛淚並試圖隱藏，但Isak已經看見了。他還在埋Isak身子裡抽送但看起來卻像是要哭了。

「寶貝，看著我，」Isak說，「看，著，我。」

Even終於抬頭看他，而Isak這輩子從來沒有這麼確定過。於是他雙手捧住了Even的臉吻了上去，既深情又溫柔又緩慢的吻著。

「我永遠不會離開你的，」Isak深吸口氣，看著一滴眼淚滑下Even的臉頰。「別再離開我了，因為我永遠不會離開你的。」

「我不能失去你，」Even說。「我沒辦法。」

他的聲調破碎，Isak感覺自己內心也有什麼跟著碎了。

「你不會的。」

「Isak，我一點也不好。我不是每件事都在掌控之中！」

Isak貼著他的身體輕輕晃動，然後將他拉下來再次給他一個溫柔的吻。

「我們會搞清楚的，」Isak深呼吸道，「我們，Even和Isak，會搞清楚的。」

* * *

**Eva Mohn**

02:34

走道上那些衣服

他媽的發生什麼事

* * *

 

**_我們操到忘乎所以。_**

 


	9. 麗笙世嘉酒店 (Radisson Blu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我願意為你而死。」  
> 「我也願意為你而死。」

**你被加入『#EVAK成真』對話框**

**#EVAK成真**

02:47

Lisa：該死誰把他們加進來的？

David：我加的

Lisa：為什麼？？？

David：啥？應該要讓他們知道我們在聊他們啊

Sara：isak馬上要離開這個聊天室了，倒數3,2,1...

Lynn：沒別的意思但如果david跟lisa說的是真的那麼isak跟even現在八成還在忙著吧

Sara：?

Sara： **喔我的天阿我真是太蠢了哈** 哈哈當然了

David：Jakob兄弟你還行嗎

Jakob：哈哈好得很 :))

Jakob：我要帶Anna回家。她醉爛如泥

David：哦哦哦哦哦哦可別做什麼噁心的事！！

David：我感覺你喜歡對喝醉酒的人下手

Jakob：什麼啊？？從來沒有好嗎？？

Andre：該睡了吧大家

Lisa： **在知道ISAK跟EVEN現在正在幹嘛的時候我哪裡還睡得著**

Chris：我敢說他們只是睡覺而已

Lynn： -___-

Chris：Isak一直都看起來很累的樣子他們現在大概就只是睡覺而已

嘿大家好。現在要把聊天室的通知關了

不好意思

明天早上再打開通知喔

大家晚安

David：？？？？？

Lisa：Lol 蛤？？

Sara：isak怎麼這麼有禮貌？？？？

Jakob：嘿Even

嘿Jakob

Lisa：KJFDKJFDKJFDHK

Lynn：我的天啊 lol

David：哈哈哈哈哈哈

Isak在睡覺

晚安

 

Lynn：這太他媽可愛了我要死了

* * *

 

Isak迷迷糊糊的醒來，卻有種睡了一個好覺的感覺。他想翻個身時下背感到一陣不適，他很快的發現那是痠麻的感覺。 **_為什麼我全身痠軟？_ **

**_喔靠！_ **

Isak一睜開眼就發現Even在他旁邊，用手撐著頭，帶著溫柔的笑容盯著他瞧。

他們不在Isak的床上。他們在Nils的床上。

記憶瞬間湧了上來。那些憤怒那些親吻那些拉拉扯扯親親還有那些激情與 ** _性愛_ ** 。那全都在一瞬間襲上心頭，他的臉紅了起來，手足無措。

「呃，嗨。」Isak低聲咕噥。

「嗨，寶貝。」Even說完用手撫上Isak的臉頰，在他唇上印下溫柔的一吻。

_**噢。** _

Isak令人尷尬的喘了口氣，感到全身燥熱起來。

「你留下來了。」Isak低聲道。

「我留下來了。」

「嗯，酷。」

「我哪裡也不去，」Even說，手指梳過Isak的頭髮。「你擺脫不掉我了。」

「Okay。」

「Okay，」Even的臉上帶著大大的笑容。「你有睡好嗎？」

「有啊，你呢？」

「睡不著。」Even說。

「什麼？為什麼？」

「你太他媽的辣，害我睡不著。」

**_什麼鬼。誰會講這種話。_ **

Isak感到神魂顛倒又渾身虛軟。不只渾身虛軟還慾火中燒。突然間他不再感到害羞了。

「我想吻你，」Isak脫口而出。

Even大笑，Isak有那麼半秒火大起來。

「寶貝，你可以對我做任何事。」Even說。

**_這個小混蛋。_ **

「我跟你說過這句。」

「我記得，」Even說，笑得燦爛。

**_滾啦。_ **

Even大概在等著他這麼回應，因為當Isak坐起身還面帶微笑時，他的眼睛都圓了。

「沒說『操你自己去』？你是誰？」

Isak翻了個白眼，推著Even的肩膀直到他背貼到床上，然後跨坐上他的大腿。

「噢哇。」

**_去他的。_ **

Isak望著Even湛藍的眼睛好一會兒，傾身在他臉上印下好幾個吻。

「別。說。話。Even，」他每說一個字就親一下。

讓Isak難以置信的是，Even看起來似乎有些手足無措。

「噢，你喜歡這樣？」Isak說，親上他的脖子。

「嗯，靠，」Even呻吟，向上挺動臀部磨蹭著Isak。

**_幹，這真辣。_ **

「嗯哼，那個從來不會被嚇到的辣Even Bech Næsheim到哪去了？」

「寶貝，你覺得我很辣？」Even說著抓住他的臀。

「操。」

Isak放棄裝腔作勢，熱切地吻上Even的唇。Even一手抓住Isak的臉，摩搓他的臉頰，迫使他把雙唇張得更開。

Isak雙手摟住Even的脖子，Even的另一隻手抓住他的腰，力道大到讓Isak難以自制的貼著他狂蹭。

「哼嗯寶貝，」Isak呻吟。

「嗯。」

「你真他媽的辣，Even。」

「如果你一直這麼講下去我就要再操你一次了。」

**_該死。_ **

「哦是嗎？」

「沒錯，」Even呻吟。

「那我們能不能先洗澡？」Isak說，眼神充滿慾望。

「為什麼？反正你等等又會讓我射得一塌糊塗，我們都得再洗一次澡。」

Isak臉紅了。

**_你非得這麼直白嗎。操。_ **

「嗯，那我去洗。你不用去。」

就在Isak打算從Even的大腿下來時，Even用手再次抓住他的腰。

「我當然會去洗澡。但你到底想說什麼？」

「呃，我。呃。」Isak結結巴巴。

「Isak？」

「我，呃，想要你再做一次那個。呃，如果你願意的話。」

「那個？」

Isak幾乎無法直視Even的雙眼。他感覺自己的心臟幾乎要停了。

「哦我的天啊，Isak，你是想要我再幫你舔一次嗎？」

「啊，操。」

.

「我的意思不是在他媽的浴室裡！」Isak說。

「扶好牆站穩了，寶貝。」

「什－－」

Even將他轉過身然後在他身後的花灑下跪下來。

才碰那麼一下Isak就不行了。

「操！」

.

「不！讓我們到我房間裡操。」Isak說。

「哦，看看現在直白的是誰啊，」Even逗他。

「閉嘴，Even。」

.

Isak意識到這是他第一次在大白天做愛。他突然扭捏起來，感覺太裸露，太暴露。

他一有機會就拉起被單蓋住他們。

「怎麼了，寶貝。」Even呻吟。

Even充滿慾望的聲音讓Isak雙腿打顫。

「啊。沒事。操！」

.

Isak又蓋了一次。但Even突然伸出原本撫在他臉上的雙手，抽過被單扔在地板上，Isak驚訝地睜大雙眼。

「你在幹－－」

「Isak。該死。」Even吻住他，Isak因為這一吻而嘆息，吻完許久還捨不得闔上嘴。「你他媽的超完美。每一吋都是。完美。好嗎？你不需要遮掩任何地方。」

「呃。我。」

Isak覺得自己很傻氣，Even都 ** _埋在他體內_** 了還在傻傻地扭捏什麼。他想說點什麼，任何話都好。但Even抽插的越來越快，很快的他連自己叫什麼名字都記不起來了。

「操。可惡。該死。寶貝。」Isak呻吟得比昨晚還要大聲。

「完美。你真他媽的辣，」Even在他耳邊呢喃，他的氣息火熱，嗓音低沉，超他媽的低沈。

Isak完全失去控制，他什麼都不在乎了。他不再用手摟著Even的脖子，轉而用手掐住Even的臀，讓對方往自己的雙腿間貼得更緊。

「哇噢，yes，」Even倒抽一口氣，「靠，這樣超辣。」

「再深一點，」Isak呻吟著。

「靠，你太辣了。我要你一直記著自己很性感，好嗎？」

「好。」

「我現在要讓你射出來了。」

「操。」

.

「你們是在裡面拍黃片嗎？」Eva隔著門說道。

**_操。_ **

.

「嗨，」Eva說，賴在沙發上吃著三明治。

Isak無法直視她的雙眼，所以他躲在滿臉笑容的Even身後。

「好想你啊Eva！」Even說。

「我也挺想你的。雖然我有點氣你前幾個禮拜讓Isak過得那麼悲慘。」

「滾啦！」Isak終於開口。

「噢他會講話耶！」Eva說。

「我會好好補償他的，」Even說。

「噢，從今天早上那些『求你、再用力點、操、對』聽起來，我認為你差不多快達標了Even。我完全不想知道你們昨晚幹了啥。」

Even笑了起來，Isak吼完『去你們倆個』後立刻躲回自己房間甩上門。

.

「Even！你是不是用我的手機在聊天室回留言了？」Isak在進客廳前就大喊。

但Even不在那裏。

「我在Eva的房間！」Evan說。

「呃，你們在幹嘛？」Isak說。

他們倆一起躺在她的房間地板上抽大麻。

「我們在進行優質八卦時間，」Eva說，「還有抽Even的好貨。」

「呃啥？ ** _你_** 什麼時候開始抽大麻了？」

「我抽啊，偶爾。怎麼了？」Eva說。

「你以前還把Jonas罵到臭頭！」

「是啊好吧，我們現在上大學了。再說了，Even的貨真的很棒。」

Isak忍不住皺起眉。 **_你甚至都不應該抽大麻吧？_ **

「你為什麼皺眉頭？Even聊你聊個不停。好可愛。」Eva說。

Even笑了，然後站起身走向Isak，在他的唇上印下一吻。

「嘿寶貝，還在生氣？」

Isak的臉漲紅起來，Eva在地板上尖叫出聲。

「他叫你寶貝？哦我的天啊！」

「他也叫我寶貝啊，」Even滿臉笑容地說。

「啥？Isak？！怎麼可能！」Eva說。

Isak翻了個白眼，「隨便啦！Even，你是不是用我手機回了群組訊息？」

「這會讓你不開心嗎？對不起，我不會再這樣了。」

「呃，也不會。沒關係吧，我也不知道。」

Even對著他露出微笑，Isak覺得自己要融化了。他討厭這樣，討厭Even對他的影響力。才不過一天以前他還覺得自己滿腹委屈心都碎了。

「怎了？你在想什麼？」Even問，因為Isak忽然的低落而微微皺起眉頭。

**_別皺眉。_ **

Isak嘆了口氣，伸出手，用拇指劃過Even的眉頭，希望能把它撫平。

「別皺眉，」Isak說。「我不喜歡看到你皺眉的樣子。」

Even雙眼圓睜地看著他，而一旁的Eva還真的在地上滾了起來。

「我這是目睹了什麼傻萌鏡頭？這傢伙他媽的是誰啊Isak發生什麼事啦？」

.

「只要跟你在一起，我就覺得好像一切都會沒事，」Isak有點不好意思地說。他躺在自己的床上，頭枕在Even胸口。

「真的嗎？」Even說，將他摟得更近。

「真的。」

Even低下頭吻住Isak的唇。

「很好，因為我也這樣覺得。」

「真的？」

「對啊。最近，只有跟你在一起的時候我才感覺比較好，」Even說。

「那你為什麼要離開？」

「因為我不想再讓你經歷那些事了。」

「哪些事？」

「那天晚上你提到你媽和那些事。我就，我覺得像是，我覺得我好像把你困住了。我就是你想遠離的一切。」Even說。

「才不是這樣。」

「Isak。我只是不想毀了你。」

**_我反正早就毀了。_ **

「我不會有事的。別說了，」Isak隨即傾身吻住他。

他們吻好了一會兒，輕輕柔柔地。只是雙脣擦著雙唇，不帶情慾。但不知為何，Isak仍然覺得像是喝醉了一般。

Isak閉上眼睛，讓自己沉浸在這樣的親密中。在Even將他的頭環近胸口時伸出手摟住Even的脖子。

他們一直吻著，直到Even床頭櫃上的手機震動了一下。

「還好嗎？」Isak說。

「可惡。」Even嘆氣。

「怎麼回事？」

「是我爸。」

「他給你發訊息了？」

「是啊。」

「哦好吧。」

Even放下手機，轉身面對著Isak。

「我們就是一齣爛戲。我家裡的這些事，我是說。」Even說。

「為什麼？」

「來猜猜看。跟B開頭的那個詞有關。」

「嗯。雙性戀(Bisexual)？」Isak開玩笑道。他知道他是在指躁鬱症（bipolar）。

Even笑了起來。

「這個也算吧，我猜。但多半是因為躁鬱症、我，還有我那些亂七八糟的破事。」Even說。

他雖然微笑著，但其實並無笑意。Isak不確定自己在做什麼，但他微微直起身，伸手捧住Even的臉頰。他一這麼做時，Even的臉就垮了下來。沒有假笑， **_沒有扯淡_ ** ，就只是Even。

「發生什麼事了？」Isak幾近耳語。

「嗯，他處理不來。我瘋瘋癲癲的那些事。他就是沒辦法接受。小時候我本來是那種總是得獎的小孩，雖然有時候有點太亢奮，會讓大家覺得怪怪的，但我爸愛死了，他總是挺我。他那麼以我為榮，總是帶著我在他朋友、同事跟前炫耀，我們做很多事都一起，他本來，你知道，就像我的英雄那樣，我們原本很親近。」

Even停頓了一下，Isak知道提起這些對他來說有多困難，所以他輕輕摩娑他的臉龐，無聲地點點頭。

「嗯，我被診斷出躁鬱症後，他有點把這搞得好像是他的事一樣，你知道，就是講那些『為什麼是我？為什麼 **我的** 兒子得生這種病？為什麼不能發生在別人身上？』他當然沒有當著我的面說，但有次他在廚房裡跟我媽大肆宣洩的時候被我聽到了。我知道這些不是我的錯，但我還是忍不住對讓他這麼失望感到抱歉。他努力了一陣子，他試了。但可能就是行不通吧我猜。他不再帶我出席他公司的活動，也不在別人面前誇我了，我出事的時候他不再出面。他不再跟我說話，不再看我。他幾乎不回家，但這沒關係，我可以接受，我並不真的在乎。畢竟那個時候我在唸高中，那個年紀根本不太在意爸媽，對吧？但某一次我偶然聽到他在講電話，他朋友問他我去哪了，他說我出國留學了。哈！你能相信嗎？他把我送走了呢。他說謊了，他以我為恥到要撒謊。」

**_我真的很抱歉。_ **

Isak的手指梳過Even的頭髮然後把玩起來，溫柔的安撫著。

「所以嗯，我想我是從那之後開始變得有點莽撞。我受不了，我就，感覺一團糟。他以我為恥，所以我也開始以自己為恥。那時候我抑鬱了好幾個月，什麼都不能做，然後我爸媽間的關係變得更糟了。我媽不能接受他總是不在，然後他給我媽下了，可以說是最後通牒吧。選他還是選我，我媽選了我。然後他們就分了我想，從沒能克服這團爛事，所以就。」

「靠，我真的很抱歉，」Isak邊說邊將他摟得更近。

「沒關係。我是說我有次是真的搞砸了。我那時在輕躁期，感覺他媽的超好，所以就跑去他的辦公室，跟他說我痊癒了，他不用再以我為恥了。我跑去他辦公室，他所有的朋友跟同事都看到我了，他非常生氣，但我當時完全不懂為什麼。我感覺超好，我只想要他再次以我為傲，我只想他知道，他不用再對我的去處撒謊了。後來結束的很難看，我因為他不能理解而覺得超生氣，所以我啟動了火警警報器。我還把他的桌子搞得一團亂。這段我其實不記得了，但他記得。他把我拖到外面，跟我說因為我腦子有病所以毀了我們家。他說他遠離我們是因為這會害到他，因為選擇離開是他的權利。我可能很用力的推了她，我不知道，我當時太亂了。那一切都太傷了，我就，我也不知道，我不太記得我做了什麼但一定很糟，他因為我讓他太難堪了所以辭了工作。不管怎樣，我也不知道我幹嘛跟你說這些，但那天他打電話到節目裡真的把我搞得很亂。」

Isak沒注意到自己一直屏著呼吸，直到Even講完。

「我真他媽的太抱歉了，靠，對不起。所以我跟Jakob說那些混話的時候你才那麼生氣。我真的是個爛人，對不起，」Isak慌了。

「Isak，你不是我爸。你沒有丟下自己的小孩不管，你不用覺得抱歉。」

「一樣，我說了那麼多垃圾話。靠。」

「我已經不在意了，」Even說。「只有跟你在一起的時候我才感覺比較好。我不在乎你之前說了什麼。」

「呃，好，我就，」Isak不知道該說什麼，所以他只好問更多問題。「呃，所以他在你出名以後就決定要跟你聯絡了？」

「嗯，是吧，我猜。在那通電話前他就有試著要聯繫了，他找到我住的地方，開始不時的出現。我第一次看到他出現在窗外的時候就讓我室友去要他離開。但他還是他媽的每天都來。」

「這就是為什麼你要找新住處，」Isak說。

「是啊。」

「所以你才接下Nils的房間。」

「對。」

「噢，好吧，」Isak嘟囔。

「怎啦？」Even說。

「我不知道，但你一開始搬進來的時候，我真的以為你是故意要弄我之類的。我以為你知道我住在這，」Isak說。「我不知道。有的時候感覺你好像在我們遇見以前就知道我的事情似的。」

「喔，你很失望我搬進來的原因不是你嗎？」Even笑了起來。

「噢滾啦。」

「認真的？我向你傾訴我的心事，把我的daddy issues都告訴你，你卻叫我滾？」

Isak笑出聲然後吻了上去，因為他可以這麼做了。

「你在第一次近況報告會議罵我有『daddy issues』的時候，我他媽恨死你了，」Isak說。

「我知道，對不起。」

「哪知道原來你也有『daddy issues』，」Isak笑著說。

「啊，操我們的爸爸們去吧，」Even說。

「什麼鬼？」Isak爆笑出聲。「這聽起來超詭異的。」

「真的嗎？」Even坐了起來，拉過Isak來一個深吻，幾乎是將舌頭舔進他的嘴裡。

「這是幹嘛？」Isak在他們終於分開後喘著氣道。

「我現在當你的爹地啦。」

「滾啦！」

.

「今晚做不做？」

「不行，你得睡覺！」Even說。

「搞屁啊，現在才差不多半夜！」

「噓！你需要好好睡覺補足失眠的那幾天！」

「可是－－」

「睡覺！」

「我只是－－」

「不行，Isak！」

「那至少讓我吸你的老二？」

「靠，」Even倒抽一口氣。「你什麼時候變得那麼直接了？」

「我想幫你吸出來。」

「Isak..」

「我想讓你射進我嘴裡。」

「搞什麼鬼！？你是誰？」

.

Isak不只替他口了，而且連摸都不用就迎來了高潮。光是Even的呻吟和發紅的臉頰就夠他上天了。

Isak睡得像個嬰兒似的。

.

星期一他們安靜的一起搭車。Isak靠在其中一扇門上，而Even站在他前面，他媽的笑得跟太陽一樣－－如果太陽會笑的話。Isak融化在他的笑容中，自己也笑了起來。這感覺真好，所有事都好棒。每當巴士靠站乘客湧上來時，Even都會環著他的腰將他拉近。他們的胸膛貼著對方，直到車門關閉然後Isak可以重新靠在門上。

「你知道，這樣很危險。你不該靠在上面，」Even說。

「噢是嗎？」

「對啊，門上明明白白寫著『請勿倚靠車門。』。」

「沒關係啦，我每次都馬靠著，」Isak說。

「沒人唸你這個？」

「沒，我猜是因為我可愛吧。」

Even笑了。

「是啊，你是，」他說，向前傾身，溫柔的抓住Isak腰。

Isak的臉忽然紅了起來，雙眼圓睜。他們在公開場合，一輛擠滿早晨通勤族的公車上，Even的手還放在他的臀上。

「呃。」

「噢，」Even似乎會意過來，立刻將手移開。「抱歉，我們意識到我們在，呃。沒事。」

**_不。_ **

Isak不喜歡在公共場合放閃，而且公開的表現自己愛老二這種事對他來說仍然很陌生。但Even有那麼一會兒看起來有點哀傷－－即使他臉上還帶著笑，Isak忍不住想。

**_如果他認為我以他為恥怎麼辦？我不以你為恥。_ **

「Even，」Isak說。

「別擔心，」Even說，仍然笑著，「我瞭，哈哈。」

**_寶貝。_ **

Isak不知道自己在幹嘛，但他伸出雙手捧著Even的臉頰。

「Isak，你在幹－－」

「吻我。」

Isak說完就先親了上去。這個吻很甜，很柔軟，很溫柔，Isak他媽的才不在乎有誰在看或抱怨或不贊同。

**_去你們的。_ **

Even在他唇間嘆息，環住他的臀部，差不多快把他壓在門上。

「這樣很危險，」Isak說，手仍捧著他的臉。

「你很危險。」

「噢是嗎？」

「對，」Even低語，充滿笑意。

「多危險？」

「嗯，『你會把我搞死』的那種危險。」

「我喜歡。」

「噢是嗎？」Even說，又輕啄了他一下。

「對－－」

「喔真他媽的！你們倆很可愛，但別在我通勤日的早上好嗎，拜託！搞屁啊？」他們身旁一個陌生女子突然開口。

「噢，抱歉，」Even低咕，Isak躲在他後面簡直想死。

「真不敢相信一大早才八點我就覺得又寂寞又淒涼，靠！」那女子說。

「噢好吧，」Even笑了起來。「抱歉，我不是故意要笑的。」

在他們到站前Isak大氣都不敢再多喘一下，他的雙頰也沒恢復正常的顏色。

「我操啊，」

「很有趣啊，」Even說，「連公車上隨便一個路人都覺得我們很可愛。」

「我們很可愛？」

「最可愛的。」

「很好，因為我好勝心可強了，」Isak說。

.

Isak走近他的座位，在看到桌上堆滿保險套、一罐凡士林，還有上面的便利貼時差點心臟病發。

**親愛的Isak**

**幹砲之喜**

**祝你幹翻天**

**\- 2019實習班**

* * *

 

**David將你加入『幹砲之喜』對話框**

**幹砲之喜**

09:06

David：希望你喜歡我們的禮物

噢天啊去你的

Lisa：:/ 我們花那麼多時間挑禮物

Lynn：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你們真的去買了嗎？

Lisa：對啊david今天還特地早到好把保險套放到Isak桌上

**他媽的你們有什麼毛病**

Sara：哈哈哈你們超狂

Chris：什麼？我沒跟上

Lynn：David、Lisa和Andre買了保險套和潤膚乳給Isak

Chris：哈哈哈你們沒給Even買東西？

David：有喔嘻嘻

Andre？？Andre也參與這個破事？

Andre：對啊兄弟我超支持你去打砲然後少跟我嘴砲

搞屁啊？

Andre：我們受不了小組裡的緊繃氣氛啦

Anna：啊哈哈你拿到啥啦Even？

Even：哈哈哈

？？？

Anna：？

Jakob：^

Lisa： kfjdkjfd

David：我在選牌子的時候遇到點困難因為我從沒用過這種東西。但希望你喜歡喔Even

Even：我喜歡啊但我還是會先問過Isak：）

Mari：所以你得到啥禮物Even？？？我好好奇

Lisa：潤 滑 液

他媽的搞三小

滾開

你們全都滾啦

David：該來場新的拼酒遊戲

David：每次Isak叫誰滾或去死或操自己去就得喝一杯

Lisa：我們不到一小時就會全醉了好唄

**你離開了這個聊天室**

.

一切都很順利。真心讚。Isak的工作也進行得很棒。開除通知從沒出現過。

Isak聽著Even的節目，在聽到對方播了Lonely Island的『我剛打了砲(I Just Had Sex)』時笑得像個傻瓜。

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**14:07**

你怎麼可以這樣

你愛啊

：（

我下午三點要跟kristine開會

我要被炒了

你才不會

我在國家電台上發飆

我也一樣啊

但你沒說什麼不恰當的話

我有！

不你沒有

好吧那我也會

如果他們要開除你就得把我也炒了

啥

等等再聊，歌要播完了

* * *

 

否認也沒用，Even說對了，Isak就是他最忠實的粉絲，也許某一天Isak會告訴他。Even正聊著The Weeknd的最新專輯，分享他最愛的歌，回答各種隨機問題。

當Even宣布奧斯陸的Magnus從瑞典打電話進來時，Isak差點在自己的座位上嗆到。

**_Magnus？_ **

還真的是那個Magnus，他那個在瑞典渡暑假的親親好朋友Magnus。

**_噢我的老天爺，為何這樣搞我。_ **

「哈囉Magnus，你好嗎？Stockholm那邊如何？」Even說。

「他媽的超屌，兄弟！瑞典妞超辣的！」Magnus說。

「真高興聽到你很享受在那邊的日子。但你怎麼會特地從瑞典打電話進來？」

「噢我是在我朋友上了你的節目後才開始聽這個廣播的。你知道的，就是Isak。我們是最好的朋友！」Magnus說。

Isak翻了個白眼，掏出手機想傳訊息給Magnus叫他快住手。

「真的嗎？哇？那很期待跟你碰面喔，Magnus，」Even說。

「但我在他實習期結束前都不會回去。」

「噢，別擔心。我們會碰面的，」Even說。

**_住口，快住口。_ **

「無論如何，老兄，只是想告訴你我覺得你他媽的超酷。我媽也有躁鬱症，她超愛你的。你真的超屌，」Magnus說。

「謝啦，Magnus。聽到你這樣說真感動。」

「噢我們碰面之後你一定得介紹幾個妹給我。」

Even笑了起來，Isak都快尷尬死了。

**_我發誓我不是每個朋友都這個德行。_ **

「噢我不太確定我有辦法耶，」Even說。

「少來了！我相信你現在一定快被馬子淹沒了。」

**_天殺的Magnus這可是國家電台！_ **

Even在回答之前又笑了。「不，沒有耶。現在真的沒有。」

「啥？你搞不到任何妞？別騙了！」

Isak真想死一死算了順便把Even從這通尷尬的來電裡拯救出來。

「沒有喔兄弟。不過我倒是能搞到老二跟屁股。」

**_幹他媽的什麼狀況！_**

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**14:38**

**他媽的搞什麼EVEn**

:p

怎樣

啊呃

❤️

你不能在廣播上說那些屁話啊靠

如果他們要開除你就得把我也炒了❤️

還有你等於向全世界出櫃了

我不在乎:3 ❤️

你真令人難以置信

我知道

我現在超飢渴

十分鐘後跟我在Mari座位旁那個洗手間會合？

我二十分鐘後要跟kristine開會:(

噢

對厚我忘了

你那麼聰明他們不能開除你

隨便誰都可以寫程式Even

好吧我猜我們兩個都要失業了

* * *

 

當Kristine無預警的通知他來場臨時會時，他的心幾乎沉了。

**_幹，來了。_ **

「首先必須說，你搞砸了，」Kristine說。

「我很抱歉。」

「不，等我說完。」

「嗯okay。」

「人事部想我跟你說，你不可以在廣播中罵聽眾是『蠢貨』。但這不是我說你搞砸的原因，你搞砸是因為沒再戰他久一點。」

「啥？」

「真他媽的賤人一個！」Kristine說。「氣死我了！我兄弟有抑鬱症，那傢伙講的話真的太離譜了。我如果在現場也會叫他滾一邊去。」

「噢，」Isak只擠得出這個字。

「不管怎樣，聽說你現在是個網路名人了。NRK不能開除你或停你職，因為你現在是個國際英雄了，那會讓他們看起來很雞巴。所以他們只好訓了那個讓你上節目但沒有先幫你做好準備的人。」

「什麼？噢不！」

「隨便啦。他們其實還是很開心啦因為收聽率上升了之類的。NRK P1晨間頻道的團隊還希望你能去上一次晨間節目，」Kristine說。

「啥？！P1？搞什麼？」

「對啊，算是件大事。你不一定要去但沒錯，你很快就會收到他們團隊發給你的e-mail。就提前通知你一聲。」

「噢好。」

Isak不敢相信。P1是最收歡迎的廣播頻道，有大概兩百萬的聽眾。 **_天殺的搞什麼。_ **

.

「如果你能接受隨之而來的騷擾的話，再去上那個節目，」Even那天稍晚時說，嘴裡叼著根大麻。

「騷擾？」

「對，有些人不怎麼友善。」

「蛤？」

「facebook粉絲專頁上的留言有時候真會把我搞瘋。有些人似乎不懂我們是活生生的真人。」

「噢。」

Isak抓起手機，試著打開Even說的facebook粉絲專頁，但Even迅速的抽走他的手機。

「不，別去看那些玩意。」

「為啥？」

「我不知道，那就是些蠢話，」Even把手機放到一旁，將菸扔進馬克杯中。他伸出手將Isak拉上他的大腿。「我們還有更重要的事情要做。」

「噢，比方說？」Isak立馬挑逗回去，輕輕貼著他磨蹭。

「比方說用一用那些免費的潤滑液。」

「噢。你有什麼想法？」

Even往前傾，朝他耳朵低語。

「我想把你按在牆上操。」

**_他媽的靠。_ **

Isak差點喘不過氣。

「噢靠。你每次都能讓我驚喜，」Isak說。

「如何？」

「好，操，」Isak在Even將他抓得更緊時呻吟起來。「等完事後你會把手機還我還是？」

「不會，我們有太多事要做了。」

「真的嗎？比方說？」

「我們可以『攻守互換』。」

「啥？！」Isak的眼睛睜大了。

Even笑了，然後隔著Isak的四角褲抓住他的老二。

「Even－－」

「Isak，我現在手中正抓著你的老二。老二是很棒的，而且當他們派上用場的時候感覺更棒。你可以用你的老二幹點什麼，Isak。我可以教你。」

「噢老天！」Isak推他一把。「我知道好嗎。他媽的快閉嘴。」

Even笑得太歡了兩人差點摔下床。

「我還以為你現在是我爹地了，」Isak說。

「對啊，你的爹地現在準備好要操你了。我改天再教你吧。」

「滾開！」

.

Isak喜歡那些打鬧。他愛那些無止盡的玩笑，你來我往的嬉鬧。他很愛。但他最愛的永遠都是他倆安靜下來、Even埋進他身體、搞得他喘不過氣的時刻。沒有言語，只有咕噥、低喘和呻吟。那感覺太劇烈，太激情，什麼都太過頭.

隨著日子一天天過去，Even卻是越來越不滿足。他永遠不會太粗魯，他總是很溫柔，但每一次，他媽的每一次都太急切，太快，太多了。Isak覺得自己像墜入另一個次元，彷彿失去引力。整個星期沈浸在性愛裡恍恍惚惚的失去所有控制。

枕邊情話越來越下流，而Isak確信自己再也看不上其他人了。他深信這是有史以來最棒的性愛。所以他緊抓著Even的肩膀、脖子、大腿，靠在門上、桌上或任何他碰得到的地方，聽著Even在他耳邊低語混亂的情話。

 

 

 

 

> _「寶貝你他媽的超辣，真他媽的。」_
> 
> _「你這個樣子看起來超完美，操。」_
> 
> _「轉過來，我想看著你。」_
> 
> _「寶貝，靠。真想就這樣永遠待在你身體裡。」_
> 
> _「我再也不可能跟別人做了。」_
> 
> _「靠你每次拱起背的那個樣子。」_
> 
> _「你的屁股讓我著迷，操。」_
> 
> _「你太美了。」_
> 
> _「我好愛你的老二。」_
> 
> _「操，Isak，你太辣了。」_
> 
>  

 

每次Isak都會嗚咽，雙腿打顫。他整個人一團亂。他沉醉在那些讚美、那些關注和那些性愛上。他每次都累到幾乎一洗完澡就立刻昏睡。他現在每天都可以規律的睡上七小時了。

.

「你最近整個人都在發光，」Jakob說。「終於好好睡覺啦？」

「呃，是啊，」Isak說，想起今早Eva離開後Even怎樣在廚房檯子上把他的雙膝打得更開就一陣臉紅。

「怎麼做到的？」Jakob問。

**_Even把我操到睡著。_ **

.

「Even！你還記得我把筆電放哪了嗎？」Isak在進Eva房間前問道。

現在Even跟Eva常在Isak準備程式覆檢時一起窩在Eva房裡。

「呃，你們在幹嘛？」Isak站在門框下問道。

「我在給Even擦指甲油。你看不出來嗎？」正專心處理Even手指的Eva這麼回道。

他們倆都坐在地板上。

「搞什麼？」

「因為他就想要我這麼做？」Eva回道。

「蛤？」

「怎麼？你不喜歡嗎？」Even微笑著問道。「你要因為我擦了指甲油就甩了我嗎？」

「呃，不會，」Isak感到既衝擊又困惑。

「你幹嘛一副茫然的樣子？」Even說。

「我不知道。這有點怪。」

「什麼有點怪？」

「擦指甲油，我是說，呃，男生。」

「男生？」Even笑了。

「反正你知道我的意思。該死。」

「為什麼？因為這是女孩子的玩意嗎？」

「呃，我不知道。是吧，我猜。」Isak聳聳肩道。

「這樣以偏概全太糟了。性別刻板印象從來就不是好東西。」

「呃，」Isak完全不知該說什麼好。

Even絕對是男的。而且他也不女孩子氣，不管這個詞代表什麼意思。再加上－－

Isak突然意識到他完全不明白這為什麼會困擾他。

「我想你說得對吧。」Isak聳聳肩。

「你的筆電好像放在沙發抱枕下。」Even說。

「喔好。謝了。」

.

Eva只擦了他的右手，然後當Even的手指耙梳過他的頭髮時，Isak發現自己他媽的愛死黑色指甲油了。

那個周三他們開了近況報告會議－－因為週五要開夏日派對所以提早了兩天。

「好了，我這禮拜很忙，所以這次只是提醒一下大家要乖一點，穿好看點，還有控制一下別喝太多。要是有人在派隊上喝掛就給我看著辦！」Anne，那個專員說。

她在這暑假不知怎麼變得更有自信了。 **_真棒啊妳_ ** ，Isak心想。

NRK將在麗笙世嘉酒店(Radisson Blu)舉辦這個派對，Isak不想去。

「我們能不能跳過？」Isak問。

「啥？」他身旁的Even嗤了一聲。

「喔該死，你得去放音樂。對不起我忘了。」

「每個人都該去露個面。除非你不想要回聘機會了。」Anne說。

.

「對不起我忘記了，」Isak將身子撐在人煙罕至的化妝間窗台上說道。

Even站在他的腿間。

「沒關係，這不是我希望你去參加的原因。」

「嗯？」

Even笑了起來，隨即在他唇上快速的印下一吻。

「是什麼？」Isak問。

「我也許可能給你準備個了驚喜喔。」

「蛤？」

Even又親了他一下，這次帶著明顯的意圖，將舌頭伸進他嘴裡同時捏了捏他的大腿。

「寶貝，你這是想讓我因為慾火心煩氣躁嗎？」Isak呢喃著追尋著Even的雙唇。

「是啊。」

「什麼驚喜？你該不會是要為我播什麼芭樂歌吧？」

「不是，」Even咬了他的下唇一口，Isak嗚咽了一聲。

「到底是什麼？」

「說了就不叫驚喜了。」

「你根本故意吊我胃口，」Isak說。

「對啊。」

「我會讓你後悔的，我才是吊胃口大師！」

「我很期待，」Even笑了。

Isak將左手與Even的右手交扣，看著他因為這個動作融化。

「你真可愛，」Even說。

Isak拉起他們緊扣的手，盯著Even的黑色指甲油。

「你討厭這個，對不對？」Even問。

**_啥。_ **

「不對，寶貝，」Isak邊笑邊鬆開他們緊纏的指頭。

「不對？」

Isak執起了Even的手並搖了搖頭。

「不對。」

他將Even的食指和中指含進嘴裡，看著Even棄械投降。

「Isak，靠，你在做什－－」

「我在吸你的手指啊，寶貝，」Isak說，直直的盯著Even的眼睛瞧，同時用盡可能緩慢地吸吮他的指頭。「這指甲油讓我浴火焚身。」

「我的老天，Isak！」

「這就是你故意吊我胃口的下場！」

「你覺得我可以用手指塞滿你的嘴嗎？」

「靠，Even！」

他們都笑了出來，一邊使勁的逗著對方。Even站在Isak的腿間貼在他身前，然後就這麼親熱了起來，直到David發現後拿起snapchat來了個全程直播。

* * *

 

**David把你加入『EVAK性愛錄影帶』對話框**

**EVAK性愛錄影帶**

**17:06**

David：假設這是Evak性愛錄影帶，1到10分請給分。

Lisa：10

Sara：8

Lynn：9

Mari：7

Lisa：Mari妳這是恐同！

Mari：什麼鬼？

Chris：9 :p

Andre：4

4？4？？？？？

Even：ㄏ哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Jakob：8（給Isak10分，Even6分）

Anna：8

David：你們兩個也可以給分喔！

Even：99999++++

無限分

Even：無限分++++++

Lynn：搞什麼這太噁爛了哈哈哈

**Even離開了這個對話**

**你離開了這個對話**

* * *

 

「你看起來挺不錯，」Isak說。

這是個謊話，因為Even看起來是超帥。

「你則是好看到讓人無法呼吸，寶貝，」Even說，「褲子很襯你的屁股。」

「閉嘴啦。」

「我們能不能從現在開始多穿點套裝？」

「不要。」

「哭哭。」

「寶貝，別亂動。我在努力幫你打領帶呢，」Isak說。

「你就在我眼前叫我怎麼有辦法不亂動，」Even說。

「但你這樣盯著我，我沒辦法專心啊。如果我沒辦法專心，那你就得戴著打得亂七八糟的領帶去參加派對，然後你會被炒魷魚，然後我也會被炒魷魚，這是你要的結局嗎？」

Even笑了起來，「好吧，那我就不盯著你看了。」

「呃嗯。」

「如果會讓你這麼分心，那我就－－」

「如果你不盯著我看，那我幹嘛要幫你打領帶，Even？」Isak說。

「噢，你說得對。」

「我當然是對的。」

「Isak，我根本不需要打領帶啊老實說，我可是瞎趴的廣播主持人耶，」Even說。

「那我花了十五分鐘搞這玩意幹嘛？」

「因為我想站在你腿間，看你全神貫注的樣子？」

「答得真好。」

「是吧？」

「對。」

他們正準備再次親起來，卻被打斷了。

「你倆超可愛的，也超噁心的。我們他媽的能出發了嗎？」也跑到Isak的公寓來著裝的David說。

.

派對很 **_遜_ ** ，所有人都很無聊，穿著套裝在建立人脈，Isak無聊死了。也有可能他無聊是因為Even不在他身邊，他還得跟Andre綁在一起。他喝了點酒，用尷尬的笑容面對他們組上的成員。

Kristine不到一小時就 **_醉得一塌糊塗_ ** 。

「Kristine你還好嗎？」

「超棒，我只有這種時候可以喝到茫啊孩子，」她說。

「噢，」Isak緊張的笑了笑。「要我幫你拿杯水嗎？」

「不要，我要繼續喝。你知道我們花在這個爛派上的時間還有薪水可以拿嗎，Isak？」

「噢真的嗎？」

「對啊，有人花錢讓我喝酒耶，超爽！」

「好吧，」Isak慌張了起來。

「對了你的男朋友超可愛，」Kristine說。

**_啥。_ **

「啥？」

「你男朋友啊，Even是你男朋友對吧？」

「呃。」

**_我不知道，我們還沒談過這個。_ **

「所有在這的人都知道啊，VP team有很多人也愛死你了，別讓任何人知道我說出來了！」她說完後差點摔了個跤。

「噢老天，我得弄點水給你喝。」

「你知道你在P1晨間節目的訪問只是走向NRK買下『Isak和Even：每分每秒』版權的第一步吧。」

「啥？」

「靠，我現在舉止超失當的。Isak，拜託別跟人事部舉報我。」

「我不會啦。」

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

20:23

你還好嗎？

我想你！

快要換我放音樂了

你看起來超辣

操

啥

你在哪

抬頭

噢靠，哈哈

嗨

嗨

希望你準備好了

隨時

這首歌是給你的寶貝

我覺得這首歌就像在寫我們

應該說像三個禮拜前的我們

嗯嗯嗯好喔

撇開歌詞裡提到的「女生」部分不算

真希望有更多歌詞中性一點的歌

哈哈哈

❤️

* * *

 

Even接手後所播的第一首歌，就是Weeknd的《為你而死 Die For You》。

* * *

_你知道我所思所想_

_You know what I'm thinkin'_

_你洞悉一切_

_See it in your eyes_

_你痛恨自己想要我_

_You hate that you want me_

_痛恨自己為此哭泣_

_Hate it when you cry_

_你害怕會落得孤單_

_You're scared to be lonely_

_特別是在夜裡_

_'Spe cially in the night_

_我害怕我會想你_

_I'm scared that I'll miss you_

_而這卻一再發生_

_Happens every time_

_我不想要這種感覺_

_I don't want this feelin'_

_我負擔不起愛情_

_I can't afford love_

_我試圖找理由為彼此拉開距離_

_I try to find reason to pull us apart_

_但卻找不到因為你是如此完美_

_It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect_

_我知道你值得這一切_

_And I know that you're worth it_

_我就是走不開，噢！_

_I can't walk away, oh!_

_._

_我願為你而死_

_I would die for you_

_我願為你撒謊_

_I would lie for you_

_為你保持最真的一面_

_Keep it real with you_

_我願為你殺戮，寶貝_

_I would kill for you, my baby_

_我就說說，yeah_

_I'm just sayin', yeah_

_我願為你而死_

_I would die for you_

_我願為你撒謊_

_I would lie for you_

_為你保持最真的一面_

_Keep it real with you_

_我願為你殺戮，寶貝_

_I would kill for you, my baby_

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

20:35

操

哈哈

有直擊你的心嗎

閉嘴啦 ❤️

你那首Khalid的推薦歌單讓我難過死了

:p

對不起我讓你有那種感覺

快回去工作！

我願為你而死

我願為你撒謊

為你保持最真的一面

我願為你殺戮，寶貝

我就說說，yeah

我願為你而死

我願為你撒謊

為你保持最真的一面

我願為你殺戮，寶貝

 

哈哈好了

回去工作

我的寶貝

Isak我願為你而死

該死好了

Lol

你喝酒了嗎？

我願為你殺戮，寶貝

Even？

你快把我嚇死了 lol

Ok回去工作了哈哈

❤️

* * *

 

「哈囉！」Jakob說。「你看起來很時髦啊。」

「你看起來也不錯啊，」Isak說。

「哈。你還好嗎？」

「很好。就是有點無聊。」

「你可以落跑啊。」

「是啊，呃，我在等，嗯，」

「Even？」

「是啊，」Isak說，不知為何覺得有點害羞。

「你幹嘛這麼扭扭捏捏的？」

「我也不知道。」

「Isak，每個人都知道你們兩在一起啦。你們兩真的還蠻可愛的。」

「啥？什麼啊！」

「我認真的。一開始，我真的一點都不贊成，因為我以為他對你很渣來著。但他其實真的很在乎你。所以你知道。畢竟再怎麼說我也是站Isak隊的。」Jakob說。

「我不知道該說什麼。」

「你什麼都不必說。話說回來你覺得Anna怎麼樣？」

「蛤？」

「她當然沒有你可愛啦，但她也很可愛，你覺得呢？我幾個禮拜前送她回家，我覺得我好像對她有點感覺？我不知道。我該行動嗎？」

「啥？！」

「Isak，你忌妒了嗎？」Jakob說。

「呃，不是？我只是。我不知道你也有興趣追，呃。」

「女生？拜託喔Isak。現在都2019年了好嗎？」

「滾啦。」

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**21:34**

你好了嗎嗎嗎？？

我要死了我

最後一首歌了:p

我按下播放就下去

按下播放？

你不是應該有個歌單還甚麼鬼的

Isak

好啦！

* * *

 

最後一首歌是首俗氣的電子音樂還啥的。

**_搞甚麼鬼啊Even。_ **

螢幕上顯示著：HEDEGAARD-《就是我 That’s Me》

**_丹麥DJ，有意思。_ **

（譯註：HEDEGAARD是一個丹麥的DJ）

.

_當你需要人陪的時候你會打給誰？_

_Who do you call when you need someone?_

_當你需要點愛的時候你會想碰誰？_

_Who do you touch when you need some love?_

_你想讓誰當你的此生唯一？_

_Who do you want as your one only?_

_沒錯就是我_

_Yeah that’s me_

_沒錯就是我_

_Yeah that’s me_

* * *

**Even**

**21:40**

你在哪？

來了

這什麼歌？

沒錯就是我

沒錯就是我

把你像首歌似的操到睡

讓你再也不需要其他解決方案

你想讓誰當你的此生唯一？

Lol

Okay

我瞭了

但你在哪？

就在你面前

* * *

 

Isak一抬頭就看到Even從遠方朝著他的方向走來。高大，帥氣，閃閃動人。他看起來他媽的讚翻了。

**_啊，我有感覺了。_ **

Isak想吻他。Isak想走向他然後吻他。他想在半路就跟他相會。Even大概也是這麼想的。因為他在半路停下他的步伐，待在原地不動，他的雙眼仍然盯著Isak。

**_操。_ **

 

_你的律動令人銷魂_

_Your rhythm is Ecstasy_

_你的觸碰令人瘋狂_

_Your touch is insanity_

_你的身體對我來說就是性愛_

_Your body is sex to me_

_我們再也不想獨自一人_

_We don’t ever want to be alone_

_快跟隨每個指示帶我回家_

_Follow every lead and take me home_

.

Isak的雙腿在他下定決心前就已開始帶著他前進。Even咧嘴笑著看他。

**_該死。這真的成真了。_ **

Isak甚至都意識不到到身旁還圍繞著一群人。除了眼前的Even，他什麼都看不見。他什麼都聽不到，除了胸口幾乎要爆炸的心跳聲和從音箱傳來的蠢歌詞。有那麼一會兒這世界彷彿只剩下他們倆。就只有他們倆正在穿越這個大房間好去到彼此身邊。

.

_不分晝夜_

_Day and Night_

_旋律對味_

_Rhythm’s right_

_就你和我_

_You and I_

_虔誠做愛_

_Making love like worship_

_虔誠啊寶貝_

_Baby worship_

.

Isak無法確切描繪自己的感覺，但他們終於在中途相會，帶著就算每個同事都在看也無所謂的激情雙唇交疊。

Even用雙手捧住他的臉，Isak扯住他的頭髮在他的嘴裡呻吟。

**_該死。_ **

他們吻到Isak整個人暈陶陶的。

「Even，我們走吧。」

「好。」

.

「你在幹嘛？」

「我們要搭電梯。」Even說。

「啥？呃為什麼？出口在這邊。」

「我就想他媽的開個房間。」

「蛤？」

.

原來Even訂了一間套房。一間他媽的套房。

Isak因為他這個行為感到慌亂又困惑。他們連一些基本的事情都還沒談過。

**_他在做什麼啊？_ **

「嗨，」Even在電梯裡站在他身邊說。

「嗨。」

他們在玻璃電梯節節升高時，看著城市的風景慢慢沉入他們的腳底下。那景緻美得令人屏息。

「哇，」Isak低聲呢喃。

Even微笑著握住他的手。

「你讓我覺得好快樂。他媽的快樂的要命。」Even說。

然後Even抱住他，Isak滿心激動，情緒超載。他的心滿得要爆炸了。感到再也承受不住了。

所以當他們分開時，Isak極盡可能地溫柔的吻上他。

**_你也他媽的讓我快樂的要命。_ **

.

這裡的床比他自己的破爛床墊要來得大且舒服。這是Isak的第二個想法。

他的第一個想法是Even八成打算直接用舌頭把他操到斷氣－－

「操，Even！」他的臀往前一挺。

「寶貝，我要讓你一點都不剩，」他呢喃。

「一點都不剩啥。」

「你該死的理智。」

「我早就都沒了，操！」

.

這真的太過頭了。Even太過頭了。他吻遍他全身。每一處。Isak渾身顫抖，Even的大手穩穩地握住他的大腿然後彷彿宇宙內爆了般挺身進入他。

「哦我的天啊！」

「我傷到你了嗎？！」

「不。沒有！」

「操。Isak。」

Isak不敢相信自己有多幸運。Even那樣壟罩著他的樣子看起來美得要命。汗水從他的額頭滑下，頭髮徹底亂了，雙眼幽黑盛滿慾望，聲音操他媽的低沉，雙手又大又穩又汗淋淋。他完全不敢相信。

Even超辣而且他們有無法否認的性吸引力。他們的性愛很棒。真的很棒。才不過幾個禮拜，他們已經一起幹過一堆超瘋狂的事。

但真正讓Isak失去理智差點哭出來的是每次Even在他雙腿間或他的大腿上或貼著他的背雙手摟著他的腰之類的時候而不是他有多辣這點。不，是他胃裡飛舞的蝴蝶。是他腦子裡盤旋的各種可能性。全都是愛，是這男孩讓他打從心裡發出、瘋狂愚蠢的愛意。這個誇張的男孩總是愛的太多卻沒被愛夠。

**_操。我願為你而死。_ **

Isak愛上Even。他全心全意的愛著他。用他那顆破爛的心全力愛著。他愛他。他愛他的愛心和體貼。他愛他不管他需不需要都在那兒陪著。他愛他總是能知道事情不對勁了，讓他那天在公車上枕著他的胸膛睡覺、摟著他直到他哭出來、就是知道他需要哭出來、摟著他直到他睡著、給他做飯然後確保他吃掉。他愛Even在應該恨他的時候都還關心著他。他愛Even總是會問他好不好不管Isak傷他多深。他愛Even總是那麼棒會說些『我愛你的味道』之類的話。他愛他對自己所熱愛並相信的東西所散發的熱情。他愛他有多愛自己的工作並娛樂大家、在周身散播正向、愛與善的氛圍。Isak愛Even。他愛他咬三明治的樣子、他每次微笑的時候眼角皺起來的樣子、早上他看起來多柔軟多美麗的樣子，還有他性致一來抓得多用力、如何讓他愛上他再過一百萬年也沒想過會聽的歌。他愛他走路的樣子說話的樣子微笑的樣子做每件事情的樣子。他愛他。Isak愛他。

「我也願意為你而死。」

「哼？」

Isak抓住Even的脖子將他拉近一個急切的吻裡。他把他的頭髮扯得超用力以至於Even在他嘴裡呻吟起來。Isak情緒激動。他感覺自己好像要哭了。於是他將他摟得更緊、彷彿有火在胸膛燃燒似的。

「Isak，寶貝，怎麼了？」

「操。」

「Isak？」

「我愛你。我他媽的超愛你。我從來沒有過這種感覺。我他媽的好愛你。」

這聽起來很像嗚咽，大概因為這真的是。他的胸膛起伏不已，他感覺自己該死的理智一點都不剩了。

「操，寶貝。我也愛你。」Even說著吻遍他的臉龐。「我願為你殺戮，Isak。我願意為你做任何事。」

「老天，冷靜點。」Isak笑出聲然後意識到自己在哭。「我他媽是怎麼搞的？」

「沒事的。你很完美。你就是我的夢想。我愛你。」

「什麼？」

「你是我的夢想。你是我的奇蹟，寶貝。你是我的全世界。」

「Even，什－－」

「我愛你。」

Even給他的吻裡有著那麼多的愛與激情，讓Isak忘了他為何有那麼一剎那會覺得困惑。

Even震盪了他的整個世界。他總是能辦到。然後在他們倆一起翻覆時，Even會說出些最隨性的話來。

「跟我結婚。」

「啥？！」Isak大笑。

「跟我結婚。我會對你好的。」

「Even，你他媽在說啥啊？我甚至都還不知道我們現在什麼情形。」

「什麼意思？」

「呃，我不知道。我們是正式在一起了嗎？」Isak覺得這有點蠢因為他才剛在全公司面前吻了Even，而Even也有好幾個禮拜沒離開他的住處，即使Nils都已經回來了，他還穿著Isak衣服，還有－－

「Isak，我們當然是在一起了。」

「我是你的男朋友了嗎？」

「Isak，你是我的全世界。」

「好吧，」Isak像個迷戀的少年似的對自己笑了起來。「你太離譜了。」

.

Isak睡著了但Even還赤身裸體在房裡不停踱步。

「過來睡覺。」

「我得趕快做點什麼。我忘了我放在DJ播放室裡的相機。」

「Even，都半夜了。明天再拿吧。」

「還有人在那裏。派對開到一點。」

「Even。發訊息讓別人幫你拿吧。」

「我馬上回來。」

「啊。」

Isak又一次昏睡過去。他太累了。但兩分鐘後他就半睡半醒地張大雙眼爬起來，因為他意識到Even剛剛赤身裸體的走出客房而且這 ** _他媽的_** 不是在作夢。

.

**_搞什麼搞什麼搞什麼搞什麼。_ **

Isak難以呼吸，電梯怎麼還不來。

**_Even。搞什麼。他媽的怎麼回事啊。_ **

他無法呼吸，他跑下三層樓梯以後才意識到這快不過一直不來的電梯。

**_操操操。_ **

他的眼珠子都快要從腦袋掉出來了。他完全搞不清楚發生甚麼事情但他知道這很糟。他就是知道。打從心裡知道。Even已經徹底精神錯亂了。徹底神智不清了。

_**搞什麼。我操。操。** _

Isak還在電梯裡的時候接到David的簡訊，然後是辦公室裡每一個他認識的人。

* * *

 

**David**

**00:01**

**Isak他媽怎麼搞的EVEN剛回到派對還光溜溜的**

**他媽的怎麼回事**

**你在哪？**

**該死**

**我想他躁症發作了？**

**ISAK你在哪？**

**他們要叫警衛了**

* * *

 

Isak沒法再讀餘下的訊息，因為他整個人已經在電梯地板上蜷起身子。他無法呼吸。他按下了緊急停止按鈕。他無法動彈。他難以消化。他沒法處理這個。

一等他把按鈕恢復，他就會處理的。這一切實在太熟悉了。這些驚慌和擔心和『他媽的到底發生了什麼事』。都太過熟悉了。他痛恨這個部分。每次他母親完全失去控制的時候，他也會跟著有點失控。他很害怕。他嚇壞了。 _ **我不行了。**_

**_『他我他媽的讓我超快樂。我愛你。你是我的全世界。你是我的夢想。我的奇蹟。我願意為你而死。』_ **

Isak感到窒息。

**_我也願意為你而死。我也他媽的愛你。_ **

**_振作起來。他媽的給我振作起來。你答應過不會離開他的。別再他媽的哼哼唧唧。_ **

Isak按下恢復按鈕，抹去臉上的淚水，抓起他從客房帶出來的床單，然後跑向旅館的活動大廳。

他一路狂奔，擠過酒醉賓客，推開死不讓開的人，然後在把自己蜷成一團、雙手摟住自己膝蓋的Even面前跪了下來。

「孩子，你得退後，」一個保全人員說道。

「你才滾開！」Isak幾近嘶吼。

「Isak？」Even的聲音讓他崩潰。「Isak發生什麼事了？」

Isak努力控制住自己不要暴哭。 ** _寶貝。操。_ **

於是他用床單裹住Even，用他的身子覆住他並將他摟得緊到不能再緊。他窩在他身邊直到他們被強迫分開。

Isak哭得像個孩子似的因為，「你們全他媽的滾開！他媽的看什麼看？！別他媽的碰他！你這王八他媽的敢碰他試試！你他媽的要帶他去哪？！」Isak邊哭邊推邊吵起來。

.

「你也是我的夢想，Even。你是我他媽的夢想。」

.

「Isak？」

「睡吧，」Isak說著將被單蓋到他身上。「就睡吧。我會陪著你。」

 

<TBC>


	10. Isak的心，身體，和靈魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他愛我。他不愛我。

**2019年11月**

****「你還好嗎？」Sana說著在大學餐廳裡咬了一口她的披薩。

「什麼意思？」Isak說，試圖表現得冷淡但大概失敗得很。

「別跟我裝傻，Isak。」

「你在說什麼鬼？」

「你知道他回到NRK廣播了，對吧？」

**_沒錯。_ **

****「哼？誰？」

Sana嘆口氣回頭注意起她的披薩。

「隨便你。如果你要表現成那個樣子我們就不用談了。」她說。

「很好。因為我不想談。」

Isak回頭看他的書，在Sana離開前都沒注意到她給他留了一罐芬達汽水。罐子上有個便條紙。

_**記得我永遠是對的。打給他。** _

.

**三個月以前**

****Isak在David的車子裡，又或許是Mari的。他無法確定。他無法確定是因為他幾乎看不見。停不下來的淚水爬滿他的臉龐，他的整個靈魂都受傷了。

開車的是David，又或者是Chris。他不確定。

Jakob在後座摟著他，Lisa在他難以呼吸時握住他的手。

**_冷靜下來，Isak。冷靜。冷靜。冷靜。_ **

****警察把Even帶走了，他們正要趕往警察局。

車子一停下來，Isak就知道他得停下那些自我懷疑。他知道自己現在不能崩潰。他知道他得戴上他的大人面具裝得像個成熟的人一樣。他以前就這麼幹過。他以前就這麼幹過幾百次了。

他從十六歲起就多次負責處理他母親的發作。他能做到的。這沒什麼。他曾經無數次在她踢打尖叫時把她從公共場合中拉走。他曾連續尋找她好幾個小時，次數多到都數不清。他是個負責任的大人。他是照顧者，而她則像個孩子。他不可以哭出來或驚慌失措。他得保持冷靜。他得維持沉著。為了她。也為了他。為了他們。

**_你以前做過的。專心。冷靜。專心。_ **

****Isak沒錯過Jakob和Lisa在他踏出車子時臉上的驚訝－－沒有哭泣，也沒有顫抖了。

**_我可以做到的。_ **

****他真的做到了。

.

Even的母親帶著滿臉淚痕出現。令他意外的是，她馬上就認出Isak了。他不知道怎麼回事，但他沒有問任何問題。他們沒有時間。沒有這種時間。

他們帶Even回她家。當Jakob和David問Isak要不要一起走時，他轉身看著Even的母親問他是否可以留下。

「當然可以。」

.

Isak那晚沒有睡。沒有這種時間。沒有奢侈的睡覺時間。

Even在早上七點以前醒來，Isak貼著他的背，還在看著他，還在碰著他。

「Isak？」

「睡吧。就睡吧。我會陪著你。」

.

到了早上八點，Even在他的臂彎裡哭了起來，讓Isak的靈魂都碎了。這重重打擊了他。他從沒見過或聽過Even哭泣。他難以承受。這實在太傷了。這他媽的太傷了。

但是Isak沒哭。他沒流半滴眼淚。他動也不動。他幾乎是大氣都沒有喘一下。沒有這種時間。現在重點不是他。這不是他的主場。他的痛苦不是重點。

於是他將Even摟得更緊，一手在他的背後安撫著直到他睡著。

.

Even睡了三天。又或許是四天。

Isak曠了三天班，又或許是四天吧。他不知該如何面對大家。他大概已經被開除了。他沒看手機，甚至從那晚之後都沒有再充過電。

沒有這種時間。

.

「他上次，呃，是什麼時候...」Isak沒法把話說完。

「兩年前，」Even的母親說。「他這兩年內一次都沒有發作過。」

.

「Isak，我想你該回家。你也應該去工作。」Even的母親在讓他吃下一個三明治後說。「我想Even也會這樣希望。」

Isak想掰個理由出來，但明白到自己這樣未免有點太黏人跟詭異。他母親當然會好好照顧他的。

但這樣一來他就成什麼樣子？他答應過Even不會離開他的。

「Even也會這樣希望。」

當Isak離開時，Even還在睡。

他在他的額頭上溫柔印下一吻，在Even挪近了點時，Isak在他的床邊坐了下來看了他整整十分鐘。他邊看著他邊用手梳攏他的頭髮。

_**這真是要命。看到你這個樣子真是要了我的命。** _

.

Isak上了公車以後，終於崩潰了。先是掉一顆眼淚，接著他就在大眾交通工具裡靠著門歇斯底里的抽噎起來。

「你還好嗎？」一位和善的女士問，一手按在他的肩上。

「不。我不好。一切都好難過。一切都好難過！」

.

Isak一回到家，就被歇斯底里的Eva、鬆了口氣的Vilde和憤怒的Sana給堵上。

「你去哪了？你他媽的跑去哪了？為什麼不接電話？」Eva當著他的面大吼。

「對不起Eva。我真的忘了看我的電話了，而且它在幾天前就沒電了。」Isak緊抓著他的手機。「我忘了給它充電而且－－」

「Isak，你在哭嗎？」Sana說。

「呃，沒有－－」

Isak哭了。至少以哭泣的定義來說是。淚水滑下他的臉頰而他毫無知覺又不明所以。他就只是累壞了，太悲傷又太疲倦到沒法再繼續擺出大人樣的武裝。

「Isak…」Eva咕噥。

「嗯，這真詭異。我想我是累了。」Isak笑了笑，用襯衫擦拭臉頰。

**_你現在還笑得出來？_ **

****「Isak，你最近吃得蔬菜夠多嗎？」Vilde說。

「什麼東西啊？」

「你看起來很蒼白又沒有活力。」她說。

Isak翻了個白眼，穿過女孩們進他的房間。

「我沒事。我擔心的不是自己。」

就在他快關上門之前Eva再度開口。

「Even還好嗎？」

Isak頓在當場。他一直都太過注意Even本身，而忘了去思考外界會怎麼看待這個消息。

「你們知道些什麼？」他以一種淡漠的口氣說道。

「我們知道所有事情，Isak。」Eva回答，迴避著他的視線。

「所有事情是指什麼事情？」

「所有事情就是所有事情。」

「那倒底是什麼意思？！」

Isak感到眼淚快奪眶而出，他能感覺得胸口一陣怒氣。他能感覺到血液在沸騰。

全都讓人生疼。

「有人在Jodel上貼了東西。」Vilde說。

「還有什麼？」

「呃...」

「還有什麼，Vilde？！」

「這整件事的影片都被貼到facebook上了。」Sana說。

.

Isak狠狠把他的手機甩到牆上，Vilde嚇得尖叫出聲。

Eva保持沉默，Sana則過去把手機從地板上拾起放到茶几上。

「這可是全新的手機。」她說。

「我看起來像他媽的在乎嗎？」Isak大吼。

他半是期待她會當著他的面爆炸，但她只是一手放上他的肩膀。

「我很抱歉你這麼難過。這真他媽的爛透了。」Sana說。「有些人真的爛透了。」

.

Isak在飯店那晚唯一離開Even身邊的時候就是去打掉別人的手機。但一切都太遲了。一些人早在他下來以前就已經拍了很久。

這都是他的錯。一切徵兆都擺在他眼前。他看得出來的。他知道。但他反而忽視一切裝沒看見。

他忽略了那些徵兆。他無視那些在他面前閃個不停的紅色警告燈號，選擇相信自己是什麼性愛之神了。那些性愛。真他媽的該死。那些性愛。

**_去你的。Isak。去你的。_ **

****Isak還在電梯裡時享受了一會兒好好崩潰的時光。如果他能更早過去控制住場面，也許那些照片跟影片就不會像現在一樣出現在網路上了。也許。

.

他不知道他為什麼要這樣折磨自己。也許是因為他的罪惡感太強烈，強烈到覺得自己活該更痛苦一點。

Isak在他的房間想了好一會兒，想著該去facebook的哪裡找到這些影片。結果他根本不用找，影片直接出現在置頂的最新消息。滿滿都是。Even赤身裸體、滿臉困惑而且歇斯底里的，在Isak邊踢邊叫又推又哭的出現，還出手打掉某個人的手機後，影片才結束。

**_你就該把那個該死的手機摔爛的，你這個蠢貨。_ **

那些留言讓Isak想人間蒸發。

.

.

_**什麼東西。** _

_**「別去看那些留言。那就是些蠢話。」** _

Isak花了一整晚去讀那些留在Even節目facebook粉絲頁上的留言。他全都看完了。每一條。全都在那。連最惡毒的留言都看了。

\--

 

Isak簡直不敢相信。他無法置信。幾千則留言都在質疑Even的精神狀態，已經好幾星期，幾乎個把月了。

Even從沒跟他提過任何一則，但他親自回了某些留言。

\----

 

**__ **

**_為什麼你都不跟我說？_ **

.

Isak花了一整晚上網，讀遍每一條謠言，每一則輕蔑的評論。

_**這些人怎麼會不知道這有多傷人？這些人怎麼有辦法登入他們的帳號然後這樣隨便留下最惡毒的評論？** _

這些網友也知道他。他一路向上拉到Even在廣播裡第一次提到關於Isak的謠言。從那以後他就一直在粉絲頁裡不斷被提起。

有人匿名報導了他們關係的每一丁點變化，而那些東西最終流傳到了facebook上。

這其中還包含了他們倆幾次公開的爭吵，Isak的第一直覺是打電話給Jakob。

「那是你嗎？」

「啥？」

「Jakob，是你在網上發那些鬼東西的嗎？我和Even的那些事？」Isak說。

「什麼鬼？不是啊？你怎麼可以認為是我？」

「哦，讓我想想，也許是因為你以前就在背地裡捅過我？」

「Isak，我跟你說過了，那都是在我跟你熟起來以前的事了。我跟你保證那不是我。」

「我不相信你。」

「Isak，這可真傷人。」

「我才不管，Jakob！你討厭Even。我知道你討厭我們倆在一起。我就是知道！」

.

Isak對每個接起電話的人大吼，那一晚他給自己增加了好幾個敵人。

.

第二天他在公司裡出現時，每個人都瞪著他看，彷彿他長出了兩個頭似的。

**_你們他媽的在看什麼看？_ **

****.

「對不起我缺席了。我－－」

「我知道，Isak。我知道。」Kristine說。「沒關係。我替你擋下來了。」

「謝謝你。」

.

Isak到Even媽媽家的時候，他還在睡。於是他爬上床從背後摟住他，緊緊的。

**_對不起你一直都得把這些事藏在心裡。_ **

****.

「你覺得怎麼樣？」Isak大約一周多以後問道。

「我希望我可以讓我的腦袋停下來，」Even說。「我希望我可以他媽的別再想個不停了。」

「你可以。」Isak說。「就停下來吧。」

「我沒辦法。」Even說，臉仍然埋在枕頭裡。「唯一的辦法就是去死。」

* * *

**Eva Mohn**

**21:45**

我想你了

你今晚會回家嗎？

不會

Isak你也得為自己想想

搞屁啊妳這話是什麼意思

你根本為他拋棄一切了

所以呢

Isak

不

滾一邊去

妳最沒資格教育我他媽的怎麼維繫關係

好吧

**22:15**

對不起

沒關係

我太害怕了

為什麼？

怎麼了

isak?

我覺得他好像想自殺

啥？？

你說真的嗎？？

我得走了

我也想妳

* * *

Isak睡不著，他嚇死了，他很害怕因為Even沒有慢慢好起來。Even完全沒離開床，他情緒不穩而且不吃也不動。

這讓Isak很痛苦。Even幾乎不看他，只有在叫他別煩他時，Even才會開口。

這很傷人，真的很傷。但Isak知道走過黑暗才能看到光明。他打從心理知道，打從靈魂深處確定一切都會好轉的。

_**他愛我。** _

****.

「你還好嗎？」員工餐廳裡，Lisa正在坐在他面前這麼問道。

「噢，你們現在願意跟我說話了？」Isak說。

「Isak，你才是那個將大家拒之門外的人，」Lisa說，「我們都站在你這邊，只要你願意接受。」

「你們很享受是吧，哈，你們那個『本周Evak』時間進行得如何？現在開心了嗎？」Isak低聲咆哮。

「Isak，不管你信不信，我們是真的關心你。」

.

Isak每天工作完就趕回Even媽媽家，如果接到自己媽媽的電話就趕去她那裡。他筋疲力盡又心痛不已。但他連為自己感到難過的時間都沒有。

.

當Even開始感覺好些時，Isak首次試著親吻Even，但他縮起身子後躲開了。

**_呃，我。_ **

****Isak帶著笑容，親了親Even媽媽的臉頰，然後一路哭回家。他安靜的哭著直到回到自己房間。

他只是需要點時間，Isak這麼告訴自己。

**_他愛我。_ **

****.

「嘿，Isak！你知道這件事嗎？」

「滾開，David。」

「你那憤怒少年的死樣子可以稍停一秒嗎？跟你講一萬次了，不是我去傳你跟Even的謠言的，」David說，因為在樓梯間一路追著Isak跑而上氣不接下氣。「現在我可以跟你講話了沒？」

「你想幹嘛？」

「他辭職了，」David說。

「蛤？」

「Even辭職了。」

.

.

「你為什麼不告訴我？為什不跟我聊聊？」Isak一進到Evem房內就開口。

「你不會懂的，」Even說，甚至都不看他一眼。

「你他媽的試試看，Even！試試看，他媽給我一個機會因為我想懂。我真的想！但你這樣拒絕我讓我連試的機會都沒有！」

Even看起來相當疲累，穿著同一件襯衫好幾天了，眼神空洞。他曾經一進屋內就可以吸住眾人的目光，但現在只剩一具空殼。Isak打算伸手捧住Even的臉，他在心裡預演了一天了。他要讓Even跟他對上視線，他一定要。

但Isak沒預料到Even先伸手捧住了他的臉。

「怎－－」

「你為什麼在這邊，Isak？」Even說，深深的盯著Isak的雙眼。

「什麼？」

「我不懂，你為什麼總是在這？」Even的眼神渙散，語調冰冷，Isak覺得自己心承受不住了。

 **_你怎麼可以問我這個問題，你怎麼能_ ** －－

「我他媽的不能呼吸了，Isak。你在我身邊我沒辦法呼吸，沒辦法思考，什麼都不行，」Even說，一字一句就像拿刀插在Isak心上。

 **_我在這邊是因為我愛你因為事情會好轉的因為我答應了會陪在你身邊而且_ ** －－

 ****Isak無法呼吸，大概也差不多要哭出來了，因為Even突然間放開他的臉還道了歉 。

Isak不知道該說什麼或做什麼，因為他無法呼吸。

**_他是愛我的，他只是需要時間。_ **

****「我愛你，」Isak脫口而出，臉上掛著眼淚，心如刀割，肺像是被灌滿了毒氣。「所以我才在這裡。」

但Even大笑了起來。他竟然笑了。

**_你怎麼敢這樣。_ **

****「你不愛我，Isak。你根本不認識我！」

這很傷人，真的非常傷人。

「你他媽的到底有什麼問題？」Isak大吼出聲。

「我的問題？Isak，認真的？你需要一張清單嗎？」Even笑著但全無笑意。「我什麼都沒有了，Isak。全給我在一夕之間搞砸了。我丟了工作、丟了名聲、丟了尊嚴還有他媽的其他所有一切。所有人都可以在網路上看到我的屁股。那沒差，我不在乎，但我媽在乎。我還保證過不會讓她失望的。結果我還是搞砸了。她選了我，結果呢？結果就是讓她朋友可以打給她，告訴她妳兒子崩潰了？還有我的督導Synne？她為了我真的都豁出去了，她相信我！從來沒人像她那樣相信我！她本來可以錄取別人的但她該死的給了我這個機會。她冒這個險，然後我讓她失望了！我讓她失望就像我讓所有人失望一樣。我他媽的失心瘋了，Isak！我在所有同事面前裸奔，沒有人會忘記這些的，沒有人！所以這就是我的問題，Isak。我發現我只是個沒價值、腦子有病的垃圾！試著過正常的生活？用我的資源教育大眾什麼叫精神疾病？我他媽的在想什麼啊？現在全國上下一定都覺得我就是個笑話。我什麼都沒了然後我不知道該怎麼辦！我一點辦法也沒有，Isak！我爸現在大概為了自己丟下我而慶幸！然後你！靠，寶貝。還有你。我對你做了什麼！我到底做了什－－」

Even停下了尖叫，因為Isak踮起腳，伸出手來從肩膀環抱住他，抱得緊緊的，如此的用力。

Even在提到媽媽時的那一刻就哭了出來。Isak的心也碎了，因為他沒發現Even居然那麼堅信自己什麼都沒有了。

**_你還有我。_ **

****Even癱軟在他的懷抱中，Isak也費盡所有力氣不要哭出來。

**_我們會想出辦法的，我們會想出來的。_ **

****Even的手指緊掐著他的背，緊緊的靠在Isak胸前，將臉埋在他的頸窩中啜泣了好一會兒。Isak知道他們終究會沒事的。

「哭吧，全哭出來，我在這。」

_**他愛我。** _

****.

「所以你們倆還好嗎？」Eva問，在沙發上看著《Paradise Hotel》的重播。

「我不知道。」Isak說。

「已經一個月了。」Eva說。

「我知道，但他仍然很低落。他願意吃東西、說話之類的，但對自己太嚴厲了。他幾乎沒離開他媽媽家裡。」

「真是太糟了。」

「是啊。」

「那你還好嗎？」Eva說，用食指戳了戳Isak的胸口。

「什麼意思？我很好啊。」

「你看起來糟透了。」

「走開啦，」Isak輕輕的推開她。

「Isak，你什麼都可以跟我說的，你知道的對吧？」

「隨便吧。」

.

「他不看我也不跟我說話，那天晚上之後我們就沒親吻了，」Isak喝完四瓶啤酒後開口。「他不讓我碰他。我試的時候他躲開了，Eva，他躲開了。」

「真的假的？但你每晚都在他那邊睡啊？」

「嗯，我猜我們只有睡覺的時候才可以碰對方。只有睡覺的時候他才願意碰我，」Isak說。

「你說碰你是什麼意思？」

「就是抱抱之類的。他整天都不理我，但晚上燈一關才會抱我抱得緊緊的。」

「Isak，你不是人形枕頭，跟他談談吧。」

「他一直都太情緒化太沮喪了。我不想讓他負擔更重。」

「Isak！你們之前幹得像挪威性飢渴青少年冠軍似的，但現在卻幾乎不碰對方。你們需要好談一談！」

「嗯但那只是因為他處在狂躁期。」

「蛤？」

「之前我們每天都在做因為是他在狂躁期，不是因為他想要，」Isak說。

「所以意思是狂躁期做的事說的話就不是真心的了？」Eva問。

「我也不知道。」

「Isak，在他發作前你們在一起多久了？」

.

_**不。** _

_******不對。** _

_******他愛我。** _

_******他是愛我的。** _

_****._

「嘿，」Isak說，「今天還好嗎？」

「不錯，」Even笑了笑。

Isak忍不住，他伸出手捧住Even的臉頰。

**_真想念你笑起來的樣子。_ **

****「真想念你笑起來的樣子，」他說。

Even微笑，傾身靠向他的碰觸。

「真想念你碰我的感覺，」Even說。

Isak的心撲通撲通的跳著，在他胸膛裡跳得又重又響。

**_我想念我們之前的樣子，我們發生什麼事了？吻我，寶貝，拜託吻我。_ **

****但Even沒有，他笑了笑轉頭繼續畫著圖。

.

「你知道嗎，幾年前我曾想當個導演，」Even說。

他坐在桌子旁塗鴉，Isak則在用筆電瀏覽下學期課表。 

「真的？結果呢？你為什麼改變心意了？」Isak問。

「我沒有改變心意，只是覺得廣播聽起來也挺酷的。」

「嗯？」

「就是，那些早上塞車的人可以打開廣播節目，聽聽新聞和音樂然後笑一笑。這很神奇啊，你不覺得？」

「我不會用神奇來形容，但我懂你的意思。」

Isak關上電腦，因為這是好幾個星期以來他跟Even講上最長的一次話了。

「我真的很想導電影，但我發現我連自己的生活都指導不了，所以幹嘛自討沒趣想去指導別人的，」Even說。

「什麼意思？」

Even放下鉛筆，往Isak身旁的床上一躺。他躺下來伸展四肢，Isak用手肘撐住身子轉向他。

「我們每個人就像自己人生的導演一樣，之類的。只是有些人做得比別人更好而已，你懂？」

「鬼扯，」Isak說。

「嗯？」

「這樣超不公平的。彷彿你要馬天生就會不然就一輩子都不會。這類的狗屎理論。我也什麼都導不了啊。」

「我不是這個意思。」

「我知道，我開玩笑的。我想說的是我們沒辦法保證會發生什麼事，」Isak說。

「哈？所以你相信命定論？命中註定啊之類的？」

「不是，比較像是，不管什麼事都有可能發生。」

「說詳細一點？」Even說。

「就是，平行世界理論之類的，每個不同的平行世界都有無限的可能。無限個平行世界耶，不覺得很酷嗎？」

Even嘆了口氣，望著天花板。

「這讓我感覺糟透了，」他說。

「為什麼？」

「因為在另一個世界中，我可能就沒有從房間裡裸奔出去，」Even說。

**_另一個世界的我，會先警覺這個狀況還幫助你預防一切的發生。_ **

****.

那天晚上，他們比前晚更緊緊相擁。Isak深吸著他的氣息，Even緊緊的抱著他，他在Even的懷抱裡放鬆，好幾個星期以來首次深深入眠。

**_他愛我。_ **

****.

「我們的作品爛得跟屎一樣，」Lynn說。

「沒錯，」Isak說。

「沒差，所有人都忙著關注Even的事情，沒人在乎實習生的年度蠢作品了。」

「大概吧，」Isak聳聳肩。

「所以你狀況如何？」

「還可以，大家幹嘛一直問我這個問題？」

「可能是因為你看起來不好？或許？」Lynn說。

「隨便吧。」

「Even如何？」

「比較好了，」Isak說。

「嗯，老實說。我沒預料到發生這些事後你們還會在一起。」

「呃，什麼？」

「我也不知，我以為要嘛你會因為一切太誇張了而離開他，或者他會因為發現一切都是因為狂躁期所以離開你，」Lynn說，吸了一口健怡可樂。

「什麼鬼？」

「你會離開他個鬼，還是他會離開你個鬼？」

「蛤？」

「我猜你是在講後者，因為你沒叫我滾去吃屎。」

「Lynn，我根本搞不懂你在講什麼東西。你到底什麼意思？」Isak說。

「呃，無意冒犯，但就我所知你們倆在他崩潰之前，唯一做的事就是像飢渴的青少年一樣操得死去活來而已。性飢渴是狂躁的症狀之一，所以我本來以為就是，你知道的。而且不是只有我這樣以為而已，很多人都這樣想，但是－－」

「我要走了，」Isak說完立刻把剩下的午餐全倒進垃圾桶。

**_他愛我，去你媽的。_ **

****.

那天晚上Isak睡不著，因為Lynn說中了。他們在一起的時候除了像飢渴的青少年一樣操得死去活來以外就沒幹別的了，什麼都沒做。

 **_我們之間不只是那樣！_ ** 這是Isak第一個念頭。但真的是嗎？

.

一切都始於那一點小小的猜疑。小小的懷疑變得越來越大。Isak沒辦法專心工作，沒辦法專心跟人交談，他無法做任何事因為這些想法太超過了，因為也許，也許Even並不愛他，也許，Even根本不會為他而死。

_**他愛我嗎？** _

****.

「我要死了，」Isak再喝了四杯酒後跟Lynn承認。「這些想法讓我覺得快死了，沒辦法呼吸。太難過了，太他媽傷人了，Lynn。妳根本不懂！」

「噢，我覺得我懂。」

「啥？」

「沒事。」

「我該怎麼辦？如果他要跟我分手，為什麼他還不趕快提？」

「我猜他可能有罪惡感，」Lynn說。

「啥？為什麼有罪惡感？」

「因為誤導你？因為讓你愛上他但其實他沒有同樣感覺？」

.

「我覺得我要被甩了，」Isak說。

「啥？」Eva躺在他旁邊驚了一下。

「嗯。」

「發生什麼事了？」

「我覺得他全是因為狂躁的關係。他從來沒對我有感覺，」Isak說。

「不可能。」

「是真的。」

「不是，Isak。他超愛你的。他光是讚美你的頭髮就可以花上好幾小時，」Eva說。

「這代表不了什麼。」

「Isak，也許你該跟他聊聊？」

「我就，我不知道。」

_**他愛我？他不愛我？** _

* * *

******Even ❤️**

18:34

你今晚過來嗎？

我有些事想跟你說

最好還是當面說比較好

.

Isak無視Even的短訊。他知道這是什麼意思，他不接Even的電話。他也拒絕到Even家去。

如果不碰面，也許就不用談話，也許Even就不會甩了他。

* * *

**Even ❤️**

13:49

你在故意無視我

我只是想解釋

.

**Even ❤️**

19:56

你讓我感覺很糟

.

**Even ❤️**

23:28

我跟Lynn聊過了

對不起

為所有的一切

.

**_他不愛我。_ **

.

Isak無法置信，完全沒辦法。

他不去上班，發了個e-mail給Kristine掰了個他養的烏龜死掉的藉口。其實他根本沒養烏龜，他連自己在寫啥都搞不太清楚。

.

Isak整整一個星期沒跟Even見面，也等於一個星期沒有入眠。他超可悲，內心太受傷。他煩躁不安感覺隨時可以哭出來。

所以他下班回家時看見在車站等他的Even，他的心臟差點跳停。

.

Even看起來真棒。他不再一臉蒼白，還穿著Isak最喜歡的牛仔褲。

「嗨，」Even遠遠的揮手，慢慢走向Isak。

「嗨，你在這裡做－－」

Isak話還沒說完，Even伸出雙手捧著他的臉，給了他一個吻。

這個吻不帶有情慾，不是那種『舌頭交纏讓人呻吟』的吻。不是，而是一個甜甜的吻。一種『嘿親愛的你今天工作如何』的吻。但一樣都讓Isak無法呼吸。

「嗨，」Even說。

「呃，嗨，」Isak一臉慌亂，無法自持。「我們上次接吻是－－」

「一個月十二天又十六個小時以前，」Even說。

「嗯。對。」

.

他們走向Isak的公寓，沈默的肩並肩。

「你還好嗎？」Isak問。

「很忙。」

「忙什麼？」

「試著挽救我闖的禍，」Even說。

「喔，我懂了，」Isak說。

「我跟我爸碰面了。」

「真的？」

「嗯，結果還不錯，我猜，」Even說。

「我很替你開心。」

「謝謝。」

.

「Even，我們之間有什麼問題？」Isak說。他停下腳步，茫然地抓起Even的手。

「我，」Even說，與Isak五指交扣，「我就是我們的問題。」

.

他們一踏進Isak房間，Even彷彿全世界的空氣都被抽乾了似的吻住他。

Isak覺得難以負荷，因為他不知道這意味著什麼。但更多的是因為他太想念Even還有他的碰觸還有他的手他的唇他的撫摸，太想念了，太他媽的想了。Isak想他想到到已經不在乎這些意味著什麼了。

「Isak…」

「就吻我，拜託。」

.

在Even脫去他的衣服，像是放棄呼吸一樣的吻他時Isak崩潰了。Isak感覺曝露、赤裸、空虛又空洞，他現在知道這一切意味著什麼了。他現在無法不去在乎這一切是什麼意思了。他知道了。他知道，所以他用力回吻Even，挨著Even哭泣。一切都太痛苦了。

**_別離開我。_ **

Even如此小心，如此溫柔，如此Even。他吻著Isak彷彿Isak是重要的，是值得珍惜呵護的。Isak痛哭失聲因為他情緒上無法負荷，也因為他不敢相信這一切真的發生了。

**_別離開我，求求你。_ **

Even也哭了起來，這像是世界上最荒謬的事。他們從挪威最飢渴的青少年搖身一變成了這副愚蠢的模樣，沒有準備好放手但又不得不。

**_你說過我是你的夢中情人，你說過我是你的全世界的。_ **

他們做愛，像是兩個沒有對方就不完整的破碎靈魂。Isak從來不相信什麼靈魂伴侶。但去他的，如果Even不是他失去的另一半，不是他命中註定的另一半靈魂，那還能是什麼？

他們什麼話都沒說。他們沒有打炮。他們做愛。彷彿這一切不是世界上最可笑的事一般。

**_別離開我。_ **

每一個吻。每一個碰觸。每一次肌膚相親。全都燒穿了Isak的皮膚。全都深深刻進他的身體，他的心和他的靈魂裡。Isak從來沒有過這樣的感覺。他甚至無法忍受去想結束的時候，會摔得多重。無法去想當這些結束後會發生什麼事。所以他努力抱得緊一點，吻得久一點，臀部晃動得更慢一點。

**_你的撫摸，你的碰觸。_ **

.

一個最後的吻。Even哭了起來，Isak只能啜泣。

他轉身背對著Even，因為他的心，他的身體，還有他的靈魂都碎了，他承受不了。就是無法。

**_如果你遲早要離開，就走吧。_ **

Even起身，穿上衣服，在他身前跪下。Even伸出手擦去他的眼淚，最後一次吻他。真的是最後一次了。

「你又要離開我了，」Isak哭著說。

「我又要離開你了，」Even也跟著掉淚。

「你從沒愛過我。」

「我所做的一切都是因為愛你。」

.

Even離開了，也把Isak的心和靈魂一起帶走了。

**_他從沒愛過我。_ **

 

 

**二個月後**

Isak的心臟瘋狂跳動，他很緊張，緊張得要命。

「你得打，」Sana說，「就說一句話，沒有其他的。」

她拍拍他的肩膀，起身離開走向Eva的房間。

.

「Kaytranada新發的專輯超讚的！你不覺得嗎？」Even說。

「沒錯，曠世傑作啊！超棒！」Sebastian說。「好，我們再來接一通聽眾扣應。」

「哈囉，來自奧斯陸的Adrian？今天過得如何？」Even說。

Isak感到難以呼吸。他喘不過氣。

「哈囉？」Even說。「噢看來通訊出了點問題－－」

**_就一句話。_ **

「哈囉，」Isak說，聲音顫抖。

「噢嘿，Adrian，今天如何啊朋友？」Sebastian說。

Isak無法呼吸，Even沒有回話。

**_靠。_ **

「Adrian？」Sebastian再次開口，「你還在線上嗎？」

Isak不知道自己一開始幹嘛這樣做。

**_你幹嘛打電話進去，為什麼？你為什麼這麼可悲？他媽的幹嘛聽Sana的話！你他媽的為什麼就，操！_ **

但他接著就僵住了。他僵住了因為Even再度開口。

「Isak，」Even的聲音破碎。「Isak，是你嗎？」

**_噢。_ **

 

<TBC>


	11. Lynn公寓的地板上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「他愛你。」

**2019年11月**

「你為什麼會想當廣播人啊，Even？」Lynns問。

Isak坐在他的角落，低頭看著自己的手，急切的想隱藏自己就快要在Lynn家的地板上當場內聚爆了。

「就是為什麼選擇做廣播？你為什麼會去面試NRK的工作？」Lynn接著問。

**_他本來想做電影但覺得做廣播也很酷。_ **

就在Isak差不多要站起身隨便掰個藉口好讓自己終於可以從這個實習生團聚趴裡閃人時，Even回答了。

「嗯。我是為了Isak去的。」Even說。

**_啥。_ **

「啥？」David說。

「你是指你回來申請全職的時候還是？」Mari問。「那第一次我們一起實習的時候呢？」

「那次也是為了Isak。」

**_啥。_ **

.

**2019年8月**

「Isak！我剛回來的時候看到Even離開公寓。你們倆是不是－－」

Eva大概是在看到Isak了以後就閉嘴了，他蜷著身子、躺在床上、包裹著床單－－那個聞起來仍然有Even味道的床單。她大概是因為猜到他在那床單底下是光溜溜地所以閉嘴了。又大概是因為Isak對她這樣闖進房裡竟然毫無反應所以閉嘴了。

「Isak？」

Isak無法呼吸。一切都太疼了。Even走了而他的心碎了。他整個垮了。

「Isak，你嚇壞我了，」Eva說。「他媽的發生什麼事了？你為什麼都不說話？」

Isak看不到她，但他能聽見她的袋子撞在地板上以及她的腳步聲。她正往床鋪靠近。

**_離我遠一點。_ **

「Isak。哦我的天。他是不是－－他是不是傷到你了？Isak跟我說話。他是不是－－」

花了好一會他才聽懂她的意思。

**_甚麼鬼。他永遠不會像那樣傷害我。_ **

他想說點什麼，但他實在太支離破碎，甚至都離不開他埋著臉的枕頭。他整個垮了。

「Isak！」

所以在Eva將他的臉轉向她時，他甚至都沒法推開她。他一根手指都動不了了。他徹底垮了。

「哦不。哦我的天。Isak，發生什麼事了？你為什麼在哭？」

**_沒人會愛我了。沒人會要我了。我給了他一切。然後他離開我了。_ **

Isak一個字都說不出來，但他任Eva隔著床單抱著他。他任她這麼做因為他太支離破碎到沒力氣把她推開。

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**21:21**

在另一個世界，我們永遠在一起

記得這點

我的身體還能感覺到你

對不起我毀了你

對不起

* * *

 

**_在另一個世界，這是真的而且你是愛我的。_ **

Isak哭了整晚。他沒有抽抽噎噎。他只是眼淚流個不停、爬滿整個臉頰。他一直哭到整個人癱軟，哭到靈魂好像都抽離了。他從來沒哭這麼慘過。連他父親離開的時候都沒有。連他母親第一次正式崩潰的時候都沒有。他整個垮了。

他甚至直到隔天都沒洗澡。他整夜沒能闔眼，但他的假想烏龜已經死過了而他不能不上班。

頭幾天是最困難的。他吃不下。他睡不著。一切都令人難受。他曾陪了Even超過一整個月。Even是佔據他腦子好幾個月的唯一思緒。

他想不起自己沒追Even、或迴避Even、或親吻Even，或做任何跟Even有關的事情的時候是什麼樣子。

然而瞧瞧他現在。還陷在回憶和感情裡，在他明明就該忘了Even繼續前進時。他就該接受他除了一時衝動什麼都不是，這一切從來就不是真的。

.

「真不敢相信這是最後一個禮拜了。」David說。

「可不是，真是瘋狂。」Sara說。

「最後這幾個月真的過得很快。希望你們在這兒的日子還愉快。」他們的專員Anne說。

Isak聽不進剩下的對話了，雖然這已經是他們最後一次近況報告，再來大家就要結束工作回到大學去了。他只是盯著地板上的磁磚。

「嘿，」Chris拍拍他的肩膀。

「嗯，嗨。」Isak說。

「你還好嗎？」

「不。不怎麼好。」

「怎麼了？有Even的消息了嗎？」Chris問。

「嗯。我不知道。」

「你說你不知道是什麼意思？」Lisa說。

「呃。我們分手了。」Isak說，被自己的話震驚了。

這是Isak第一次大聲把它說出口，該死這真他媽難過。疼得要命。他一開始甚至都還沒有認真想過他們是在一起的。他只是再也不想在乎了。

「Isak，你還好嗎？」Jakob說。

「不，我不好。但我會好的。」

.

Jonas和Magnus從他們的暑期旅遊回來了，有那麼一會兒一切太平。

Jonas首先發現一切。當然了。

「Isak，怎麼了？」他在Magnus去廚房拿點啤酒、他們倆還在打FIFA時問。

「沒事。」

「老兄啊。」

「我現在不想說，Jonas。」

「Okay。你想什麼時候談就什麼時候談。」

.

「我這個暑假在NRK跟某人有點事。」Isak在Jonas打敗他以後說。

「有點事？」

「對，有點事。」

「是Even嗎？」

Isak微笑。「是啊。」

「帥哥呢。」Jonas說。

「什麼啊？」

「幹嘛？他真的是啊！」Jonas大笑。

好久以來的第一次Isak笑了。

「後來怎麼了？」Jonas說。「我是說除了那些明顯能在facebook上看到的東西以外。」

「嗯，」Isak深吸口氣。「他甩了我。」

「什麼？」

「嗯啊，他跟我分手了，」Isak說著看著自己的腳。

「為什麼？」

「因為這一切對他來說都不是真的。他不過是狂躁發作了而已。」

「不是吧。」

「就是吧。」

「他這麼跟你說的？」Jonas問。

「他不必說出口。」

.

Isak和Jonas、Magnus以及其他男孩一起出門，最後跑到了某個派對上去。Isak對那些他認出來的同學和爛笑話露出微笑。但15分鐘以後，他只想回家看《六人行(Friends)》。

「搞什麼啊老兄？這女生整晚都盯著你欸，」Magnus說。「她想要的。」

**_沒興趣。_ **

「我累了。我只想回去。」

「什麼鬼？你她媽是同性戀還啥？」Magnus說。

**_真他媽夠了。_ **

Isak沒有回答。他只是推了他一把然後就走了。他打算晚點再給Jonas發簡訊。

「等等，Isak！搞什麼？」Magnus在他身後大喊。

「別煩我，Mags。就別提了行嗎。」Isak說著快步走開。

「Isak，就等我一下！」

Magnus跑到他身後讓他停下。

「你想幹嘛？」

「Isak，」Magnus抓住他的肩膀邊平復呼吸。「謠言是真的嗎？」

「啥？」

「網路上那些屁話。是真的嗎？我一直想講但是Jonas威脅要殺了我。」

「什麼屁話，Magnus？」

「你跟Even的事。」

**_太好了。_ **

Isak思考了一下他的選項。其實也沒多少但他仍然在腦子裡好好想了一下。

「已經沒有『我跟Even』這種事了。」Isak說。

「嗯。所以本來有過還是？」

Isak頓了好一會然後才被打敗似的吐出一句「是。」

「哦。我知道了。Okey。挺酷的。」Magnus說。「他很辣。」

Isak有點意外他的反應。 **_等等。就這樣？_ **

但接著Magnus就故態復萌了。

「喔等等什麼啊？什麼時候開始的？你什麼時候變成同性戀了，什麼鬼啊？就這個暑假變的嗎？你是突然發現自己喜歡老二還是？還是你只喜歡Even？我好困惑，什麼東西？！你還跟那個我真的很喜歡的女生叫Heidi還啥的搞在一起耶。我看到了。我就在那裏！你把她從我手裡偷走！」

「Magnus，我們那會兒還在上他媽的尼森高中。」

「所以呢？你突然就變成同性戀了？我只是想了解啊。」

「真他媽夠了。」

* * *

 

**Magnus把你加入『男孩之夜』**

**男孩之夜**

17:19

Jonas：再說一次這是要幹嘛

Mahdi：不要

Magnus：你在不要什麼？我都還沒講我們要幹嘛

Mahdi：還是不要。我真的才剛回到奧斯陸而已好嗎

這是幹嘛

Magnus：我們今晚要舉行男孩之夜

什麼東西

Jonas：什麼東西

Magnus：我們要幫Isak找到人打炮

什麼東西mags

Magnus：你最近在派對上表現很差其他人都開始迴避我們了

不想打破你的幻想但女生不要你的原因可不是我magnus

Jonas：哈哈哈

Mahdi：他說的對

Magnus：靠我是想幫忙好嗎。你幹嘛那麼機車

Jonas：你想怎麼幫

Magnus：我們來去同性戀酒吧

Jonas：？

Mahdi：？？

窩操magnus！！！！！

Magnus：等等你們都知道Isak是同性戀了對吧？

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

Isak很快就把Magnus替他在Mahdi面前出櫃這件事拋在腦後。在喝了四小時並聊了Magnus在瑞典搞上的假想女孩後，他發現自己來到了同性戀酒吧。Mahdi還特別興奮。

「所以你的型是什麼樣的？」Magnus說。「我們該怎麼找？你都是當男的還是女的？」

「什麼鬼啊？」Mahdi說，Jonas伸手掩著臉。

謝天謝地，Jonas在三十幾分鐘後把這兩個男孩給拖走了。

「我這就帶著兩個傻蛋回去。」Jonas說。

「好。」

「那個在角落的傢伙一直在看你，順便說一聲。」

「滾吧Jonas。」

那個在角落的傢伙確實在看著Isak。Isak穿著淺灰色襯衫和一條薄薄的牛仔褲。那條薄薄的牛仔褲是Magnus堅持的。早該猜到他全都計劃好了。

那個傢伙比他矮。身形大概也小隻了一點。他有精緻女性化的樣貌以及黑色的頭髮。他一點都不像Even。

Isak就這麼看了回去，整整三分鐘，然後放棄了。

**_我一點也不想要別人。_ **

那個傢伙起身朝他走來，Isak慌了。

「嘿。」

「我有男朋友了。」Isak脫口說道。

**_好吧。_ **

「噢，okay。」那個傢伙說。

「我得走了。」

**_我猜我還是有偏好的型。_ **

.

開學了，然而Isak無法專心。

「你在想什麼？」Sana問。

**_他。我在想他。_ **

「蠢問題我知道。」Sana說。

「蛤？」

「你在想Even，不是嗎？」

「是啊。」Isak承認。

「他還好嗎？」

「我不知道。」

「他還沒跟你聯絡過？」

「沒有，Sana。他跟我分手了，記得嗎？」Isak說，開始覺得有點煩了。

「隨便吧。你跟Sonja談過了嗎？」

「我為什麼要跟Sonja談？」

「怎麼說呢。她可能會知道他好不好或人在哪。」

「首先，我幹嘛要問這些問題？再來，你又怎麼會知道Sonja？」

「嗯，我也不知。Eva提過之類的吧。」

Isak瞇起眼睛懷疑的看著Sana。

「你是不是有什麼事情瞞著我？」

「沒啊，」Sana說。「我得走了。」

.

Isak花了好幾天想念他，想念他的笑容，想念他的笑聲，想念他的觸碰。

他感覺虛軟、無助又空洞。他很受傷，然而在某些夜裡他知道自己一個眨眼就會接受Even回來。毫不猶豫。

「哈囉小太陽！」Jakob說，拍拍他的後背把他帶回現實。

「啊，你是怎麼找到我的？」Isak說。

「你老坐在圖書館的同一個位置而我剛好也唸這間學校，記得嗎？」

「你一開始又是怎麼知道我會來這裡的？」

「我現在知道你的課表了。」

「這可真詭異啊Jakob。」

「是阿好吧，我有點急了嘛，你一直都不肯跟我出去。」

「Jakob，」Isak嘆口氣翻了個白眼。

「好好好！」

「我知道我曾因為對你太機車而道過歉，但我說我們可以再當回朋友的時候不是這個意思。」Isak說。

「我知道啦。我鬧你的。」Jakob說。「你今天看起來真的很辣欸，順便說一聲。」

「你為什麼這麼機車啊？」Isak大聲嘆氣。

「怎麼？就因為我說你很辣嗎？Isak，我希望你有被渴望跟喜愛的感覺啊。」

「什麼鬼？」

「我就。我不知道。我一直在想你跟Even的事。我不喜歡那對你造成的影響。」

「Jakob，你說你想做什麼來著？」

.

「他為你瘋狂。他真的是。我還是不懂他為什麼會離開你。而且不只知怎麼你還很確信他不愛你。」Jakob說。

「我那天晚上就不該跟你喝個爛醉還把事情全告訴你。」

「不你聽我說。他真的愛你。我很確定。他還好幾次叫我滾一邊去。我完全知道我自己在說什麼。」Jakob說。

「啥？」

「那個現在不重要了。總之我告訴你，不管Even跑掉的的原因是什麼，絕對不是因為這一切都不是真的或什麼鬼的。這真是我所聽過最扯的事了。我真是。我不知道，我一直在想這件事，我覺得他一定發生了什麼事。我知道網路上那些東西肯定對他很傷，但我覺得你應該－－」

「什麼網路上的東西？」

「你知道的，就那些評論跟鬼扯。我有時會去看一點，真的難以想像他會是什麼感覺。我也試圖評論過好幾次。但那些恨意實在太強烈了。我覺得那搞垮他了。我是說，他最近不是刪了自己的社群媒體帳號嗎？」

**_這跟我有什麼關係？他為什麼要因為這種原因離開我？_ **

.

Isak跟Even分手後的第一次見面發生在一個月後的某咖啡店裡。

Isak在買白麵包(plain pastry)因為他又一次跳過中餐，然後發現自己沒帶夠錢。

**_操。_ **

他感覺很糟，因為他已經在那上面咬了一口。

Isak翻遍他的背包，希望能在什麼暗袋裡挖到夠湊數的銅板。他一直找個不停找到身後開始大排長龍。

**_操，這真是有夠丟臉。_ **

「我替他付這個。」某個人在他身後說道。

Isak在聽到那個聲音時手機都掉了。

**_Even。_ **

他難以呼吸。事情才過一個月然而感覺好像好幾年。他難以呼吸而Even並沒有看著他。

Isak好想逃走。於是他就這麼幹了。他抓起手機跟包包就這麼把Even跟麵包拋在腦後。

這事發生得太快他甚至都還來不及瞧他一眼，好好看看他，確認他是否一切安好。他甚至都說不出他穿了什麼。

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**15:15**

嗨

我希望你一切都好

剛回到奧斯陸

之前跟我爸在哥本哈根

希望你在學校一切順利

* * *

 

**_什麼東西？_ **

Isak很生氣。他既生氣又難過。都過了這麼久，再次見到Even還是感覺像臉上被揍了一拳。他曾在腦子裡想像過無數次意外碰上Even的場景，但幾乎不曾以他真的拔腿就逃收場。

Isak忍不住想起Jakob說的話。

**_要是他真的發生了什麼事呢。_ **

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**15:34**

你還好嗎？

我好想你

整個靈魂都疼了

我知道自己沒有權利說這種話

但我真的想你

* * *

 

**_去你的。_ **

.

Isak翹了課，躺在床上輾轉反側。他的床不知怎麼感覺還是像他跟Even的。Isak從來不用Even用過的那個枕頭。他幾乎不曾離開過他自己那側床鋪。他失魂落魄。

**_我也想你。好想你。他媽的超想你。_ **

.

「你打給Sonja了沒？」Sana問，人正在Isak的廚房裏費力的削一些紅蘿蔔。

「第16次回答你：我幹嘛打給她？」Isak回道，整個人癱在沙發上，被他那過大的毛衣淹沒。

「因為我覺得他可能發生了些什麼事而她可能會知道？」

「什麼鬼啊Sana？你真的別再去看網路上那些瞎掰的理論了。還有你幹嘛要在我的廚房削蘿蔔？」

「我在練習。還有，我才沒有去看網路上那些瞎掰的理論。」

「Sana，我知道妳覺得自己什麼都知道，但你甚至都不認識他好嗎，」Isak邊說門鈴邊響了起來。

「Eva他媽的老是忘記帶鑰匙。」Isak嘆口氣起身按開大門開關讓她進來。

「沒錯，我是沒那麼了解他。但我知道他不會無緣無故就把你傷成那樣，」Sana說，「他是個好人。」

「什麼鬼？你光聽他的三個廣播節目就能導出這種結論？喔拜託，」Isak翻了個白眼。

「才不是。他曾經是我哥的朋友。以前一天到晚在我家打混，」Sana語氣平淡的說道。

「啥？！」

「啥？」她聳聳肩。

「Sana你他媽在開我玩笑嗎？」

「我聽起來像在說笑嗎？」Sana說。

「你之前他媽的為什麼都不告訴我？」

「我為什麼要告訴你？」

「Sana，什麼東西啊？」

「Isak，這不是重點好嗎。反正快打給Sonja或Even就是了，我說真的。」

「不！別再他媽的插手我的事了！順便一提，他離開是有理由的。因為他對我從來都沒有感覺。他之前一直都在狂躁期。」

「什麼鬼啊Isak？這真是我所聽過最瞎的事了。」

「喔滾吧！」Isak說的時候前門響起了Eva的敲門聲。「門已經開了！」

「我錯過了什麼？」Eva進門以後問道，臂彎裡抱著兩大包洋芋片。

「Isak不肯打給Sonja，」Sana說。

「喔，我猜調解結果是不怎麼成功？」Eva說。

「是啊，誰叫他又變幼稚了。」

「搞什麼？調解？原來是這麼回事嗎？」

「Isak。打給Sonja。」Eva說。「我會發給你她的電話號碼。」

「你又是怎麼知道她的電話的？搞什麼啊？」

* * *

 

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

**16:13**

嗨Isak！

很抱歉聽到你分手了。Eva說你看起來糟透了

你該聽聽我在我的facebook上貼的那些分手歌單

會感覺好很多喔 :)))

什麼鬼啊vilde

 

* * *

Isak跑去聽了而且聽完難過死了。每首歌都像是為他寫的一樣。

.

**未知號碼**

20:29

嗨Isak。我是Sonja。希望你不會覺得這很奇怪。我真的很想跟你談談，如果你這禮拜有空的話。是很重要的事。

* * *

 

**_什麼東西啊。_ **

.

「你最近好嗎，Isak？」Sonja問，啜了一口咖啡，看起來跟以前一樣美麗。

「嗯，很好。謝了。」Isak說。

「我知道這有點尷尬，但我真的想見見你。」

**_有趣。但我差點就先跟你聯絡了。_ **

「嗯，okay。」

「你大概猜到了，這跟Even有關。」

「嗯。他還好嗎？」Isak幾近咕噥。

「不，不怎麼好。我是說他有一整個月不在。他和他爸離開了而且沒有告訴任何人，」Sonja說。「他才剛回來。我前幾天有看到他，他看起來很慘。我不知道。你們為什麼要分手？」

「什麼？」

**_我實在受夠一直回答這個爛問題了。_ **

「什麼？」

「他離開了。」Isak說。

「而你就這麼放手？」

「什麼鬼？」

「Isak，他當然會在發作後把你推開。這很明顯。你應該夠聰明的。」Sonja說。

「你他媽在說什麼？他整段期間都在狂躁。他從來就他媽的沒在乎過我。」Isak幾近大喊。

每次只要他一提起這點，就感覺像在心口被戳一刀。

「你他媽在說什麼啊Isak？你現在是認真的嗎？你就是這麼想的？」

Isak渾身顫抖。他真是受夠了每個人都說『這是他們聽過最蠢的事』。

**_你以為我他媽的不知道嗎？_ **

「Isak！Isak，說真的。Even他媽的迷戀你好久了。我知道狂躁症而我也知道他是什麼樣的人。我們曾在一起四年。我知道他。這不是狂躁的關係。這不是。相信我。」

**_他媽的閉嘴。每個人都他媽的給我閉嘴！_ **

「就，」Isak嘆氣。「你他媽的想要我怎樣？我到底該怎麼做？為什麼每個人都來跟我講這些屁話？我才是那個被分的人，記得嗎？我他媽的不知道該怎麼做好嗎。你以為我很好嗎？你以為我什麼事都沒有嗎？因為我一點也不。我也悲慘的要命！我他媽的睡不著也他媽的吃不下，我每天都覺得自己要死了！」

「Isak...」

Isak從座位上起身抓起他的包包。

「不。就是。他媽的別煩我了，拜託你。」

.  

**_為什麼每個人都那麼肯定他愛我。為什麼每個人都要來跟我講這些屁話。_ **

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**20:29**

那個就像我一樣的人在哪

我聽說他躲在某個我看不見的地方

他在哪

那個就像我一樣的人

聽說他躲在某個我看不見的地方

我如此孤單

而我明白到當我回家時

我會用掉我的紅酒與我的櫻桃 

拜託別再發訊息給我了

我愛你

用上我的一切

一切的我

我愛你

永遠別懷疑這點

（譯註：Even的簡訊內容是NAS的歌詞）

* * *

 

**_如果你真的愛我，那你他媽為什麼要離開我。_ **

**.**

**Even ❤️**

**02:13**

Kodaline - 《我只想 All I Want》

* * *

 

**Kodaline - All I Want**

_我只是想要_

_All I want is nothing more_

_聽見你再次敲我的門_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_因為如果能再次見到你的臉_

_'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_我肯定就能開心的死去_

_I could die as a happy man I'm sure_

_當你最後一次說再見_

_When you said your last goodbye_

_我的內心就死掉一點_

_I died a little bit inside_

_我躺在床上整夜垂淚_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_孤單一人沒有你陪_

_Alone without you by my side_

_然而如果你愛我_

_But If you loved me_

_為什麼要離開我_

_Why did you leave me_

_帶我走_

_Take my body_

_帶我走_

_Take my body_

.

**_謝了Vilde。我想。_ **

.

從那之後Even就沒再傳訊息給他了。Isak課業上變得越來越忙，而Eva幾乎沒讓他有喘息的機會，拖著他去參加每個派對和每場社交聯誼。而在Eva沒空的時候，Magnus和Jonas會接手。

**_讓我喘口氣吧。我不會碎掉的。_ **

.

幾個小時變成幾天，而幾天又變成幾周。Isak失去時間概念。他再也不在乎了。他時不時會看著他的手機，期待一個簡訊，或什麼新消息，或隨便什麼都好真的。

他每天上facebook瞧瞧Even的帳號是否重新開啟。他還檢查了Jodel、Twitter，甚至去了詭異的Tumblr。

什麼都沒有。Even整個無消無息。

他打過幾次簡訊，然後又刪了。這實在太疼了。已經好幾個月了，這一切仍然他媽的疼得要命。

* * *

 

**David把你加入『喔操我的老天』**

**喔操我的老天**

10:03

David： **哦我的天啊！**

David： **EVEN回去廣播了？？？搞什麼鬼？？**

Lisa：窩操我正要開這個群！！

Lisa：NRK重新聘用他了？？啥啊

Anna：嘿大家好久不見

Jakob：哇我現在整個人要爆炸了

Mari：Even :((( <3

Sara：Even 有在這個群裡嗎？

David：沒有他的facebook帳號還是關的！

Lynn：嘿大家什麼事啊

Lynn：喔Even回來了這真是太好了

Andre：…

Andre：你確定嗎lynn？

Lynn：？？

Chris：Isak老兄你在嗎？

Lisa：我聽說Even會跟sebastian一起主持？

Lisa：你想這是不是因為他們想要有人可以在他哪天有狀況時可以頂著

Jakob：lisa 什麼鬼

Lisa：怎麼啦

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

Isak知道這個消息一旦公布他就會收到一大堆訊息，果然沒錯。所有人和他們養的狗都傳訊息過來了，所以他關了一整天機。

他跟Sana一起在餐廳吃午餐的時候她頭一次提起這個話題。

「如果你一直這個樣子的話，我們就不用聊這件事了。」她說。

「很好，因為我不想聊。」

那天，她留了張紙條寫著： **_記住我永遠都是對的。打給他。_ **

.

Isak在事情過後第一次收聽Even的節目時差點哭出來。他承受不住，所以很快的把節目關掉了。

單是聽到他的聲音和他的笑就已經太多，太難以承受了。

**_當我連微笑都不行的時候，你怎麼還能笑得出來。_ **

.

到了第三次的時候，Isak設法聽了十分鐘才關掉。Even聽起來很開心，情緒穩定又健康。他完全沒提到自己發病的事。他們還是會接受觀眾叩應，但他們幾乎就像是安排好的，彷彿製作人在接聽之前都先過濾好了。

他們要求聽眾打電話進來講講自己聽過最扯的藉口，結果非常有趣。然後有個女人打進來，說她的菜鳥員工以烏龜死掉了當作曠工理由，Isak在課堂上都傻眼了。

**_Kristine。老天啊。_ **

Even一副溫暖、好客又親切的樣子，他還是能逗笑大家。Even的笑聲既純粹又富有感染力，代表著美好的一切。Isak好想哭，因為他真的他媽的好想念Even。

**_我好開心你能笑了，寶貝。雖然我心都碎了但只要你好，我就開心。_ **

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**16:12**

在另一個時空裡，你真的養了一隻烏龜，但他不會死掉因為我會好好照顧他。

:)

這是什麼？

一個笑臉

❤️

我愛你

我想你

* * *

 

現在Isak每天都會收聽了。他會聽節目中播的每首歌，把它們加到自己的播放清單中。他會因為節目中的笑話而發笑。他看每部推薦的電影。他一次都沒有錯過。他在課堂上聽，想笑的時候就笑。

有人覺得他神智不清了。搞不好他真的是。

Isak意識到自己還愛著Even，直到現在還是。而且他會永遠愛著Even。無論他有多心碎。無論他有多受傷。

Even不是Erik，他也不是那些曾經傷害過他、讓他一個人在黑暗中舔舐傷口的人。Even讓他明白了該如何愛一個人，以及該如何多為自己想想。在Even懷中，Isak感到前所未有的安全。如果這一切對Even來說都不是真的，至少對Isak來說是。他可以讓這一切成為他們倆的真實。

隨著日子一天一天過去，Isak逐漸懷疑起自己的理論。也許Sonja說得對，也許他應該為Even再努力一點。也許Even會希望他爭取一下而不是邊哭變說如果你遲早要走就走吧。也許Even愛他。要是Even真的愛他呢？如果Lynn說得根本就是些屁話？如果Even真的愛他？

* * *

 

**Lynn Skavlan**

**20:23**

嗨

妳這週有空嗎？

能談談嗎？

幹

* * *

 

「嗨，妳最近好嗎？」Isak說。「最近有在家裡辦什麼狂野派對嗎？」

Lynn沒看他。他們在Isak家旁邊的Kaffebrenneriet咖啡廳，兩人什麼都沒點任何東西。

她的食指順著額頭、臉頰到下巴來回搓，Isak為她這些奇怪的舉動困惑不已。

「嘿，怎了？」Isak問。「一切都還好？」

「不。不太好。」

「怎麼了？」

「Isak，我知道你為啥傳訊息給我。我跟Even談過了而且我會補償他的，」Lynn說。

「啥？」

「就，我知道你要說啥。Andre和Even自己搞清楚了，他們兩個已經對我發過脾氣了。」

「妳到底在說什麼？」Isak困惑地問。

「難道Even沒跟你說嗎？」

「跟我說什麼？」

「喔我操。」

Isak頓了頓，好好的看了看Lynn。她看起來一團糟。她坐立難安且焦躁不已，還一副快哭出來的樣子。

**_妳做了什麼？_ **

但緊接著他恍然大悟。

『對一個聰明的人而言，你反應有點慢啊』

當然Even會比他快搞清楚，當然了。

「是妳，」Isak說。

「對。」

「是妳散佈那些Even跟我的謠言？」

「對。」

「第一個提到有個混蛋在工作時欺負Even的謠言。也是妳？」

「對。」

「他媽的為什麼，Lynn？！」

「對不起。」

「搞什麼？妳他媽認真的嗎？蛤？但是妳，妳一直都站在我這邊的啊。搞什麼鬼？！」

「對不起。」

「Lynn？！拜託解釋一下，因為我現在什麼都不懂了！是妳一直希望我去跟Even聊聊、跟Even在一起什麼的。妳到底為什麼要做這些事？還有在我們分手前妳說的那些話？也是嗎？妳有，靠，Lynn，妳是故意想破壞我們嗎？」

「對。」

「搞什麼？為什麼？！」

「因為我恨你。」

「蛤？」

Isak從座位上站起身，他的胸膛彷彿要爆開了，眼裡大概已經積滿了淚水因為 **他媽的什麼鬼** 。 **_我以為。我本來那麼確定。操。到底是。天啊Even。_ **

「Isak，你知道你對Aina做了什麼嗎？」

「誰？！」

「沒錯，就是這樣！」Lynn說，也站了起來朝他大吼。「Aina！Erik的女朋友，Aina！你背著她搞她男友的時候有想到過她嗎？你有停下一秒也好想想看你對那個女生，那個在你莫名其妙出現前過得好好又開心的女孩幹了什麼嗎？！」

Isak無法呼吸。他喘不過氣。

_『這是Erik。我最好朋友的男朋友。』_

**_Isak，你這蠢貨。_ **

「你毀了她。她自尊都沒了。她知道你的事。她當然知道。我們所有人都知道。但不知道天殺的為何，她從來沒辦法跟那個王八提起這件事。她沒辦法離開他。她說服自己他總有一天會醒悟的。但他總是為了搞你放她鴿子。你知道這些會對一個人帶來什麼影響嗎？知道你愛的那個人寧願跟別人搞？她休學了一整個學期。她陷入抑鬱。她還患上飲食失調。我真痛恨看到她那個樣子。然後你，你根本他媽的一點也不在乎。你只想到你自己。」

「我，呃。我－－」

「甭費心了！當我第一次認出你的時候，我他媽的超想殺了你。但你看起來一副很哀傷又無辜又疲憊的樣子。所以我想，也許我誤會了。但第一個禮拜你就對Even講了那些鬼話，於是我明白到你跟我原本猜想的一模一樣。然後我就邀Erik來參加了幾場派對，就只為了想看看你會怎麼做。然後天啊。你看起來就好像根本沒想過Aina是個真實存在的人一樣。就好像她只不過是『那個女朋友』，就好像她只是個存在你的史詩同性戀愛情故事的反派角色一樣。告訴你個最新消息：她是個真實存在的人！她在自己的故事裡也是主角好嗎。」

對於這些龐大的資訊Isak一時消化不來。

「我現在沒辦法講這些。」

「不。就聽著。我知道我做的事很糟糕。我是個爛人。每次遇到跟Aina有關的事情我都會失控。她就像我的小妹妹，或是，我也不知道。也許不只。靠，我不知道。我只知道我會為了她做任何事。但我也覺得自己像屎一樣這麼對付你。我沒意識到搞砸你們兩個會有多糟糕。你雖然自私但不是個壞人。你只是無知。我很抱歉，我會補償你的。」

「滾吧妳，Lynn，」Isak推開他的椅子往外走。

「他愛你。他真的愛。我跟他說了一些垃圾話。大概是因為這樣他才離開的。我對你們兩個很抱歉。」

.

**_如果他愛我，那他為何不來找我。_ **

.

「你應該扣應的，」Sana某天早上說。

「啥？」

「打去他主持的節目。」

「我見鬼的為什麼要這麼做？」

「好讓他打給你。」

「蛤？這真是我所聽過最蠢的事了。」Isak說。

「或者他可以直接傳簡訊給他。」Jonas說。

「不不。我們都知道Even超會的。Isak得趕上他的水準才行。」Sana說。

「我懂你的意思了。但他要怎麼被選上，我是說以扣應者的身份。」Jonas說。

「他只能相信宇宙的力量了。」

「我他媽的不幹。我才不要現場廣播上對著全國聽眾暴露自己。」Isak說。

「你不用啊。給個假名就行了。」Sana說。

「蛤？那他怎麼會知道那是我？」

「如果他認不出你的聲音，那你大概就該把他給忘了。」

「Sana！」Eva說。

「幹嘛？」

「你現在根本是在讓Isak更加缺乏安全感了。」Eve說。

「我才沒有缺乏安全感。什麼鬼？」

「聽著，兄弟。我覺得Sana是對的。就打去那個節目說聲哈囉或什麼的然後掛掉。」Jonas說。

「什麼東西啊Jonas？」

「相信我。如果他真的在乎你，他會打來的。」

「你們為什麼都那麼愛Even？我呢？我需要新的朋友！」

「我看到你跟那個學校新聞社的傢伙泡在一塊。他叫甚麼名字？」Jonas說。

「Jakob。」

「是喔，他看起來不錯。你偶爾也該邀請他來參加一下我們的暖場趴。」

「我要走了。」

.

Isak快暈倒了。他超緊張。他在自己房間裡緊緊抓著手機。然後就在他的電話被接聽的時候，他差點直接掛了。

「你叫甚麼名字？」其中一個製作人說道。

「呃。Adrian。」

.

「哈囉，奧斯陸的Adrian。還好嗎？」Even說。

Isak喘不過氣。他無法呼吸。

「哈囉？」Even說。「看來電話連線有點問題－－」

**_就一句。_ **

「哈囉。」Isak說。他的聲音顫抖。

.

「Isak，」Even的聲音破碎。「Isak，是你嗎？」

**_寶貝。_ **

.

Isak掛了電話。當然。

這就是史詩級的愛情故事《Isak與Even：實況廣播》如何開始在網路上流傳。

* * *

 

**Magnus把你加入『Evak行動』**

**Evan行動**

**15:29**

Wtf

Magnus：Isak你 **一定** 要讓NRK為這些狗屁付你一筆

Magnus：我希望你知道，你剛做了讓一個會讓全世界都開始準時收聽的動作

Magnus：喔天啊這不就跟SKAM一樣！

Jonas：兄弟啊他認出你的聲音的時候我差點把飲料噴出來

Sana：我得承認我沒想到他會真的把你的名字說出來

Jonas：Sana你真是天才

Eva： **我現在正在上課整個人都要死了**

Noora：我為什麼會在這個聊天室裡？

Mahdi：有沒有人能提供一下內容

Vilde：我也很困惑但Isak現在我班上的每個人都在講這件事了

David： **嘿大家** 外面還有另一個Evak粉絲俱樂部欸？

David？？你在說什麼鬼？

David：Jakob把我加進去的

Jakob：嘿！Jonas謝謝你把我加進來

Jonas：小事

這怎麼回事

Lisa：嗨各位 **喔我的天啊IASK我哭死了**

Lisa：Lynn呢？

Andre：Lynn就是個卑鄙小人

Lisa：？？

Noora：這裡超過一半我都不認識，我要離開了

Eva：Lynn是個卑鄙小人？

Magnus：lynn辣嗎？

Jonas：老兄

David：專心點！來建個臉書粉絲團然後就叫做Evak 元老粉絲吧

**你離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

Isak也許起了頭。但Even並沒有打給他。

不只沒打給他，現在網路上還出現Even已經跟一個漂亮金髮女孩在一起的傳聞。

**_Sonja嗎？_ **

Isak都已經準備好要戰了，結果當他一看到Jodel上的照片，就知道那不是Sonja。那個女孩有一頭金色長髮。她很美。

Isak既難過又失落又憤怒。 **_我真蠢。_ **

他花了15分鐘去把Vilde的分手歌單給找出來。

.

「今天呢，我們會調整一下遊戲規則，由我們打電話出去而不是接聽電話。」Even在廣播裡說道。

**_啥。_ **

Isak班上有幾個人轉頭看他。

**_你們看什麼看？_ **

然後當他桌上的手機開始震動時，班上的每個人都尖叫了。

**_喔我的天啊。_ **

.

「看來這位聽眾在忙沒接聽真是太不幸了，」Sebastian說，「讓我們繼續進行－－」

「不等等，」Even說。「他有課。」

**_這混蛋。_ **

「哈囉，」Isak說，然後就聽見尖叫聲大老遠傳到他奔跑的長廊上來。

「嗨Isak，」Even說。

「哈囉。」

「你好嗎？」

「很好，你呢？」

「很好。很好。今天想點什麼歌？」

「Khalid的Coaster」

.

Even播了那首該死的歌，Isak的心又碎了一次。

 

_時光飛逝，我感覺好低落_

_As time passes, I feel so low_

_尋找碎片，填補破洞_

_Searchin' for pieces, covering up the holes_

_我會為你的愛情而戰，我會為你的靈魂而戰_

_I'll fight for your love, I'll fight for your soul_

_我會為你拋棄我在意的一切_

_I'll throw all of my cares away for you_

_我會在那兒等著你_

_I'll be there to wait for you_

_也許你不是我命中注定的那個人_

_Maybe you weren't the one for me_

_但我內心深處就希望你是_

_But deep down I wanted you to be_

_我仍然會在夢見你_

_I'll still see you in my dreams_

_我為你做了一切，卻不是你想要的_

_All the things that I did for you, just wasn't it for you_

_於是我就像搭了雲霄飛車，輾轉反覆_

_So I'll be coasting, roller-coasting_

_情緒起伏不定_

_Through my emotion_

_我就像搭了雲霄飛車，輾轉反覆_

_I will be coasting, roller-coasting_

_希望你會回到我身邊_

_I'm hoping that you'll come back to me_

_._

_向前看似乎越來越難_

_Moving on seems harder to do_

_當你愛的那個人放下得比你還快_

_When the one that you love moves faster than you_

_我給了你一切，我證明了你的謊言_

_I gave you my all, I showed the proof of your lies_

_你不值得，你配不上我_

_And you weren't worth it, you don't deserve me_

_隨著時間過去我感覺嗨了_

_As time passes I'm feeling high_

_你不會是我今晚要想的人_

_You're not the one I'm thinking of tonight_

_也許我還沒能放下你，但我會默默嘗試_

_I may not be over you, but I'll try inside_

_我現在感覺好多了，終於感覺自己是特別的_

_I'm feeling better now, finally feeling special now, oh_

_._

_我知道你不是我命中注定的那個人_

_I noticed you weren't the one for me_

_你不是我命中注定的那個人_

_You weren't the one for me_

_所以別再回來了_

_So don't come back to me_

.

當歌曲結束，Sebastian接手主持而Even再也沒有說過半句話。

* * *

 

**Evak Forever**

**15:23**

David：isak 噢 什麼東西啊

Lisa：</3

Eva：Isak我的天啊這太狠了吧

Mari：他曾經欺騙過你嗎？

什麼？

Mari：那首歌說他欺騙你而且配不上你

操

.

Isak從沒認真聽過後面的歌詞。現在他覺得自己像坨屎了。 _ **讚**_ 。

* * *

 

**Even ❤️**

**15:32**

我不是那個意思，欺騙我跟配不上我等等的那些狗屁

沒關係

那是真的

我配不上

Even

❤️

你為什麼跟我分手

因為我不想毀了你

我已經毀了

對不起

你為什麼不給我們一次機會

在另一個宇宙也許我們可以

有過

**宇宙個鬼Even**

**去你的**

**全都去死**

你想要什麼isak

告訴我該怎麼做

我只想要你

我只會傷害你

然後你會恨我

我永遠都不會恨你

* * *

 

**Lynn把你加入『NRK實習生團聚趴』**

**NRK實習生團聚趴**

**20:34**

Lynn：哈囉魯蛇們

Lynn：該來辦個團聚趴了你們覺得呢

Andre：去你的lynn

Jakob：搞毛啊andre？

David：絕對去

Mari：挖這聽起來不賴

Eva：嘿大家好希望你們不介意我插一腳

？？Eva？？

Eva：幹嘛？

Lynn：約你們的朋友來

Sara：有意思

Chris：我想念Isak！他去我就去

我不去

Eva：你會去

Magnus：沒錯你會

Jonas：你會

Sana：你會

什麼東西？你們怎麼都在這？

* * *

 

Isak被不顧意願地硬拖去Lynn的公寓了。連走進去都令人痛苦難當。這一切全都讓他想起Even。當他們一進電梯，Isak就哽住了。

**_操。我不想在這裡。_ **

.

「嘿Even！」Even一開門就Eva就喊出聲。

**_這他媽是怎麼回事？_ **

.

Isak整晚盯著他的手機。他拒絕抬頭，因為不論他什麼時候抬起頭來，Even不知怎麼總是在他跟前，看進他的靈魂。

**_我不知道這他媽倒底什麼意思。為什麼我們會在這。_ **

.

「真心話還是大冒險，Even？」Lynn說。

「真心話。」

「你為什麼會想當廣播人？」

**_他本來想做電影但覺得做廣播也很酷。_ **

「我是為了Isak去的。」Even說。

Isak驚恐的抬起頭。

**_別是現在。操。我想回家。_ **

「啥？那第一次我們一起實習的時候呢？」

「那次也是為了Isak。」

「啥？」Isak說。

「我應該只需要回答一個問題，」Even說，「我看只能等下一次輪到我的時候再往下問囉。」

Even微笑著，Isak只覺得肚子裡有蝴蝶在飛舞。

**_我好想你。我好想你。天啊。我好想你。你又在耍我了。但我還是想你。好想你。_ **

.

「真心話還是大冒險，Isak？」Lynn說。

**_去你的。_ **

「真心話。」Isak說。

「你恨Even嗎？」

**_去你的。_ **

Isak深吸口氣，拿起啤酒喝了一口，然後嗆到。

「Isak，老兄！」Magnus嘆氣，Jonas跟Eva都遮起臉沒眼看。

「真是低調的兇殘。」David說。

Isak喝完他的啤酒放下瓶子。當他看向Even，他一副傷心欲絕的樣子。

「我不恨Even。我永遠都不會恨Even。」Isak終於說道。

「哦。」

.

「真心話還是大冒險，Even？」Isak說。

「真心話。」

「你的新女友是誰？」Isa實在太醉了。他可以問那個廣播問題的，但他整個茫了而且就只想知道這個問題的答案。

「什麼？」

「那個Jodel上的金髮女孩啊。她是誰？」

Jonas和Jakob都戳了戳Isak，大概是想讓他閉嘴。

「我不知道你在說什麼。我已經不上網了。」Evne說。

「哦去你的！」

「哦我的天啊，我想我知道你在說啥了！」David說。

「蛤？」

「那不是Even！那是他的分身啦。那傢伙在Ett Bord工作。記得嗎？他在演藝學校上課然後有幾個跟蹤狂。他看起來真的很像Even，還有一個金髮女朋友。後來有人在Jodel上澄清了。」David說。

「啥？是那個叫Henrik的傢伙嗎？」Sara說。

「是啊。」

「我操。」Isak喃喃。「我需要喝點水。」

**_他媽的蠢斃了。_ **

.

Isak在一小時後清醒了一點，但Lynn仍然堅持要玩真心話大冒險。

「我不玩了。」

「不，你要玩！」Eva、Magnus、Jonas同時叫出聲，Sana則在沙發上給某人發簡訊。

.

Even的視線一直未曾離開過他的臉。他整晚盯著他，Isak幾乎能感受到那視線燒穿了他的皮膚。

這不公平。他就坐在那裡，看起來又可愛又完美，穿著他的白色踢恤格子衫頭髮弄得美美的。天啊他的頭髮。Isak好想把手伸進他的頭髮裡。他想揉亂它。他想拉扯然後梳理他的柔軟的髮捲。

**_我好想你。我好想你。你就在這裡。但我好想你。我好想你。_ **

.

「真心話還是大冒險，Even？」Lynn說。

「大冒險。」

「找一個人吻他。」

Isak差點沒來得及吸收Lynn的大冒險是啥好搞懂為什麼每個人都突然都往他這裡看過來。有那麼一會兒，他又回到了那一晚。那該死的一晚Even不肯在大家面前吻他因為『不是像這樣』。那該死的一晚他的心因為感到羞辱而碎成一片。那該死的一晚他都準備好了，那麼蓄勢待發，那麼迫切，那麼飢渴。

 **_吻我拜託。吻我_ ** ，是晚他那腦子裡唯一的念頭。而現在他僵在當場，因為這也是他腦子裡唯一的念頭。

**_選我。吻我。選我。為我奮戰。選我。愛我。_ **

所以當Even停在坐在Isak身旁的Jakob面前時，他的心幾乎掉出胸腔之外。

**_我他媽要離開這裡了。_ **

「你介意嗎？」Even問Jakob。

**_誰來救救我讓我他媽的消失吧。_ **

但Even不是在詢問能不能吻Jakob。不。他顯然，是在問他能不能挪一下。因為Jakob現在離開座位了，而Even的手突然捧住了Isak的臉， **_喔你的碰觸，你的碰觸，寶貝，你的碰觸。_ **

Isak在Even在他眼前跪下時嗚咽了，Isak的膝蓋發軟，他閉上雙眼因為 **_是了，吻我，吻我，拜託，寶貝，我好想你。我好想你。天啊我好想你。_ **

所以當Even的拇指撫過他的臉頰，Isak幾乎潰堤，因為他好想念他的碰觸，真的好想念好想念。

然後當Even終於將兩人的唇貼在一起，他感覺自己的靈魂跟心臟終於又回到身體裡。他終於又有這些東西了。

**_我愛你。我好想你。天啊我好想你。別再離開我了。拜託別再離開我了。_ **

Isak幾乎沒有回吻。他無法確定。他整個癱了。他的腦子一片空白。他緊緊抓住Even的格子衫然後在他的臂彎裡呻吟，還在搏鬥。還在抵抗。

於是Even再次吻了他，然後又一次，然後再一次，直到Isak在他的碰觸下融化，直到淚水滑下他的臉頰，直到他的心跳在耳裡轟隆作響。

**_你的碰觸。你的碰觸。_ **

Isak哭了，他無法張開眼睛因為大概每個人都在看了。因為每個人都看到他多慘了。因為Even就在那，就在他面前，吻著他，在過了這麼久以後，在經歷了這麼多傷害與痛苦與狗屁倒灶以後。

Even就在那，在這個宇宙，就在這個該死的宇宙，Isak不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「寶貝？」Even的聲音破碎，Isak瞬間張開雙眼。

「Even，」Isak哭道。

四週都沒人了。他們全走光了。Isak不明白他怎麼會沒聽見他們離開，但他們現在全都到廚房去了，而Isak跟Even還一起跪在客廳地板上。

「對不起。我真的好抱歉，Isak。」

「操你的！」

「我知道。」

「我好想你。」Isak崩潰了。

Even抱住他，Isak把臉埋在他的頸窩將他緊緊抓著，用力得要命。

「我也好想你。」

.

當他們終於分開，Isak抓起他的手機拿起他的外套穿上他的鞋子。

「你要去哪？」Even問。

「回家。等你想清楚了再打給我。等你打從心裡決定好要我回去了再打給我。等你準備好要給我們個機會，準備好要告訴我一切了，再打給我。因為我不要在你會再次把我丟在黑暗裡時回去。」

「Isak。」

「不，Even。你知道我沒有停止過想你。一秒都沒有。我有好幾個月覺得自己就像坨屎而且現在還是這種感覺。你不許就這樣回來跟他媽的Lynn還我有朋友在我背後算計我、吻我然後又說什麼你不想毀了我就這樣打發我。你不許再這麼做了。等你確定了再打給我。我永遠都會存著你的電話號碼。我會等一輩子如果真的就需要這麼久。但不是像這樣Even。不是像這樣。在你確定我們值得一個機會前都不行。」

Even看著他，雙眼含淚的癱坐在地板上。

「你知道我怎麼存你的電話嗎？『Even心心』！你能相信嗎？經過了這麼多事以後，我還是沒法把它改掉。我永遠都沒辦法。」

「Isak..」

「我醉了。我要回家了。」

.

「今日之歌是什麼呢？」Even說。「一首經典。」

Isak調整他的耳機並試圖讓自己看起來像在專心聽課，但Even在主持的時候誰辦得到啊。

「你又要播什麼九零年代誇張的苦旦歌曲了嗎？」Sebastian笑道。

「喂！放尊重點好嘛！Radiohead的《Fake Plastic Trees》怎麼會是誇張的苦旦歌？」Even說。「而且不是，今天我們要回到1969。」

「哦天啊，」Sebastian嘆氣。

「Isak吾愛，這首歌獻給你。」

.

**現在播放：The Jackson 5-《我要你回來》**

 

_喔寶貝，再給我一次機會_

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

_讓我證明我愛你_

_To show you that I love you_

_拜託請你讓我_

_Won't you please let me_

_回到你心裡_

_Back in your heart_

_喔親愛的，我就是瞎了才會讓你走_

_Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go_

_讓你走寶貝_

_Let you go baby_

_因為從我看見你以後就只想_

_Cause now since I see you it is all_

_讓你回來_

_I want you back_

_是的我現在確定_

_Yes, I do now_

_我想要你回來_

_I want you back_

_哦哦寶貝_

_Oo oo baby_

_我想要你回來_

_I want you back_

.

那天的課全被拋到腦後。

 

<TBC>


	12. Even的心，身體，和靈魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我是這個世界的孩子，而我有權待在這。」

**現在**

「哈囉Even、Sebastian！我叫Hanne來自Trondheim！」一個扣應者說。

「哈囉Hanne！你好嗎？」Sebastian說。

「我很好謝謝。我才剛下課其實，」Hanne說，「我超高興被選上了。」

「我們也很高興選到你，」Even說。「所以你今天想點什麼歌？」

「嗯...我其實有個問題想問你Even，如果你不介意的話。」

Even凍住。他不喜歡這樣。他不喜歡在空中直播的時候被單獨叫號。他從來都沒法知道他們打算說啥。他從來都沒法先準備好。

「當然Hanne。你想問什麼？」Even說。

「嗯...是這樣的，我現在高三，而現在已經快聖誕節了你知道的。但我真的很茫然，我在想你有沒有過這樣的感覺。我是說，我覺得自己完全不知道我這輩子打算幹嘛。我不知道我喜歡什麼不喜歡什麼。我不確認我是想去念大學還是現在就停下來然後找個工作。大家都說我該做我愛做的事，但我不確定那是甚麼。」

「哦不，」Sebastian說，「這個年紀會覺得茫然很正常的。」

「我是說我最近真的很焦慮而且壓力很大因為我這輩子第一次發現我完全不知道明年的這個時候我會做什麼。我不知道。我的朋友們好像都搞清楚了而我只覺得壓力好大。我真希望我知道自己想做什麼。對不起我問了你這種問題Even。我知道你們又不是什麼心理醫生，我知道Sebastian高中念的是媒體然後上大學。但我記得你在你的訪談裡說過你走的是比較非傳統的路。我只是有點好奇那條路是什麼。就是你怎麼知道你想做廣播？對不起我講的有點語無論次。」

_**哦天啊。** _

Even深吸一口氣。

「嘿Hanne，別擔心自己語無倫次，我也會這樣。」Even說。「我不確定我能給你你在尋找的答案。那是只有你自己能找到的。但我可以告訴你我也會覺得茫然。甚至可以說是超級茫然。直到一年前我都還是覺得很茫然，說真的。我一直都還不確定我想做什麼，直到2018年12月。也許是比那再早兩個月。」

「為什麼？發生了什麼事嗎？」Hanne問。

「我遇到了某人。」

.

**當時－１４個月前**

Even覺得自己被困在自己的皮膚底下。困在自己的思緒中。困在自己的身體裡。他感覺很沒用、毫無希望而且空虛。有些日子還行但有時候則不。有時候他覺得自己超群不凡。覺得自己可以做任何事。他會在十月穿一件T恤走上好幾個小時直到他的肺受不了。有時候他覺得自己很有靈感什麼事都想做。他畫畫然後下載盜版Adobe Premiere想編輯影片然後跟Sonja借了單眼相機隨機拍了一連串照片然後把自己鎖在房間裡好幾個、好幾個小時，然後再好幾個小時，創作、創作、然後創作。

有些日子他會躺在床上或電視機前什麼都不做。有些日子這全都感覺太難以承受，罪惡感變得太難以承受，每件事都太難以承受。

他母親會在廚房看著他並露出微笑。而Even會回以微笑。

_**對不起。對不起你選了我。** _

Even大部分時候都認真服藥。但有時候他只是想要有感覺。他只是想要一點火花。他只是想要偷偷感受一下另一端是甚麼樣子。於是他喝酒、抽菸任自己偶爾放縱。他活在剃刀邊緣。還沒出事，但也很接近了。

有時候，當一切變得太沉悶太灰暗太令人窒息，Even菸會抽得有點多酒也喝得有點多。但沒關係。他大部分時候都還在控制之內。真的。

.

有時候他只想剝開自己的皮膚。他無法忍受繼續困在他母親的房子裡，跟他內心的惡魔一起。他無法忍受自己根本無法維持一份工作超過幾個月。他喜歡在咖啡店工作。他喜歡人群。然後他會想起來。他會想起他進不了電影學校於是沒辦法拍電影，不管他的夢想有多大，夢想就只能是，夢想。

Even只會做夢但從來沒有哪個成真過。 _ **所以那還有什麼意思？他媽有什麼意義？**_

於是Even放棄了。他放棄了他的夢想。每一個。

.

Sonja一直待在他身邊，Even很感謝她的陪伴。她是他最好的朋友。她總是知道要說什麼。她有時候比他自己還懂他。

但Sonja也會拖著他進行社交活動，會問他服藥狀況，會監控他的情緒，有時感覺控制欲太強。有時就是會覺得太難以承受。

.

萬聖節到了，Sonja強迫他帶她去參加奧斯陸大學的派對。他想不出該扮什麼，於是她問了那個最重要的問題。

「如果你可以當任何東西或任何人一個晚上，你想當什麼？」

「上帝。我想當上帝。」

「嗯？」

「你知道的，我可以當任何東西。任何我想當的。」Even說。

.

Even收到幾個怪異的眼光但他不在乎。今晚他是上帝，上帝什麼都不在乎。

今晚很不錯。他喝了幾瓶啤酒跟幾個認識的人打了招呼然後跟一些他不認識的人聊天。他搞不懂為什麼有時候大家似乎對他要講的話特別感興趣，但他喜歡這樣。他喜歡人群。大部分時候，真心喜歡。

「再說一次這是誰的派對？」他問Sonja。

「Nils的。」

「那到底是誰？」

「Nils。你們在Bakka的時候還同班過。2STB班。」

「喔對。該死。」Even說。「等一下。操。所以那些傢伙也在這嗎？」

「不。我不覺得他跟他們很熟。甭擔心。而且，這其實是Nils的室友的派對。她叫Eva。」

「哦好吧。」

.

Even在跟一個叫Heidi女孩說話。她人很好而且很漂亮。她有一頭金色短髮，藍色的眼睛，而且還在拉扯他的鬍子。

他喜歡她。他幾乎能想像她在他床上的樣子。真的可以。

但接著他的視線越過她停在一個男孩身上，他打扮成凱薩大帝的樣子－－或者該說試圖穿得像凱薩大帝。

那個男孩在笑。他在大笑，Even的心也跟著笑了。

_**可愛。** _

那個男孩有酒窩，頭髮看起來柔軟捲翹。這男孩真是最可愛的東西了，他在饒舌不知道甚麼歌曲。很難聽。 _ **真的糟透了。**_ 但Even愛死了。

Heidi再次扯了扯他的假鬍子，他才突然記起她的存在。

「想離開這裡嗎？」她問。

「呃。對不起，我想我要留下。」

.

「那是誰？」Even問Sonja。

「誰？」

「那邊那個男孩。」

「穿希臘裝的那個？」

「那不是希臘裝啦什麼東西啊？那是羅馬服！」

「隨便吧Even。」

「他是誰？」

「我不知道。要我去問問嗎？」Sonja說。

_**我在幹嘛啊。** _

「呃。不，算了。我不知道我在想啥。」

.

Even又開始覺得難受了。他常有些願望，就一些小小的夢想，一些難以實現的夢想。有時他會見到人群裡的某個人然後連著好幾天都在想著他們。他會沉迷於擁有他們或被他們擁有的念頭。他會在腦子裡編造各種他想要的情境讓自己開心。

這令人刺痛。總是如此。他永遠都沒法擁有美好的東西。

於是他離開那個客廳，那個神奇又可愛的男孩待著的地方，Even接下來兩周大概會一直惦念著男孩。

他走進其中一個房間，隨機挑了個巨大的書本，然後進了浴室。

_**有浴缸！讚。** _

他爬進浴缸然後打開書。他甚至都還沒注意過書名是啥。

《程式設計面試大解密》

這他媽是啥？

這是本教人怎麼準備技術開發面試的書。Even完了。他一個字都看不懂。他嘆口氣，在浴缸允許的範圍裡盡可能地岔開腿，然後開始看前言。

Even決定自己喜歡這個作者。她很坦誠，而且似乎也很成功。

_**『而你，我的讀者，大概正在準備一場面試，也許是明天，下週，或是明年。我是來協助你鞏固電腦科學基礎知識，並學會如何用這些基礎去破解程式設計面試。』** _

『明年』這個字眼被圈了起來。

前言的最後一段話是： _ **『沒能做到毫無瑕疵也不要緊。』**_ 旁邊出現一句手寫的『屁啦！』。

Even笑了起來，不管這書誰的他決定自己喜歡他。

就在他要翻頁的時候有人進來了。Even在急忙拉上浴簾時發現那是兩個人。看不清楚人形但似乎正吻在一塊。

有親吻跟，噢， _ **呻吟**_ ？

一個男孩呻吟著， _ **那** **聲音之甜美啊**_ 。

「你喜歡蛤？」另一個男孩說。

「嗯啊...」

「有多喜歡？」

「我好喜歡。」

Even感覺自己就是世界上最大的變態但他忍不住要偷看一樣。他有個感覺。一個預感。

是稍早那個男孩。是那個凱撒大帝。他看起來醉得一塌糊塗，甚至都快站不穩了。另一個男孩沒有做萬聖節裝扮，只是把他壓在牆上用手緊緊地抓著他的手腕。

_**那一定很疼。** _

Even決定他今晚偷看得夠多了，就在他打算出聲宣告自己的存在時，另一個男孩的手機響了。 _ **看來還不到出場的時候**_ 。

「該死！」

「怎麼了？」凱撒大帝唉聲道。

「我得走了。」

「不！拜託別走。Erik，拜託留下來。」

「是Aina。我得走了。」

「但，拜託，拜託－－」

「Isak，別那麼幼稚！我得走了！」

這個叫 _ **Eric的傢伙**_ 走了，Even不知該怎麼辦，於是他在原地等著 _ **Isak**_ 也離開。

他沒有。

Even再次拉開浴簾偷瞧，Isak就坐在馬桶上，頭埋在手裡晃動著。

「嘿。你還好嗎？」Even出聲。

「媽的什麼東西？！」Isak尖叫著跌下馬桶。

「啊該死！」

Even試圖從浴缸裡爬起身，感覺這真是這輩子遇過最詭異的局面了。這個叫Isak的孩子趴在地板上，醉得一塌糊塗。

「你還好嗎？他傷了你的頭嗎？」Even問。

「沒，是我的心。我好的很。謝謝你，呃，嗯。你這是打扮成什麼 **？** 」

「你猜。」

「上帝？」

「就一個爛醉的人來說你反應速度挺快的。」

「我才沒有爛醉。你說什麼啊？」

「無意冒犯啊，但你整個躺在地板上呢。」

「我不喜歡你。」Isak說。

「哇，好哦。」

「你誰啊？我認識你嗎？」

「不，你不認識。」

「我可以看你的臉嗎？你的鬍子太奇怪了。」

「不行。恐怕我不能露出我的真面目。」Even說，一派認真的模樣。

「再說一次，我不喜歡你。」Isak說。

_**但我覺得我喜歡。** _

「你為什麼拿著我的書？」Isak說，現在已經坐起身，把頭靠在身後的牆上。

「這你的？」

「對啊。」

「你住這裡？」

「對啊。幹嘛？」

「沒幹嘛。」

「乾，我好醉。」Isak說。

「我注意到了。有什麼原因讓你做出這麼糟糕的決定嗎？」

「我痛恨我的人生。」Isak說。

_**哇喔好吧。我們要來說這個嗎？** _

「我也痛恨我的人生。」

「你叫什麼名字？」

「Even。」

「酷。但我記不住。我可以叫你上帝就好嗎？」

「嗯，行啊。」

「所以我的書。你為什麼拿著它？」

「我在讀書，」Even說，「我喜歡在派對上讀書。」

「你真他媽怪詭異。」

Even大笑。

「我知道。」

「所以你也寫程式？那本書貴死我了。你不許偷走喔。」Isak說。

「嗯，不，我不會寫程式。你會嗎？」

「嗯啊。正在學習。」

「為什麼？你大學唸這個嗎？」

「不，我主修生物科學。」

「那你為什麼要學怎麼寫程式？」Even說。

「因為我會比較好找工作而且可以賺很多錢。」

「有道理。」

「嗯。」

Isak接著就在他面前打起瞌睡，他的頭往旁邊一偏，要不是有Even過人的反射能力與長手臂就要去撞地板了。

「該死。」Isak喃喃。

「你一副快不省人事的樣子。要不要來點水？」

「啥？你誰啊？」

「一般人都叫我上帝。」

「什麼東西啊？哦我的上帝？」

「沒錯，那就是我。」Even笑道。

Isak喝了水後跟他一起爬進浴缸，臉面向他。

「呃，我不覺得這裡裝得下我們兩個。」Even說。

「閉嘴！這是我的浴缸。」

「也對。」

.

「我可以看你的臉嗎？我發誓我明天一早就忘了。我喝了大概30罐啤酒吧。」Isak說。

「那也太多了。」

「是啊。」

「你會吐嗎？」

「可能。」

「該死。拜託別吐在我身上。」

.

「我不是同性戀。」Isak說。

「嗯。好喔。」

「可惡。操。你看到了？你看到我跟Erik了？操。」Isak伸手抓住自己的頭髮，看起來可愛極了。

「是的，我當時就在這裡。」

「變態。」

「是啊，我想我是活該。」

.

「你念奧斯陸大學嗎？」Isak問。

「不是。」

「那你唸哪？」

哪都沒唸。

「哪都沒唸。」Even說。

「為什麼？」

「我什麼都不會。我什麼都做不好。我沒辦沒投身做任何事。」

_**你幹嘛跟這孩子說自己的人生故事。** _

「鬼扯。」

「嗯？」

「你什麼都能做。」

「呃，我很感激你這麼有信心，但沒有那麼容易。」Even說。

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？有些事情你就是做不來。」Even說。

「比方說啥？」

「比方說唱饒舌歌吧。不是每個人都行。有些人就是唱得很爛。」Even說。

「我無法體會這點。」Isak說。

「很抱歉但你之前就唱得很爛。」Even笑道。

「你說啥？再說一次？我是饒舌之王好嗎！」

_**天啊，他也太可愛了。** _

「好好好。抱歉。我道歉。但我猜我的饒舌就唱不好。你知道的。有時候，你就是不夠好。」Even說。

「那就去找到你在行的事啊。」

「也找不到。」

「鬼扯。你只是懶惰而已。」

「蛤？」

「我很肯定我們可以幫你找到點方向。」Isak說。

他在浴缸裡動來動去，差點就爬上Even的大腿。

_**這孩子在幹嘛啊？** _

Isak的四肢再次失調，要不是Even及時抓住他的雙臂差點就要跌在他身上了。

「你還好嗎？」Even說。

「嗯啊。」

「你在幹嘛？」

「我要看看你在這堆假髮跟鬍子底下的臉長得好不好看。」Isak說。

「然後？」

Isak嘆口氣，靠回浴缸。

「很抱歉但你在電影或電視界沒有未來。」

Even笑得太大聲到被人敲了敲浴室門板提醒。。

「你說什麼？！」

「嗯啊，直覺告訴我在那底下躲著一張醜臉。」Isak說，聳聳肩。

「哇哦！」

「但別擔心，我想你在廣播界大概有機會。」

「廣播界？」

「對啊。你的聲音很棒。我喜歡你的聲音。」Isak說著邊打起嗝。

「真的嗎？」

「是啊。聽起來很舒服什麼的。就好像你是我朋友還啥的。就好像你可以跟我講有的沒的。」

「我覺得要做廣播需要的不只是好聲音而已。」Even說。

「所以你也同意囉？你覺得你的聲音不錯？」

「什麼？」

「對不起。我室友逼我看什麼《辣妹過招（mean girls）》的鬼電影。對不起。我現在醉得要命。」

「沒關係。」

「該死，要來了！」Isak說。

「等等，啥？」

「幹，我要吐了！」

.

Isak吐在地板上，Even超慶幸那一點都沒沾到自己。

「我操！」

「你這不是髒透了？」Even說。「來幫你弄乾淨吧。」

Even離開浴室去找清潔必需用品，等他回來的時候，Isak已經在浴缸裡睡著了。

_**喔好吧。** _

.

這完全一如預期。Even無法停止想他。幾個小時變成幾天，幾天變成幾周，幾周變成幾個月。

「還在想那個男孩？」Sonja說。

「Sonja，我完蛋了。」Even說。

「你不什麼不問問Nils？他是他的室友。」

「你明知道原因。我就是沒法擁有美好的東西。」

「Even，這根本鬼扯。」

「我會把這給忘了。」

他沒有。

.

**試音**

****Even很緊張，但他為這場試音準備了好幾個月。他也許是沒上過大學，但這個NRK夏日主持人職位是開放給每個人申請的。

_**『你什麼都能做。』** _

_**我什麼都能做。** _

.

Even有陣子感到非常低落。他有整整兩周都沒有收到NRK的回覆。他很肯定自己沒上。他跟Sonja講了一大堆原因。夢想就只能是，夢想。

他垮了。他垮了而且痛恨自己竟然任自己再次做起夢來。他為此努力了好幾個月。他為此傾盡所有。

_**沒人想要你這樣糟糕的孩子。** _

他們知道他有躁鬱症，而且他開始覺得他們搞不好在他離開以後都在笑他。

_**沒人要你。** _

.

Even在他接到電話的時候哭了。Even從來不哭的。

而且不知為何，他唯一想到的就是那個在浴缸裡的奇怪男孩。

_**謝謝你。** _

.

**上工的第一天**

****當Even第一天去NRK上班卻看到那個男孩時，他差點當場噎到。

_**你他媽跟我開玩笑的吧？** _

Isak沒有認出他。他當然認不得了。Even還是策劃了一整場遊戲。他在廁所裡等他並且引誘他一起抽他的備用大麻。

Even超開心。他已經好久沒有那麼開心了。

_**這一定代表了什麼吧。這不可能只是巧合而已。** _

Even知道他在那兒擔任程式工程師，但他覺得不管什麼情況隨便什麼時候Isak的臉看起來都 _ **『可愛得要命』**_ 。

事情發展得很順利，非常順利。Even打算要把握住機會。

_**這一定代表了什麼。一定是。我可以擁有點什麼了。我現在也可以有夢想了。** _

.

「我知道這些訪問很激勵人心啥的。但老實說，如果可以選擇的話，千萬不要跟精神病患扯上關係。如果你在乎你自己，就該跑得越遠越好。」Isak對Jakob說。

_**哦。嗯。哇。該死的。好吧。** _

這很疼。這實在太疼了。這就像在臉上挨了一巴掌，在肚子上挨了一拳，就是個提醒。來自這個世界、不怎麼溫柔的提醒： _ **沒人會想要你這樣糟糕的孩子**_ 。

.

**現在**

****Even的掌心一片溼濡，他一直緊握著拳頭。他很緊張。他坐立不安。Even從來沒這麼坐立不安過。

他在Isak的教學大樓前等著，穿了遠超所需的三層衣服。他喜歡多穿幾層衣服帶來的舒適感。他喜歡那種溫暖跟被保護住的感覺。他感覺待在帽兜跟第二件帽兜還有外套以及圍巾裡很安全。他同時還偷偷期盼著誰都認不出他來。

Isak隨時都會從那道門走出來。Jakob給了他幾個建議，Even無視了他對Isak的課表跟上課的大樓有多瞭若指掌。

_「謝了。」Even說。_

_「小事。」Jakob說。「他在上完基礎生物學後都會超暴躁。因為助理教授很機車還啥的。就是提醒你一下。」_

_「我想我會沒事的。謝了Jakob。」_

.

他的雙眼一鎖定Isak的瞬間，一切都突然有了焦點。他微笑了。他的心微笑起來。Isak總是能讓他的心為之而笑。

_**嗨寶貝。** _

Isak猛然打住腳步瞠口結舌。有那麼一會，他們彷彿成了整個走廊上唯二的兩個人。

有些人大概是認出他了，因為手機突然都開始出動，而Isak則從被車燈照到的鹿瞬間變身，帶著堅決走向他抓住手腕把他拉走。

Even覺得很好笑，但單單是Isak的手指抓著他的手腕貼著他的脈動都能讓他開心不已。

.

「你在這幹嘛？你瘋啦？」Isak在他們頂著眾人熱烈的眼光離開大樓時嘶聲道。

「對啊，我確實是瘋了，」Even說，滿臉微笑。「我還以為你早就知道了。」

「天。操。對不起。我不是那個意思。」

Even笑了。

「我知道。沒關係的。我只是愛逗你而已。」

Isak仍然抓著他走，手指仍然抓在他的手腕上。

「嘿，慢點。」Even說。

「蛤？」

「我們幹嘛要跑？」Even說。

「我只是不想讓別人說閒話散播謠言有的沒的。」Isak說。

「好吧，但－－」

Even扭動被Isak抓住的手腕然後握住他的手。

Isak停下腳步然後用那種眼神看著他。那種『我不知道這什麼意思但拜託別停』的眼神。

_**燒了我的靈魂吧。為麼你不乾脆一點。** _

Even拾起理智，露出微笑，然後將他們的手指交纏。

「要像這樣。」

Isak的胸膛似乎洩了氣，他的臉一片通紅。而且 _ **天啊**_ ，Even好愛他紅通通的臉蛋。他 _ **愛死**_ 了。他一直在想念他的紅臉蛋。他為他的紅臉蛋寫了詩。他會為他的紅臉蛋開戰。

「好－好吧。」Isak說。

.

他們手牽手來到最近的Kaffebrenneriet咖啡廳，然後點了兩杯黑咖啡。Even原本建議上Isak的公寓，但Isak當場凍住。

_**該死。你這個蠢貨。當然不行了。** _

「你還好嗎？」Even說。

「很好啊你呢？」

「很好，很好。」Even說。

「你怎麼知道我在哪棟樓還知道什麼時候下課？」

「嗯，Jakob。」

「那個混蛋。」Isak對著自己嘀咕。

「注意你的用詞啊，」Even打趣他。

「喔滾啦，」Isak說，笑了，「你明明很愛聽我罵。」

「恐怕你跟我對『愛』的定義非常不一樣。」Even邊說邊笑。他笑著笑著，然後突然意識到自己剛才說了甚麼。

Isak的臉沉了下來而Even的心也跟著一起。

「喔糟糕！說錯話了。」Even說，緊張地笑了笑。

「是啊，你這方面真的很爛，」Isak微笑。

_**我愛你的微笑。我希望你永遠都這麼笑著。** _

.

「我喜歡你昨天播的歌。」Isak說。

_**我要你回來！** _

「哪一首？」Even說，揚眉調侃。

Isak翻了個白眼。

「喔你知道的啊，那首Kaytranada的歌，《離我遠一點》還啥的。」

_**噢。** _

「噢。」

「怎麼啦？」Isak微笑。

「真的？你喜歡的是那首？」Even說。

「是啊，怎麼啦？你還播了別首嗎？」

「是的，我有。」

「實在想不太起來。」

「我要你回來。」Even脫口道。

Isak再次一臉震驚，好像他不知道Even來幹嘛的。

「我要你回來，」Even再次道，這次語氣裡沒有半點調笑。

他握住Isak的手看著他的雙眼。他從來不曾此確定過，從來沒有。

「我要你回來，」他第三次說道。

「呃，嗯。我－－」Isak結結巴巴。「我，呃，我現在記起來了。對，我記得你播了那首歌。」

當Isak抽回他的手，Even感覺心裡有點什麼碎掉了。但沒關係，因為那反正也剛黏起來而已。還沒完全癒合完畢。

「Isak。」

「Even，呃，聽著。我想過了。而我想要你聽聽我邊的說法。事情真的不會有什麼不同，真的。但我想讓你知道。」Isak說。

「呃，什麼？」

「Lynn的那些事。我跟Lynn談過了，她說她跟你說了些話，那大概是造成你離開的原因。一開始我真的沒法思考這件事因為我被她竟然這樣暗地桶我刀這件事震驚到了，但最近我就只能想著這件事。」

「Lynn那就是鬼扯，我應該先跟你談談的－－」

「不，Even。不是這樣。」Isak打斷他。

_**什麼。** _

「她說的對。」Isak說。

_**不。** _

「我不是個好人。事實上，我大概是個很糟糕的人。」

_**呃什麼？** _

「她說的對。我很自私而且只想到我自己。我知道Erik有女朋友而我從來沒真的把她想成一個真實存在的人。我暗地裡希望她能就這麼消失，你知道嗎。我就是希望他能離開她跟我在一起。但他從來沒有。而我卻恨她而不是他。每次他打電話要我去他那，我都知道那晚她得獨自度過但我還是去了。我沒有一秒思考過她會是甚麼感覺。我就是恨她。她就像我故事裡的壞人，我太忌妒又苦澀又愚蠢。」Isak深吸口氣，一直盯著自己的雙手，完全沒抬頭看Even一眼。

「我活該。Lynn對我幹的那些好事。都是我活該。」他繼續說道。

「Isak。」

「但你不該遭受這些。害你被拖進這團屎裡，我真的很抱歉。網路上那些事我很抱歉，因為你已經遇到夠多糟心事了。我很抱歉總是害你陷入這些奇怪的處境，你知道的。而且我明白你為什麼會離開。我就真的很糟糕而且我從沒跟你說過我跟Erik之間到底怎麼回事。還有我們第一次見面的時候我說的那些話。還有－－」

「Isak！」

「不，Even。我真的。我不知道你為什麼突然改變心意了。但我希望你能知道這些事。我對你坦白這一切因為我也希望你能對我坦白。我真的希望。我只希望你知道我知道我是個爛人。我真的知道而且我－－」

Even再也受不了了。他受不了看見Isak這個樣子，稀哩呼嚕把所有事都怪罪到自己頭上，把某個下不定決心的 _ **混蛋**_ 的錯也擔下。於是他從椅子裡起身雙手捧住Isak的臉龐。

「Isak，別說了。」

「該死。」

Isak再次垂下眼。於是Even抬起他的下巴讓他看著自己。他的眼神哀傷無比。

_**不要難過。對不起我害你這麼難過。** _

「寶貝。」

「你他媽。別現在寶貝我，Even，」Isak咕噥，聲音顫抖。

「你不糟而且不是爛人，好嗎？」

「Even，我真的－－」

「我也是。這不是我離開的原因。我他媽才不在乎該死的Erik。我不在乎你五個月前幹過什麼。我跟你說過了。我不在乎。」

「可是－－」

「那不是我離開的原因，Isak！」

「那你為什麼離開，Even？！」

 

**當時－四個月前**

**那場分手**

****「嘿Even！」Lynn在打開她的公寓大門時喚道，「我們在NRK想死你了！你還好嗎？」

「我很好謝謝。Isak在這裡嗎？」Even說，試圖往裡頭看。

「呃，不在。他為什麼會在我這？」

「我也不知。我找不到他，Andre說你們兩幾天前在你這兒喝了一杯。」

「嗯。是啊我們是聚了一下。但他不在這。你想要的話可以進來看看。我給你泡杯茶。」

.

Even沒有時間了，但他有時就是無法拒絕。

「你們兩個還好嗎？」Lynn說。

「我只能待一會兒。而且我們當然好了。」他說。

「嗯。你確定？」

「是啊，怎麼了？」

「我不知道我該不該講但我覺得我還是得提。」

「什麼？」

「Isak。呃。他看起來不太好。」Lynn說，啜了一口茶。

「什麼？你是指什麼？你是說他看起來生病了嗎？」

「不。只是我們前幾天晚上一起喝了酒。我想你說他搞不定酒精完全沒說錯因為他醉得一蹋糊塗。」

「哦是嗎？」

「是啊。他喝得爛醉還哭了。我不知道。這說些事有點怪，但我覺得是你毀了他，Even。他哭的好慘。他哭到都喘不過氣了。然後他說他不能離開你因為他怕這會毀了你。他說他好累而且筋疲力盡，但他絕不會離開你因為他願意為你而死。」

Even的心當場在Lynn家的咖啡桌上碎成一片。片甲不留。全碎。連呼吸都疼得要命。

來了。他最大的恐懼。他在這個世界上最大的恐懼，正盯著他的臉，就在這裡把他撕成兩半。他最大的恐懼。就是傷害Isak還害他覺得被困住。

「噢。」Even勉強發出一聲。

「如果你愛他－－我覺得你是愛的，然而如果你真的愛他，你就應該放他走。你真該看看他那時候的樣子。他哭成一團。可憐的孩子。他在網路上也被騷擾。我還聽說你狂躁發作的時候讓他幹了一些奇怪的性行為。我真不知道他怎麼熬過來的。」

.

Even帶著殘破的心回家。

當然了。Isak承諾過他絕對不會離開他。他承諾了。Isak當然不會離開他了。Isak是那麼有同情心又溫柔而且 _ **一直在那**_ ，但卻從來不曾讓他覺得窒息，從來不曾問他好點了沒讓他覺得更糟了。Isak就是知道該說什麼讓他冷靜下來，讓這個世界不那麼黑暗，沒那麼大，沒那麼難過。Isak總是等在那裡，等了又等。Isak在試圖吻他而Even卻拒絕他的唇時還是微笑著。他的唇。Even只想吻它。他只想追逐那雙唇占為己有然後弄上瘀痕。

但Even是如此的沒有自信。他不知道自己是否能忍受讓Isak承受這些。他想推開他而且也這麼嘗試了。他所有的不安全感與深鎖的惡魔都在對他嘶吼著快把他推開。但他一想到Isak會難過、覺得被拋棄就難以承受。Isak總覺得自己不夠好。Isak總是向他求吻，求摸摸，就在那張 _ **該死的**_ 沙發上求任何事。Isak相信自己不管對誰來說都不夠好。

_**老天，寶貝。你比好還要更好。你是我的全世界。我會為你做任何事。任何事。** _

所以Even留下了。他留下來並盡最大的力氣壓下腦海裡的聲音，讓自己堅強起來，對抗惡魔。全部。一個接一個。他真的這麼做了。

但當Lynn把他撕開，當Lynn幾乎是抓著他的頭，讓他好好看著自己對那個他愛之甚過夏夜晚風吹拂過肌膚的人做了什麼時，他整個崩潰了。

_**一個愛的機會？去愛人而且被愛？我他媽到底在想什麼？我他媽到底對你做了什麼？** _

Even就是顆不定時炸彈，一場無可避免的災難。他知道。他一直都知道。他從來只會帶給身邊的人毀滅、悲傷和痛苦。

Isak也不例外。Isak每次都在他的觸摸下臉紅而且縮成一團。Isak會點著頭對任何事情說好。Isak在Even想把他頂在牆上時說好。Isak在他在那 _ **該死的**_ 洗手台上要了他時說好。Isak黑暗中追逐他的唇彷彿這是他最愛的歌。Isak蜷在他懷裡彷彿他該死的就是他的一部分。Isak融化在他的肌膚裡，呻吟得像世界末日似的反覆說著 _ **好、好、好**_ ，永遠都是， _ **好**_ 。任何Even要求的事。Isak都說好。Isak再也拒絕不了。Isak是一切。Isak就是一切。

_**我毀了你。我毀了你。我毀了你。** _

.

「你又要離開我了，」Isaky在他的床邊哭著說。

「我是。」

Even很肯定他的心再也好不了了。真是太棒了。Isak，整個人都垮了，一臉難過又崩潰，滿臉淚水，把心捧在手裡，雙手顫抖。他看起來好小好脆弱。看起來好像永遠都不會好了。

_**這是為了你好。我這麼做都是為了你。我不配留在這裡。我配不上你。寶貝。我不配擁有你。** _

這個世界來到末日了。這就是世界末日了。

Even將他們的唇最後一次抵在一起，將他的整個靈魂都留在兒，就在Isak的臥室地板上。他捏了捏Isak的手然後把它交給他。他親手交了出去。把他的心。一個沉默的誓言。一個沉默的禮物。一個沉默的離別禮物。

_**這是我的心。在你手裡。這是你的了。永遠。** _

他帶著空洞和破碎離開。

_**這個世界來到末日了。這就是世界末日了。** _

當他回到家，他給他發簡訊。他給他發訊息說著他們在另一個時空大概會永遠在一起。在另一個他沒那麼 _ **一蹋糊塗**_ 的時空裡。

他想送一首歌而且差點就這麼做了。但他在最後一刻改變了主意。 _ **你不需要這個。**_

 

**終於睡了－－早已離開**

**Sleeping At Last - Already Gone**

_我不想要我們的愛火殆盡，我_

_I didn't want us to burn out, I_

_我不想落得去傷害你，現在我停不下_

_I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

_我想要你知道_

_I want you to know_

_這不重要_

_It doesn't matter_

_我們這條路會走向哪_

_Where we take this road_

_但總得有人離開_

_But someone's gotta go_

_我想要你知道_

_And I want you to know_

_你不能更愛我了_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_但我想要你放下_

_But I want you to move on_

_所以我早已離開_

_So I'm already gone_

 

**現在**

****「哦，」Isak只說得出這麼個字。

他們還在Kaffebrenneriet咖啡廳，Even剛告訴他自己為什會離開。

Isak拿出手機盯著螢幕，Even手足無措。他不知道該做什麼因為Isak盯著手機，手在發抖。

「Isak。」

「我，呃，我要先回家一會，」Isak推開椅子，「對不起，我實在。這太蠢了但我真的無法呼吸。」

「Isak...」

「抱歉。」

「Isak，你為什麼要道歉？等等－－」

「我晚點打給你，好嗎？」他對他微笑，但Even沒漏掉他眼裡的淚。「我保證。」

_**我又傷害到你了。** _

Isak走了，Even捧著頭。

_**為什麼每件事都他媽的那麼複雜。** _

.

**回歸**

****Even熱愛當廣播主持人。超愛。他熱愛逗人開心娛樂他們並且分享見聞。他熱愛有個能散播正面積極的平台。他愛死了。

他很感謝Synne，他的暑假督導，冒著巨大的風險試圖招他回來做全職。

_「什麼？你認真的嗎？」_

_「是的，」Synne在電話那頭說。_

_「可是。可以我上次他媽的超瘋。這一點都沒有道理啊！」_

_「Even，我們想要你回來。這不必什麼道理。你認真工作而且大家都喜歡你和你的節目。我們沒理由不給你回聘書。人難免會遇到倒楣事。就只能向前看。」_

_「可是為什麼？你為什麼要為我冒這麼大的險？」_

_「Even。你不僅僅只是『那個得躁鬱症的孩子』。你不只如此而已，好嗎？回我電話，如果你想要這個工作。但不要考慮太久。我現在得去趕一個會議了。」_

Even認真考慮了。他在他父親Copenhagen的公寓裡認真的想了很久。

離開對他來說很有幫助。他很意外Synne還能找到他。

他非常認真的想了很久。他問了他的父親，他說不管怎麼決定他都支持。Even還在習慣『有個支持的父親』這種事。然後當他父親給了他一幅畫，是Even小時候為他畫的，取名叫『爹地』，Even笑到肋骨都疼了。

Even一直笑著笑著，然後哭了出來。

_**天啊。我好想你。** _

他好想念Isak，想到全身都疼了。

.

Even接受了那個職缺。當然了。

_**我想讓你為我驕傲。我想讓你看到那天晚上沒有把我打倒。我想讓你知道你那晚做過跟沒做過的都沒有毀掉我的任何事。我想讓你看到我能做任何事。就像你說的那樣，我能做任何事。** _

.

**現在**

****Even熱愛當廣播主持人。但不是今天。他滿腦子裡只剩下幾天前Isak的手指在他破碎的螢幕上顫抖的模樣。

「你今天聽起來有點低落啊，兄弟。你的烏龜也死了嗎？」Sebastian說。

「哈！沒啦，我只是在想《SKAM》的結局啦。悲傷的事情。」Even說。

他的播放歌單正在空中放送，他在輪到Tom Misch的歌時沉進椅子裡。他看著自己的手機，再次想起Isak顫抖的手。他沒法不想這件事。就是沒辦法。

_**「我會打給你。」** _

Isak一直沒打。

.

「好了，再來接一個電話，這是，呃，Escobar？」Sebastian說，聲音不是很確定。

Isak？

「哈囉，呃，Escobar？」Sebastian說。

但電話那頭沒人應聲。

「哈囉？」Sebastian重複。「喔，那就繼續進行下一通－－」

_**是他。我知道是他。** _

「嗨Isak。」Even說。

他聽見自己的心跳如擂鼓。

「嗨Even。」Isak說。

Sebastian用手摀住嘴巴壓住一陣混著尖叫的大笑，同時間其他製作人互相擊掌起來。

「你今天還好嗎？」Even說。

「我很好。你呢？」

「我還行，」Even說，「我很想你。」

坐在控制室角落的兩個實習生尖叫起來，Even自得的笑了。

_**我希望你能感受到點什麼。** _

「我也想你。」Isak說。

_**我操。** _

「哦我的天啊！」Sebastian嘆氣。「全國上下的高中生們現在一定都瘋了。」

Even也是。他整個融化了。每次Isak像這樣給他驚喜的時候他都會融化。

「你今天有想要點什麼歌嗎，Isak？」Even說。

「沒有，我只是想打而已。我說過我會打給你。」

「喔。」

「我得走了，我還有課。」Isak說。「再見。」

_**喔我的天啊。** _

Isak掛斷了，Even花了一分鐘恢復呼吸因為他差點就 _ **死了**_ 。

「這實在太可愛了。我完全不知道，」Sebastian說，「Even，你還好嗎？」

「一點也不好，老兄。我快死了。」

* * *

**寶貝 ❤️❤️❤️**

****15:16

你是想殺了我嗎？？

也許

:p

我愛你

❤️

* * *

 

 

這個例行公事很好。這讓Even能專注。他期待起他的節目以及每天跟Isak聊一下。大部分都是透過簡訊或電話。

Even想見Isak。 _ **天啊**_ 。他好想。他真的想。但他不確定Isak是否願意。所以他等。等待任何暗示或邀請。他等。

.

「你為什麼表現得那麼奇怪？」Even在電話裏頭問道。

「奇怪？我？啥啊？」Isak嗤之以鼻。

「是啊，你聽起來怪怪的。你在緊張嗎？」

「哪有，我沒有。我只是。我不習慣用電話跟你聊天。很怪。」

「哪裡怪？」

「我不知道。我們從來沒這麼做過。」Isak說。「你的聲音在電話裡聽起來很奇怪。」

「你不喜歡嗎？你不喜歡我講電話的聲音？」

「什麼鬼啦，Even？！」

「怎麼啦？」Even自得其樂地笑了。

「隨便吧。我會習慣的。就再給我點時間。」

「行。這我可以。」Even說。

他們沉默了好一會，然後Even挪到窗邊在玻璃上畫了顆心。

「Isak？」

「嗯？」

「你在想什麼？」

「你，」Isak說。

Even的心微笑起來。Isak總能讓他的心微笑。而這個問題，這個 _ **愚蠢**_ 的問題，是Even世界上最愛的問題因為Isak總是給他相同的答案。

「那 _ **你**_ 在想甚麼？」Isak問，聲音有些微弱而且顫抖。

「你。永遠都是你。」

「屁啦。」

「你是不是臉紅了？」Even說。

「媽啦啥？才沒有！」

「有，你有。」

「啊，我恨你!」Isak說，Even知道他正在翻白眼。他就是知道。

「可是我愛你。」Even說。

Isak在電話那頭沉默下來，有那麼一會兒Even慌張起來。

「Even。」

「是？」Even屏住呼吸。

「我喜歡你在電話裡的聲音。」

「喔哇。這怎麼回事？哈囉？你哪位？」Even說。

「閉嘴啦！」

.

_**快接啊。** _

「看來Isak今天不會接了，」Sebastian說，「這就是《Isak與Even：Minutt by Minutt》的結局了嗎？」

「他現在大概在上課。」Even說。

「那之前也沒讓他不接電話過。」Sebastian說。

_**噢。** _

「好吧，既然Isak今天很忙，我就替他播放他的點歌。」Even說。

「哦，他已經跟你說了？」

「是的，是他最愛的其中一首。」

.

**現在播放：珍妮佛羅佩茲－我愛你寶貝**

_**Now Playing: Jennifer Lopez - I Luh Ya Papi** _

_給你個沙漏，寶貝，看看那雙腿_

_Got that hourglass for you, baby, look at these legs_

_沒有剎車，全線綠燈，沒有紅燈_

_No brakes, go green, no red_

_如果你要殺掉身體，得從頭下手_

_If you wanna kill the body, gotta start with the head_

_看上你了，我會需要4到5張床_

_Put it on you, I'mma need about 4-5 beds_

_因為我愛你我的寶貝_

_'Cause I love my papi_

_我那時不知道_

_I didn’t see it_

_但我現在懂了_

_But I see it now_

_我想我愛你_

_I think I love you_

_我現在需要你_

_And I need you now_

_好久沒有過像你這樣的人了_

_Ain’t had none like you in a while_

_._

_我愛你寶貝，我愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi_

_我愛你愛你愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya luh ya luh ya papi_

_我愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya papi_

_我愛你愛你愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya luh ya luh ya papi_

_我愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya papi_

_我愛你愛你愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya luh ya luh ya papi_

_耶那是我的寶貝_

_Yeah that my papi_

_我愛你愛你愛你寶貝_

_I luh ya luh ya luh ya papi_

* * *

**David把你加入『我愛你寶貝』**

**我愛你寶貝**

**15:24**

David：EEEVVVVENNNNN

Lisa：我要死了

Eva：喔喔操我的天啊啊啊

 

:p

幹嘛？

Jonas：老兄

Vilde：喜歡那首歌

Isak：EEEVVVEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Isak：我在期末考啦幹～～

 

❤️

我愛你，媽咪

Isak：-_____- EVEN 什麼東西啦

Eva：喔天啊

David：Even是上面那個？

Lisa：你欠我50塊DAVID

我沒這麼說

對不起我說媽咪的時候並不是那個意思！

 

**Isak Valtersen離開了這個聊天室**

* * *

 

 

**當時－那次躁症發作**

Isak是Even這個世界上最愛的人，然而他傷他傷得好深。好深好深。Even都不知道他是否還能原諒自己。

他知道自己在公開發作前就已經開始鬆懈了。他知道。他一直都知道。那天晚上Isak跟他說，他希望他母親可以多像他一點時，警鈴就在他腦裡大作。

_**你他媽會毀了他的人生。快跑。跑得越快越好。** _

於是他跑了。每一次。他跑了。他闔上他的雙眼。他關上他的心然後把它留在Isak的前門。

_**我沒法擁有美好的東西。我沒法擁有愛情。我沒法擁有你。我不配待在這裡。** _

Even在腦子裡反覆重複這些話。他說服自己這是為了Isak好。沒錯。那確實是。他真心這麼相信。Isak不需要這個。Isak的人生不需要有他存在。

Even是顆炸彈，一顆不定時炸彈。所以他需要離得越遠越好。

但Isak令這一切變得很困難，該死的困難。 _ **老天，我願意為你做任何事。**_

每次Isak不過是朝他眨個眼Even就會像個犯相思的傻子一樣跑回來。他放下一切跑回來，腦子裡只剩下 _ **『去你的去你的去你的』**_ 。

Isak是如此甜美、柔韌又慷慨，但什麼都不知道。Isak深信他是個爛人。Isak不知道Even會為了他燒毀整個世界，全部。 _ **我會把它燒成灰燼。**_

 _ **我願為你而死**_ 。Even是認真的。Even慢慢陷入狂躁，但他知道這是愛。他打從心裡、他的靈魂、他全身上下的每一根肌肉知道這點。Isak就在他的脈動哩，在他的血管哩，他讓這一切都值了。

Isak會蜷向他然後捲得像一團易碎的紙張。Even帶著讚嘆保持清醒就為了看著他的臉，為了用雙手撫遍他的肌膚。他的肌膚， _ **老天**_ ，他的肌膚。Even為之癡迷。他整個在癲狂的邊緣。這種陷入癲狂的方式也太甜蜜－－就像這樣有Isak在他懷裡呻吟著、伸展著、撫摸著、愛慕著。

他是是這麼的 _ **可愛**_ 。他的男孩。那麼完美又可愛即便還帶著各種粗礪的邊角。

Even只想為他擋住整個世界，擋住他心底的惡魔。他想丟開所有的擔憂去好好照顧他們倆。Even是如此習慣痛苦。習慣到替Isak承擔一切都行。那一點都不算什麼。

Isak如果沒有Even的手臂緊摟著他的腰就睡不著。Isak不知怎麼成了他的一部分，那唯一重要的一部分。Even從來不知道這會這麼激烈。他從來沒有這樣的感覺過。他的全部思緒都被Isak吞噬了。全部。

_**這種陷落法太甜蜜了。這種陷落法真的太棒了。** _

.

那場陷落太兇殘，那天早上Even在Isak的懷裡除了哭什麼事都幹不了。

_**對不起對不起對不起。** _

那些無助，自責，絕望。一切都難以承受。

那一切全都在瞬間浮上檯面。他所有的不安全感。他們一直都蟄伏在他的腦袋深處。

_**你不配待在這裡。你不是這個世界的孩子。你只是個失落的靈魂，不配在這裡有個位置。** _

 

**現在**

****「我想要你回來，」Even是認真的。他是。

所以他等待。他等待Isak說好。那個現在已經學會說不的Isak，而這令Even感到非常高興。

* * *

**寶貝❤️❤️❤️**

**18:13**

嘿

我在公車站等你

 

:OOOOO

:)

* * *

 

「你在這幹嘛呢？」Even問，壓住將他緊緊摟住的衝動。

「我終於聽了上禮拜沒聽到的節目了，」Isak說。「有個女孩問你未來建議的那一集。」

「哦。」

「哦？這他媽是什麼意思？」

「Isak。」

「操！你說的是真的嗎？！」

「什麼？」

「該死，他媽怎麼回事？你那是在說我嗎？你去年來我公寓參加了Eva的萬聖節派對了？」Isak說。

「呃，是啊。」Even咕噥。

「什麼？你為什麼都沒告訴我？你他媽為什麼一個字都沒說？」

「我不知道。本來我在NRK遇見你的時候打算要講了，但事情後來變得一團糟。」Even說。

「我真不敢相信！你就是那個很有名的、扮成上帝的傢伙？」

「你記得我？」Even說，他的心臟快都跳出胸口了。

「呃，不記得。但是Eva每次都會提到那個打扮成上帝的樣子跑來參加她派對的傢伙。」

「你怎麼知道那是我？」

「她形容你是個長得像長頸鹿一樣的上帝。」Isak說。

「現在你這是在傷害我的感情了。」

「但這樣一來也就是說，你搬進來的時候知道我住在那裏！你早就知道！那個四個真話一個謊言的鬼遊戲！這就是你為什麼答對的原因！」

「我們可以以後再聊這件事，」Even說，「『長得像長頸鹿一樣的上帝』這事我還沒完呢。」

Isak大笑，Even的心跟著微笑起來。

「天啊，我好想你，」Even說，伸出雙手捧住Isak的臉龐。

「我也想你，」Isak說，他的手握住Even的前臂，「好想好想。」

Even想吻他。他真的想。於是他傾身向前，就在他所有同事會來的公車站前把他們倆的唇貼再一起。

_**老天，我好想念這個。** _

Isak貼著他的純嘆息，手臂環上他的脖子，將他拉進。Even的腿差點就軟了。

「寶貝，」Isak喃喃。

Even在這個 _ **該死**_ 的吻裡給出他的一切。他將整個心傾倒進去，在每一個碰觸、每一個撫摸、每一個啃咬裡。

「Even，寶貝－等等－」

「嗯？」

Even再次吻他，這次更深入了點，多帶了點力氣，以及舌頭。

Isak在這個吻裡嘆息，然後徹底抽身。

「Isak？」

他靠回來然後在他嘴上輕輕一啄。

「慢點。我們慢慢來。好嗎？」Isak喘著氣道，他的臉頰發紅雙唇微張雙眼發亮。

「好。」

_**你想怎麼樣都好。** _

.

他們一起走向Isak的公寓，當他們來到轉角，Even發誓自己聽到有人用手機偷拍他們。

Isak顯然也聽到了，因為他突然就不在他身邊了。不，Isak顯然被傳送走了現在正朝那個還在拍他們的男孩走去。

「Isak！」Even在他身後叫道。

「不！我再也不要忍受這些鬼事了！」

Isak撲向那個傢伙搶走他的手機。

「把我的手機還我！」那傢伙叫道。

「喔讓開啦！等我刪掉了就還你。」Isak說。

「Isak說真的－－」Even說。

「不！這東西最後又會再一次流到網路上，我受夠這些人他媽想對你幹嘛就幹嘛！」

「把我的手機還我！」

「去你媽的！」Isak幾乎把那個傢伙推走。

「天啊，我知道你男朋友瘋了但我不知道你也是個神經病！」那傢伙說。

_**真是夠了。** _

Even太慢了。Isak已經推了那個傢伙一把，力道大到讓他失去平衡跌在地上。

「你他媽剛剛說了什麼？」Isak的雙眼變得黝黑，俯視著他。「你剛剛叫他什麼？」

Even從來沒看他那麼生氣過。

「Isak！算了！」

「不，去你的！你根本就不認識他！你根本就不認識我們！他媽做點別的正經事做好嗎！」

接著Isak把那個傢伙的手機摔在地上，Even覺得自己聽見它整個摔碎了。

_**喔天啊。** _

「你會後悔的！」那個還躺在地板的傢伙說。

「操你自己去吧！」

.

「那實在太誇張了，Isak。你在大街上攻擊別人。」Isak說。

「我可以而且我就是要這麼幹。這也不是我第一個因為網路事情吵起來的人了，甭擔心吧。」

「Isak，你是想被打嗎？見鬼了？無視他們就好了。學學我啊。我已經都不去理會了。」

「該死，」Isak嘆氣。「對不起。我失控了。我就是。我最近一直在看那些該死的東西，快把我逼瘋了。」

「要是有人傷了你可愛的臉蛋怎麼辦？你偶爾也該為我想想。」Even說。

「哦滾啦。」Isak推了他一把。

「再說，我以為『操你自己去吧』是我專屬的。我的心受傷了。」

「啊。 」

.

「去吧。」Even握著Isak的手。

他們正站在Isak的公寓前面，Even知道他不會被邀請入內。他也不想，真的。

「對不起。」Isak說。

「幹嘛這麼說？」

「我還沒有，準備好。對不起。」

「沒關係的。」Even說。

「我只是。有時我進到我房間還是很難受。你離開的那天。我真的很慘。」Isak說，低下頭看著他們握在一起的雙手

「對不起。」

「沒關係的。」Isak說，看著自己的雙腳。

Even傾身想來一個吻但Isak轉開頭。

_**噢。所以原來是這種感覺。** _

「我進去了。我再打給你。」Isak微笑著道。

「好。」

.

Isak沒打，Even的內心枯萎了一點。

已經兩天過去了， _ **要是他不想要我了怎麼辦？要是在街上跟那個傢伙的衝突讓他不想要了怎麼辦？要是我已經太遲了怎麼辦？**_

.

四天了， _ **操。我到底在想什麼，竟然去你住的地方，跟你做愛，然後把你丟下？他媽搞什麼啊Even！**_

.

一個禮拜後，Even開始想著 _ **也許這樣比較好。也許就該這樣。也許他們還是這樣吧。也許我就該一輩子想念但從來都無法真正擁有你。沒關係。我沒關係的。**_

_**又或者，也許他只是需要時間。也許他只是需要時間。** _

.

「你還好嗎，Even？」Sebastian在歌曲播放的空檔問道。

「很好啊。」Even微笑。

_**我全身都疼。** _

.

「喔哇，瞧瞧這個。看來我們有個來自Isak Valtersen的扣應呢，」Sebastian說。

「什麼？」Even忍不住在空中直播時驚喘。

「沒錯。交給你啦，Even。」

「哈囉？」Even說。

「呃，嘿，我是Isak。」

「嗨，Isak。你好嗎？」

「我很好。我很想你。」Isak說。「你好嗎？」

_**天啊。** _

「我很好。也很想你。」Even說。

「啊啊啊啊。你們兩甚麼時候要復合啊？」Sebastian說。「這簡直讓我想到晚上都睡不著覺了。」

「就現在。」Isak說。

「什麼？」Even突然之間說不出話來。

「我們現在要復合了。」Isak說。

「真的嗎？哇喔，可惡。太棒了！」Sebastian說。

_**閉嘴。別毀了這一切。** _

「有什麼，呃，今天有想點播什麼歌嗎？」Even說，力圖鎮定。

「是的。這首我得謝謝Vilde Hellerud Lien，是說如果你在聽的話。謝了，我想。」Isak說。「我要點播Gabrielle Aplin的《想念你》然後我會在KB等你！」

**現在播放：Gabrielle Aplin - 想念你**

**Now Playing: Gabrielle Aplin - Miss You**

_所以你最近在做啥？_

_So what you been doing?_

_我以為我知道你的一切，我猜我錯了_

_I thought that I saw you, I guess I was wrong_

_你也要做一樣的事嗎？_

_Are you doing the same thing?_

_說服自己你最好是獨自一人_

_Convincing yourself you're better alone_

_然而我可以告訴你　你從來沒離開過我的腦海_

_And I could tell you how you never left my mind_

_然後你告訴我你想我而我_

_Then you tell me that you miss me and I'm like_

_喔天啊，我也想你_

_Oh God, I miss you too_

_一直都想_

_It's all I ever do_

_我要回到你身邊_

_I'm coming back to you_

_而且我不會再放手_

_And I won't let go_

_喔天啊，我也想你_

_Oh God, I miss you too_

_我們得要復合_

_We got making up to do_

_我要回到你身邊_

_I'm coming back to you_

_而且我不會再放手_

_And I won't let go again_

_喔我不會再放手_

_Oh, I won't let go again_

.

Even在歌曲一播完就衝出錄音室。

_**喔我的天啊！喔我的天啊！** _

他的心跳如雷，而且忍不住微笑。他沒辦法不笑。

_**我要回到你身邊。而且我不會再放手。** _

Isak就是一切。Even喜歡他的一切，下至最微小、最不重要的事。旁人覺得這很詭異，旁人覺得他愛到瘋狂。他們以為這只是過渡時期，他只是一時癡迷。但Even不在乎。

Even全心全意的愛著Isak。Isak是整個世界的重心。Isak是他人生失去的光。Isak填滿他靈魂裡的空缺。Isak是一切，而他要把他贏回來。

_**我配得上。我配得上這裡。我是這個世界的孩子，而我有權待在這。我配得上愛情。我配得上美好的事物。我配得上你。** _

.

**15:43**

Even一定是跑太快了因為Isak還沒到那裏。所以他帶著內心不停高漲的期盼等了又等。

他攢著他的手機微笑。他笑顏逐開。 _ **老天。終於。是了。**_

_**我等了好久。我可以再多等一會。** _

* * *

**寶貝 ❤️❤️❤️**

**16:38**

不用急 **❤️** ❤️但你在哪？

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**16:58**

Isak？？？

**17:13**

你在跟我惡作劇嗎？

另一個緊急烏龜事件？:p

 

* * *

 

**Jakob A.**

**17:23**

Even！

你在嗎？？？？？？？

EVEN！！！！！！！

 

在

怎麼了？

 

是Isak！！！！

???

 

有個跟他之前吵過架的傢伙去等他下課

什麼

他被揍了

很嚴重

* * *

 

Even最大的恐懼。正在那裏盯著他的臉。Isak，受傷了，因為他。

_**你永遠都無法擁有美好的東西，你只會帶來傷害。** _

 

 


End file.
